Under The Gun
by Selina Lex
Summary: Quand une partie de poker mène à des révélations fracassantes. Un Edward prêt à tout pour qu'elle fasse attention à lui… Enfin si Bella ne le tue pas avant.
1. Maverick

_**xo Under The Gun ox**_

_**Inspiration : Twilight par S. Meyer & A Friendly Game Of Poker par Mrs Witter**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

_**Résumé : Quand une partie de poker mène à des révélations fracassantes. Un Edward prêt à tout pour qu'elle fasse attention à lui… Enfin si Bella ne le tue pas avant.**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre Un. . . . Maverick (QJ)**

**« Si vous êtes à une table de poker et que vous n'arrivez pas à savoir lequel de vos adversaires va être le pigeon de la soirée, c'est qu'il y a de grandes chances que ce soit vous. ». Paul Newman – Acteur américain.**

Chanson choisie pour ce chapitre : Shaka Ponk – Let's Bang !

**xoxo**

_**Base Militaire de Forks,**__** Washington.**_

Pour quelqu'un venant de l'extérieur, surtout une personne ne connaissant pas le passé des Marines présents, le lieu semble comme un rituel normal entre potes. Des mecs passant du temps entre eux, réunis autour d'une table de poker avec les éternels cigares, de la bière et des cochonneries à manger. Ils se lancent les habituels jurons, blagues (de mauvais goût), encouragements et passent un bon moment à rire et à s'amuser. Une soirée entre couilles, comme disent certains. Des mecs faisant des trucs de gars d'une manière macho.

Mais pour quelqu'un, qui connait l'histoire particulière de ce groupe de mecs, de soldats précisément, il trouverait la situation plus qu'étrange, carrément impossible.

Les Seals et les Delta Force font toujours en sorte de s'éviter. La Navy et l'Army, c'est un blasphème de les avoir, ensemble, qui respirent le même air. James Dwyer, Jacob Black et leurs plus proches amis, qui passent une soirée tranquille avec Edward Cullen et ses acolytes Emmett McCarthy et Jasper Whitlock, sans explosions, nez sanglants, gardes à vues et nuits au mitard, c'est assez rare pour être noté. L'eau et l'huile ne se mélangent pas.

Mais les différentes missions quasi suicidaires et surtout la mise au mitard, due à l'explosion de la moitié de leurs quartiers à Quantico, il y a quelques années, ont eues raison de leur hostilité. Et tout a changé. Comment, demandez-vous ? Personne ne sait vraiment et tout le monde s'en moque assez pour ne pas chercher à comprendre. Quelques compromis ont été faits, souvent sous la menace d'une arme… Cela est arrivé et c'est accepté.

Maintenant, ces mecs sont capables de se réunir et de jouer au poker ensemble, dans une des maisons réservées aux capitaines situés sur la base. (Parce que ce sont des mecs et c'est ce que font les mecs !).

Jacob Black, dit Dog, Capitaine de la 13e division des Seals, reste fixé sur un objet. « J'aime beaucoup ce vase, James. ». Il se penche un peu plus vers une superbe reproduction d'un vase Ming qui repose sur le petit guéridon que la petite amie de James a ramené d'une convention en Chine. « C'est brillant. ».

Son meilleur ami, James Dwyer, Major de la même division, répondant au nom de code Hunter, et actuellement battant les cartes, répond. « Ben, maintenant, je sais quoi t'offrir pour Noël. ».

Sam Uley, Lieutenant, rajoute. « C'est vrai que c'est un joli bibelot Dwyer. Ça va avec le décor. ». Il y jette un dernier coup d'œil avant de retourner son regard vers la table.

Embry Call, lui aussi au même grade de Sam, boit une gorgée de sa bière et dit. « Je crois que Leah a ramené un truc comme ça de notre voyage au Maroc... Elle a trouvé ça dans un souk. ». Il tend sa bière vers le vase. « Mais je préfère le tien, il est plus dans mes couleurs. ».

Edward Cullen, Premier Lieutenant de Section Black Ops chez les Delta Forces et ancien ennemi juré, suggère d'un air sournois. « Putain, si ces dames ont fini de parler chiffon, est ce qu'on peut jouer maintenant ? ». Il pose ses coudes sur la table. « J'aimerais empocher vos gains, le plus rapidement possible. Surtout le tien Black, maintenant que tu as assez pour pouvoir jouer décemment. ».

Embry s'empresse de le défendre. « La plupart de nos gains sont acquis en battant ton petit cul blafard au poker, Cullen. ». Il prend une grosse portion de chips qu'il entasse dans sa bouche. « Allez James, ma grand-mère, paix à son âme, lancerait ces cartes bien plus vite que toi ! ». Les cartes sont distribuées et Emmett, Capitaine chez les Delta, s'enfonce un peu plus dans son siège alors qu'il soupire tristement. Jacob secoue sa tête alors qu'il regarde la tête défaite de l'autre homme. « Purée McCarthy, tu es aussi subtil qu'un putain d'éléphant. ».

Celui-ci répond. « Et si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouffer ces conneries, toi t'en auras le derrière aussi gros, je te signale. ». Il ricane. « Et ça expliquerait ton manque de petite amie. ».

Le Major Jasper Whitlock, Texan extraordinaire, commente, sa patience légendaire commençant à être à bout ce soir. « Jouons amicalement ce soir, je vous prie ? Comme des personnes civilisées. ».

Embry se tourne vers Sam. « Hé ! Arrêtes de voler mes chips ! ».

Jacob marmonne. « Ça va être une très longue nuit. ».

La conversation oscille vers le sport, vers les femmes (mais brièvement car ce sont des mecs et les mecs ne parlent pas de leurs sentiments) pour dériver vers leurs missions et les possibilités d'évolution dans une carrière à risque. Alors qu'ils parlent de l'entrainement, James finit par marmonner.

« J'ai cru que Bells allait me mettre au mitard ce soir. ».

Embry rigole. « Tu m'étonnes. Elle était tellement en colère que j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait te tirer dessus à balles réelles. ».

Prenant une nouvelle poignée de chips, Jasper sourit prudemment. « En même temps, ton résultat n'était pas brillant. ». James lève un œil mauvais vers Edward.

« Si Cullen ne cherchait pas la merde, à tout bout de champs, ça n'arriverait pas. ».

Le soldat en question souffle fortement pour tenter de retirer une mèche de ses cheveux bronze, qui lui barre la vue, sans avoir à poser ses cartes. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle prend tout comme une insulte personnelle. ».

Jake semble prêt à se lever. « Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Cullen ! On se doit d'avoir les meilleurs résultats. ».

Edward le regarde au travers de la bière qu'il boit directement au goulot. « Bla, bla bla bla ! Parles en à ta mère, peut-être qu'elle pourra te faire un mot d'excuses. ».

Levant sa main, pour calmer tout le monde, Jasper souligne. « OK, on sait que le score est toujours serré entre nous mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en venir aux mains. ».

_**Flashback…**_

L'ascenseur du 3e sous-sol s'ouvre en émettant un petit _ding_ discret. Un nouveau venu, plus communément appelé 'Bleu', en sort, accompagné de son tuteur, pour découvrir le niveau réservé à l'entrainement des forces spéciales, nommée 'Salle des Dangers' par référence à la salle d'entrainement des Xmen.

Une fois dans la salle de contrôle qui gère toute l'installation, il se retrouve entouré d'une vingtaine d'autres soldats, réunis devant plusieurs grands écrans. Certains montrent différentes zones de la salle des dangers, tandis que d'autres affichent des informations sur les soldats situés à l'intérieur.

Une sonnerie retentit et de nouveaux soldats viennent rejoindre la petite foule déjà amassée, à mesure que les membres de la division 13 des Seals sortent, par les grandes portes métalliques, pour s'enquérir de leurs résultats.

Chacun y va de son commentaire, soupirant ou s'extasiant devant le fait que les membres de cette division sont parmi les dix premiers du classement. Malgré le fait que cette salle soit ouverte à toute personne ayant une expérience suffisante pour s'y entrainer, tout le monde sait que la compétition est uniquement entre les membres des Seals et ceux des Delta (qui se sont entrainés le matin même), qui se livrent une guerre acharnée pour l'obtention des meilleures places du classement.

Le Bleu écoute attentivement son tuteur car celui-ci prend le temps de lui montrer les soldats nommés sur le tableau des résultats.

**8****ème**** et 7****ème**** places - 650 pts : Seal Quil / Seal Embry**

Les jumeaux concernés se congratulent en se tapant joyeusement dans les mains, et déclarant qu'ils sont identiques même dans leurs résultats.

**5****ème**** et 6****ème**** places – 675 pts : Seal Jack / Delta Emmett**

« Eh merde ! J'ai pourtant eu l'impression d'être super bon ! Je ne dépasse même pas le score de ce putain d'ours ! ». Les jumeaux se tournent vers Jake, leur coéquipier et ami d'enfance, qui se prend la tête dans les mains.

« T'inquiètes Dog ! Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois ! ».

Un nouveau soldat arrive, son équipement encore sur le dos. Une fois près d'eux, il retire son masque et sa visière, laissant apparaître ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds retenus par une queue de cheval. Il marmonne. « Putain ! ». Les autres suivent son regard.

**4****ème**** place – 680 pts : Seal James**

James commence à dégrafer sa combinaison et soupire. Jake s'interroge. « Mais comment peux-tu avoir que 680 points ? ».

Son ami se gratte la tête, puis sa barbe naissante, un rien gêné. « J'ai tiré sur deux civils dans la zone quatre. ».

Tous ceux qui connaissent la zone sont choqués. « QUOI ? ». James lève ses mains, tentant de s'expliquer.

« Ben quoi ? Le ravisseur tenait cette femme en otage alors pour l'atteindre, j'ai tiré sur elle. ».

Quil comptabilise. « Ouais mais ça fait toujours pas le compte. ».

« Ouais bon, j'ai tué sa fille aussi. Je n'allais pas laisser une orpheline puis sa tête ne me plaisait pas. ».

Sam, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, se permet un commentaire. « Et le pire c'est que je peux parier qu'il appliquerait ce raisonnement dans la réalité. ».

Des applaudissements retentissent à l'affiche des nouveaux résultats. Les membres de l'équipe 13 se tournent pour voir l'écran.

**3****ème**** place – 735 pts : Delta Jasper**

Ce résultat n'étonne personne car tout le monde sait que le Texan est un vrai sniper en plus d'être un incroyable tacticien. Mais chacun retient son souffle quand les deux derniers noms sont cités. « Allez, faites que Swan soit devant ! ».

**2****nde**** place – 75****0 pts : Delta Cullen**

« OUAIS ! ». Les Seals montrent leur joie en se tapant dans les mains et le torse comme le feraient des gamins pleins d'hormones. Comment ça, c'est parce qu'ils le sont encore ? Oui bon, le mieux c'est de ne pas leur dire hein !

**1****ère**** place – 795 pts : Seal Swan**

Le bleu se tourne vers son tuteur. « Comment est-ce possible ? Un tel écart de points ? ».

Le tuteur sourit. « C'est possible si ce soldat ne tue pas ses adversaires mais les rend incapable de répliquer. Tu as un bonus de points quand tu parviens à tirer sur certaines parties du corps sans toucher les organes vitaux. ».

« Comment peut-on être capable d'une telle précision ? ». Le bleu fait pivoter son cou, en tous sens, pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne capable d'un tel prodige. Son tuteur lui montre les portes métalliques qui s'ouvrent sur le dernier concurrent.

Pas le moins du monde perturbé par l'attention que tout le monde lui porte, celui-ci se dirige vers le comptoir, où un technicien l'attend pour retirer les lasers situés sur ses armes de service, rendues factices pour l'entrainement.

Le soldat recharge, presque religieusement, avec de vraies balles cette fois, ses pistolets, avant de les glisser dans les étuis situés dans son dos.

Le Tuteur parvient à éviter que son Bleu ne se fasse piétiner par le mouvement de foule, quand la masse de soldats se pousse pour laisser un passage au Lieutenant-colonel Swan qui vient s'enquérir de son score. James et Jake se postent automatiquement à ses côtés. Sam s'approche à son tour et récupère la visière de son supérieur qui garde son masque tel un bonnet sur sa tête.

Le bleu reste interloqué devant le soldat d'élite. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. « Putain mais… Mais… Une femme ! Mais c'est une femme ! ».

Le tuteur sourit. « Ouais et jolie en plus. ». Tout le monde sait l'effet que fait Swan aux nouveaux. Les mecs viennent dans leurs services, bourrés de testostérones avant d'apprendre que le meilleur soldat n'est qu'une gonzesse. Ça fout les boules…. Au littéral comme au figuré. Puis, ils se rendent compte qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à faire les cons autour d'elle car cette beauté glacée a la langue aussi déliée que ses lames sont rapides.

Portant encore son maquillage de camouflage, accentuant le reflet de ses yeux dorés, Swan se tourne vers un technicien. Elle murmure quelques paroles et certaines images du parcours de James défilent sur un des écrans. Un grondement se fait entendre au passage de la zone 4. Certains ont à peine le temps de s'écarter qu'elle le fait reculer, menaçante. Le doigt tapant dangereusement contre le torse de celui qu'on nomme Hunter, à cause de cette passion et cette facilité à traquer ses adversaires… pour ne pas dire victimes vu que généralement ils sont morts avant d'arriver dans un tribunal… Swan l'invective. « Hunter ! Ces sessions ne sont pas faites pour te divertir. Continues ainsi et tu risques fortement de faire de la paperasse durant les trois prochaines années ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te… Grrr ! ». Pour tenter de calmer le jeu, Sam sourit et lui tend la main. Swan hoche la tête et retire son masque, laissant apparaître des cheveux bruns coupés en un carré court dont les mèches sont bien plus longues sur le devant. Elle lui donne son équipement et après un soupir, elle continue. « Bien joué les gars. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain 17 heures. Sauf James… Tu refais ces missions jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes au minimum 725 points et pas un de moins. C'est compris ? ».

James se redresse, le regard dirigé vers le sol. « Oui Chef. ».

Sans un autre regard pour lui, Swan se tourne vers le reste de l'équipe. « Bien. A demain. ».

Les membres de la 13ème division saluent, comme il se doit, puis relâchent un soupir sans vraiment savoir qu'ils retenaient leurs respirations depuis l'arrivée de leur supérieur. Jake est le premier à se reprendre. « Putain. Tu as eu de la chance James. Quand elle a visionné le passage où tu flingues les civils, je te voyais déjà au cachot. ».

James soupire. « Tu m'étonnes. Elle a été carrément trop cool avec moi sur ce coup. ». Il lève une nouvelle fois son visage sur l'écran des scores avant de se tâter allègrement les parties génitales. « Puis, j'ai encore mes couilles ! Mais, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle a encore battu Cullen. ».

Jake grogne. « Parles pas de ce con là. C'est à cause de lui qu'on est obligé de se taper cet entrainement comme si notre vie en dépendait ! ».

Quil et Embry interviennent. « Mec, faut y aller si tu veux être avec nous au poker ! Surtout que ce soir, c'est chez toi ! ». James hoche la tête, défait, avant de reprendre ses affaires pour affronter les adversaires virtuels de la salle des dangers.

_**Fin de Flashback…**_

Les Deltas regardent James, éberlués. La voix trainante de Jasper se fait entendre. « Sérieusement Dwyer, tu as tiré sur une mère et son enfant ? ».

« Ouais, mais c'était pour en finir rapidement avec le preneur d'otages ! ». A ce moment, même les Seals regardent leur coéquipier comme s'il était complètement dingue. « Quoi ? ». Ce qui ne serait pas difficile à démontrer. Il demande une nouvelle fois. « Quoiii ? ».

Emmett se passe la main sur le visage avant de continuer. « Tu es complètement dérangé. ».

James prend une gorgée de sa bière, en appréciant sa fraicheur, avant de hausser les épaules. « Aaahhh… On ne se refait pas. ». Il se frotte la nuque doucement pour en retirer la raideur. « J'ai quand même mis près de trois heures pour atteindre ce putain de score ! ».

Edward se demande intérieurement comment est-ce que ce fêlé peut être le meilleur ami de Swan. Gardant un visage impassible, il dit. « Tu méritais une punition plus importante que ça ! ».

James sourit. « Peut-être mais Bells m'adore alors que voulez-vous ? ». Jasper lève un sourcil vers Edward quand un grondement de mécontentement se fait à peine entendre.

À la dixième main, le sol de l'appartement de James accumule une quantité notable de canettes de bières vides, de cendriers remplis de mégots et de cendres, des miettes et des morceaux de nourriture répandus sur le sol et l'air est lourd de vapeurs d'alcool et de fumée de tabac. Pourtant, personne ne semble être gêné ni même, a l'intention d'ouvrir une fenêtre.

Sam observe son jeu et le pose joyeusement, gagnant sa cinquième main d'affilée. Il étend sa main vers les jetons, billets et les pièces qui sont empilés au milieu, les ramenant vers lui. « Tu disais Cullen ? ».

« Suces ma bi- ».

Sam s'ouvre une nouvelle bière. « Non merci. J'ai peur des maladies et vu le nombre de filles qui passent dessus… ».

Edward s'apprête à lui répondre quand Emmett lui rappelle. « Amical ! ». Il en profite pour lui mettre un coup dans le genou. Edward lui rend son coup, plus violemment. Emmett se frotte l'endroit concerné en s'écriant. « Ouille ! T'es un connard ! ».

« Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas et je verserais une larme Em. ».

Jasper claque sa langue. « Les enfants. Est-ce que je dois vous envoyer au lit sans diner ? ».

C'est au tour de Jacob de mélanger les cartes et il le fait en souriant. Il est, et de loin, le plus grand perdant de la soirée mais, au moins, il a la satisfaction de savoir que ce n'est pas à cause de Cullen car il lui voue une haine presque aussi implacable que de l'herpès sur la bouche d'une prostituée de Port Angeles... Non point qu'il les ai expérimenté. Et il est tout aussi content, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais, que ce n'est pas non plus la faute de James. Car comme tout le reste, James, super héros extraordinaire, ou le Mec-Qui-A-Sauvé-Le-Président-Des-Etats-Unis ou encore Celui-Qui-A-Porté-Le-Coup-Fatal-Aux-Méchants-Terroristes-Qui-Menaçaient-Le-Monde, a une putain de chance phénoménale aux cartes.

La onzième main commence et la conversation est relancée, prenant, cette fois, un tour assez intéressant. Emmett demande. « Sam, le meilleur coup que tu aies jamais eu l'occasion de tirer ? ». Il tire une bouffée paresseuse de son cigare.

Sam répond doucement, sans même lever les yeux de ses cartes. « Facile... Ta mère McCarthy. Elle aime ça hard en plus. ».

Les autres gars ricanent, tapent sur la table et sifflent pour montrer leur approbation. Jasper tape Emmett dans le dos tandis que ce dernier répond en souriant, un peu aigri il faut l'admettre. « C'est drôle vu que la tienne est une sacrée cochonne. ». Une nouvelle vague de rire et de sifflements parcoure la table qui tremble sous les coups.

Embry soupire et Alec Demetri, lieutenant chez les Delta, en fait autant avant de jeter son jeu sur la table. Le Seal sourit, ravi de ne pas être le seul à lâcher la partie. « J'ai pas de chance ce soir. Je me retire. Bon, où on en était ? Jasper ? Ton meilleur coup ? ».

Le stratège des Delta croise les bras sur son torse et penche sa tête, pensif. « Malgré tous les égards que j'ai pour ma femme, je dirais Angela, dans sa petite tenue d'infirmière, durant la soirée de remise des diplômes à l'académie. C'était une nuit assez mémorable et on avait tous un peu trop bu. J'étais à la recherche d'Edward, qui par ailleurs était introuvable et effectivement bien occupé… Angela étant désolée pour moi… elle m'a consolé et était vraiment... affectueuse et appliquée. ».

Alec acquiesce en souriant et Jacob, qui garde toujours un fort amour de jeunesse pour l'infirmière, sent son humeur joyeuse qui s'évapore rapidement. Il ouvre une bouche béante et marmonne. « Dis-moi que tu rigoles ? Pas elle… Pas Angela ! ».

Sam qui connait l'intérêt de son petit cousin pour la jeune femme, se moque. « Oh petit Jacky est déçu ? Surtout que si je me souviens bien… ce soir-là, tu remettais ton coté hétéro en question non ? ». Il gagne directement un bon coup de poing sur l'épaule par un Jacob encore outré. Mais il enchaine. « Et toi Alec ? Tu as surement déjà eu une nuit de passion exaltante et coquine ? ». Certains rient doucement vu qu'Alec bien qu'âgé de vingt-cinq ans en paraît physiquement toujours quinze. Edward fait un signe de croix et se penche pour écouter la confession.

Alec regarde son ami avec indignation. « Jane et moi avons une vie sexuelle merveilleuse merci beaucoup. Elle est la seule et l'unique. ».

Edward et Sam font comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à vomir leurs diners et Jasper secoue sa tête en grimaçant. Alec, dans sa ferveur quasi religieuse, continue. « Nan mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de plutôt merveilleux à être avec une seule et unique personne. Et si en plus le sexe est cool alors c'est d'autant mieux. ».

Les autres mecs grognent et Jake marmonne. « Quand je vous disais qu'ils sont frère et sœur, ceux-là... ». Ils retournent dans leurs jeux, tout en lâchant le nom de conquêtes qu'ils ont eus dans le passé. Bien sûr, embellissant un peu et renchérissant certaines, comme le font des mecs un rien bourrés.

Il ne reste que deux joueurs sur ce tour. Et bien entendu, il est évident que ce sont les deux frères ennemis. Ils n'ont jamais pu se supporter, cela dès le premier jour à l'académie militaire et maintenant c'est une chance que personne ne perde la vie à chacune de leurs altercations. James lève un sourcil vers Edward et sourit. « Eh bien, il semblerait que ce soit entre toi et moi, Cullen. ».

Edward sourit. « Tu as peur Dwyer ? ».

« T'aimerais bien. ».

Emmett, qui vient de jeter un œil aux cartes d'Edward, demande en souriant sournoisement. « Alors, Dwyer, la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air que tu n'aies jamais eu ? ».

Il répond sans hésitation. « Victoria, bien sûr. ». Il lève un sourcil. « Est ce que tu as maté ma petite amie ? ».

Embry soupire. « Difficile de pas le faire surtout ! ». Le regard de James se plisse vers lui. « Eh ! Je disais ça comme ça mec. Faut dire que, putain elle est chaude ! ».

« Ouais ! Mais, c'est ma petite amie ! ».

Edward lance doucement. « Il faudrait qu'elle soit au courant surtout. ».

Emmett lance un regard vers Edward, l'intimant de taire sa relation avec la jeune femme car chez les Delta, tout le monde sait que depuis leurs premières années à l'académie, Vicky et Cullen sont connus comme étant de véritables lapins en chaleur.

Edward coupe court à la conversation, l'ennui suintant dans sa voix. « Oh ta gueule blondin. Ou, putain, donnes moi directement ton argent. ».

James marmonne, jetant quelques jetons supplémentaires. « Ça risque pas. Je relance. ». Il lance un regard de défi à l'attention d'Edward. « Et toi Cullen ? Vu ton palmarès, quelle est la femme qui remporte la médaille d'or à tes yeux ? ».

Edward fait un petit sourire. Calmement, il s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et montre ses cartes, son regard émeraude ne quittant pas celui de James. « Isabella Swan. Durant cette fameuse soirée de remise des diplômes à l'Académie. Bureau du Général Denali. ».

Alors que les Delta Force éclatent de rire et crient le fait qu'Edward est un vrai maître, les Seals le regardent comme si sa tête venait d'exploser, leurs teints virant au vert et, leurs mâchoires carrées se balançant en rythme sur le sol.

James, sans un mot, fait tomber ses cartes, son jeu bien plus faible que celui du Delta, indiquant à Edward qu'il vient de gagner. Tranquillement, celui-ci se penche en avant pour récolter sa mise.

Jake bafouille. « Tu... NON ! … Jamais ! Bella... Touchée... NON ! ». Il se tourne vers son ami d'enfance pour chercher un quelconque soutien. « … James, dis quelque chose ! ».

Edward, son sourire en coin le défiant ouvertement. « Alors Clébard, il te manque un peu de vocabulaire là non ? Ou peut-être est-ce le fait que je sache où est situé son Semper Fi ? ».

Les membres des Seals retiennent leurs souffles car parler du tatouage Semper Fi est sacré dans leur équipe. Chacun représentant le symbole qui leur est attribué. Bella, étant un peu trop ivre quand elle se l'est faite tatoué, n'a jamais osé le montrer à ses partenaires. Seule la photo extirpée à prix d'or auprès du tatoueur, leur a permis de visionner la merveille. Les ailes de la déesse Niké de Samothrace, une constellation et le 13 de leur compagnie entouré d'un cœur.

Jacob parvient finalement à bafouiller, son visage violacé de rage. « Tu es un putain de menteur ! Bella ne te toucherait même pas avec un bâton de deux mètres. ».

Emmett, qui se tient les côtes à force de rire, parvient à articuler. « Je... Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bâton de _ta_ _Bella_ qui était en charge du tactile ! Au fait… Tu étais encore avec elle à ce moment-là ? ».

Jacob rugit. « Aaargh ! ». Juste avant de s'élancer sur la table, balançant une partie de ce qu'il y a dessus pour attraper le col d'Emmett, le geste les envoyant tous les deux par terre.

Un certain chaos s'ensuit.

Tout le monde frappe dans toutes les directions, des coups et des insultes volant de part et d'autre.

Se tenant à l'écart, Jasper observe Edward qui empoche ses gains et observe la mêlée, sans vraiment se sentir concerné et qui se demande combien de temps il faudra, au Lieutenant-colonel Swan, pour qu'elle lui rende une petite visite. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cette occasion. Jasper secoue sa tête, ça promet encore d'être explosif.

**xoxo**

_**Le titre de cette fiction ainsi que le nom de chaque chapitre désigne un terme de poker (les lettres et chiffres entre parenthèses désignant les cartes concernées). Etant une grande fan de Jasper, je prends principalement mes idées du Texas Hold'em.**_

_**Un petit mémo pour que vous puissiez comprendre la hiérarchie des corps de la Navy, en partant du poste le plus important :**_

_**L'Académie :**_

_**Eleazar Denali – Général et directeur de l'académie**_

_**Les SEALs :**_

_**William Black – Général**_

_**Isabella Swan – Lieutenant-Colonel et Responsable de la 13e div.**_

_**James Dwyer – Major de la 13e div.**_

_**Jacob Black – Capitaine de la 13e div.**_

_**Sam Uley, Peter, Quil et Embry Call– Lieutenants de la 13e div.**_

_**Les DELTA FORCE :**_

_**Carlisle Cullen – Général**_

_**Jasper Whitlock – Major et Responsable des Blacks Ops**_

_**Edward Cullen – Premier Lieutenant des Blacks Ops (Ex Lieutenant-Colonel)**_

_**Emmett MacCarthy – Capitaine des Black Ops**_

_**Alec Demetri – Lieutenant des Black Ops**_

_**Un grand merci à Dex qui booste ma confiance.**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Jessy James

_**xo Under The Gun ox**_

_**Inspiration : Twilight par S. Meyer & a Friendly Game of Poker par Mrs. Witter**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre Deux.**

**Jessie James (45)**

**« Le poker est un jeu passionnant, permettant de perdre son argent, son temps et ses amis. ». Philippe Bouvard – Humoriste et animateur radio & télé français.**

Chanson choisie pour ce chapitre : Mademoiselle K – ça me vexe

**xoxo**

_**Port Angeles – Washington...**_

« Est-ce que cette robe ne fait pas un peu salope ? ». Les têtes souriantes des filles hochent négativement alors qu'elles pensent toutes le contraire.

« Disons que le fait que ta poitrine en dépasse... ». Angela ne continue pas... Non point que cela la démange... « Tiens, laisses moi voir si je ne peux pas la faire... enfin tu vois... ».

Victoria déclare, un peu déçue. « Il n'y a plus de place pour eux dans cette robe. C'est pourtant pas une tare d'en avoir ! Pas vrai l'infirmière lubrique? OK... Stop... Hé Angie ! … Arrêtes de presser mes nichons ! ». Ce n'est pas qu'Angela ne soit pas lubrique mais elle préfère que ça reste secret.

Jacob, qui est assis à l'extérieur de la petite cabine d'essayage d'un magasin à la mode de Port Angeles, regarde son meilleur ami avec une certaine détresse. « La femme de ma vie est en train de peloter ta Vicky, mec. ».

James croise ses jambes, l'une sur l'autre, alors qu'il est assis sur un petit canapé moelleux, rose, et en fourrure... C'est dur de faire mec sur un tel fauteuil. Il regarde avec une certaine insistance le rideau de la cabine, matant des jambes fuselées sur une paire de talons incroyablement hauts. Un petit sourire pointe sur le coin de sa bouche. « Je sais, mec. La vie est plutôt cool. ».

« Mais c'est ta putain de petite amie ! Avec mon ange ! ». Angela sort de la cabine pour passer dans celle d'à côté, elle aussi visiblement occupée. Un nouveau soupir se fait entendre.

« Oh Angela ! Tes mains sont chaudes ! ».

Jake grogne et se retourne une nouvelle fois vers son ami. Ce dernier est sur le point de réitérer sa réponse mais préfère la garder pour lui quand il remarque le profond mal être de Dog. Il suppose rapidement que Jake a assez souffert cette semaine. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse parler, il est coupé dans son élan par une autre voix, plus familière encore.

« Alice ? Est-ce que tu as vu ma jupe ? ». Isabella Swan, plus jeune Lieutenant-Colonel jamais nommée aux SEALS, sort de sa cabine, uniquement vêtue d'une chemise blanche ajustée, d'un shorty et d'un porte-jarretelle de la même couleur. Un petit côté dangereux est ajouté par les deux doubles holsters situés dans son dos ainsi contenant ses armes à feux et ses couteaux. Sans même se tourner vers ses deux meilleurs amis, elle se dirige vers la cabine située à l'opposé de la sienne. Ces derniers ne peuvent s'empêcher de la mater. Ses cheveux coupés en un carré dégradé, dont les plus longues mèches sont nattées et ornées de rubans... signe qu'elle a passé la matinée avec Rebecca, la plus jeune sœur de Jake... et son corps, bien plus entrainé que la moyenne, est parfaitement parfait. Elle finit par se tourner vers eux et lance un sourire brillant vers ses amis d'enfance. « Encore quelques minutes les mecs et on se casse... Le temps que je trouve de quoi couvrir mon derrière. ».

Alice Whitlock, femme de Jasper, mais grande amie de Bella, lui tend le vêtement, au travers de son propre rideau. « Voilà, voilà, Bella. ».

« Merci ! ».

Leur supérieur disparaît une nouvelle fois dans sa cabine avant que James et Jake n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

James marmonne. « OK ça par contre... Ça bat tout ce que j'imaginais, depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de pornos. ». Il n'émet pas vocalement qu'il n'est pas parvenu à repérer le tatouage de sa meilleure amie. Comment ce connard de Cullen peut savoir où il est situé ?

« James... ». Jacob parle lentement, sa voix tremble presque comme s'il était en train d'affronter une armée, seulement armé d'une pomme et d'un couteau à beurre. « S'il te plait... S'il te plait ! Fais quelque chose. Je te jure, j'en peux plus. Emmènes moi dans n'importe qu'elle mission suicide, mais purée... j'en peux plus de ces filles ! Si j'entends encore ce genre de... trucs entre Angie et ta petite amie ou que je vois encore ma patronne en petite culotte... Merde, je vais fantasmer dessus pendant mille ans ! ».

James regarde son meilleur ami et se demande s'il n'est pas au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il semblait pourtant motivé quand James lui a mentionné le fait qu'il partait faire du shopping avec les filles. Enfin aussi motivé que peut l'être un soldat plein d'hormones qui imagine ce que peut être une partie de shopping entouré de jolies créatures. Mais après avoir pesé le pour et tous les contres, James a dû utiliser l'argument choc, le fait de pouvoir demander confirmation à Bella sur la grande et méchante nouvelle qu'ils ont eu, il y a de cela quelques jours. Là, Jake a accepté.

Il faut dire qu'il était prêt à débouler dans les quartiers réservés à la jeune femme, à la minute où ils ont tous quittés l'appartement de James mais le super soldat l'a calmé assez rapidement. Accuser Bella d'une chose pareille, qui peut être bidon, se retournerait contre eux, surtout à trois heures du matin. S'ils parviennent à lui demander quand ils sont inclus dans leur groupe d'amis, les chances qu'elle leur arrache les couilles, avec ses mains nues ou avec plus de chance, une de ses dagues, et qu'elle leur fasse bouffer, sont plus minces.

On peut considérer cela comme assez surprenant de se dire que le grand James Dwyer, ce soldat reconnu pour ses faits d'armes et son caractère imprévisible, se repose sur sa petite amie pour le protéger mais il semble que seules Victoria et Angela soient capables de faire face à la fureur du lieutenant-colonel sans faire pipi dans leurs tenues règlementaires.

Alors que le temps passe, Jake semble prêt à faire une rupture d'anévrisme quand James décide de se lever et d'accélérer leur emploi du temps. « Hum… Les filles ? Vous n'avez pas faim ? Est-ce qu'on peut aller manger? Je vous invite. ».

Victoria sort de sa cabine. « Je suis affamée. Il y a ce nouveau restau au coin de la rue. On peut continuer notre shopping plus tard. Ça vous dit les filles? ».

Bella récupère ses affaires aux pieds de Jake. « Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de trouver une robe mais en même temps je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin. ».

Jake s'empresse. « C'est réglé alors ! ». Il envoie un regard plein de reconnaissance à l'attention de son ami. « Allez, ramassez tous vos trucs. James et moi allons commencer à faire la queue à la caisse pour payer. ».

Le groupe quitte la boutique dix minutes plus tard. James et Jake portent, bien gentiment tous les sacs de courses alors que les filles marchent devant, riant et discutant avec légèreté. Après tout, ces mecs sont connus pour être de parfaits gentlemen.

Ils s'installent dans le restaurant. Les discussions sont joyeuses, passant des achats effectués, à la nourriture disponible dans le menu, jusqu'à l'ambiance dans le restaurant (car les femmes remarquent ce genre de détails) alors que James et Jake se lancent des regards furtifs. Ils attendent patiemment que les assiettes arrivent, ne sachant comment amorcer le sujet.

C'est Angela qui, sans le savoir, tend la perche. Elle sirote son verre d'eau. « Alors James, est ce que vous vous êtes amusés durant la soirée poker ? Embry n'a rien dit de spécial dessus et c'est ce qui m'inquiète, habituellement il me raconte tout en détail. Il ne voulait rien dire du tout, surtout qu'il est venu avec un œil au beurre noir. Et quand j'ai demandé à Sam au sujet de sa lèvre ouverte, il a juste marmonné un truc sur le fait que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir. ».

James commence avant que quelqu'un ne l'interrompt. « Hum… ».

« Oui ? ». Alice insiste. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Jasper était en colère le lendemain. Et Edward ne voulait rien dire non plus. Il rigolait juste tout seul comme un dingue. Je ne parle d'Emmett qui a eu la terrible idée de revenir couvert de bleus la veille de son entrainement avec Edward ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a morflé le pauvre. ».

Jake gigote sur sa chaise, marmonnant « C'est de la faute de ce con en plus... » et regarde James désespérément, l'air de dire '_vas-y toi dis-lui'_, lui laissant la lourde tâche de raconter les détails. « Alors en fait… Comment dire… ».

Mais Victoria l'interrompt tapant du poing sur la table et son regard meurtrier est dirigé contre James. « En tout cas, les mecs, vous êtes des porcs ! ». James, sentant la menace, prend l'assiette de sa petite amie et sachant qu'elle n'aime pas cela, il lui enlève les tomates de sa salade. Elle continue. « L'appart était un vrai champs de bataille. Jake, tu aurais pu rester pour nettoyer un peu. ». James entreprend ensuite de couper le steak de sa petite amie en petits morceaux. « Jake, pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? ».

Angela se tourne aussi vers Jake, l'outrage flagrant sur son visage. « Oui, pourquoi ? ».

Jake marmonne. « Je suis désolé mais je ne me sentais pas très bien ce soir-là. ». Il jette un autre regard en direction de James, qui continue son manège pour faire passer la pilule à sa petite amie, avant de continuer. « J'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle et ai eu quelques difficultés à m'en remettre. ».

Bella le regarde compatissante, souriant gentiment. « Tu m'en diras tant. ». Elle est bien consciente que ses deux amis d'enfance la regardent comme si elle s'apprêtait à leur planter son couteau à steak dans la gorge. Il se passe quelque chose… elle le sait et le sent…. Mais, c'est tout de même drôle de les voir suer ainsi.

Angela se demande. « Comment est-ce que vous pouvez faire un tel bordel rien qu'en jouant au poker à une table ? ». Elle mord dans son hamburger en humant de plaisir. Jake pousse un petit gémissement en la regardant.

Victoria répond. « Oh ils ne font pas que jouer au poker. Apparemment, ils se sont aussi battus cette fois. Emmett a laissé du sang sur le tapis mais d'autres aussi. Ça sert d'être à la scientifique ! ».

Bella renifle. « Tu m'étonnes. ». Elle lance un coup d'œil atterré vers ses deux amis d'enfance. « Je suis contente de ne plus vivre avec vous. ». S'en suit une discussion où les filles débattent sur le fait que les mecs soient en général de gros dégueulasses… Mais c'est faire une généralité, pas vrai ?

Jake donne un coup de pied dans le tibia de James sous la table, faisant que ce dernier sursaute. Il se décide à affronter son plus grand défi. « Hum… Bells…. En parlant de cette nuit-là…. Jake et moi avons…. Enfin… On se demandait…. ». Il interrompt sa demande pour se gratter l'arrière du crâne alors que les filles le regardent patiemment et avec intérêt. La curiosité semble émaner de leurs pores. Bella continue à manger lentement, prenant le temps de mâcher correctement sa viande. « C'est juste que… On jouait à une sorte de jeu…. Et tu sais… un de ces putains de jeux stupides qu'on faisait au lycée… et hum…. Ton nom est sorti… ».

Bella frotte doucement son couteau contre sa fourchette. Le bruit strident qui en découle provoque des sueurs froides dans le dos des deux jeunes hommes. Elle pose ses couverts et prend une gorgée de son soda. Elle garde un sourire amusé et secoue doucement la tête. Elle présume qu'ils vont lui sortir quelque chose de dingue. Une fois encore…. Elle tient, tout de même, à l'aider. « Je ne te suis pas mais continues. ».

« Ben tu vois…. En fait… ». James recommence à bafouiller au point que Victoria lève ses yeux au ciel.

« Putain chéri, craches le morceau ! ».

Jake enchaine. « Cette nuit-là, nous parlions de sexe… Et… ».

Alice soupire. « Pour changer… ».

Angela l'interrompt, intriguée. « Et ? ».

James soupire et retente. « En fait… Est-ce que toi et… Ce que j'essaie de dire est… Est-ce que tu n'as jamais couche… Est-ce que tu as déjà eu une relation intime… ».

Saoulé par la prudence de son ami, Jacob s'emporte et la fourchette levée à hauteur de la tête de Bella, il craque. « Est-ce que tu as baisé avec ce putain d'Edward Cullen durant la soirée de promotion ? ».

Alice et Angela crient en chœur. « JAKE ! ».

Victoria éclate d'un rire hystérique.

James gémit et cache son visage dans ses mains mais pas avant de se rappeler où sont les différentes sorties de secours.

Jake fixe Bella du regard, attendant que son ex petite amie réponde, sans aucune intention de baisser ses yeux.

Et Bella… Bella… Elle ne fait qu'ouvrir et fermer sa bouche dans une interprétation de poisson d'eau douce qui mériterait un oscar.

« Putain de merde… OK… D'accord… Bien sûr, il fallait que je m'y attende… Ce putain de Red. ». Alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place. Le fait que les mecs agissent étrangement avec elle depuis cette partie de poker par exemple. Que les Deltas soient polis au point qu'il y en a un qui s'est excusé plus d'une fois quand il lui a pris sa place de parking. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se retenir de lui crever les pneus. Alors que sa propre équipe a été odieuse voire insubordonnée. La jeune femme essuie les coins de sa bouche à l'aide de sa serviette et la repose sur la table.

En moins de trois secondes, en bonne militaire qu'elle est, Bella se remet du choc. Deux idées lui viennent directement à l'esprit. L'envie pressante de foutre une baffe à Jake pour son langage un peu trop cru la concernant et cette colère furieuse dirigée vers un certain militaire aux cheveux presque rouges…. Ce futur eunuque qu'elle a le déplaisir de connaitre et cela autant physiquement que littéralement voire même de façon biblique si on pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin.

La jeune femme secoue la tête, comme pour évacuer toutes ces pensées et effleurant son couteau, elle lève son regard vers Jake. Sa voix ne tremble pas assez pour qu'une des personnes attablées ne puissent s'en rendre compte, elle répond. « Oui, je l'ai fait. ».

Alice et Angela restent sans voix, semblant perdre leurs respirations tout autant que leurs cordes vocales.

James est sûr qu'une de ses vertèbres vient de craquer vu la rapidité à laquelle sa tête vient de se tourner pour regarder Bella.

Victoria se tient les côtes mais parvient à lever sa main pour sécher les larmes de joie qui coulent gaiement le long de ses joues.

Alors que Jake semble sur le point de vomir ses tripes.

Bella reconnait que, pour une fois, leur table est la plus silencieuse du restaurant.

« Mais Bee… Tu sais pourtant que c'est un putain de Del… ». James s'interrompt quand il voit Victoria qui saisit sa fourchette, attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase… ce qu'il ne tente pas. « De Cullen. ». Un jour, quand il se sera acheté une paire de couilles, il faut qu'il discute avec elle de ses priorités.

Jake qui a fini par retrouver son courage, continue. « C'est surtout un putain de connard, voilà ce qu'il est ! ».

Alice intervient. « Hé ! Ça suffit là les compliments ! C'est mon cousin tout de même ! Puis, n'oubliez pas que maintenant nous sommes tous amis ! ».

Jake soupire dramatiquement. « Non ! C'est un homme mort à mes yeux. ». Il serre sa serviette dans son poing alors qu'Angela pose sa main sur la sienne et qu'il continue à marmonner. « Ce putain de… foutu… Aargh ! L'enculé ! ».

Victoria a enfin réussi à garder son calme plus de trente secondes et tente de compatir avec Jacob. Enfin, comme cette rouquine incendiaire est capable d'avoir des sentiments. « Oh c'est bon, arrêtes de faire ta mijaurée ! On dirait une diva ! ». Elle croise ses jambes en dehors de la table. Cela fait déjà un moment qu'elle est au courant des petits écarts de conduite entre Bella et Edward et, elle est très heureuse que cela soit enfin découvert.

Raconter à Edward, Emmett et Jasper, la tête qu'a pu faire Jake quand Bella a confirmé ce que les mecs ont appris de la bouche même d'Edward, est quelque chose qu'elle anticipe grandement.

Jake crie. « Ta gueule Vicky ! ».

James répond sur le même ton, bien que ce soit son meilleur ami. « Hé ! Retires ce que tu viens de dire ! ».

Bella passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux, les rubans et les perles tintant doucement. En moins de cinq minutes, la Terre vient de dévier de son axe. Alors que tout était silencieux, leur table est un véritable champ de bataille. Tout le monde parle en même temps. Ils crient, hurlent, tentent de calmer Jake, de dire poliment à Vicky d'arrêter son sarcasme et posent des questions plus ou moins décentes, car faut pas oublier que Cullen est un sacré… performeur … dans tous les sens du terme. Ouais bon. Cela a mis un gros bordel quoi.

Le Lieutenant-Colonel Swan pose son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise. Sur le bout de son index, se tient verticalement son couteau à steak, la pointe de la lame parfaitement en équilibre. La jeune femme ne prête pas attention aux regards inquiets lancés par les autres convives qui ont fini par baisser le ton, remarquant son manque de réaction.

Bella fait un rapide point sur sa vie. Peu importe le nombre de missions, de guerres, de sauvetages, de missions suicides qu'elle peut mettre entre elle et ce putain d'Edward Cullen, il ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de la tremper dans les ennuis… pour ne pas dire la merde, car cela fait négligé.

_Shuuuiiitt TAC !_

Le couteau vient de traverser le restaurant, se plantant au beau milieu d'un tableau, à quelques centimètres du nez d'un serveur qui a la malchance d'être roux. Ce dernier tourne la tête en tous sens pour trouver qui a tenté de le tuer ainsi, mais ne voit personne de suspect. En même temps il n'est pas con, si on tente de le tuer, il ne va pas chercher à trouver directement son assassin.

Un sourire s'inscrit sur le visage de Bella alors qu'elle observe son couteau à steak d'un air plus que machiavélique. « Bon, alors on se prend un dessert ? ». Tout le monde hoche docilement la tête, refusant catégoriquement de la contredire.

Oh rage… Oh désespoir... Oh joie… Edward Cullen va regretter le jour où il a quitté les jupons de sa mère. On peut donc considérer qu'il serait juste qu'elle lui renvoie l'ascenseur.

Non ?

**xoxo**

_**Deux jours plus tard... Salle des dangers – Forks – Washington...**_

Edward contemple les écrans situés au-devant de la salle d'entrainement. Il sourit en sirotant une canette de boisson gazeuse. Des bruits de pas lui indiquent que son meilleur ami est revenu auprès de lui. Jasper regarde l'écran affichant les résultats et soupire. « Nan Red... Pas encore ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? ».

Edward prend un air innocent. « Quoi ? J'y peux rien si je suis le meilleur ! ».

« Alors... Quand est-ce que tu vas officialiser tout ça ? ».

Cette question retire méchamment le sourire sur le visage d'Edward. « Hum... Si je la laisse faire, jamais. ».

Jasper ne comprend plus. Pourquoi faire tout cela si son ami n'a aucune chance et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? « Mais, il y a au moins deux mois de cela, tu m'as dit que tu allais sortir avec elle... ».

« Ouais... Ben ça ne s'est pas fait. J'y ai cru moi aussi. ».

Emmett se permet de participer à la conversation sans y être invité. « Putain mec... Si vous êtes capable de tant de prouesses physiques et en plus êtes dotés de caractères si explosifs, je n'imagine pas l'échelle de Richter que vous atteignez quand vous baisez ! Vous devez être de vraies bêtes ! ».

Jasper et Edward se tournent vers lui au même instant. « Langage Emmett ! ». Puis Edward s'explique.

« Em, je ne cherche pas uniquement à... _'Baiser'_ avec elle. Cette femme est bien plus que cela. ».

Emmett tape dans ses mains, ses fossettes égayant, un peu plus, son visage souriant. « C'est exactement où je veux en venir ! Tu peux imaginer niquer une fille pareille pour le reste de ton existence ? C'est exactement ce qu'il te faut ! Une femme capable de t'affronter mentalement et physiquement. ». Le soldat semble bien trop enthousiaste quand il parle de la Seal au point que Jasper lui tape l'arrière du crâne pour lui remettre les idées en place. « Ouille ! Ouais je sais... Langage !... Langage ! ».

Edward soupire. « C'est bon les mecs, j'ai compris. Le problème ne vient pas de moi et vous le savez. ».

Jasper finit la cannette d'Edward, la jette de manière experte dans une poubelle à proximité et conclut. « C'est la seule qui résiste à l'attraction Cullen... Et, ce que tu viens de faire ne va pas arranger les choses. ». N'entendant pas de réponse, Jasper bouge sa main devant le visage d'Edward, qui reste immobile. Il soupire. « Tu devrais vraiment faire un plus gros effort pour tenter de le cacher. ».

Edward secoue sa tête, revenant à lui. « Cacher quoi exactement ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par faire un plus gros effort ? ».

Jasper fait un sourire et lève un sourcil. « Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire… ».

Son ami grimace. « Ohhh quel suspense Whitlock ! Allez ! Crache le, ton venin ! ».

Emmett lui lance une tape dans le dos, genre celle bien macho, qui déboite l'omoplate de son axe, et dit. « Ravi de t'avoir connu Edward. Dis-moi... Tu crois qu'il y a moyen que je récupère ta caisse quand elle t'aura... ». Juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur eux, Edward regarde une dernière fois le tableau d'affichage, son sourire en coin égayant son visage radieux.

**1ère place – Delta Cullen – 800 pts**

**xoxo**

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	3. Dinner for Two

_**xo Under The Gun ox**_

_**Inspiration : Twilight par S. Meyer & A Friendly Game Of Poker par Mrs Witter**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

**_**Read & Review !**_**

**Chapitre Trois.**

**Dinner for two (69)**

**« C'est formidable le poker. Ce qui compte n'est pas le jeu que tu as en main, mais celui que ton adversaire se figure que tu as. ». Bernard Werber – Ecrivain français.**

Chanson choisie : Search and Destroy – Skunk Anansie

**xoxo**

_**Quelque part dans la jungle... Amérique du Sud**_

Dernier briefing avant que trois des meilleurs Seals, concernés par une nouvelle mission, se jettent dans le vide pour être parachuté en pleine jungle afin d'atteindre une petite ville d'Amérique du Sud, quasiment dévastée par une guerre sans merci entre les narcotrafiquants et l'armée. La voix de Bella grésille légèrement dans les écouteurs de Jake et James, les nommant par leurs sigles respectifs.

« Dog. Hunter. Notre cible se trouve dans l'ambassade américaine. Ce devait être une mission prise en charge par les Deltas mais par peur de griller leurs agents infiltrés, nous gérons la cible. L'ambassadeur. Possibilité d'agent de liaison, s'il n'est pas mort, il faut garantir la protection de son identité. ». Elle sort la tablette tactile affichant une photo de la cible puis change d'écran pour montrer la carte GPS signalant leur position. « Ici. Point de départ. Jungle. Nous traversons la zone de combat et arrivons à l'ambassade. Récupération de la cible. Ici. Point de retour. 55 minutes max. ».

Elle regarde une nouvelle fois la tablette puis la tend au soldat qui reste à bord avant de taper de son poing sur l'emplacement qui marque le cœur de ses coéquipiers. « N'ayez aucun scrupules quand vous croisez l'ennemi car je suis pire que l'enfer et donc celle qu'il faut craindre. ». Le maquillage noir dissimulant leurs traits, mais pas leurs sourires, les deux hommes en font autant sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Bella souffle intérieurement, le drame des révélations fracassantes de Cullen semble enfin derrière eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils abaissent leurs masques, ajustant au passage leurs visières et patientent, armes au poing.

Le copilote de l'hélicoptère leur fait signe et les trois soldats sautent, sans même y penser à deux fois.

Une fois au sol, Bella, reconnaissable aux ailes argentées brodées sur ses omoplates, donne ses indications, en faisant des signes de mains. Les deux autres hochent la tête suivant leur chef dans la jungle luxuriante.

Le bruit de mitraille et d'explosions indique qu'ils se rapprochent du no man's land qu'est devenue la ville dans laquelle ils doivent pénétrer. Bella prend sa capuche et la fait retomber jusqu'au niveau de son regard. James, adossé contre un mur, rejette la brindille qu'il mâchouillait et sourit machiavéliquement devant l'opportunité de combat alors que Jake, toujours inquiet pour ses meilleurs amis, couvre les arrières de l'équipe. Leurs visières descendues, ils ne sont plus reconnaissables que par le logo brodé sur leurs omoplates.

De nouvelles indications du bout de ses doigts « _Restez à dix pas_ » et la voilà partie en éclaireur. La mitraillette restant à niveau d'épaule et le doigt sur la gâchette, la jeune femme franchit une zone d'habitation en ruine, tournant la tête, à la moindre ouverture. Sa visière lui indiquant son emplacement par GPS, montre un nouveau signe de vie en raison d'une présence thermique juste à proximité. Elle exécute, sans ménagement, la personne en question.

A partir de là tout s'accélère, leur présence étant dévoilée aux trafiquants. Les balles volent en tous sens et les trois Seals avancent selon le plan établi dans une fureur jonchée de cadavres. Juste en arrivant devant l'ambassade, planquée derrière des décombres, Bella fait signe à ses partenaires, qui la retrouvent rapidement. La tête toujours à peine visible, elle commande. « Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire. Dix pas et point de rencontre, plan de sortie. ». Elle soulève sa visière et lance un regard inquiet vers James dont la tenue est couverte de sang.

Il sourit, en essuyant la lame d'une machette sur son avant bras, répondant à son interrogation muette. « T'inquiètes. Ce n'est pas le mien. Mais ces trucs sont d'un salissant. ». Ni une, ni deux, Bella lui lance un de ses pistolets. James le saisit au vol et la remercie d'un hochement de tête. Jake soupire en lui lançant deux paquets de munitions car tout le monde sait que James est excellent mais il ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure et se retrouve toujours rapidement à sec. Ce qui peut faire négligé dans une situation telle que celle-ci.

Un dernier sourire et la jeune femme réajuste son équipement. Ses mains font des signaux rapides et ses coéquipiers partent chacun dans une autre direction, lui laissant l'entrée principale. Elle regarde une dernière fois la tête de chien-loup et les deux colts brodés qui se retirent prudemment avant de s'élancer à son tour.

Bella entre dans le grand hall, tous les sens aux aguets, prête à tirer à vue au moindre signe. Ce qui ne se fait pas attendre. Une demi-douzaine d'hommes armés lui tombe dessus. Elle s'en déleste prestement. Une fois dans un couloir, la jeune femme patiente moins de cinq secondes, le temps que sa visière s'ajuste à l'espace clos et sombre. Son viseur capte et indique toutes les entrées possibles lui permettant de s'occuper des personnes se tenant en embuscade sur son chemin. Elle finit par trouver les escaliers, maudissant le fait qu'elle ne peut jamais prendre un ascenseur et parvient à l'étage où doit se trouver sa cible. Des cris et des coups de feu se font entendre à un autre niveau. James et Jacob semblent tout aussi bien occupés.

'_Salle de Réunion'_

C'est l'endroit où l'équipe de Bella est censée retrouver la cible et l'agent de liaison. Sauf qu'en ce moment, la jeune femme se bat contre une dizaine d'hommes en tenues paramilitaires, nettement mieux organisés que les paysans armés rencontrés auparavant. Cachée derrière une table, elle se fait tirer dessus sans relâche… Vive le bois massif… le soldat aux ailes argentées jette nonchalamment sa mitraillette vide et par pur réflexe, saute vers un autre endroit, passant ses mains dans son dos pour saisir ses desert-eagles, avant de se remémorer qu'elle en a filé un à James. Oups… Déséquilibrée dans sa course, elle parvient à finir trois autres adversaires avant de se retrouver acculée, touchée à l'épaule.

Vérifiant à peine si c'est une simple écorchure ou une véritable blessure, Bella essaie de retrouver un souffle correct avant de parler dans son micro. « Arrivée sur Cible… Salle de réunion... Dog… Demande de renfort. ».

« Bien reçu Swan. Tiens bon, j'arrive. ».

Elle se redresse et combat au corps à corps, ainsi qu'à l'aide de la crosse de son arme, le premier qui se présente devant elle. Bella regarde tout autour d'elle, mais à part des ennemis, personne d'autre n'est présent. Elle se désespère de trouver une issue à sa mission jusqu'au moment où elle remarque une petite porte menant à une salle annexe. Sa visière lui confirme une présence par une… deux… une… non, deux signatures thermiques. La jeune femme se rend compte qu'un brouilleur doit être en action car les scintillements l'éblouissent un instant. Cela confirme que l'agent de liaison est encore en vie ou qu'il a actionné son système de repérage d'urgence.

Elle tapote sa visière pour supprimer le désagrément. Le moment d'inattention fait qu'elle ne réalise pas immédiatement l'arrivée d'un mercenaire derrière elle. Bella est plaquée violemment contre un mur, le souffle coupé et sa blessure accentuée par le choc. Le gémissement qu'elle laisse échappé, trahi le fait qu'elle soit une femme et son adversaire prend le soin de se tenir fermement contre elle, grognant à son oreille des promesses de tortures et sévices qui certainement lui plairont. L'autre narco qui se tient près d'eux, vérifie si un de ses collègues respire encore. Il se redresse en colère quand ce n'est pas le cas. Son arme pointée sur Bella indique qu'il compte mettre fin à ses jours sans profiter de son corps. Mais, les doubles portes de la salle s'ouvrent brusquement, et une balle dans la tête, l'empêche de tuer la jeune femme, tout en lui offrant diversion inespérée. Elle saisit une des dagues cachées dans le haut de sa combinaison et l'enfonce sans merci dans la gorge de celui qui comptait la violenter. Essuyant sa lame et surveillant le cadavre avec dégout, elle marmonne.

« Merci Dog. ». Celui hoche la tête, sa mitraillette prête à l'emploi et surveille, sans mot dire, les arrières de Bella, dans ce qui reste de la salle de réunion, où il constate que Bella a mené une véritable guerre si l'on en juge aux impacts de balles sur les murs, aux meubles détruits et à la lumière vacillantes des néons qui fonctionnent encore, sans parler des nombreuses victimes au sol. Cette dernière réajuste son équipement ainsi que sa capuche et avant d'ouvrir la porte menant à l'annexe, recharge son arme. Elle entre dans la petite salle.

On peut dire que Bella Swan a vu beaucoup de choses dans sa carrière, certaines joyeuses, d'autres atroces mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Un couple, tendrement enlacé… ce qui explique donc les précédents déraillements de sa visière… semble prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses. La femme ne porte plus qu'une chemise ouverte et ses sous-vêtements, alors que l'homme est encore habillé. « Oh Fuck ! Me dites pas que… Sérieusement ? ». Elle parvient tout de même à se reprendre, soulevant son arme à hauteur de leurs têtes, elle dit. « Déclinez votre identité ! ». Ses yeux ne cessent de scruter la petite salle, car le couple peut être une simple diversion.

La femme assise sur la table, est la première à réaliser l'intrusion. Elle tente de se rhabiller et son partenaire s'écarte d'elle prestement mais reste de dos. « Je suis Tanya Denali, actuellement à la tête de l'ambassade des Etats Unis, enfin ce qui en reste dans ce trou pourri. Je suis celle que vous êtes venus chercher et voici mon garde du corps. Antony. Il vient avec nous. ». Ce dernier salue de la tête mais la casquette vissée sur son crâne, ne permet pas de le voir clairement.

_Tanya Denali… La fille du général Denali ? Cette dinde est ambassadrice ?_

Bella remarque, tout de suite, d'une que cette mission n'est pas claire mais en plus, qu'il y a quelque chose de suspect chez ce garde du corps qui, manifestement, fait tout pour ne pas montrer son visage. Elle se rapproche de lui pour l'identifier mais est interrompu par l'arrivée de James. « Ils sont plus nombreux que prévu. Il faut que tu nous sortes de là. ». Bella hoche la tête et lui fait signe de continuer l'identification pendant qu'elle retourne avec Jake pour vérifier leur situation.

Les trois Seals arriveront, sans perte mais avec fracas, à emmener la cible (Tanya) et l'agent de liaison (Antony) à bon port. Alors qu'ils survolent la jungle, Bella tente d'entrapercevoir plus clairement le visage du fameux garde du corps mais celui-ci est toujours sous bonne garde et James est intraitable sur le fait de soigner la blessure de sa chef directement dans l'hélico. Pourquoi est-il si protecteur ? La jeune femme a des soupçons mais se dit que c'est sa paranoïa qui lui joue des tours. Une personne normale n'irait pas tenter une partie de jambes en l'air alors qu'une guerre civile à lieu derrière la porte, quoi que cette Tanya, toute ambassadrice qu'elle soit, semble assez farcie pour le faire.

Quand ils descendent de l'hélicoptère, tout le monde est directement pris en charge par l'équipe au sol. Bella prend le temps de s'assurer que James et Jake vont bien avant d'aller faire son rapport, en visioconférence, auprès de son état-major. Durant son entretien, elle est rejointe par le nouvel arrivant. Il est à peine entré dans la pièce, qu'elle s'élance et frappe directement l'homme en question. C'était donc bien lui, son instinct ne lui avait pas fait défaut.

« Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te... Tu es un véritable mais alors un VE RI TA BLE connard ! ».

**xoxo**

Edward se raidit un peu, frottant son menton endolori et se tourne pour faire face à la femme furieuse qui se tient devant lui et qui ressemble, pourtant, trait pour trait au lieutenant-colonel Swan. « Tiens. Salut Swan. ». Il réfléchit aux solutions envisageables. Il sourit. Gentiment s'il vous plait. « Quel que soit la cause de ce geste, tout ce que je peux dire est : tu en as mis du temps. C'est une vraie tigresse cette Tanya. Elle était prête à me... Oh bonsoir Général Cullen... Général Black.». Il récupère son sac et quelques documents qui lui ont glissés des mains avant de les poser sur un bureau à proximité.

Bella se tourne ensuite vers la caméra, les grands écrans affichant les visages surpris mais amusés des généraux. La jeune femme pousse un soupir, exaspérée d'être obligée de supporter la complaisance qu'ils ont à l'égard d'Edward mais en plus d'avoir montré une telle faiblesse en ne parvenant pas à se maitriser.

La froideur de son ton est accentuée par la raideur de sa pose. « Veuillez excuser mon comportement. Je crains qu'il faille que je me retire pour la nuit. Ma mission étant terminée, je vous recontacterais à mon retour. Mon rapport sera transmis d'ici une heure. ». Ses interlocuteurs, situés au quartier général de Forks, et habitués des coups de sang de leur protégée, acquiescent et l'autorisent à prendre congé. Elle leur fait le salut exigé par son rang avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment.

Se rendre compte qu'elle a risqué sa vie et celle de ses meilleurs amis pour ça… à croire qu'il fait tout pour la foutre en rogne.

Près de deux heures plus tard, Edward sort enfin de la zone de transmission et se dirige vers les parties communes. Là, la plupart des soldats non affectés sont en train de se détendre. Certains lui disent bonsoir ou lui font signe de les rejoindre mais il a déjà une cible bien précise en tête. Le jeune homme prend le temps d'enlever une partie de sa tenue et de poser ses affaires avant d'interrompre Bella qui, dans son coin, lit tranquillement un exemplaire, usé jusqu'à la corde, d'orgueil et préjugés.

_Sérieusement ? Elle vient d'égorger et de tuer une dizaine de personnes et elle est là, à lire du Jane Austen, comme une jeune romantique ?_

Il parvient à la convaincre, sous la crainte d'une scène tapageuse et embarrassante, de le suivre dans un des baraquements, encore vide, mis à sa disposition. Il verrouille la porte et prend le courage de se retourner pour lui faire face.

_Des détraqués, des trafiquants ou des terroristes passent encore, mais une Bella Swan en colère… C'est terrible… Terriblement sexy…_

Et en effet, quand il se tourne, il n'est point déçu. Elle gronde, retirant le cran de sécurité de son arme de prédilection. Comment cette équipe fait pour combattre avec des armes aussi lourdes est un vrai mystère pour le Delta qu'il est.

« Oh putain je vais me faire un plaisir de te trouer la peau ! ».

Ses yeux dorés se plissent dangereusement quand elle pointe un de ses desert-eagles droit sur lui. Il sait bien qu'elle pourrait l'atteindre les yeux fermés et même à 500 mètres de là. Il faut reconnaitre qu'il trouve cela plus que sexy surtout qu'elle est dans une de ses combinaisons de combat dont la texture semble telle une seconde peau sur ses formes féminines. Purée, rien que de se remémorer son sauvetage, où Bella a survolé le champ de bataille comme une déesse guerrière descendant de Walhalla, provoque un désir presque immédiat dans l'entrejambe d'Edward mais elle le calme froidement.

« Tu sais que je n'ai aucune hésitation à tuer alors ne penses pas que j'aurais un quelconque remord à annihiler ton petit cul blafard de la surface de cette Terre. ».

_Pourquoi les Seals passent leur temps à dire du mal de mon derrière ?_

Il avance d'un pas. « Tut tut tut Swan… ». La pointe de l'arme appuie sur son plastron. Le jeune homme y prend appui sans faillir. Droit dans son cœur. Le symbole est à retenir dans un coin de son esprit car la connaissant, il sait qu'elle vise instinctivement la tête de ses victimes ou lors des entrainements, les points vitaux. Oui, cette situation l'excite vraiment. « … Est-ce une façon de renouer le contact avec l'homme de ta vie ? ».

La jeune femme répond entre ses dents. « Dire une chose pareille quand je te retrouve dans les bras d'une pouffiasse. Alors NON. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons une quelconque… relation ! ». Elle repose son arme dans l'étui caché dans son dos et déconnecte son oreillette. Le doigt qu'elle lève vers lui est menaçant. « Puis le terme 'homme de ma vie' faut pas déconner ! On n'a couché ensemble qu'une fois. UNE SEULE PUTAIN DE FOIS ! Et c'était il y a au moins cinq ou six ans de ça… ». Elle commence à arpenter la pièce, bougeant les bras comme une démente.

Edward se permet un commentaire. « Tu es sûre de ton compte ? ».

« Bon peut être deux ou trois fois en tout mais pourquoi… POURQUOI il a fallu que tu ailles raconter ça ! Tu es vraiment un con, Red. Tu te rends pas compte dans quelle merde tu m'as foutu. ». Changeant d'avis, elle retire, une nouvelle fois, son arme et avance vers lui. Edward lève un sourcil plus inquiet. Bella fixe son desert-eagle un moment avant de le remettre dans son étui et le regarde méchamment. « Tu sais quoi ? Oublies les armes à feu, je vais te tuer à mains nues. ».

_OK Edward… fais gaffe, elle ne semble pas très stable… En même temps c'est pour ça qu'elle te branche, non ?_

Edward prend appui contre un mur, croisant les jambes et les bras avec une réelle nonchalance. « Quelle violence, quel tempérament. Je comprends pourquoi les Seals sont si… performants ? ». Un mec normal (ou lui durant sa première année) aurait pris peur, voire même aurait tremblé devant une telle colère, mais ce n'est pas son cas. « Tu devrais partir en mission Swan ou tentes de me battre dans la salle des dangers ? Tu as pas mal d'énergie à évacuer. Puis, je te recommande d'aller voir un psy. Regardes le bien que cela m'a fait. ».

« Me parles pas de cette putain de salle ! Toi… Un psy ? Tu te fous de moi ? ». Elle se tourne une nouvelle fois vers lui, les mains posées sur les hanches. Edward ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que les mèches qui encadrent le visage de Bella frôle la pointe de ses seins... Tu parles d'une attention. Mais heureusement, le ton de la jeune femme le replace dans la conversation. « Tu sais où tu peux te le carrer ton psy ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une thérapie ! J'ai toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère ! Tu as osé le dire à Jake et… James ! Tu leur as dit ! Et ensuite je te retrouve dans les bras de… la page centrale de playboy !».

Alors qu'elle s'approche de lui, il répond d'un air amusé, réprimant son mécontentement au sujet de Tanya. « Alors, pour te répondre… Premièrement. Les mecs m'ont posé la question. Si je me souviens bien, ce jeu à la con ne vient pas de moi. James m'a demandé : _'Et toi Cullen ? quelle est la femme qui remporte la médaille d'or à tes yeux' ?..._ Je me devais de répondre franchement. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? Me défiler ? ».

Bella n'est qu'à quelques pas de lui, et pourtant il ressent les ondes de colère par wagons entiers. « Tu pouvais, je ne sais pas moi… Tu as couché avec les trois quart des femmes de l'État. Quoi que… peut-être que celles dans les maisons de retraite ont été épargnées ? Mais tu n'avais qu'à... chais pas moi... Mentir ! ».

Il prend le temps de faire un visage outré, réprimant cette envie de sourire qui le démange, surtout avec cette envie de meurtre inscrite sur le visage de la jeune femme. Mon dieu, ce genre de situation lui manquait. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne suis plus du côté obscur de la force, souviens-toi. Les gens biens ne mentent pas à leurs amis. C'est toi qui m'as sorti cette phrase non ? Franchement Bella… Je suis un peu offensé que tu puisses suggérer une telle chose. ». Surtout qu'Edward sait pertinemment que sans Bella, il aurait plongé tête baissée dans les ténèbres et les problèmes.

Mais cela est une autre histoire.

Il continue. « Puis ensuite, en ce qui concerne cette fille… C'était juste parce que les secours mettaient du temps à arriver que notre situation a dérapé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais parmi eux. Et puis… Hum… Tanya… elle était complètement paniquée et pensant sa dernière heure arrivée, elle m'a sauté dessus comme une dinde en rut... Puis, elle ne mérite pas la page centrale, tout au plus la quatrième de couverture du mois d'Aout… Alors que tu ferais un malheur sur une double page. Si tu sautes le pas, je promets de te coller dans mon bureau. ». Edward espère que cela suffira à la dérider.

Elle persiffle, tapant méchamment son doigt sur le torse du jeune homme. « C'est ça ouais. Tu te fous carrément de ma gueule ! Descends de ton cheval Cullen. On s'était mis d'accord ! Personne ne devait être tenu informé. On avait un marché, merde ! Et chopes une MST avec qui tu veux, sans mettre en danger le reste de mon équipe. ».

_Entre mon cul et les MST, cette équipe a une piètre opinion de moi !_

Edward repousse son doigt avec la même nonchalance qu'il avait quand il en a fait autant avec le canon de son arme. « Oh ! Oh là, je pense que ta mémoire te fait défaut, ma chère Swan... ». Il se rapproche un peu plus, souriant de manière narquoise au fait que les pupilles des beaux yeux dorés de sa partenaire, réagissent en s'élargissant, au fait qu'il franchit allègrement l'espace personnel de Bella. « C'est toi qui a décidé cela. Je te fournis une multitude d'orgasmes et aussitôt que tu reviens sur Terre, tu t'enfuis. Ce qui est royalement contraire aux principes du brave et courageux petit soldat que tu es. Et oui, je dois admettre que je t'ai laissé faire. Plusieurs fois en plus. Mais il n'y a jamais eu de marché ou de quelconque promesse secrète entre nous. Et, pour tout ce que j'en sais et tiens t'en informée, j'avais toutes les intentions du monde de répéter nos performances au grand jour. Et, c'est encore le cas maintenant. ».

Bella décide que le mieux est d'ignorer ses propos. Oui, il faut reconnaitre qu'Edward Cullen parvient toujours à formuler ses menaces comme il fait ses cajoleries. On se rend compte de l'importance de ses paroles qu'une fois qu'il est trop tard. Ou comme dit si bien Quil, on sait qu'il tenait de la vaseline qu'au moment où on se fait enc... Bon là, la jeune femme tente de revenir dans la conversation. Elle bafouille. « Je pensais que… tu avais compris que… ces nuits… ces nuits n'étaient qu'une passade… Tu sais... un truc qui se passe dans l'excitation du moment… Puis, tu le fais avec d'autres… Alors pourquoi serais-ce différent pour moi ? ».

Brièvement, un froncement de sourcil montre, une nouvelle fois, le mécontentement du jeune homme. Ses yeux verts cherchent à atteindre ceux de Bella. Son ton est froid, presque glacial. « Écoutes bien Swan, car je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois. Je ne serais jamais la petite distraction ou le secret honteux de qui que ce soit. Ce qui a été fait est effectivement notre affaire mais dis-toi bien, petite fille que tu ne pourras pas l'effacer. ». Alors que depuis le début, c'était elle qui le menaçait, à cet instant la mise à changer de main. Il tend sa main pour lui saisir le bras, ses doigts enroulés juste au-dessus de son poignet, sous une infime pression. Son regard reste fixé dans le sien, une pointe d'amusement faisant surface. Un sourire en coin lui éclairant le visage, il déclare. « Dorénavant, j'ai pu, à mon tour, te faire connaitre mon point de vue. ». En quelques mouvements, elle se retrouve acculée contre un mur, étroitement encerclée par le jeune homme.

Bella cligne des yeux et soudain, la raison pour laquelle sortir avec Edward Cullen serait clairement une mauvaise idée, rejaillit dans son esprit. Il est, et cela dans une probabilité de 99,9%, un putain de sociopathe.

Elle tente de libérer son bras mais il la maintient trop bien. « Alors, c'est ça ? Tout d'un coup, tu décides qu'il est temps de raviver notre passé alors hop ! On fait comme tu le sens et je n'ai qu'à obéir et faire ce que tu désires, c'est ça ? »

Edward répond avec entrain. « Ben… Que tu obéisses directement serait cool mais j'aime aussi quand tu résistes… ». Il relâche un peu son emprise mais son autre main force l'épaule de la jeune femme contre le mur. Elle grimace sous la douleur. Son pansement amortissant qu'un peu les chocs. « Je regrette que tu ais été touchée lors de cette mission… ». Du bout de ses doigts, il joue avec une des longues mèches brunes, dont l'éclat est accentué par un joli ruban, et porte ses lèvres proche du cou délicieusement tentant de Bella.

Elle grogne. « Tu es un grand malade. ». La jeune femme tente de paraitre dégoutée mais la chaleur qui se dégage entre leurs corps qui se touchent, lui tourne un peu la tête. « Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vais répondre à tes avances ou que je ne vais pas résister Cullen ? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je me fous de tes intentions vis-à-vis de moi ? ».

Le sourire d'Edward est narquois. Ses mèches bronze… _Attends que je mette la main sur une des tondeuses réglementaires !.__.._ lui retombent sur les yeux, ajoutant un appel sexy à son visage, qui n'a pourtant pas besoin de cela. La main, toujours sur son épaule, prend soin d'écarter doucement la seconde peau faite par sa combinaison, touchant fébrilement le tissu fin du top en coton qui lui sert de dernier rempart. La peau de Bella, sensible aux caresses subies, frissonne involontairement. Il dit d'une voix rauque. « Quel bel effort mon cœur. Ton mensonge est presque crédible. ».

« Je… Je ne mens pas. ». OK, sa voix n'est pas très assurée mais cela ne rend pas sa phrase moins vraie. _N'est-ce pas ? Hé oui !__ Merde petite voix de quel coté es-tu ?_

Edward baisse sa tête doucement, effleurant de ses lèvres la tempe de la jeune femme. « Alors maintenant, soyons honnêtes. Après tout, c'est toujours ce que l'on te demande, n'est-ce pas Swan. '_Semper Fi, Memento Mori et Carpe Diem_'. Ce sont nos devises. Efficacité, honneur, courage, morale, mourir et vivre... Toutes ces conneries, pourquoi ne pas les appliquer à toi-même ? ».

Bella dit entre ses dents serrées. « Cullen… Je… ». Ses mots sont interrompus par l'index et le pouce qui pincent ses lèvres, les scellant ensemble.

Le regard émeraude se fait désapprobateur. « Chut… Maintenant, parlons de notre première fois. Peux-tu réellement avouer que tu ne t'es pas éclatée cette nuit-là… ». Son pouce fait un doux va et vient sur sa lèvre inférieure. « Pour une fois que tu cédais à une de tes pulsions. Je sais que tu cherchais quelqu'un capable d'assouvir et d'apaiser cette constante suprématie que tu es obligée d'afficher. Et c'est pour cela que tu es venue à moi les fois suivantes. ». Il applique dorénavant un peu plus de pression sur sa lèvre, le bout de son doigt rencontrant l'humidité de sa bouche. « N'oublies pas, Bella… Tu dois dire la vérité. ».

Bella continue à le fixer du regard, incapable de parler vu qu'il recommence à lui sceller la bouche. Frustrée, elle tente de crier. « Mmm ! Mmm ! ».

« Pardon Swan ? Je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce que tu racontes. ». La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper le poignet d'Edward et de tenter de lui briser en se dégageant de lui. Il parvient à éviter la blessure mais gémit de douleur. « Putain Swan ! ».

Elle lève un doigt menaçant, essuyant sa bouche. « Ne refais jamais ça, Cullen ! ».

Un petit sourire se forme sur le visage d'Edward quand il marmonne. « Pouffiasse. ».

Bella réprime un sourire et pose ses mains sur ses hanches. « Demeuré. ».

Se remémorant les joutes verbales, et parfois physiques qui avait lieux entre eux depuis leur première rencontre à l'académie, Edward demande. « Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qui a commencé cette nuit-là, Bella ? ». Il frotte encore son poignet. « Si je me souviens bien… Tu étais particulièrement en forme... ». Avançant doucement vers sa proie, il l'observe alors qu'elle lutte pour ne pas faire rejaillir des souvenirs aussi frais que s'ils dataient d'hier. C'est comme si soudainement, les quelques années s'évanouissaient et que les deux soldats se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois devant le bureau du général Denali.

_**Flashback…**_

Un Edward ivre, et plus jeune de quelques années, se poste à la suite de Bella devant la porte du bureau du général. « T'es vraiment une connasse Swan… toujours en train de commander tout le monde... Et cette putain de rigueur profondément carrée dans ton derrière… Je te déteste. ».

Elle répond froidement. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là, crétin ? ». Une dose assez conséquente de whisky et de vodka coule dans les veines de la jeune femme pour qu'elle soit assez saoule et audacieuse pour s'introduire dans le bureau, sans ressentir une once de culpabilité. Quand Cullen l'a surprise en train de quitter, subrepticement, le grand hall où se déroule la cérémonie de fin d'études à l'Académie, la jeune femme lui a suggéré de l'accompagner ou de lui foutre la paix, vu que de toutes les façons, elle se fout royalement des conséquences. Oui, pour dire une chose pareille, _Swan- au- bâton- habituelle__ment- si- __profondément- fichu- dans- son- petit- cul- royal- qu'il- sortirait- par- sa- gorge- si- elle- se- penche_ (oui en un seul mot et sans respirer s'il vous plait... Edward l'appelle régulièrement ainsi depuis cinq ans alors vous êtes capable de le faire aussi) est véritablement imbibée. Ce qui est un concept vraiment exceptionnel et pourtant déjà addictif.

Edward tente une nouvelle fois de la raisonner. « Tu tentes de forcer l'entrée du bureau du grand patron. ».

La jeune femme soupire et d'un clic, parvient à ouvrir la porte. « Oh ta gueule Cullen ! ». Sa main tape à plusieurs reprises contre le mur pour enfin atteindre l'interrupteur et allume une des lampes située sur le bureau. « C'est pas comme si on faisait quelque chose d'illégal. Je veux juste récupérer mes affaires. Puis, merde ! Où est ton sens de l'aventure Red ? Enfin à part les séances de dépistage d'MST que tu te tapes. ». Elle croise les bras devant lui, haussant un sourcil. « Purée, tu dois maintenant avoir une carte d'habitué non ? Ou au moins claquer la bise aux infirmières ?».

Edward préfère ne pas relever. « Alors pourquoi es-tu toute seule Swan ? Où sont le Clébard et Blondin ? Ces cons devraient te couvrir au moins. ».

Il semblerait que l'alcool délie la langue de Bella car Edward sait que jamais elle n'aurait parlé en ces termes de ses meilleurs amis. « Le clébard est encore en train de pleurer, toujours à se demander s'il n'est pas homo depuis son aventure avec Quil. Et quand à Blondin… Il est surement en train de se taper Lauren ou Jessica, voire même les deux dans un coin sombre et crade de préférence. On peut dire qu'il te prépare le terrain pour ce soir... ».

Malgré le fait qu'il passe son temps à lui dire qu'il la déteste, Edward admire la répartie et l'esprit de la jeune femme. Et dans son état alcoolisé, ça l'excite même pas mal. Il sourit, narquois. Puis, il faut reconnaître que le jour où Alice lui a raconté le fait que Bella ai lourdé rapidement Jacob en déclarant qu'elle n'est ni Redneck ni prête à jouer dans Délivrance, avec cette impression de coucher avec son frère quand ils sont ensemble, qu'Edward a pensé allumer un cierge dans l'église de la base.

Il sait que nombreux sont ceux qui veulent tenter leur chance avec la tigresse mais personne n'a jamais eu la chance de se retrouver dans la situation où il se trouve actuellement. Sa main passe nerveusement dans ses cheveux bronze. « Alors, tant mieux pour eux… Alors dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que tu es là ? ».

La jeune femme se redresse, parvenue à trouver les objets qu'elle était venue récupérer. « Ahhh. Mission accomplie ! ». La lueur argentée de deux dagues attire le regard d'Edward avant que Bella ne les range dans son petit sac à main.

Les fameuses Charlie's Angels. Dagues utilisées et fabriquées spécialement pour Bella, à porter sur les omoplates, telles les ailes d'un ange et qu'elle a reçu de son père, quelques mois avant la disparition de celui-ci lors d'une mission. La jeune femme se les ai fait confisquer après qu'un matin, au petit déjeuner, d'une humeur assez chafouine, Bella ai tenté d'égorger une future infirmière qui lui demandait, en termes assez grossiers il faut l'admettre, de laisser James tranquille, car en tant que chef d'équipe, elle était trop sévère avec lui, puis qu'une femme ne devait pas se prendre pour un soldat d'élite.

_Grossière erreur…_

Avec une dextérité exceptionnelle la première lame a scotché l'infirmière au mur situé deux mètres plus loin et Bella pointait déjà la seconde sur la gorge de son interlocutrice. Après la surprise exprimée par des bouches bées et des yeux écarquillés, des cafés passés par les narines ou crachés sur la tête du voisin, et quelques tartines tombées coté beurre, force était de constater que la jeune femme avait vraiment un potentiel au combat rapproché. Mais, on apprend vite qu'il ne faut pas rigoler avec les tartines d'un instructeur, et Bella a écopé d'une belle punition.

Elle soupire et lisse sa robe de soirée. Elle fait le tour du bureau, teste la résistance du bois avant de relever sa robe pour se poser dessus. Ses longs cils se lèvent vers les distinctions encadrées au mur tandis qu'elle hausse les épaules. « Ce que je compte faire ?... Je ne sais pas… Quelque chose de dingue ou de stupide. ».

Edward la rejoint en faisant lui aussi le tour du meuble et vient s'assoir sur le fauteuil du général. Il regarde la jeune femme, de plus en plus attiré. « Intéressant. Puis-je demander pourquoi ? ».

Un nouveau haussement d'épaule. « Pourquoi pas ? ». Il aime son attitude et remarque qu'en avançant un peu, il serait exactement entre les jambes découvertes de Bella... Le Paradis... « Puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait me punir. On vient de valider notre dernière année. Je ne suis plus obligée de suivre toutes ces règles, pas vrai ? On est libre non ? ».

« Ne t'enflammes pas. Ce sentiment de liberté n'est que pour quelques mois. Après, on partira en mission. ». Le jeune homme avance un peu, faisant mine d'attraper la bouteille de whisky à proximité de celle qui, s'il s'y prend bien, apportera un bon point à cette soirée. Les effets de l'alcool commencent un peu à se dissiper au point qu'il réalise le danger dans leur situation. « Hé là attends… Il a toujours la possibilité de nous mettre un blâme, malgré le fait qu'on ne soit plus élèves. Pourquoi tiens-tu à salir ton image ? ».

« Si tu savais Cullen… Mon image est bien écornée malgré ce que tu en penses… Puis l'idée que tu puisses tomber avec moi sur ce coup… ». Bella lui prend la bouteille des mains et la porte à ses lèvres. Plusieurs gorgées plus tard, elle repose le flacon avec fracas et s'allonge un peu plus sur le bureau. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux lascivement, elle lève son menton vers Edward. « Bon, alors quand est-ce que tu vas te taire et que tu vas commencer à te déshabiller ? ».

L'alcool qu'il tentait d'avaler ressort précipitamment de sa bouche. Putain… Le nombre de fois où les jolies lèvres boudeuses de Bella ont pu dire cela dans les fantasmes d'Edward, vu qu'elle en est l'actrice numéro un depuis qu'il a croisé ses yeux dorés, lors de leur entrée à l'académie. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment encore complètement ivre ? Sa voix se fait hésitante. « Pardon ? ».

Bella glousse... ce qui est tellement contraire à sa personnalité qu'Edward se demande s'il ne ferait pas mieux de filer... son corps hoquetant sous l'effet de l'alcool. Sa robe remontant encore un peu plus quand elle écarte légèrement les jambes. « Fais pas ton timide Cullen. Je te veux là, maintenant, tout de suite, sur le bureau de notre cher général. Je pense qu'on atteindra le summum des choses folles que je puisse faire. Allez, approches Red et prends moi comme un homme. ».

Edward, dont les émeraudes qui lui sert à voir sont plus exorbitées que Frodon Saquet, ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprises… essayant de trouver quelque raison de ne point faire ce qu'elle propose... Enfin pas sur ce bureau… Mais Bella semble si douce, si jolie et ce petit côté désinhibée dû à l'alcool lui donne envie de pratiquer toutes sortes de sévices à ce magnifique corps en offrande… qui est-il pour refuser une telle merveille ?

Souriant comme un idiot, il se redresse, placé élégamment entre le V de ses jambes fuselées. Il se penche, posant un baiser sur la soie qui recouvre son estomac avant de murmurer. « Je pensais que tu ne le demanderais jamais. ».

La jeune femme redresse légèrement la tête, ses yeux se posant sur la bosse provoquée par l'érection d'Edward. Un rougissement apparait sur ses joues, provoquant une nouvelle vague d'excitation dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Bella glisse ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire, et passe ses doigts sur les cheveux presque rouges, ses ongles griffant doucement son cuir chevelu.

« Dépêches toi Cullen, on n'a pas toute la nuit! ».

Edward gronde, emporté par le plaisir de la tenir dans ses bras. Elle est aussi douce et chaude qu'il l'imaginait. Sa main effleure le corps de Bella avant de saisir un de ses seins, provoquant la cambrure soudaine de son dos, ses hanches suivant le rythme langoureux imposé par Edward.

La jeune femme défait précipitamment sa robe et Edward l'en désiste tout aussi avidement. Sans même savoir comment, lui-même se retrouve avec le pantalon sur les chevilles... une vraie magicienne... Une fois qu'elle se retrouve contre lui, il gronde doucement. « Bella… ». Chacun remarque l'envie de l'autre quand leurs mains se croisent. Elle, pour saisir son sexe au travers de son boxer et lui, quand sa main glisse facilement dans le sexe humide à sa disposition.

Bella prend les choses en main, enfin façon de parler, quand elle le libère de son boxer. Un sourcil relevé, elle prend en considération le sexe devant elle. Humectant ses lèvres, du bout de sa langue… Imaginez le supplice pour le jeune homme… elle se permet un commentaire. « Mon dieu… Ta réputation est bien fondée, n'est-ce pas… ».

Edward sourit, arrogant comme à son habitude. « Quoi ? Cette rumeur au sujet du fait que je sois particulièrement bien monté ? Je suis au courant. ».

Bella saisit le membre dans sa main. « C'est la plus grosse que je n'ai jamais vu. Et je peux t'assurer que j'ai eu de quoi comparer. ». Son va et vient se fait plus insistant.

Il pose sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, resserrant son emprise. « Je ne veux pas connaître ceux qui ont osé te toucher avant moi. Dorénavant, tu ressentiras des choses dont tu n'imaginerais même pas l'existence. ». Il ose un peu plus. L'empêchant de répondre en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes, Edward allonge Bella sur le bureau. Le ton toujours hautain, il gronde. « Je veux être le seul partenaire dont tu te souviendras, celui auquel tu penseras les nuits où tu seras seule et le dernier que tu puisses désirer. ». Il l'embrasse avec force avant de saisir un préservatif dans la poche de sa veste… On n'est jamais trop prudent, même si, jamais le jeune homme aurait réalisé que Bella soit un jour entre ses bras. Il comptait, il faut l'avouer finir avec une des filles faciles avec qui il a l'habitude de faire son affaire ou au pire la mère de l'une d'entre elles. Bella lui prend le petit emballage des mains, l'ouvre avec ses dents et place la protection sur le sexe qui semble vibrer de plaisir, l'emballage finissant dans la poubelle à proximité... _En cinq secondes chrono... Parfaite je v__ous dis !_

« Prétentieux… ».

Edward lui écarte un peu plus les jambes, posant sa main sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres murmurent des propos hors d'atteinte. Il souhaiterait lui dire, mais ce n'est pas le moment, pas encore, tant qu'il doutera des sentiments qu'elle lui porte. Edward sait que cette fille est faite pour lui, qu'elle est la seule. « Si c'est le cas, envoies une réclamation à ma chère maman… ».

Bella éclate de rire puis dans son délire érotique et alcoolique ne peut s'empêcher de penser que le sexe d'Edward semble aussi fier que son propriétaire, alors que le bout de celui-ci nargue l'entrée de sa vulve, chatouillant à l'occasion son clitoris. Ses talons hauts poussent un peu plus Edward vers elle.

Il lui offre encore un sourire superbe et glorieux. « Pressée il semblerait ? ». Elle acquiesce. Le jeune homme saisit la base de son sexe, frottant encore la tête engorgée contre l'entrejambe de Bella. « Tu sais, j'espérais que tu ne sois pas trop brutale car vois-tu, je suis un garçon délicat. ».

Bella l'attire violemment contre elle. « Si tu es quelqu'un de délicat Cullen, alors on peut dire que je suis danseuse étoile ? Dépêches… n'oublies pas où nous sommes ! ». La conversation coupe court quand ils gémissent simultanément à la sensation du sexe d'Edward qui la pénètre. Alors qu'il exécute un va et vient lent et oisif, elle l'amène toujours plus près, enserrant le corps musculeux entre ses jambes étroitement serrées.

Edward comprend le message et accélère, ses coups de reins se faisant plus puissants et agressifs. « Bella, tu es parfaite autour de mon sexe. Comment est-ce possible ? ».

La respiration haletante, Bella répond, sa tête dodelinant, d'un côté ou de l'autre, dès que leurs peaux se percutent brutalement. « Je suppose… qu'on peut dire… que… Ah... qu'on… on peut dire que j'ai un don et… Ah oui… J'ai pris un cours de Red101, comme toutes les autres filles de l'académie. ».

Edward sourit, devant la répartie de la jeune femme. « Alors est ce que je faille à ma réputation ? Tu veux peut être que je te pénètre plus encore ? Dis-moi, Bella… ».

« Plus fort Cullen… Oh oui… Ne t'arrête surtout pas. ».

Sa satisfaction lui donne un regain d'énergie. Il lui soulève une jambe, posant sa cheville sur son épaule et s'enfonce en elle sans relâche, la saisissant par le cou pour capturer ses lèvres, leurs langues combattant au rythme de ses pénétrations. Toujours aussi rebelle, elle lui mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang mais il s'en moque, sa vengeance ne se fait pas attendre. Et il soulève les hanches étroites, ses mains meurtrissant la chair de la jeune femme, la prenant rudement au point que le bureau, qui grinçait déjà bruyamment, commence à se déplacer.

Craignant de casser le mobilier, il soulève Bella et l'allonge sur le canapé club à proximité, toujours profondément en sa chaude cavité. Il la pilonne si bien que Bella est sûre qu'elle sera couverte de bleus. Mais elle s'en moque, tant qu'il continue à atteindre ce point sensible qui la fait vibrer, cela vaut carrément le change.

Edward demande. « Est-ce que tu es prête Bella ? Peux-tu jouir pour moi ? ».

Les ongles griffant son dos, elle cambre son dos. « Mon dieu… oui Cullen s'il te plait. ».

Son partenaire cesse tout mouvement, laissant la jeune femme à la frontière de son plaisir. « Je veux que tu dises mon prénom, Bella. Dis mon prénom. ».

Elle secoue sa tête négativement. Edward glisse sa main le long du corps de Bella et pince prestement son clitoris.

Le long gémissement qu'elle émet le fait presque jouir sur le coup. Bella hoche la tête, acceptant, maintenant, sans difficulté sa demande.

« Edward… ».

C'est tout ce dont il a besoin. Il use de ses dernières onces de volonté pour qu'elle jouisse avant lui. Non parce qu'il a, tout de même, une réputation à maintenir. Bella continue à se contracter et il l'embrasse jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parvienne plus à bouger en elle. Le jeune homme se débarrasse de son préservatif dans la poubelle avec la même dextérité que sa partenaire.

Edward soulève le corps de la jeune femme pour l'installer confortablement contre lui. Bella reste la tête enfouie dans son cou, quelques minutes, le mordillant doucement, toujours au même endroit comme pour se délester de l'adrénaline qui lui reste, son carré emmêlé recouvrant la majeure partie de son visage. Leurs respirations encore incontrôlées, ils tentent de calmer l'afflux sanguin qui fait bourdonner leurs oreilles. Il se redresse un peu, prenant appui sur son coude, embrassant son épaule, son dos et toute la peau qui passe à portée de ses lèvres.

Bella tente de se lever. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. ». Edward se concentre sur son visage, essayant de lire ses émotions. Ce qu'il y voit ne lui plait guère. Elle se tient contre le bureau, ses cheveux en bataille, ses lèvres encore gonflées et rougies par les baisers passionnés qu'il lui a prodigué alors qu'elle enfile la robe de soirée froissée qui était abandonnée à terre. Ses yeux dorés restent dans le vague et ne sont pas aussi alertes qu'à l'accoutumé.

Edward hoche subrepticement la tête et lève une main paresseuse comme pour lui dire de s'en aller ou peut être est ce pour la retenir ? La jeune femme le salue d'un hochement de tête, gardant ses orbes dorés sur lui. Le sourire qu'elle lui offre avant de partir, le prend par surprise et l'incite à la rejoindre en moins de trois foulées avant qu'elle n'atteigne la poignée de la porte.

Bella ferme les yeux quand il respire profondément son parfum au creux de son cou. « Je dois y aller, Red. Laisses moi partir. ».

Edward pose une main forte sur la porte, attendant qu'elle se tourne vers lui. Alors qu'elle reste immobile, il demande. « Alors, où est ce que cela nous laisses ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ? Est-ce que tu en as fini avec moi ? ».

La jeune femme retire la main qui tente de la retenir et entrouvre la porte. Des applaudissements se font entendre, signalant la fin du discours du Général Denali. « Tu sais que ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça… J'ai besoin de temps. ».

Quelques semaines plus tard, Edward a bien compris le message quand il n'a toujours aucune nouvelle de Bella. Il a bien eu une lueur d'espoir quand, lors d'un brunch, sa mère lui a montré un superbe bouquet de fleurs et une carte de remerciements, signée par Bella.

Mais, étant major de sa promotion, la jeune femme a été directement mutée au poste qu'elle visait chez les Seals alors que lui, second au tableau et en éternelle concurrence avec elle, a obtenu le poste équivalent chez les Delta Forces, n'imaginant pas que cela ne ferait qu'accentuer la distance entre eux.

_**Fin de flashback…**_

La peau brulante par le souvenir, Bella demande. « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas une conquête comme une autre ? Surtout que tu en as eu un paquet depuis... ».

Le jeune homme est tellement près qu'au moindre frisson, il sait qu'elle le ressentira elle aussi. « Pourquoi ? Tu es jalouse ? ».

Bella émet un rire sans joie. « Pour être jalouse, il faut avoir un cœur et tu connais les bruits de couloir, il paraît qu'il faudrait m'en greffer un. ». Ils sourient tous les deux sachant tous les ragots qui circulent sur la beauté glaciale que peut être Swan. « Mais là n'est pas le problème... Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ? ».

Edward se passe la main dans les cheveux. « Tu sais que tu es bien plus que cela. Puis, tu es armée et je ne plaisante pas avec quelqu'un qui en a une plus balèze que moi. Laisses moi te prouver que notre histoire peut marcher. ».

**xoxo**

_**_**Read & Review !**_**_

_**__à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	4. Big Chick

_**xo Under The Gun ox**_

_**Inspiration : Twilight par S. Meyer & A Friendly Game Of Poker par Mrs Witter**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre Quatre. Big Chick (AQ)**

**« Un Smith & Wesson bat quatre As. ». Loi de Murphy**

Chanson choisie : Rolling in the Deep - Adele

_**Au fin fond d'une jungle quelconque en Amérique du Sud..**_

Dans un baraquement situé à proximité de celui d'Edward, James et Jake ont nettoyés leurs armes, pris une douche, pansés leurs blessures, racontés des âneries plus grosses qu'eux et alors qu'ils sont en train de s'habiller, ils n'ont en tête que le fait que cette mission était juste pour sauver une dinde et ce putain de Cullen.

Mais quelque chose d'autre turlupine James. Il finit par se rappeler des propos du Delta.

_« Isabella Swan... Soirée de remise des diplômes à l'Académie. Bureau du Général Denali... […] … Ou peut-être est-ce le fait que je sache où est situé son Semper Fi ? »._

N'étant pas nommé le 'Hunter' pour rien, il ressasse la même situation dans son esprit. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment pris parti lors de leur vendetta contre Bella, cela le dérange que sa meilleure amie se soit rabaissée à coucher avec ce mec. Alors que Jacob enfile sa tenue, James, assit sur un banc à proximité, remarque le tatouage sur la hanche de son partenaire... sur sa hanche... non point qu'il regardait... enfin, vous voyez quoi. Il se redresse d'un coup, la lumière étant faite sur ce qui le troublait.

« Putain, mais on est trop cons ! Comment a-t-on fait pour ne pas y penser avant ? ».

Jake, la tête encore à moitié dans son t-shirt, regarde James, l'air un peu inquiet. « Hein ? Quoi ? ».

James lui indique du doigt. « Ce putain de tatouage ! Cullen a dit qu'il savait où est situé le tatouage de Bella. Mais comment est-ce possible vu que nous l'avons fait un an, jour pour jour, après avoir quitté l'académie ? ».

Jacob hoche la tête, acceptant la théorie de James. « Donc, soit il ment... ». Ils tournent un regard inquiet et dégouté vers la porte de sortie. « Soit, ce n'est pas la seule fois... ». Il prend son holster. « Cette fois, je vais le tuer et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. ». Un bras le retient.

James soupire et dit. « Nan mec. Faut arrêter ces conneries. Bella est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Il faut avoir confiance en elle. Il est tard, on règlera ça demain avec elle, OK ? ».

Son partenaire et ami d'enfance hoche la tête, acceptant pour le moment de ne pas rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au Delta qui le nargue depuis tant d'années.

**xoxo**

Deux baraquements plus loin, Bella fulmine. Putain, ce misérable crétin a raison. C'est à cause d'elle que tout a commencé entre eux. Encore quelque chose à mettre sur les méfaits de l'alcool et de ses répercussions désastreuses. Mais, cela ne change rien. Ils devaient garder cela secret et pacte de silence ou non, leur histoire ne devait rester qu'un souvenir.

C'est ce qu'il y avait de plus logique à faire. Vu qu'il aurait gelé en enfer s'ils étaient devenus un couple... non point que Bella aurait voulu une telle chose... surtout pas à cette époque... oui oui... non non... hum non merci.

Ce mec se fait carrément des films.

La jeune femme tente, une nouvelle fois, de comprendre les yeux émeraude qui lui font face et le maudit quand, comme toujours, il affiche cet air supérieur et sûr de lui. Leur histoire, avant même d'être commencée pue le cliché. Mais, elle sait que Cullen n'est pas du tout dans le genre à fermer les yeux et souhaiter que les choses disparaissent ou se tassent toutes seules… _ça c'est plus mon genre…_ Non ce mec fonce tête baissée dans les bagarres, les problèmes ou la première paire de nichons venus.

Non putain, il est bien trop impudent. Et, juste quand elle réussit à se convaincre qu'il n'est vraiment pas fait pour elle, ce loser se complait à revenir sur le devant de la scène et l'oblige à regarder la vérité en face. Si… et on accentue bien le _Si_… elle cède et que Jacob et le reste de l'équipe l'apprennent, elle va encore devoir supporter engueulades, bouderies et mauvaises fois jusqu'à ce que ça passe ou que ça pète. Alors, non ce n'est pas possible. N'est-on pas censé apprendre de ses erreurs ?

Se préparant à un nouvel affrontement, elle redresse la tête et sort son menton, plein de défiance. « Je me fous de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ou comment cela s'est produit, Red. C'était une erreur et je refuse d'en payer le prix maintenant. ».

L'espace d'un instant, le visage d'Edward ressent l'affront, des flammes de colère remplaçant ses pupilles puis, il reprend cet air impassible et un sourire amical relaxe ses traits. « OK. Disons que nous faisons un trait sur cette première fois. Mais il y a eu les autres et je suis sûr que cela se reproduira. Et, malheureusement, personne d'autre n'aura la mémoire aussi défaillante que toi. Mes partenaires et surtout ton équipe, ne laisseront rien passer. Réfléchis un peu ma chérie. ».

La jeune femme laisse échapper un petit gémissement de dépit. « C'est justement parce que j'ai arrêté de réfléchir que je suis dans cette situation. Tout ça parce que tu ne peux t'empêcher d'ouvrir ta grande gueule ! ».

Il hausse les épaules nonchalamment. « Ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire Bella. ».

Bella serre les poings et se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de le cogner. Mais putain, elle sent que cela la détendrait un maximum. « Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Cullen ? ».

Il s'approche un peu plus, frôle l'épaule blessée puis saisit délicatement une des deux longues mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts. Edward penche sa tête, comme pour la respirer et murmure, de cette manière intime et sensuelle qui en fait chavirer plus d'une. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu résistes ? Cette attraction est tellement intense... ».

Bella tente de rester concentrée, de garder sa colère et son indignation en surface mais c'est de plus en plus difficile, à mesure qu'il l'intoxique par son contact, son odeur et cette promesse de baisers sulfureux à mesure que ses lèvres, dont elle sait très bien les performances, se rapprochent. Retrouvant sa voix, légèrement plus rauque, elle parvient à sortir. « Je... Je ne résiste pas... Il n'y a rien qui mérite mon attention. ».

Cullen lève simplement un sourcil et sourit, narquois. « Écoutes Bella. Dwyer et Black sont déjà au courant et ça leur passera. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient un putain de mot à dire ? Est-ce que tu arrives à vivre ta propre vie sans que... ».

La colère revient rapidement dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. « Ils sont tout ce que j'ai. C'est ma famille. Mais, honnêtement, est ce que tu penses que j'en serais là où je suis, si chacune de mes décisions est prise avec leur approbation ? ».

Il dit, condescendant. « Pas toutes tes décisions mais surtout celles me concernant. ».

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Espèce de... ».

Edward pose son autre main sur l'épaule indemne alors que la précédente se glisse autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Elle perd un instant son souffle quand il la presse brusquement contre lui. « Écoutes chérie. Pas besoin de mots d'amour supplémentaires, je suis déjà à toi. ».

Alors que son esprit rejette cette déclaration légèrement stupide, son cœur, traitre au possible, bat plus furieusement dans sa poitrine et ne parlons pas de son corps, en manque total de sexe depuis un certain temps, réagit sauvagement à son contact si intime, même avec leurs vêtements sur le dos. Plaçant ses mains sur son torse, elle tente, sans grande motivation, de le repousser. « Laisses-moi partir. ».

« Aucune chance. ». La main qui était sur son épaule, passe dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, ses doigts frottant doucement son cuir chevelu. « Je vais t'embrasser Bella. Et tu vas y répondre avec autant de passion... ».

Elle hoche la tête négativement, son esprit très clairement alarmé par le danger de ces lèvres qui amorcent leur descente vers les siennes. Tout semble au ralenti alors que son cœur bat frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Bella est persuadée qu'il peut l'entendre. Elle tente encore de le dissuader. « Je n'hésiterais pas à te mordre si tu oses. ».

Cullen sourit et murmure, laissant son souffle faire son effet. « Je compte bien dessus. ».

Lorsqu'il pose ses lèvres et réclame son dû, les paupières de Bella papillonnent et tout son corps semble vibrer d'excitation, ignorant complètement les protestations de son esprit. Dans un geste totalement instinctif, ses mains retiennent le t-shirt d'Edward, froissant le tissu entre ses doigts et l'incitant à se rapprocher plus qu'il n'est humainement possible.

Le jeune homme bataille fermement contre les défenses qu'elle maintient autour de son cœur et de son esprit. Quand la résistance s'effondre, Edward sourit devant cette petite victoire et cela semble provoquer une nouvelle vague de colère chez Bella qui applique la menace qu'elle avait proféré. Sans ménagement, ses dents mordent la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme.

Edward grimace et suce doucement sa lèvre pour vérifier qu'il ne saigne pas, sans pour autant s'énerver. « Toujours aussi dominatrice, Swan. J'adore. ».

Elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches. « Comment fais-tu pour tout prévoir ainsi ? ».

Edward dégrafe les dernières attaches du haut de la combinaison de Bella. « Il ne faut pas croire cela... En ce qui te concerne, je fais tout au feeling…». Il détache les holsters qui tiennent les armes dans le dos de la jeune femme, les rattrapant juste avant qu'ils ne tombent au sol. _Purée, comment fait-elle pour supporter des armes aussi lourdes ?_ « Quand je suis allé chez blondin pour cette partie de poker, je n'avais aucune intention de dévoiler quoi que ce soit... ». Le bruit mat sur le fauteuil indique, qu'il les a déposées à bon port.

La voix coléreuse de Bella demande. « Mais alors, putain, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? ». Elle est tellement obnubilée par l'écoute de la réponse d'Edward qu'elle ne remarque même pas qu'il est en train de retirer sa chemise, bouton par bouton, dévoilant sa poitrine. Ses yeux verts s'élargissent devant les seins recouverts de la dentelle fine et rose du soutien-gorge qu'il détache prestement. C'est exactement Bella. Cette touche sensuelle de féminité sous sa carapace commune et féroce. L'idée même du kinder. On savoure le chocolat mais on ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer, plus encore, la surprise cachée à l'intérieur.

Pour en revenir à la conversation, il hausse les épaules émettant un « Pff. Ça m'est venu comme ça Swan. Je savais que James et le Clébard allaient plonger têtes baissées pour avoir confirmation. Je suis, tout de même, surpris du temps qu'il a fallu pour qu'ils aient les couilles de te poser la question. ».

Elle murmure, surtout pour elle-même. « Ils voulaient surtout que je réponde non, et que je dise que tu n'es qu'un fieffé menteur. Histoire qu'ils aient une bonne raison de te rouer de coups et qu'ils continuent à vivre dans leur petite bulle. ». Le souvenir de cet air pathétique et choqué sur leurs visages quand ils ont eu confirmation lui montre bien que ses deux meilleurs amis pensent qu'elle doit rester asexuée pour le reste de son existence. Vu ce qu'ils font à tous ses prétendants, ils y parviennent aisément.

Alors que ses doigts trainent paresseusement de son cou jusqu'à la pointe de ses mamelons, Edward déclare. « Une petite claque, de temps en temps, leur permet d'avoir conscience de la réalité. Ces deux crétins le méritent. Je te jure. ». Il tente un peu plus sa chance quand il penche sa tête et mordille la peau sensible de son cou. Elle sent encore cette odeur de savon avec une pointe de vanille. « Penses à cela comme une faveur Bella. Tu n'as plus ces cachotteries sur la conscience. ».

Bella répond, déjà envoutée par ses administrations. « Je... Je suppose. ». Il referme ses lèvres contre son sein. « Mais je... oui, mais je te déteste encore pour ça. ».

Edward soulève doucement Bella pour la garder au creux de ses bras. « Dans ce cas, je dois me faire pardonner, n'est-ce pas ? ». Alors qu'elle tente de se libérer, même son esprit réfractaire admet et aspire à ressentir ces sensations féminines qu'elle réfrène à longueur de temps. Il redresse sa tête, faisant le tour du baraquement d'un regard. « Je vais nous poser sur le lit. ».

Alors que ses mains, plus en train de se balader que de la défendre, parcourent le corps excellemment entretenu de Cullen_... Faut admettre que l'entrainement ça sert..._ _Putain de Delta..._ Bella dit courageusement. « Je ne coucherais pas avec toi, Cullen. ».

Ce crétin s'empresse de rectifier. « Oh ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne t'en demande pas tant. On commence par le lit mais je vais te faire découvrir, sous un autre angle, chaque meuble que contient ce baraquement. Donc on peut dire que, littéralement, nous ne coucherons pas ensemble. ». Elle fait encore non de la tête, mais c'est vraiment pour le principe car ses doigts sont déjà pris dans les sombres boucles rouges et sa langue trace le contour de son oreille. « OK. Puis, tu sais que je peux te prendre violemment tout en restant debout. On fait ça très bien, rappelles toi. ».

Edward la pose brutalement sur le lit, lui coupant le souffle, avant de se jeter sur le reste de la combinaison qu'il retire habilement puis se colle à elle. Se posant de tout son poids sur elle, Bella est obligée de respirer son odeur à mesure qu'il se rétablit correctement pour ne plus l'écraser. La jeune femme tente de s'enfuir mais il fait passer son bras autour de sa taille. Ses doigts écrasent sa chair quand ils se referment contre sa peau tandis que son autre main est juste à hauteur de son visage.

Elle ne peut réprimer un sourire en constatant la vigueur qu'Edward met pour la retenir. Sa voix est rendue plus grave par l'excitation car la jeune femme est loin d'être une proie facile. « Putain Bella... Tu sais que rien que ton sourire m'excite ? ».

Il se repose sur elle et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle répond doucement, montrant clairement son accord pour les prochaines festivités. « Oh et combien de fois comptes tu me faire jouir ce soir ? ». Bella mord une nouvelle fois sa lèvre, le sentant sourire avant de lui laisser libre accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Comme d'habitude, Edward ne perd pas de temps et y glisse sa langue. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou, pour le sentir un peu plus contre elle. Il l'aide se reposant sur ses avant-bras. Elle finit par se déplacer, en faisant une prise à la limite du judo pour se retrouver sur lui, le chevauchant.

Comprenant qu'il s'est fait avoir, le jeune homme crie. « Ah la garce ! ».

Ils rient quand elle acquiesce, d'un air malicieux. En se baissant, ses deux longues mèches chatouillent la peau de son partenaire et Bella embrasse ses lèvres déjà gonflées par les séduisants traitements qu'elle lui fait subir. Passant doucement les mèches bronze entre ses doigts, elle finit par souffler. « Red… Tu es un idiot. ».

« Tout autant que toi chérie. ».

Elle se redresse, sa culotte n'étant qu'un faible rempart contre les sensations et les promesses du membre en érection juste sous elle. « Je… Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Non, je dois y aller. ».

Edward soulève le haut de son corps et la retient en posant ses mains contre ses hanches. « Non. Tu restes. Nous n'avons pas encore terminés. ». Avec facilité, il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, et enchaine toute cette série d'action qu'il sait persuasive vis à vis de Bella. Il titille, mordille, suce et lèche de la bouche boudeuse jusqu'à la base des seins, doux comme de la soie, de la jeune femme. _Oh mon dieu.._. Il l'enserre un peu plus contre lui, la peur qu'elle le rejette une nouvelle fois lui comprimant le torse. _Ne rate pas ce coup-là Edward..._

Bella tremble et gémit quand il fait rouler doucement son téton entre sa langue et ses dents. Elle ferme ses paupières et reste docile à son contact. Elle frissonne encore quand une main se glisse dans sa culotte, jouant avec son sexe et attisant le brasier intense dans son bas ventre. Ses mains saisissent fermement la tête d'Edward, la repoussant en arrière et le couvre de baisers. Elle demande. « Putain, Cullen... Comment fais-tu pour que je te déteste autant? ».

Edward sourit et libère son sexe en érection de son boxer. « J'aime comme ton corps trahit ta pensée. ». Il guide la main de Bella doucement, d'abord dans sa culotte avant de la placer, humide, autour de son membre. Il continue à jouer avec son clitoris et pousse un « Ahhh » de satisfaction quand la main de la jeune femme commence son va et vient. Sa tête, toujours guidée par l'autre main de sa partenaire, est attirée et collée la sienne. L'un contre l'autre, ils se regardent fixement, leurs souffles brulants se mêlent et s'intensifient, au même rythme, à mesure que leurs doigts agissent et que leur désir augmente.

Le cœur d'Edward s'arrête quand sa partenaire se redresse... _Non pitié non_... pour mieux s'assoir sur son membre. Bella bouge d'abord paresseuse et alanguie, appréciant la sensation d'être pleinement prise par lui. Elle réitère le contact entre eux et les yeux émeraude d'Edward restent obnubilés par la bouche de la jeune femme qui émet de petits miaulements. Il finit par rompre le contact visuel avant de saisir ses hanches. Le Cullen n'est pas connu pour être un romantique et il sait que la Swan l'est encore moins. Une complainte enjôleuse et ravie emplit le baraquement à mesure que la bestialité d'Edward prend place. Il la soulève et la force contre lui avec une telle violence que leurs peaux claquent de manière sonore et que Bella se demande s'il ne va pas lui faire un trou reliant directement ses tripes à son utérus.

À mesure que le fourmillement augmente dans son membre, Edward sait qu'il se rapproche atrocement de l'orgasme. Il ralentit ses mouvements et la pose doucement contre le matelas, dépliant les jambes ankylosées de la jeune femme et entame un rythme plus suave. Il veut qu'elle comprenne qu'il lui fait l'amour, que ses actes ne sont que pour elle. Ses gestes sont doux et passionnés, la couvrant de baisers et traçant des signes géométriques du bout de sa langue. Il la pénètre, une fois, deux fois avant de reprendre sa corruption. Elle l'enlace, le serrant contre elle, agrippe ensuite ses épaules comprenant qu'il tente de _la prendre_ par les sentiments. Le jeu de mots serait drôle si cela n'impliquerait pas le risque que son cœur soit mis en miettes. Bella pose sa main sur son visage, comme pour cacher l'émotion qu'elle risque de faire transparaitre. « Ne fais pas ça Cullen. ».

De ses hanches, elle accompagne son mouvement. De ses pieds croisés aux chevilles, elle l'oblige à rester en elle. De ses mains, elle force ses lèvres à recevoir ses baisers. Il gronde contre sa bouche. « Bella. Allez ma princesse. Laisses toi aller. ». Comme si ces simples mots suffisaient, Bella exprime vocalement son plaisir, les muscles de son vagin enserrant Edward violemment.

« Cullen... Mon dieu. ». Il la soulève, d'un geste, pour qu'elle le ressente encore profondément avant qu'il ne cède à son tour.

Edward sourit alors qu'il s'autorise encore deux, trois va-et-vient avant que son entrejambe envoie, spasmodique, sa semence dans cet antre si chèrement gardé. Bella repose lourdement sa tête contre son épaule et le jeune homme la soutient en la serrant contre lui. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'offrir un nouveau commentaire. « Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom... Dieu est un peu exagéré. ».

Elle glousse un instant, puis se redresse pour s'écarter de lui. « T'es con, Red. ».

Red… Bella lui a donné ce surnom un jour quand ils étaient encore à l'académie, quand lors d'une de leurs célèbres joutes verbales, elle lui a demandé depuis quand est-ce qu'ils acceptaient les rouquins dans l'armée, puis ne sachant plus le sujet initial de leur dispute, ils ont polémiqué, encore au moins 20 bonnes minutes, sur la couleur improbable des cheveux d'Edward. Depuis, c'est aussi son pseudo lors des missions et un des nombreux tatouages imprimés sur sa peau.

A ce souvenir, il lui fait un sourire lumineux et l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue. « Je sais et pourtant je suis parfait. ». Elle éclate de rire.

Bella tente de remettre en ordre sa chevelure. Après un long silence, elle finit par avouer. « C'était atroce... Ils ont... Ils m'ont fait la gueule une bonne partie de la semaine... Je... Je ne parle pas de Sam ou de Quil mais c'est... Je veux dire que... Jake... Je savais qu'il ne le prendrait pas forcément bien... Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il saute de joie... Mais là... Putain... C'était une guerre ouverte entre les membres de la division ! James n'a pris parti pour personne... Jamais je ne lui aurait imposé cela... Il n'y a qu'au moment où nous avons reçu cette mission qu'ils sont redevenus comme avant et encore... Je ne suis pas sûre que... ».

Edward hisse. « Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. ». Il se redresse un peu, dégouté qu'il soit obligé de relâcher son étreinte autour d'elle afin de récupérer leurs vêtements. « Et je... Je n'ai pas de mal à imaginer quelles choses affreuses ils ont pu déblatérer à mon sujet. ».

La jeune femme répond avec un rire asthmatique. « Tu te trompes... En fait, ils n'ont rien dit sur toi. Rien du tout. Embry et Jake ont tout simplement dit qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à autre chose venant d'un mec comme toi. Que je ne suis qu'un trophée de plus à ton tableau de chasse déjà impressionnant. ». Elle grimace en remettant sa chemise, la douleur de son épaule la rappelant à son bon souvenir. « C'est... c'est moi qu'ils ont fustigés. Lors de nos disputes... ah ! Comment puis-je appeler cela une dispute sachant que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire... Et tout a été remis en question. Mon intelligence, ma morale, mon intégrité et même ma loyauté vis à vis de l'équipe. ».

Edward sent une douleur qui lui remonte dans la poitrine. La division 13 ne vaut rien. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle subirait aussi violemment les conséquences de leurs propres actes. Elle se tourne pour lui faire face alors que la douleur de son épaule refait surface. Bella grimace sous les élancements. Il peigne avec ses doigts ses cheveux rebelles pour en refaire le carré dégradé et demande. « Laisses-moi voir ça. ». Bella s'approche un peu plus de lui alors qu'Edward inspecte le bandage rougit de sang. « Il faut refaire ce pansement. ». Il effleure doucement le contour de la bande, du bout de ses doigts avant de faire de même avec ses lèvres. La jeune femme repousse son contact. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me rejettes-tu à nouveau ? ».

Il semble qu'elle soit passée en mode soldat bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'espérait. « Écoutes Red... J'aime ce que je fais. Je suis ici pour faire mon travail, non pas pour avoir des relations sentimentales ou me trouver un mari. J'aime mon boulot et je compte bien le garder.».

Edward passe sa main dans ses cheveux, n'aimant pas le chemin où risque de mener cette conversation. « Je ne te demande aucun sacrifice ! ».

« Je le sais bien. Puis, je sais que tu n'es pas intéressé par ce genre de relation, ni même par une fille comme moi ».

Edward secoue la tête. « Nous y revoilà. Le fameux retour au point de départ. Mais putain, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? ».

Le côté défensif de Bella reprend automatiquement le dessus. « Excuses-moi ? ».

Mais ne voulant pas en rester là, il continue. « Je réitère ma question. Comment le sais-tu ? Pourquoi ne serais-je pas sérieux pour nous deux ? ».

« Tout n'est qu'un jeu pour toi Cullen et je le sais mieux que quiconque. Alors, laisses tomber. Putain ! ». Bella va jusqu'au fauteuil pour récupérer ses holsters et les replacent correctement dans son dos. Edward l'observe alors qu'elle fait les cents pas dans le baraquement. Il l'entend marmonner. « Merde... Merde... Merde... ». Une de ses mains passe dans ses cheveux, habitude qu'elle a récupérer de lui, mais y reste pour les tirer doucement montrant bien sa frustration. Comment ce crétin parvient-il à lui pourrir autant la vie. Il arrive à lui faire ressentir des choses... Qui étaient enfouies... Et qui ne devraient pas refaire surface...

« OK. Alors, pourquoi ? Expliques moi... Donnes moi une bonne raison, histoire que je ne meurs pas idiot. ».

Bella prend appui contre le petit bureau. « Hé bien... Regardes moi...Regardes toi… Tout ce que je suis. Et tout ce que tu es…».

Edward gronde en se rapprochant d'elle. « Tu as une putain de misérable opinion de toi même. Ça me gonfle au possible. ». La jeune femme reste surprise.

Elle bégaie. « Pa... Pardon ? ».

« De la part d'une major de promotion, avoir des idées si connes est un délit. ». Il fait encore quelques pas. « Putain, tu es tellement sexy que la seule idée qui me parcoure l'esprit est de te poser, méchamment, sur ce petit bureau et de te prendre jusqu'à ce que le bois craque et cède. J'ai tellement envie de toi que l'idée que tu sortes de cette pièce me donne envie de t'attacher au lit pour te garder près de moi, que je puisse te pénétrer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu en puisses plus. Tu mériterais la cour martiale pour me faire te désirer autant. ». Son regard exprime autant de sensualité que ses propos, détaillant chaque partie de son corps et Bella ressent directement le résultat entre ses cuisses.

Elle souffle. « Je risque la cour martiale si on continue. ».

Ce moment est interrompu quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte, qui au grand bonheur de Bella, est verrouillée. La poignée montre que quelqu'un tente de l'ouvrir. Une voix féminine se fait entendre. « Antony ? Antony ? Tu es là ? ». Edward grimace quand il reconnaît la voix perçante de Tanya qui l'interpelle. Surtout qu'elle continue. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas dormir sans toi et... Je suis là comme d'habitude, juste avec une chemise. Mon chéri ? ». Elle tape une nouvelle fois sur la porte. Le bruit métallique résonne à l'intérieur, où un silence de mort s'est abattu. « Bébé ? Antony ? Peut-être est-ce qu'il est encore à l'infirmerie... Je vais aller voir ça... Bon je vais enfiler quelque chose de moins sexy avant... ». Un gloussement. « Avec tous ces mecs, on sait jamais. ». Le bruit de ses pas se fait plus distant à mesure que la jeune femme s'éloigne pour partir à la recherche de son compagnon.

Edward lève ses mains, de manière défensive, laissant échapper un petit rire. La nervosité le gagne et il sait qu'il se retrouve dans une situation plus que périlleuse. Cette conne de Tanya vient de plomber tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire durant la soirée. _Merde, tu parles d'un retour __de boomerang__…_

Bella murmure. « Putain… Comme je l'avais dit, cette histoire est vraiment clichée. Et merde, quelle conne je fais. ». La colère froide qui l'envahit lui permet d'avoir assez d'énergie pour charger. Ses mains tentent de lui saisir le cou mais il se détourne à temps, lui captant les poignets avant qu'elle ne lance une nouvelle attaque. Edward la force à s'allonger contre le bureau, plaquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. « Swan ! Ecoutes moi ! ».

La jeune femme se défend. Un sentiment de trahison lui bouffe l'estomac. « … ».

« Bella. Calmes toi. ».

Bella se débat, comme une lionne, contre lui et il s'en amuse et rit ouvertement, essayant de dédramatiser la situation. Elle arrête de bouger, la tête tournée à l'opposé de lui, le souffle si rapide qu'elle semble avoir couru un cent mètres. Edward se redresse, la relâche à mesure qu'elle s'apaise et pose sa main, à plat, contre le cœur de la jeune femme, la maintenant fermement contre le meuble. Son cœur bat à 100 à l'heure. L'image qui lui vient en tête est celle d'un félin. Bella est exactement l'idée qu'il se fait de cette race animale. Et comme d'habitude, il sait qu'elle se retient. C'est donc qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui non ? Car sinon, il serait déjà mort. L'absurdité de cette situation le rend nerveux. Le petit rire d'Edward vibre encore sur la corde sensible de l'esprit de Bella. Elle fait la seule chose qui lui vient en tête.

Elle le gifle.

Sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, elle le pousse prête à filer mais ne bouge pas avant de lui dire. « Tu ne t'approches plus jamais de moi ! Tu as compris ? ».

Le jeune homme reste prostré. Toute trace d'amusement quitte son visage et est remplacé par le choc, puis par la colère. Cette idiote de Tanya, ces débiles de la division 13, les refus de Swan et les doutes de Jasper... Tout cela lui monte à la tête. Edward saisit encore Bella par les poignets, les bloquant d'une seule main, l'autre main appuyant sur sa gorge pour être sûr qu'elle ne résiste pas. Une nouvelle fois, contrainte sur le bureau, la jeune femme enfonce ses ongles dans la main qui lui coupe l'oxygène et le corps qui se presse intimement contre le sien.

Il lui autorise juste assez d'air pour qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas, mais pas assez pour qu'elle puisse respirer confortablement. La bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille, il chuchote. « Je pourrais te prendre là, maintenant. ». Elle ressent son sexe, prêt à agir contre son estomac. « Je peux le faire et tu ne serais pas en mesure de te défendre. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu en ai l'envie. Chérie, en temps normal, je serais déjà refroidi par une de tes lames ou d'un joli trou gros comme ma tête fait par les joujoux que tu caches dans ton dos. ».

Bella gronde. « Tu me dégoutes ! Je te déteste… Je te déteste... ».

Edward pose son front contre l'épaule blessée de celle dont il tente de contenir la violence. « Je le sais bien, cela fait déjà des années que ça dure. Arrête. Calmes toi. Je sais que tu es confuse par de telles mesures mais je suis persuadé que c'est la seule chose à faire pour que tu m'écoutes. ». Il relâche sa gorge, caressant l'endroit où il a dû exercer une pression et blottit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Sa respiration chatouille doucement la peau de la jeune femme alors que sa langue en teste la saveur. « Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait que toi. ».

Bella rit jaune. « Ouais c'est ça. Quelle belle façon de le montrer. Mais, ce n'est que jusqu'à ta prochaine mission avec Tanya... Ou peut-être que tu baiseras plutôt Irina... Je sais que les sœurs Denali ont toujours été tes préférées. ».

Edward sourit. Ses lèvres aspirent la peau au niveau de la carotide palpitante de la jeune femme. « La jalousie ne sied pas à ton langage ma chérie. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elles ne sont rien pour moi. Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Que je reste seul jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à enfin me regarder comme un petit ami potentiel plutôt qu'avec dégout ? ».

Bella tente une nouvelle fois de dégager ses bras. « Cette situation prouve que ce n'était pas une mauvaise décision. Lâches moi maintenant. Laisses moi partir. ». D'un autre côté, elle sait qu'il a raison. Sur le fait qu'ils ne sont pas mariés ni même en couple et aussi que sa colère n'est que superficielle vu qu'elle pourrait très aisément se libérer.

« Tu n'as pas dit s'il te plait. ». Son sourire narquois réapparait sur son visage angélique.

« Vas te faire foutre ! ». Elle tente encore de se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'exerce plus d'entrave sur ses poignets.

Sa voix est suave, mais teintée d'une sensation froide et létale. « Ça c'est déjà fait ma chérie. Nous revoilà au point de départ, pas vrai ? À cause de cette stupide interruption, ta confiance s'est une nouvelle fois envolée. ». Tout se bouscule dans son esprit. « Quand vas-tu admettre... Elles ne comptent pas... Ce que peux dire ton putain de clébard non plus... ».

Bella reste allongée sur le bureau, haletante, son cœur menaçant de rompre à tout instant. « Lui au moins, je peux avoir confiance… Je donnerais ma vie pour lui… ». Une partie de son esprit sait que Cullen n'aurait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit de physique sans qu'elle ne soit consentante mais une autre partie, saine celle-là, sait que mec est aussi un parfait crétin. Ses yeux verts sombres et profonds semblent la bruler, ils lui offrent à découvert son cœur et sa conscience.

Il murmure, si doucement qu'un instant, Bella se demande si elle n'a pas rêvé. « Je t'aime Bella. ». Le jeune homme relève ses mains pour se frotter les yeux, du plat de ses paumes. « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre ça. ». Mais, il sait que c'est déjà trop tard. Il a, encore une fois, raté cette occasion. Combien de temps devra-t-il supporter avant de la revoir ? Avant qu'elle ne cède à cette attirance qui la pousse irrémédiablement dans ses bras ? Avant qu'elle ne comprenne que si elle reste auprès de lui, il sera prêt à se battre pour elle ?

Bella préfère ignorer cette douleur dans sa poitrine et ne prend même pas le temps de répondre. Elle saisit toutes ses affaires et finit de se rhabiller précipitamment. Contre toute attente, elle trébuche presque. Le tumulte dans sa tête, l'empêche de prendre en compte son environnement, Edward la prend dans ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'écarte et essuie sa bouche, dégoutée. Sans un autre regard pour lui... On ne sait jamais, elle pourrait le croire et lui sauter dans les bras... Elle finit par souffler. « Ne fais plus jamais ça ou je te jure que c'est la dernière chose que tu feras. ».

Elle claque la porte derrière elle, et se dirige vers le baraquement qui lui est attribué. A peine entrée, un message lui est apporté. Elle remercie le soldat et verrouille la porte derrière elle. C'est une missive de la Navy mais il n'y a aucun expéditeur. Bella décachète l'enveloppe et se retrouve devant un dossier confidentiel, classifié aAa (against All authority). Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme s'installe sur son lit, dévorant les pages tamponnées secret défense.

**xoxo**

Quelques jours plus tard, Bella est dans la salle des dangers. Cela fait près de 17 heures non-stop qu'elle s'entraine. Bien que son score soit surement phénoménal à l'heure qu'il est, elle ne s'en préoccupe pas. Elle a demandé qu'aucun enregistrement ne soit pris et tout ce qui compte est de réussir parfaitement les missions.

Elle s'accorde finalement un bref répit quand les techniciens prétextant une mise à jour du système l'obligent à sortir de là. Elle finit dans la salle de tirs. Elle recharge rapidement un de ses desert-eagles alors qu'elle s'apprête à tirer avec l'autre, enchainant cible sur cible, sans répit. Cet exercice est un tel automatisme pour elle, qu'il n'exige pas assez de concentration pour que son esprit ne dérive vers les derniers événements.

C'est de ce moment que profite James pour tenter de lui parler. Alors qu'il s'approche, il l'entend marmonner.

BANG ! « … Tellement stupide… Ça doit être un des seuls trucs d'une débilité abyssale que j'ai pu décider de toute ma vie… Mais je suis obligée d'y aller… ». BANG !

« Bella ? ».

BANG ! « … Comment ai-je pu être aussi conne ? Mon père doit faire des saltos dans sa tombe… ». BANG !

« Bella ! ».

BANG ! « … Mon dieu, s'il s'approche encore de moi, je jure que je… je…. Je le tue… ». BANG !

« BELLA ! ».

Elle sursaute et pointe ses deux armes à la tête de la personne qui ose l'interrompre. Elle ne parvient à les baisser que lorsqu'il pose ses mains sur les poignets de son amie. La jeune femme rougit en se rendant compte de sa maladresse. « James ! Oh… Hum… désolée… J'étais… hum… Tellement concentrée tu vois… ». Elle cache ses mains dans son dos, tentant de dissimuler les bandages sur ses poignets, preuve qu'elle a passé bien trop de temps dans cette salle aussi. Le desert-eagle étant une arme de poing bien lourde, pour une telle utilisation et le peu de recul que Bella se permet, il donne énormément de tension dans ses poignets et à force, elle risque toujours gros sur ses tendons.

James lève un sourcil. Son amie d'enfance a les joues écarlates, ses yeux sont cernés et vitreux, et ses cheveux ne sont pas aussi éclatants qu'habituellement. Même ses vêtements semblent froissés. Mais c'est surtout le fait qu'elle tente d'éviter son regard qui l'inquiète. Il demande, en toute franchise. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? ».

Elle rit, légèrement hystérique. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tout va bien enfin. Tu me connais ! ».

Il insiste. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Bella ? ».

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas hein ? À part le fait que j'ai le cœur en miettes et que je risque d'être virée pour mon manque de professionnalisme ? Oh putain, je crois que je vais vomir. ».

James la prend par l'épaule et l'invite à s'asseoir dans un coin à l'écart des autres soldats. Après être allé chercher des boissons, il force sa tête à se poser sur son épaule et écarte doucement la frange de la jeune femme. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits, il lui caresse doucement les cheveux, l'incitant à se calmer. Les yeux dorés qui clignent près de lui semblent presque opaques tant ils sont vitreux. Sa voix est apaisante quand il l'interroge à nouveau. « Quel manque de professionnalisme ? Qui aurait une idée pareille Bella ? Tu es le soldat le plus performant de cette base et je dirais même de notre catégorie. ».

Contre toute attente, elle pose sa tête entre ses mains et se balance doucement. « James… J'ai quelques difficultés… Et un sacré problème… ».

James passe sa main dans le dos de son amie, faisant de grands cercles pour tenter de la calmer, qu'elle arrête sa crise de panique. « Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un problème assez gros pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil. Alors dis-moi ? Est-ce à cause d'une mission ? ». Il finit par réaliser. « … Est-ce que c'est Cullen ? ».

Bella pousse un soupir de détresse. « Oui et oui. ».

« Ben alors, ça ne peut pas être si grave… Tu réussis toujours parfaitement tes missions et pour le rouquin…». Il ouvre sa boisson gazeuse et boit directement une gorgée. « … Tu es assez grande pour être consciente de tes choix. Puis je me ferais un plaisir de lui botter le cul. Alors, dis-moi où est-ce qu'on part cette fois ? ».

Préférant ne pas s'attarder sur sa mission classée secrète, elle avoue soudainement. « Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. ».

« Pfffff... QUOI ? ». James essuie sa bouche avec sa manche avant de constater les dégâts causés par le fait qu'il ait recraché tout le contenu de sa bouche. _Et hop ! Il a oublié la mission…_

« Et je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre… ».

Les yeux bleus de James s'agrandissent telles des soucoupes. « … ».

« James ? ».

Il ne parvient toujours pas à dire un mot. « … ».

Bella le regarde affolée. « Ne me fait pas ça. J'ai fait exactement ce que vous vouliez non ? ».

James pose sa canette et souffle bruyamment. « Je ne t'ai jamais dit une chose pareille Bella ! ». Depuis qu'il la connait, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, Bella se comporterait comme une fille comment dire… _normale ?_ Car ce n'est pas son genre. Il peut comprendre que son amie soit perdue car jamais auparavant elle n'a eu à penser pour elle. Des mecs elle en a eu, oui c'est sûr. Mais sa priorité a toujours été son boulot et ses deux meilleurs amis. Ce qui convenait parfaitement, autant à Jake qu'à lui, car cela leur évitait d'avoir à menacer ses petits amis. Tout ce qui la préoccupe est la survie de son équipe alors le fait que quelqu'un lui dévoile ses sentiments_… Comment ont-ils fait pour en arriver là ? En plus elle a recalé Cullen ! _Une sueur froide fait son chemin le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au bas de son dos._Oh putain de nom de… Victoria va le tuer !_

**xoxo**

Deux heures après sa discussion avec son meilleur ami, une douche et un repas bien mérité, Bella arpente le bureau dans lequel elle a rendez-vous. Elle ne sait comment annoncer la nouvelle sans qu'il y ai de nombreuses conséquences. Tant qu'elle évite d'impliquer qui que ce soit, tout ira bien. La jeune femme saisit le dossier qu'elle a préparé et le pose sur le bureau. Elle finit par s'asseoir, sentant que la trépidation et l'attention exacerbée qui la caractérise ces derniers temps sont prêts à la faire sauter au plafond, mais se relève quand la personne qu'elle attend se fait entendre.

Le Général Cullen finit par entrer dans la pièce et fait le tour du bureau pour s'y asseoir. Il remarque le dossier au nom de Bella et l'ouvre sans attendre, ne levant même pas un œil vers la jeune femme.

_Quelque chose ne tourne __pas rond. Il y a vraiment quelque chose de pourri au royaume du Danemark. _Il est prêt à envoyer quelqu'un pour convoquer, en session d'urgence, le Général Black mais s'abstient à la dernière seconde. Le lieutenant-colonel en face de lui prendrait cela pour une offense. Quand il relève la tête du dossier, Bella n'est plus en face de lui mais il finit par la repérer, grommelant et faisant les cents pas devant la fenêtre.

Le Général Cullen a déjà vu beaucoup de missions dingues ou atrocement dangereuses dans sa carrière mais là, ce que demande le lieutenant-colonel est carrément du suicide. Une infiltration dans le Château de Volterra est la mort assurée pour toute personne représentant l'autorité. Pourquoi veut-elle faire une chose pareille ? « Est-ce que tout va bien Bella ? ».

Pourquoi tout le monde s'entête à lui poser cette putain de question ? « Oh oui, comme vous le voyez, j'ai déjà prévu tous les documents. Et tous mes dossiers en attente seront remis en temps voulu. ».

Carlisle demande plus paternel. « Bella, je ne parlais pas de ton travail. Je sais que tu es capable de mener cette mission. Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi, vu tout ce que ça implique ? ».

Bella reste immobile. Un frisson la parcoure_. Est ce qu'i__l sait ? Il sait pour les informations classées aAa ? Il sait pour ma relation avec Edward ! Oh mon dieu__,__ je deviens dingue !_

« Je… Je ne sais quoi dire. ».

Il lui sourit, son regard plein de compassion. « Tu sembles manquer de sommeil, tu ne couves rien, j'espère hein ? ». Son côté amical ressort toujours quand la jeune femme est concernée. Quand elle a décidé de suivre les traces de son père, le général a toujours été présent pour la soutenir et l'écouter en cas de besoin.

« Oh… Hum… Nan je ne pense pas. Carlisle, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. ». Bella essaie de se détendre pour qu'il évite de s'inquiéter et, il faut le reconnaître qu'elle soupire de soulagement face à une telle fausse alerte.

Carlisle repose le dossier et dit innocemment. « Edward, aussi, semble en état d'alerte permanent. Il est insomniaque et est constamment sur les nerfs. ».

_OK donc ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'aurais un oscar…_

La voix de la jeune femme tremble à peine quand elle répond. « Ah bon… Hum… Vraiment… Oh. ».

« Oui… ». Il semble inquiet. « Je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs. Il semblait bien ces derniers temps… et soudainement, il est redevenu… j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'imprudent lors de ses prochaines missions. ».

Bella veut s'asseoir mais s'effondre plutôt sur le fauteuil qui fait face au bureau. Le général enfonce un peu plus le clou. « Il ne dit rien et il ne se lamentera jamais mais je sais qu'il fait tout cela pour supporter l'absence de… quelqu'un. Pour compenser dirons-nous… ».

L'interphone coupe court son plaidoyer. _« Général Cullen__ ?__V__ous êtes attendu. Votre chauffeur est déjà à l'entrée. »._

« Oh merci, je termine. ». Il se tourne vers Bella, posant, à peine, sa main sur le dossier comme s'il risquait de se bruler. « Je ne sais pas d'où tu tires ces informations, mais… Tu sais que je ne peux accepter cela. Cette mission en Italie est du pur suicide. Partir seule à l'aventure alors que tu as monté cette division et que tu en es la responsable ? C'est trop me demander. ». Le général hoche une nouvelle fois la tête et marmonne. « C'est du suicide. ». Il va pour se relever, espérant mettre fin le plus rapidement possible à cette conversation.

Alors qu'il lui rend le dossier, Bella insiste. « Non, Général… Là, je sature. J'ai besoin de voir autre chose… Je ne serais qu'un danger pour l'équipe et ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi. James et Sam géreront parfaitement la situation. ». Elle se mord la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver à une telle extrémité mais il ne lui reste pas d'autres choix. « Je vous demande cela… Sinon, recevez ma démission. ». Carlisle reste ébahi, devant le courage de la jeune femme car il sait qu'elle tient à son travail plus que tout. Bella soupire et sa voix reste toujours aussi ferme et décidée. « … Ne m'obligez pas à passer par cette extrémité, Général. Je veux y aller… Toutes les réponses sont là-bas. Vous comprendrez donc que je ne veux plus être sur Forks. Autorisez mon transfert et rapidement que je puisse mener à bien cette mission. ».

Sur ces paroles, elle le salue et quitte la pièce sans un autre mot. Le général s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et passe une main lasse sur son visage. Comment ont-ils pu en arriver là et comment sa conscience fera-t-elle pour se remettre d'un tel sacrifice ?

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	5. Rockets

_**xo Under The Gun ox**_

_**Inspiration: Twilight par S. Meyer & a Friendly Game of Poker par Mrs Witter**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre Cinq. Rockets (AA)**

**« Si on ne peut plus tricher avec ses amis, alors ce n'est plus la peine de jouer aux cartes. ». Marcel Pagnol. Écrivain, Dramaturge et Réalisateur Français.**

_Chanson choisie : Canonball – The Breeders_

_**Salle des dangers – Forks – Washington**_

Alors que les Deltas finissent leur entrainement dans la salle des dangers, les soldats regardent, joyeusement l'écran de résultats. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jasper, demande. « C'est moi ou Swan n'apparait plus dans le classement ? ». Il est vrai qu'ils rentrent d'une mission de deux semaines et que pas mal de choses peuvent se produire dans ce laps de temps mais pas au point que Swan soit déclassée d'une dizaine de places. A moins que…

Edward, joli cœur, qui discutait avec une des secrétaires qui passait par là, se tourne vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ». Il lève les yeux et constate par lui-même ce défaut d'affichage. Il jette son équipement à terre et se rue vers les techniciens. Le jeune homme demande, encore et encore, aux techniciens d'aller plus bas dans le classement ou de vérifier leur putain d'installation.

Emmett McCarthy, sans baisser les yeux du magazine sur de nouvelles voitures customisées, aux performances plus proches d'un avion que d'un simple véhicule, qui le passionne énormément, dit nonchalamment. « D'après les bruits de couloir… Ça fait au moins… Hum… Une semaine qu'elle n'apparait plus et qu'Edward est premier du classement... Il n'y a plus de compétition pour toi puis… On sait ce que ça veut dire, pas vrai ? ».

Son bouquin lui est arraché violemment des mains et quelqu'un le saisit par le col. « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? ».

Interloqué, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise d'Emmett, se retrouvent face aux orbes émeraude colériques de son supérieur. « Qu'est-ce que tu oses insinuer ? ». Il sait que lorsqu'un nom n'apparait plus dans ce classement, il est coutume de présumer que ce soldat est mort ou disparu et ça, jamais il ne l'admettra.

Jasper vient pour les séparer. « Red, calme-toi. Il y a du monde ici. ». Un murmure de désapprobation et de choc vient de toutes les personnes qui, avides d'un bon ragot, observent la scène. Edward défroisse le col de son ami avant de marmonner.

« Excuses-moi mec. ».

Emmett se frotte le crâne et penche sa tête, sa fossette apparaissant sur son visage contrarié. « Nan, c'est moi. Je pensais que tu le savais déjà... Vu que... vu vos relations... Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas des choses à dire. Tu me connais... Le tact et moi... ».

Edward recule de quelques pas, la main dans les cheveux, hésitant. « Je crois que je vais... Je vais... ».

Jasper comprend que son meilleur ami encaisse mal la situation et entreprend de l'aider. « Que tu vas voir le Général pour obtenir notre prochain ordre de mission. ».

Edward, le teint blafard, acquiesce. « Hum... Oui c'est ça. ». Il se tourne et se dirige vers les ascenseurs sans demander son reste.

Jasper se tourne vers Emmett. « Appelles Sam et tente d'obtenir le plus d'info possible. Je vais suivre cet imbécile avant qu'il ne se retrouve au mitard pour insubordination. On se tient au courant. ». Il court ensuite rejoindre Edward qui commence déjà à passer sa colère sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui met trop de temps pour arriver.

Emmett hoche la tête tristement, ramasse son magazine puis les affaires d'Edward restées à terre, et part exécuter les ordres qu'il a reçu du Texan.

**xoxo**

Une semaine plus tôt… Bella travaille dans l'impressionnante salle des archives du Washington Navy Yard. Son pass de Lieutenant-colonel chez les marines lui ouvrant toutes les portes dans le QG du NCIS.

Mais, alors que tout est informatisé de nos jours, il fallait bien entendu qu'elle tombe sur un des seuls dossiers encore non numérisé. Elle soupire. La principauté de Volterra, où elle compte mener sa mission secrète, est en réalité une ancienne cité-forteresse médiévale, toujours régie par un roi, dont les couloirs, ruelles et sous-sols sont truffés de passages plus ou moins piégés qu'il serait bon et judicieux qu'elle connaisse, et dotée en son centre d'un gratte-ciel gigantesque qui abrite le cœur politique du petit royaume. En temps normal, elle les aurait fait numériser par les techniciens de la salle des dangers, histoire de les arpenter de manière virtuelle. Mais, maintenant qu'elle ne fait plus vraiment partie des forces spéciales, elle n'y a plus accès. De toutes les façons, la jeune femme n'est pas sûre qu'elle y soit bien accueillie.

Il faut savoir qu'après son entretien avec le Général Cullen, puis en sortant du bureau d'un Général Black plus que furieux, Bella a mis fin à sa collaboration avec la division 13 des Seals.

Son expression est troublée quand elle observe son assignation et sa plaque d'immatriculation. Désormais, c'est une _'rogue'_. Un soldat sans équipe attitrée. Un soldat sans famille. Généralement, on ne quitte sa division que les pieds devant. Elle n'imagine même pas les réactions de ses amis et collègues quand ils se rendront compte de son changement d'affectation.

Mais, ne voulant plus ressasser son désarroi, Bella repasse au crible les plans étendus sur la table. Il faut savoir que travailler sur ces vieilles cartes ne la dérange pas. Cela la rend même nostalgique car c'est ainsi que son père lui a expliqué comment rechercher et décrypter toutes les informations dont elle peut avoir besoin. Et elle fait aussi cela pour lui… Connaître la vérité sur sa mort.

Cette mission n'est pas dans ses habitudes. L'infiltration ok… Mais pas sur une si longue durée. Une réunion exceptionnelle va avoir lieu, dans quelques mois, en Italie, où tous les grands pontes de Volturi Corp seront réunis, dont la présence d'Aro Volturi, meurtrier présumé de Charlie Swan, a été confirmée et Bella compte bien être de la partie. Les conditions idéales seront réunies. Des dignitaires de tous les pays, le public dans les rues pour la fête nationale et une sécurité sous pression. Jamais une telle occasion ne se représentera.

Bella se tape doucement la tête sur la table. Cette mission est une telle prise de risque qu'elle sait qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'elle n'en revienne pas. Sa décision est ferme et définitive mais cela n'empêche pas les mauvaises pensées de s'immiscer dans son crâne.

Après avoir creusé le sol de sa chambre à force d'y faire les cent pas, elle s'est décidée à venir ici. Le fait d'être dans cette grande bibliothèque lui permet de se détendre considérablement. Mais, à son grand désespoir, les longs couloirs emplis de livres, lui rappellent aussi une de ses entrevues avec Cullen.

_**Flashback...**_

_Bibliothèque du MCB Quantico… Un peu plus d'un an après leur première incartade._

Edward respire profondément juste au-dessus d'elle. Bella l'imagine en train de sentir son odeur, quelque chose de discret et légèrement floral, comme il le fait toujours. Elle est surprise quand il ose se pencher un peu plus vers elle, alors qu'elle semble complètement inconsciente du danger, tant elle est faussement assoupie sur sa table de travail.

C'est alors qu'elle le surprend. Ses gestes sont véloces quand elle le presse contre un des rayons débordant de livres. Il sourit remarquant qu'elle se tient sur la pointe des pieds, n'étant pas en tenue de combat, on peut constater qu'elle est bien plus petite que lui. Edward hésite un moment. Les dagues croisées autour de son cou l'incitent à excuser ses gestes et à retourner dans son dortoir. Et cela discrètement sachant que l'heure du couvre-feu est plus que largement dépassée.

« Tut tut tut, Cullen... ».

Après un autre silence, Bella sourit et range doucement ses armes dans son dos. Le jeune homme prend clairement cela comme une invitation et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les doigts de Bella agrippent sa chemise, arrachant les boutons qu'ils croisent en chemin. Edward soupire en entendant les cliquetis et le bruissement du tissu déchiré. C'était la chemise préférée de Jasper et il comptait la remettre discrètement dans son armoire... Tant pis. Il fait de même avec la sienne, la libérant au passage de ses holsters alors qu'elle s'attaque déjà à son pantalon. Quand il tente de l'aider, Bella le repousse violemment contre les étagères. Edward grimace quand le bord relié des livres lui rentre dans la peau. Mais il ne cède pas et d'un tour de passe-passe, c'est la jeune femme qui se retrouve contre les livres. « Ouch ! ». Il sait qu'il le paiera.

Bella s'agenouille devant lui, glissant doucement et lui souriant d'un air mutin, abaissant son pantalon dans la même foulée. Son boxer suit peu de temps après. « Voyons ce qu'on a là-dedans ! ». Sa bouche se referme autour de son membre avant même qu'Edward ne réalise qu'il est déjà nu. Choqué par l'entrain et l'engouement de sa partenaire, il se penche en avant, se maintenant en équilibre en posant ses mains sur la longue tablette à sa hauteur. Il pousse un soupir quand il se rend compte qu'elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait, le travaillant au corps de toute sa longueur, à l'aide de sa langue et de ses mains.

Elle ne relâche pas son attention quand Edward enfouit une de ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux, résistant, de tout son être, à ne pas forcer un peu plus son sexe dans sa bouche. Alors que les picotements dans son bas ventre lui indique qu'il est proche de l'orgasme, Bella se recule légèrement, juste assez pour que le bout rosé et brillant du sexe d'Edward ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres boudeuses. Il chuchote. « C'est incroyable ce que tu peux faire avec cette bouche Swan. ».

Levant ses yeux, savant mélange d'or et de chocolat, vers lui, un air machiavélique sur son visage indique, tout de suite, au jeune homme que l'heure de la punition a sonnée. « C'est pour mieux te manger mon enfant… ». Après un léger coup de langue sur toute la longueur de son membre qui tremble presque d'excitation, Bella dit simplement. « Red… Je suis désolée mais là… Je n'ai pas le temps. ». Elle montre ensuite autour d'elle. « Puis ce n'est pas l'endroit. ». Elle hausse les épaules, l'air mutin avant de se redresser.

Edward essaie de s'en remettre et soupire. « Pourquoi on ne se verrait pas là maintenant ? Cette nuit ou même demain ? ».

Elle bataille avec sa chemise et les quelques boutons qu'il lui reste et récupère ses holsters au sol. « Quoi tu es prêt à affronter la cour martiale juste pour une fellation ? ».

« Je suis prêt à affronter les neuf cercles de l'enfer pour un moment avec toi. ».

Bella sourit. « Bla Bla Bla… Mon dieu Cullen, ce que tu es prêt à dire pour que je continue ! ». Une lueur de tristesse passe dans le regard d'Edward. _Quand est ce qu'elle le prendra au sérieux ?_ Il l'embrasse passionnément avant qu'elle ne s'écarte, parcourant les rayonnages, à la recherche d'un autre livre. Il l'entend marmonner. « Je me demande comment il va réussir à caser ça dans son pantalon ! ». Un sourire en coin apparait sur le visage d'Edward qui récupère ses affaires et indiquant bien qu'à ses yeux, le challenge est accepté.

_**Fin de flashback...**_

Les joues enflammées par le souvenir. Mon dieu, elle n'avait peur de rien à cette époque. Enroulant une carte un peu plus bruyamment que prévu, elle attire le regard désapprobateur des personnes aux alentours. Bella se redresse en faisant crisser sa chaise, rendant les regards mauvais qu'on lui lance… _Quoi ? Je fais trop de bruit peut être ? _Elle fait crisser sa chaise, une nouvelle fois, pour la remettre en place… _Prenez ça bande de cons…_ et part à la recherche d'une autre carte ou d'un point de détail qu'elle aurait pu oublier. Elle soupire quand elle se laisse porter par un autre souvenir.

_**Flashback...**_

Edward retrouve Bella quelques instants plus tard et saisit les livres et les dossiers qu'elle a dans ses bras. Elle le pousse une nouvelle fois contre la bibliothèque et ses doigts tracent furtivement les lèvres rosies d'Edward. Bella s'approche, parcourant avec sa langue le long de la mâchoire carrée, griffant de ses dents la peau fine et par endroit le début de barbe rebelle avant de poser un baiser sur sa carotide. Le contact se fait plus insistant jusqu'au moment où elle mord la peau douce. Edward grogne, pris entre plaisir et douleur quand elle finit par le relâcher. Le bout de ses doigts passe sur la peau à vif et il en frissonne. Ils continuent ensuite leur parcours sur son torse jusqu'à leur destination. La jeune femme saisit le membre encore en érection qui se raidit un peu plus à son contact. Edward gronde plus fort qu'avant mais fait tomber les livres qu'il tenait en main, dans un bruit mat qui fait écho dans toute la grande bibliothèque.

Les deux bleus restent immobiles sur l'instant. Leurs souffle sont synchrones alors que leurs sens, aux aguets, tentent de déceler s'ils ont été découverts. Quand rien ne se passe, le regard brulant de la jeune femme se pose sur lui. « Tu veux nous faire tuer Cullen ? ». Grommelant encore un peu, Bella en profite pour filer à nouveau et va dans une des alcôves sombres où sont situés d'énormes photocopieurs. Éclairée uniquement par la lumière émise par la machine, Bella semble si sérieuse, vêtue de sa chemise, d'une jupe droite et de ses mocassins réglementaires, qu'Edward se voit déjà en train de la violenter sur la dite machine. Oui, comme tous les mecs, le fantasme de la secrétaire sexy fait partie des favoris du jeune homme.

Ne prêtant aucune attention au soldat située près d'elle, Bella tente de programmer la machine pour qu'elle lui fournisse les documents qu'elle a inséré, en une quantité suffisante pour toute son équipe. Une fois le bouton 'OK' pressé, le photocopieur industriel se met en branle et s'active bruyamment. La température de la pièce augmente rapidement à mesure que les copies sont imprimées.

Edward décide d'intervenir et de continuer son exploration. Ses mains entre en contact avec la belle et, pour cette fois, elle ne tente pas de fuir. Il parcoure les courbes, insistant sur son petit derrière, avant de trouver un premier arrêt, sa poitrine. Il se promet d'envoyer un courrier de remerciement au génie qui a inventé les soutifs qui s'attachent par le devant et d'un simple clic, il libère le corsage parfait de sa partenaire. Des timbres seront aussi nécessaires pour une petite carte à l'attention de la famille de Bella pour avoir créé une telle merveille. Ses mains soupèsent doucement les seins fermes, tandis que ses pouces travaillent, lentement, chacun des tétons déjà durcis. Il faut reconnaitre qu'Edward est fier de savoir qu'elle réagit si bien à son contact.

Il l'attrape par la taille et la pose sur la machine afin qu'il puisse se positionner entre ses cuisses écartées. Sa jupe se relève par le mouvement mais Edward préfère s'en débarrasser avant de faire de même avec son pantalon et son boxer. Son sexe, une nouvelle fois libéré reprend de la vigueur dès qu'elle l'entoure de ses jambes. L'un contre l'autre. Peau contre peau. La chaleur de l'un devient celle de l'autre. Edward fait courir ses mains le long des cuisses fuselées qui l'emprisonnent et remonte jusqu'aux hanches. Il ressent le frisson qui parcoure la jeune femme quand il longe sa chair, traçant lignes et dessins à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et frottant doucement le tissu humide de sa petite culotte.

Bella veut l'embrasser mais perd le fil de sa pensée quand elle ressent un doigt puis deux qui forcent la barrière de son sous-vêtement. Elle plonge ses mains dans les boucles bronze, et soupire dans son oreille. Ce soupir se transforme en gémissement quand Edward retire ses doigts, pour mieux arracher l'offensante petite culotte. L'élastique lui brule la peau au passage mais rend la chose tellement sexy.

Elle murmure, si doucement qu'Edward se demande si ce ne sont pas ses oreilles qui lui jouent des tours. « Prends-moi Cullen… ». Il cède aisément à cette invitation et la pénètre. Leurs gémissements simultanés dévoilent combien chacun désirait l'autre. Le plaisir en est que plus intense. Le rythme qu'adopte Edward est lent et sensuel. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de renouveler l'expérience avec la jeune femme, il ne compte pas la lâcher avant d'épuiser toute ressource énergétique qu'il a en lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella prend son visage d'une main et lui balance en souriant. « Plus fort Red. Je sais que tu es capable de beaucoup mieux. Là on se croirait chez mamie. ». Elle sourit alors qu'il laisse échapper un petit rire. En parfait gentleman, il s'exécute. Il n'y a que Bella pour lui faire une remarque pareille, à un tel moment. Edward se redresse un peu et s'enfonce plus profondément. Ce que madame exige, madame aura.

C'est une drôle d'allusion qu'elle fait là car il faut savoir que jamais, au grand jamais, Edward n'a présenté ses petites amies à sa famille… En même temps sa mère n'aurait jamais été capable de retenir le prénom de toutes les jeunes femmes qui défilent dans sa vie. Et là, pourtant, il s'imagine un instant en train de prendre Bella violemment contre le vaisselier de sa grand-mère, la froide et psychorigide Élisabeth, dans la résidence familiale des Masen de Chicago ou de l'embrasser furtivement _(Bella hein, pas sa grand-mère… Brr ! Edward en frissonne à l'idée !)_ au détour d'un couloir de la propriété de la famille Cullen lors d'un des brunchs organisés, tous les premiers dimanches du mois, à proximité de Forks.

_Purée…_ Ce n'est pas près d'arriver vu que Swan refuse même de lui donner l'heure en public.

Il presse ses doigts sur les hanches de la jeune femme, pour atteindre, à coups sûr, ce point qui la fait miauler à chaque impact. Oui, il se souvient de leur première fois, même si le lendemain, Jasper a tenté de le persuader que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que c'était hautement improbable, voire même impossible qu'il ait pu se taper la Reine des glaces. Mais, Edward se rappelle de chaque détail, chaque parcelle de peau qu'il a réussi à découvrir, de ce côté félin chez Bella, qu'il est parvenu à maitriser. Le doute n'est resté qu'un instant, aux vues des quantités d'alcool ingurgitées avant et après sa prestation avec la jeune femme. Depuis, aucune autre ne lui a permis d'atteindre un tel plaisir.

La respiration de Bella se fait haletante, rythmée par les coups de reins du jeune homme. Elle se redresse un peu pour lui mordre le cou, au même endroit qu'avant. C'est le signal pour qu'il la prenne encore plus brutalement. Chacun évacue sa frustration à l'aide de l'autre. Bella ne peut empêcher les sons qui s'échappent de sa gorge, attisant un peu plus les mouvements férals de son partenaire. Il pose son index sur sa bouche l'intimant au silence. Elle finit par gémir, susurrant un « Cullen… » des plus sensuels avant que les muscles de son sexe ne se contractent violemment autour du membre engorgé d'Edward. Cette nouvelle sensation incite ce dernier à accélérer quelques instants sa cadence avant que, soupirant une dernière fois, cela ne provoque son propre orgasme.

Par un faux mouvement, Bella tire sur le câble d'alimentation de la photocopieuse, éteignant la machine et les laissant dans le noir complet. Le ronronnement de la machine étant interrompu, il laisse place à leurs respirations saccadées. Elle laisse échapper une série de jurons, qui pourrait tout autant faire rougir une nonne que la vue de la jaquette d'un film porno, avant de conclure par un « Putain de merde... » retentissant et un coup de pied dans la machine qui bien que douloureux, défoule assez bien ses nerfs.

Edward pose son front en sueur contre l'épaule de la jeune femme et dit en riant doucement. « C'est bête, on a plus qu'à recommencer. ».

Bella hoche la tête négativement « Pff... Tu rêves Cullen. » et se libère de son emprise pour récupérer ses vêtements et relancer le programme. Une fois présentable, enfin comme Bella et Edward peuvent l'être avec une chemise déchirée à laquelle il manque des boutons et une jupe ou un pantalon froissés, tout cela en s'habillant dans le noir, ils sortent de l'alcôve et de la bibliothèque discrètement avec tous les documents. Le jeune homme, en bon gentleman, porte toutes les charges pour la dame qui fait tout pour l'ignorer. « Sérieusement Swan… On pourrait… Je ne sais pas moi… Hum… Prendre un café ? ». Bella lève les yeux en souriant avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il est préférable qu'il aille se coucher plutôt que de raconter des conneries pareilles.

_**Fin de flashback.**_

Bella, échaudée par ses souvenirs, range tous les documents nécessaires à son infiltration et se rend dans les quartiers qui lui sont réservés. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle prend le temps de consulter sa messagerie. Alice… James… Jake…. Alice…. Alice… James... Jake... Comment dire à ses meilleurs amis qu'on est parti sans dire au revoir, sachant qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'elle ne revienne pas ?

La jeune femme se jette sur son lit et attrape, une nouvelle fois, le dossier Volterra. Ce n'est pas une mission difficile en soit mais le lieu est plus que dangereux. Elle admire les différentes photographies accompagnant les feuillets.

Le château Volterra étant le cœur de la principauté, mais aussi le QG de la société Volturi Corp, dont la richesse vient de divers secteurs comme l'armement et l'immobilier et plus officieusement la drogue. Il faut que la jeune femme parvienne à infiltrer le groupe et que le pseudo roi Aro et sa cour l'accepte afin qu'ils baissent leur garde auprès d'elle. Puis, il lui faut repérer qui sont les mercenaires américains qui exécutent leur sale boulot sur le sol américain, qui leur vend les informations qui permettent à chaque fois que les Volturi aient toujours un coup d'avance et surtout retrouver l'agent infiltré, dont l'armée n'a plus de nouvelles depuis déjà deux semaines. Enfin, une fois que la mission officielle est terminée, elle se fera un sacré plaisir de trouver et d'éliminer le meurtrier de son père.

Bella marmonne, posant sa main sur son visage. « Tu parles d'une partie de plaisir. ».

**xoxo**

Depuis qu'il est sorti de l'ascenseur, Edward arpente le bureau de son 'père adoptif', le Général Cullen. Celui-ci est tranquillement assis sur son fauteuil. Il soupire, se disant qu'Edward et Bella sont semblables même dans leurs signes de nervosité, avant de demander calmement. « Alors tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas. ».

Edward, encore perdu dans ses pensées, répond sans même réfléchir. « Oui bien sûr mais là n'est pas le problème ! Argh…».

Jasper, assis juste à côté, est choqué que son meilleur ami dévoile cela comme ça. Carlisle s'impatiente. « Excuses-moi ? ». Il est carrément surpris que son neveu dise une telle chose si ouvertement.

Voyant que son père se raidit, Edward s'assoit sur une chaise à proximité de Jasper. Un sentiment de panique le gagne rapidement quand il réalise ce qu'il vient d'avouer à un supérieur hiérarchique. Cela met, tant Bella que lui-même, dans une situation périlleuse. La jeune femme risque la cour martiale, et lui une bonne castration par cette demoiselle. Les yeux écarquillés, Edward tente de réinterpréter la situation. « Quoi… Non ! Moi ? Aimer Swan ? Nan nan nan ! Ce serait dingue hein ? Non une chose pareille… On sait tous que ce serait la fin de mes haricots… ». Il marmonne encore une ou deux faibles excuses et cherche à se lever pour se sauver de la pièce. La main de Jasper le retient alors que le Général n'a toujours pas compris l'intérêt de leur visite.

Carlisle soupire. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? ».

Jasper, qui comme d'habitude prend le contrôle de la discussion, répond. « Rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous voulons juste avoir quelques lumières sur la nouvelle affectation de Swan. Il s'agit bien d'une affectation, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Carlisle, acquiesce, faisant mine de retirer une poussière sur son costume pourtant impeccable. « Vous savez que je ne suis pas autorisé à dire quoi que ce soit. ».

Cette diplomatie et les secrets l'entourant lui tapant déjà sur les nerfs, Edward tape du poing sur le bureau. « Carlisle, je dois savoir où elle est ! C'est surement de ma faute si elle est partie et la connaissant, elle… ».

Carlisle se redresse, coupant court à la diatribe de son fils. « Surement de ta faute ? Comment oses-tu Edward ? Déclarer de telles choses et insulter ainsi les capacités de jugement du Lieutenant-colonel Swan. Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle n'est pas qu'une simple jeune femme ? C'est un officier, et un des meilleurs en plus ! Alors ne dénigre pas ses talents pour de simples broutilles. ».

Le jeune homme réalise qu'en effet, il se comporte comme un gamin mais il ne parvient pas à se refréner. Il place sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de chasser sa frustration. « Carlisle… Tu sais ce que je ressens pour elle. Ça me rend dingue de ne pas savoir si elle est simplement en vie… Comprends-moi… ».

Carlisle soupire et finit par sortir un dossier d'un tiroir qu'il tenait fermé à clef. Il gronde. « Si elle est encore en vie… Ce n'est pas pour longtemps. ». Regardant le dossier avec dégout, il le pose, comme si l'objet était brulant, sur la table. Puis, il tourne discrètement la tête vers Jasper. « Je dois régler certains détails avec ma secrétaire. J'espère que vous ne serez plus là à mon retour. ».

Jasper hoche la tête, comprenant le message. Les deux jeunes gens saluent comme il se doit leur supérieur avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent seuls dans la pièce. Edward tend le dossier laissé en évidence sur le bureau vers son meilleur ami. « Vas-y car moi je ne comprends jamais rien à toute cette paperasse. ». Le texan sourit mais déchante vite en remarquant le dossier classé confidentiel aAa. Son accent ressort quand il réalise la bombe qu'il tient dans ses mains.

« Par les tiags de Walker, dans quelle merde s'est-elle foutue ? ».

**xoxo**

Aro Volturi feuillette le dossier qu'on vient de lui transmettre. Il fait appeler son garde du corps personnel dans son gigantesque bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme, la trentaine passée mais extrêmement bien entretenu physiquement, entre et parcoure la distance qui le sépare de son patron. Son attention se porte sur le seul meuble de la pièce, Le bureau en bois précieux où sont posés les coudes du chef suprême de Volterra. Ce dernier l'interroge, posant une main ridée sur le dossier. « Demetri... J'ai vu que tu as donné ton aval pour qu'on recrute ce nouvel élément... ».

Sans même vérifier, le garde du corps acquiesce. Il est assez rare qu'il donne un avis… et en plus positif… pour qu'il ne sache de quoi il est question. Son regard reste fixé sur le pouce d'Aro qui caresse nonchalamment la photographie agrafée au dossier. Une jeune femme au regard farouche semble fixer l'objectif, alors que l'appareil photo et l'enquêteur qui le tenait étaient situés à plus de 500 mètres de là. Le vieil homme continue. « Swan... Aussi intrépide que son père et dotée de la beauté de sa chère mère, il semblerait. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il soit dangereux de l'admettre dans notre cercle ? ».

Demetri hoche la tête subrepticement, son accent russe veloutant son timbre de voix. « Maître… Vous connaissez la citation de Coppola... Soit proche de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis. Miss Swan peut nous causer quelques soucis si elle part chez un de nos concurrents. Et, l'avoir au château nous permettra de la contrôler aisément. ».

Aro glousse doucement en imaginant une scène si banale telle que son garde installé confortablement devant sa télévision à regarder Le Parrain. Mais, il reprend vite son sérieux. « La contrôler dis-tu ?... ». Il prend le temps d'allumer un cigare avant de répondre. « Comme d'habitude, tu as raison Demetri. Je te fais confiance. Si tout ce qui est dit là-dedans est vrai, cette enfant est un véritable trésor. Qu'elle soit à tes cotés. Je sais que je n'ai nullement besoin de te rappeler que nous sommes responsables de la mort de ses parents. Alors ne la perds pas de vue. ». Il soupire en constatant la une du journal de la région.

'_Une troisième jeune femme disparue ce mois-ci ! Les corps des deux autres retrouvés mutilés ! La police italienne demande de l'aide aux gardes du Royaume ! '_

Aro montre le journal à son garde du corps. « Dès le moment où tu es sûr qu'elle convient pour le poste. Débarrasses toi de King. Ses loisirs nuisent à l'image idyllique de Volterra. ».

Il s'installe plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et le pivote face à la baie vitrée surplombant Volterra. La fumée bleutée qu'il exhale s'échappe en ronds parfaits avant de s'évaporer doucement.

Comprenant que l'entrevue est terminée, Demetri se penche légèrement en avant et salue son patron poliment avant de se retirer. « Bien Maître. ».

**xoxo**

Cela fait maintenant presque un an que Bella fait partie de la garde d'élite de Volterra. Elle observe son reflet dans la baie vitrée, au sommet du gratte-ciel Libeskind qui protège de sa flèche la ville médiévale. Vêtue d'un tailleur, veste courte et jupe toute aussi courte, en cuir noir, rehaussé par des résilles et des bottes motardes sombres, Bella soupire en se disant que ses ex compagnons d'armes auraient bien du mal à la reconnaître.

Demetri, son tuteur/mentor/guide devenu presque un ami, entre dans la pièce et d'un signe de tête, l'incite à le rejoindre. La jeune femme vérifie ses armes et ajuste son masque noir, protégeant son identité lors des entrevues officielles. Bella attache la cape noire aux broderies argentées représentant les armoiries Volturi sur ses épaules. Ayant pris la place de Royce King, précédent numéro deux au sein des gardes d'élite, elle avance d'un pas sûr auprès de son chef, l'observant brièvement avant fixer droit devant elle.

Cet homme est une énigme qu'elle tente, tant bien que mal, de résoudre. Bien que froid et doté d'une compassion qui tient aisément dans un dé à coudre, Demetri est toujours présent pour elle... Enfin tant que la sécurité d'Aro n'est pas mise en péril. Et, une amitié... ou plutôt un accord mutuel s'est formé entre eux depuis le moment où elle est partie à la recherche de l'agent de liaison dont la Navy n'avait plus de nouvelles. Chacun a fait sa part du travail. Son tuteur n'a rien dit quand elle a tué de sang-froid l'ancien numéro deux, résolvant par la même occasion son approche du Chef de Volterra et le fait que Demetri devait se débarrasser du psychopathe devenu encombrant. Ici, les ressources humaines sont d'un Darwinisme absolu.

_**Flashback...**_

Bella réajuste ses lunettes de soleil, alors qu'elle vient de quitter l'appartement de Rosalie Hale. Elle fronce ses sourcils en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers les fenêtres donnant sur l'appartement qu'elle vient de visiter. Des signes d'effraction et de lutte montrent que la jeune blonde et sa colocataire, une certaine Bree Tanner, ont eu le droit à une visite non prévue et qu'elles se sont défendu becs et ongles contre leurs agresseurs.

De retour dans la tour de verre, protégeant le cœur de Volterra, Bella mène son enquête, pour comprendre où est passée le mécanicien en chef des véhicules et sa colocataire qui faisait partie des gardes chargés de la sécurité de la tour. En recoupant toutes ses données, elle comprend vite qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle s'adresse directement à celui qui détient toutes les réponses. Demetri.

Bee entre dans les quartiers réservés à son supérieur. Elle y retrouve une décoration simple et minimaliste, savant mélange d'acier et de bois exotique. Comme de coutume, la jeune femme s'invite dans la chambre de Demetri, qui nettoie ses armes de service. Ses yeux se posent, un instant sur le torse nu de son partenaire, sans que ne se déclenche une réelle émotion. Leur relation est bien trop fraternelle pour qu'elle ne prenne le temps de le considérer comme un amour potentiel. Amour non, mais amant absolument. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Le bout de ses doigts se rappelle la texture des différents tatouages parcourant le corps de cet homme. Il arrive qu'après quelques missions plus que dangereuses, le couple se jette et se défoule l'un sur l'autre, répondant aux instincts les plus primaires de leurs esprits pour évacuer toute la tension accumulée. Mais, contre toute attente, cela ne va pas plus loin. Ni Bella, ni le superbe russe, ne veulent une relation et cela leur convient parfaitement.

Sans lever son regard vers la personne qui ose le déranger, Demetri polie doucement les différentes partie de son arme avant de les poser, avec une révérence quasi religieuse, sur la table derrière laquelle il est assis. Bella s'assoit silencieusement sur un fauteuil Chesterfield à proximité du lit et cherche mentalement la meilleure approche pour lui parler de sa mission.

La voix suave de Demetri interrompt sa méditation. « Viens en au fait ou je risque de mourir d'ennui avant que tu ais réussi à placer deux mots. ». Bella souffle bruyamment en entendant l'impertinence.

« Demetri… Sérieusement, il t'arrive d'être aimable ? ».

Il lève un sourcil, l'air d'y réfléchir consciencieusement avant de répondre. « Non. ».

Bella grommelle. « Je me disais aussi… Passons. Je suis venue car… Un de mes contacts aux Etats Unis m'a prévenu d'une disparition suspecte d'un de leurs agents. ».

Demetri hoche la tête, l'incitant à continuer. Elle croise ses jambes et continue. « Il m'a chargé de retrouver cette personne… En toute amitié, bien entendu... ».

Demetri laisse passer un imperceptible sourire. « En toute amitié ? Je vois… Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ? ».

La jeune femme se creuse la tête, pour trouver une raison valable pour que les Volturi se sentent concernés car elle sait très bien que Demetri ne cherche aucun gain personnel. « Cela nous éviterait un sujet fâcheux avec l'armée américaine et surtout… Ils nous seront redevables. ».

Demetri se redresse et fait quelques pas. « Il est toujours bon d'avoir quelqu'un de redevable… Surtout avec de l'influence… D'accord… Que sais-tu sur cette personne ? ».

Bella saisit rapidement l'opportunité, ravie de n'avoir à pousser plus loin ses explications foireuses, bien qu'elle se doute que le russe a accepté bien trop aisément. « Elles sont deux en fait… Rosalie Hale et Bree Tanner… La première américaine, grande, blonde et chauffeur de Caius en plus d'être mécano en chef pour notre flotte. Et la seconde est une américano-israélienne, brune, qui sur cette photo semble avoir même pas dix-huit ans. Elles étaient employées ici et ont disparues mystérieusement depuis la mise à sac de leur appartement. Et avec ce tueur en série qui court les rues… ».

Il consulte une tablette numérique posée négligemment sur son lit. « Hale… Et la petite Tanner… Inculpées et reconnues coupable d'espionnage. Elles ont été arrêtées directement à leur domicile. Le rapport a été émis par King. ». Il repose sa tablette comme si cette dernière phrase résumait toute la situation et retourne s'asseoir à sa table.

Bella lève un sourcil et demande. « Donc ? Si on suit la procédure… Elles sont encore en salle d'interrogation ou dans une des cellules de la prison de Volterra ? Il faut qu'on les libère avant de créer un incident diplomatique. ».

Le garde finit de lustrer les différentes pièces de son arme et la remonte avec une précision et une rapidité fulgurantes. « Je répète. King était en charge du dossier. ».

Bella se redresse, frustrée d'être aussi près du but, sans parvenir à l'atteindre. Travailler avec quelqu'un qui parle en énigme comme Yoda n'est pas toujours un avantage ! Elle maugrée. « Et alors ? ».

Demetri, dans une absolue bonté, prend le temps d'expliquer à la jeune femme que le cas des deux jeunes femmes est surement déjà bouclé. Royce King, numéro deux de la garde d'élite, juste derrière Demetri, est connu pour son gout prononcé et malsain pour les femmes, la torture, le sexe non consenti et la violence. Alors, lui offrir les deux espionnes à gérer, est tout simplement, une façon détournée de les condamner à mort. Un agent à la solde des Etats Unis et une autre qui doit certainement être du Mossad sont du pain béni pour le numéro deux. Entrainées, aguerries et combatives… Leurs tortures n'en seront que plus subtiles. Mais, cela laisse aussi, et heureusement pour Bella, une faible chance qu'elles soient encore en vie au moment où ils discutent. Cette dernière n'a que rarement eu affaire à lui, Demetri faisant toujours en sorte d'éviter qu'elle ne le rencontre. Et à l'entente des rumeurs au sujet de King… La jeune femme sent un désagréable frisson lui parcourir le corps.

Bella se lève et va s'installer sur le lit. Sa peau frémit encore à l'idée de ce que les filles ont pu subir. « Il faut que je les tire de là. Aides moi s'il te plait. ».

Demetri pose son arme et son nécessaire de nettoyage sur une commode et s'approche d'elle tel un prédateur. « Dans ce cas, tu dois aussi faire quelque chose pour moi. ». Bella s'appuie sur ses coudes, prête à entendre les conditions de son supérieur. Elle est surprise par sa demande. « Il faut que tu sois sûre que le gouvernement américain enterrera l'affaire. Et en ce qui concerne King. Il doit mourir lors de ton sauvetage. Quelle que soit ta manière de procéder, fais en sorte qu'il disparaisse. ».

Bella engrange les informations avant de répondre. « Mais… Que va dire le conseil en cas de disparition du numéro deux ? Est-ce que je ne risque pas ma place ? ».

Demetri se pose tout près d'elle, jouant avec une des longues mèches qui encadrent son visage avant de lui retirer doucement sa chemise. « Je m'occupe du conseil et tu te charges de King. ».

Bella acquiesce avant de l'attirer contre elle. « Quand est-ce que je peux lancer mon offensive ? ».

Il lui mord le cou brutalement. « Demain après-midi… Caius a rendez-vous en ville. C'est une chance. ». Demetri réitère son action, mordillant la chair fragile.

Bella sourit, électrisée par la douleur plaisante qu'il lui fait subir et l'adrénaline qui coule dans ses veines à l'idée de combattre. L'union de leurs corps scellera le marché qu'ils viennent de passer.

**xoxo**

Quelques heures langoureuses plus tard, Bella est de retour dans la chambre de Demetri. Elle l'observe alors qu'il enfile tranquillement sa chemise et qu'il lui explique les derniers détails sur le fonctionnement de l'équipe de Royce King. Le fait qu'elle ne doit montrer aucune pitié pour les mercenaires qui sont dans ce lieu et que si elle se fait prendre, il se fera un plaisir de la laisser tomber. La jeune femme soupire et saisit les munitions supplémentaires qu'il lui tend.

Sa mission est assez simple en soit. Il n'y a qu'une porte qui fait office d'entrée et de sortie pour tout le quartier réservée à ce psychopathe. Donc, une fois entrée dans l'antre de King, Bella doit repasser sur le chemin de terreur qu'elle aura semé ou faire sa propre sortie, accompagnée du reste des deux jeunes femmes car le garde d'élite ne se fait pas d'illusion. Elle plisse son regard vers son supérieur… « Demetri… Est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi ? ».

Un hochement de tête et un sourire machiavélique la décontenance quelques instants avant qu'il ne déclare. « Pour rien au monde, je ne te raterais en pleine action. ».

Le temps passe lentement jusqu'à ce que Bella et Demetri avancent prudemment dans les couloirs obscurs menant à la porte d'accès des quartiers de numéro deux. Demetri ralentit, restant dans l'ombre et montre le garde qui sécurise l'entrée. « Occupes toi de lui, des caméras et je te suis. ».

La jeune femme avance tranquillement, capuche sur la tête, dissimulant son doux visage et ondulant légèrement ses hanches, pour paraitre plus féminine. Le garde soulève légèrement sa casquette pour la saluer, après qu'il ait visuellement confirmé son identité. « Mademoiselle Swan… Mais que faites-vous là ? ».

Bella lui sourit. « King a demandé à me voir… ».

Il cherche sur sa plaquette. « Etes-vous sûre ? Personne ne m'a pas prévenu… ».

Nonchalamment, elle prend appui sur le comptoir situé à côté de lui, observant discrètement les caméras de surveillance qui contrôlent le secteur. « Je vais juste l'attendre à l'intérieur. Est-ce que c'est possible ? ».

_1 garde derrière la porte… 3 dans le hall…. 7 au niveau de l'escalier … 8 en comptant __celui-là__… 12…_ _Putain…_ Rien que de l'autre côté de la porte, un sacré boulot l'attend. Non point que le nombre lui fasse peur mais c'est surtout qu'il ne faut absolument pas qu'elle se fasse repérer. Bella note la disposition des caméras en fonction de l'angle de vue des images qu'elle peut voir, et tente à nouveau de le persuader, enfilant des gants de soie noire.

Le garde hoche la tête avec dépit. « Désolé, Mademoiselle Swan. Je ne peux vous laisser entrer. Puis, je vous assure que ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous. ».

_17… 22… 27. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là-dedans pour être aussi nombreux ? »._

Une fois son observation des écrans terminée, Bella hausse les épaules et dit, sur un ton d'excuse. « Bon alors, je suis désolée. ». Elle écarte doucement les pans de sa cape vermillon aux broderies d'or, commune à tous les agents dévoués à la sécurité de Volterra. La jeune femme équipe d'un silencieux le premier pistolet qu'elle choisit.

Le garde la regarde, sans comprendre mais quand il baisse les yeux, constate que la jeune femme est lourdement armée. « Merde ! ». Il se penche, tentant d'atteindre le bouton d'urgence mais Bella est plus rapide et lui assène un coup de pied droit dans l'estomac qui le projette à terre.

Elle sourit tristement en sortant un autre flingue argenté. « Je ne te le fais pas dire. ». Sa première balle est pour lui, directement dans la tête, avant de regarder une dernière fois vers les écrans et de tirer ensuite dessus. Sa main gantée sort une mini clé usb d'un pan de sa cape que la jeune femme insère dans l'ordinateur à proximité. Un petit buzz indique que le virus implanté dedans commence son travail de nettoyage de tous les fichiers médias vidéos, bandes son et diffusions possibles qui seront immédiatement détruits pour les prochaines 24 heures, garantissant que leur sauvetage restera confidentiel. Elle grommelle en rabaissant un peu plus sa capuche. « C'est parti. ». Posant sa main sur son cœur, qui ressent un léger pincement sans ses véritables compagnons d'armes, elle dit doucement. « Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, car je suis celle qui faut craindre. ».

Lançant son pied directement sur la porte, Bella entre dans le hall et tire directement sur les caméras. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Sa main libre agrippe un autre pistolet et elle entame de les décharger rapidement sur les premières personnes présentes. Elle suit à la lettre les conseils de Demetri. Pas de quartier, pas de survivant et surtout aucun témoin. Ses armes, une fois vides, tombent à terre et le temps qu'elle en prenne d'autres, Demetri se charge des gardes qui arrivent autour d'elle. Le cliquetis des balles qui tombent sur le sol et les impacts dans les murs et meubles créent une mélodie tempétueuse et assourdissante.

Elle continue son avancée meurtrière, sans un regard pour son partenaire. Son instinct sait qu'il ne tombera pas. Les balles fusent en tous sens, ne lui laissant que peu de répit dans le hall. Le couple se débarrasse de ses armes à mesure qu'ils avancent. Les vieilles pierres crépitent et explosent sous les impacts. Se plaquant derrière une colonne, qui rapetisse à vue d'œil tant elle est ciblée par les mercenaires présents, Bella fait signe à Demetri, lui indiquant l'escalier permettant d'accéder à l'étage. Il lui ouvre la voie, lui permettant d'accéder aisément au niveau supérieur.

Voulant réserver ses munitions, la jeune femme s'occupe de certains gardes directement avec la crosse de ses armes. Sans compter qu'elle est ravie de constater qu'elle n'a rien perdu de son aptitude au combat au corps à corps. Le fusil d'assaut automatique du garde qu'elle enserre est à sa portée… _Séri__eusement un automatique ! __Et__ pourquoi pas un bazooka ?..._ Une fois adroitement placée derrière lui, elle tire sur certains des camarades du garde qui est choqué de tuer ses propres alliés. Bella se débarrasse ensuite du corps criblé de balles… Il semblerait que les amis de ce monsieur n'aient pas autant de remord.

Le couloir mène devant une double porte capitonnée. Bella est arrivée à destination. Demetri la rejoint et lui dit doucement. « Bienvenue dans l'antre du chien des enfers. ». La jeune femme contracte son estomac, prête à affronter ce qui se cache derrière les portes. Elle dit sérieusement. « Nous avons peu de temps avant que les autres ne rappliquent. Dépêchons nous. ».

La salle ressemble à des dizaines d'autres chambres dans Volterra. Des draperies en velours bordeaux descendent du plafond cathédrale jusqu'au sol, retirant toute idée de lumière dans la pièce. Celle-ci n'est éclairée que par des chandeliers mais cela n'empêche point l'horreur d'être dissimulée.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Bella retrouve la plus jeune des deux espionnes. Bree Tanner ne ressemble plus du tout à la photo de la jolie femme qu'elle a dans son dossier. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés, son visage est boursouflé et son corps est maculé de sang séché. Ses vêtements en lambeaux cachent à peine sa nudité et les marques violacées ainsi que les coupures profondes sur ses membres, laissent aisément imaginer les sévices subies. Elle est attachée au mur par une chaine tel un chien de fourrière. Bella se met à sa hauteur, retirant sa capuche pour lui dévoiler son visage. « Mademoiselle Tanner ? Bree Tanner ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Je suis venue vous sortir de là ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? ». Elle claque gentiment les joues, où de chaque côté, un large sillon de larmes séchées creuse la crasse accumulée. Devant son manque de réaction, Bella se tourne vers Demetri. « Comment pouvez-vous laisse faire une chose pareille ? ».

En avançant un peu plus, elle découvre Rosalie Hale, attachée à un lit, qui semble avoir hérité du même traitement. Mais sa conscience encore intacte, la femme lui demande de la détacher. Demetri dit froidement. « En tant que numéro deux, il bénéficie d'une certaine immunité. ».

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait pour l'arrêter ? ». Bella sort une de ses dagues et détache Bree tandis que Demetri s'occupe de Rosalie. Il se tourne vers elle et lui demande de gérer l'entrée plutôt que de perdre son temps avec une fille qui est déjà morte. Bella grogne. « Tant qu'il y a une chance de la sauver, je l'aiderais. ». Elle soulève la jeune fille et tente de la caler sur son épaule quand elle réalise qu'elle ne tient pas sur ses pieds. « C'est encore une gamine ! On ne peut pas la laisser là. ». Au bout de quelques pas, la blessée tousse sous l'effort et crache un flot de salive ensanglantée.

Demetri entrouvre la porte et vérifie que personne ne surgit du couloir. Son regard sombre se pose, une nouvelle fois, sur Bree. « Je n'ai pas envie de mourir pour quelqu'un qui a déjà perdu son combat. Regarde tout ce sang… Elle est à peine consciente. ».

Bella soutient son regard et entame une marche saccadée avec Bree. « Elle a vécu quelque chose d'atroce et je ne la laisserais pas mourir là. ».

Demetri soupire mais finit par laisser tomber. « Je ne peux faire semblant de comprendre. Mais, je sais qu'il est dangereux de te faire changer d'avis. Elle est sous ta responsabilité. ». Il cherche dans son holster et lance une arme vers Rosalie. « Tu sais t'en servir ? ».

La blonde, rattrape l'arme et passe une main ensanglantée sur son front. Elle acquiesce et tient l'objet d'un air assuré. Les deux gardes repositionnent leurs capuches avant de passer la porte.

A mesure que Bella détruit les caméras de surveillance et qu'avec Demetri et Rosalie, ils tirent sur ceux qui ont le malheur de croiser leur chemin, ils déambulent dans les couloirs durant de longues minutes, à la recherche d'un signe leur permettant de rejoindre l'extérieur. Les quartiers réservés à King sont comme lui. Torturés et glauques. Le groupe finit par se retrouver dans un cul de sac, le couloir se terminant par une grande baie vitrée. Bella soupire et tente de reprendre son souffle car il faut admettre qu'elle porte plus qu'elle ne soutient Bree. Celle-ci n'est qu'à demi consciente et sa respiration est proche d'un gargouillis asthmatique.

Le bruit venant de l'entrée indique que les renforts sont arrivés et donc qu'il sera bien plus difficile de sortir de là que prévu.

Rosalie s'approche et supporte son amie tandis que Bella et Demetri font le point sur leur situation. De la baie vitrée, ils constatent qu'une terrasse, située à deux ou trois mètres d'eux, est leur seul point de fuite. Demetri tâte la vitre et dit. « Tu as un plus gros calibre que moi. A toi l'honneur. ».

Bella fait signe à Rosalie de s'écarter et sort un de ses desert-eagles.

BANG !

La baie vitrée, marquée d'un bel impact, se fissure sans réellement se casser mais un coup de pied bien placé de son collègue finit le boulot.

Des cris et des bruits de pas précipités se font entendre, se rapprochant dangereusement de leur position. Demetri dit simplement. « Il faut sauter. ». Bella hoche la tête et se tourne vers les deux autres jeunes femmes.

Rosalie s'exclame. « Bree ! Bree ! Réveilles toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de me lâcher ! ».

Bree ouvre avec peine ses paupières boursoufflées. « Fffff….. Fffff… Rose ? ».

Rosalie sourit, malgré ses yeux rougies par l'émotion et la tristesse. « Oui ma chérie ! Réveilles toi ! ».

Bree esquisse un sourire, entre deux grimaces de douleurs, et se laisse glisser le long du mur. « Ffff… C'est fini, Rosie. ». Rosalie remarque avec horreur la ligne large et brillante, laissée sur la pierre froide. Elle se tourne vers Bella ne sachant que faire.

L'ex Seal se penche vers Bree et lui tend la main. « Allez ! On y est presque. Je te porte sur mon dos… ».

La blessée l'interrompt. « Ils arrivent et… Et, je ne suis plus en état. Ils…. Ffff… Ils vont finir par vous rattraper par ma faute… ». Elle tousse une quinte plus violente que les autres. « Juste… Ne les laisse pas m'avoir encore une fois… ».

Bella lui prend le bras et remarque silencieusement que la chaleur a déjà commencé à quitter son corps. « Tant que tu respires, on peut trouver à te soigner. ».

Bree émet un gloussement. « Et perdre la chance de vous sauver ? Tout cela pour aider quelqu'un… Ffff…. Ffff…. Qui est déjà mort. ».

Rosalie pose sa main sur la joue bleuie de son amie. « Ne perds pas espoir. ». Bree repousse sa main et conclue.

« Je les ralentirais… ».

Bella ne parvient pas à se décider. Le risque que la jeune fille soit faite une nouvelle fois captive par les sbires de King est trop élevé pour la laisser seule. Demetri s'approche de la baie vitrée. Son visage s'assombrit en constatant les quinze mètres de vide qu'il y a en dessous. Son corps est tendu, et son accent se fait plus prononcé quand il dit. « Ils arrivent… Sont tout près. On doit sauter maintenant. ».

Rosalie hoche la tête, décidée et se jette une dernière fois sur Bree. Elle murmure. « Je t'aime petite sœur ! Je te vengerais. ». Elle lui met son pistolet entre les mains et l'étreint encore quelques instants.

Bree toussote. « Ffff… Je t'aime aussi Rosie… Ravie… Ravie d'avoir fait équipe avec toi… ». Rosalie se redresse et rejoint Demetri. Il la regarde, son air toujours impassible avant de dire.

« Tu as l'apparence d'un ange alors prouves que tu sais voler. ».

Rosalie jette un dernier coup d'œil vers sa coéquipière qui semble se concentrer vers l'entrée du couloir. Bree tient aussi fermement que possible l'arme qu'elle possède et garde les yeux clos. Rose comprend que celle qu'elle a finie par considérer comme une véritable sœur a déjà fait son choix. La blonde prend une grande inspiration et assez d'élan avant de s'élancer sur la terrasse opposée. Elle parvient en une roulade maladroite à s'en tirer, tant bien que mal, mais elle reste au sol quelques temps avant de parvenir à se relever.

Demetri se tourne vers Bella. « Ne traines pas. ». Il bondit à son tour et atterrit sur ses deux pieds, posant un genou à terre l'espace d'une seconde.

Bella est encore accroupi auprès de Bree qui lui souffle. « Merci… Ffff… Merci de sauver Rose… Prends soin d'elle. ». Bella se mord la lèvre et acquiesce. Comment dire à une mourante qu'elle-même ne compte pas vivre très longtemps ? Elle l'aide à se relever et à trouver un appui relativement confortable contre le mur. Bree montre l'arme et un bout de verre qu'elle tient dans ses mains. « Je les ralentirais comme je peux. Mais… Faites en sorte que je sois la dernière… ».

Bella saisit littéralement la teneur de son propos. Elle acquiesce et pose un dernier baiser sur le front de la jeune fille mourante. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle se retrouve sur la terrasse opposée et observe ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté, sa capuche rabattue une nouvelle fois sur son visage.

Bree puise son énergie dans ce qui lui reste de vie et lève son arme avant de tirer sur les derniers membres de l'équipe de Royce, qui tombent comme des mouches. Lorsque ce dernier arrive, il rugit de colère en constatant le sort de ses compagnons de crime. Bree essaie de lui régler son compte mais son chargeur est vide. La chance semble toujours du côté de ce criminel. King émet un rire tonitruant et maléfique. Il attrape sa victime par les cheveux. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres ensanglantées. Elle n'a même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux et tousse du sang sur le costume du mercenaire.

Regardant les corps qui jonchent le sol, King rugit. « Où est Rose ? Dis-moi où elle est et je soulagerais tes souffrances… ».Il la soulève un peu plus. « Sale garce… Tu croyais t'en sortir ? Mais, il semblerait que ton cauchemar est loin d'être fini. ». Bree lui crache dessus. Il la relâche en la projetant contre le mur. Son corps tombe lourdement au sol. « Petite salope ! Attends un peu que je te fasse payer ça. ». Son pied entre en contact avec les côtes de la jeune fille, brutalement, assenant coup de pied sur coups de pieds. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se penche vers le corps inerte. Royce la redresse et lui murmure en souriant. « Allez ma chérie… On rentre à la maison. ».

Bree ouvre ses paupières avec peine. Mais rien ne l'empêchera d'observer l'effroi et la surprise dans le regard de son agresseur, surtout qu'elle vient de lui planter son bout de verre, profondément, dans l'estomac. Le tortionnaire hurle de douleur et après avoir retiré de son abdomen l'arme improvisée, recule de quelques pas pour récupérer un pistolet de la main rigide d'un de ses sbires. Il tend le canon vers la tête de la jeune fille. « Pétasse, tu vas mourir dans ce couloir comme la sale chienne que tu es. Et après j'irai à la recherche de ta copine. ».

Sa main faisant pression sur sa blessure, il s'apprête à tirer à bout portant dans la tête de la garce, agenouillée, qui l'a eu par surprise, quand un « Tut Tut Tut ! » accompagné d'un sifflement bref se fait entendre. Sa tête se tourne vers la personne qui ose l'interpeler dans un moment aussi jouissif. Les yeux de Royce s'écarquillent quand il voit qui le tient en joue de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée brisée.

Sa bouche s'ouvre mais ne laisse échapper aucun son avant qu'une balle de gros calibre ne lui perfore le crane, laissant de grosses éclaboussures visibles sur les murs et le sol du couloir.

Bree hoquète de joie et de douleur quand elle constate le trou énorme qui remplace la tête de Royce, sachant qu'il ne nuira plus. Elle grogne. « Connard. ». Son regard, déjà vitreux, se tourne vers Bella, dont l'arme fumante est encore en joue, mais cette fois, dans sa direction. Elle lui sourit et hoche la tête. « Merci… Et dis… Fff… Dis à Rosalie de vivre pleinement sa vie. ».

Le second coup de feu tiré depuis la terrasse résonne encore douloureusement aux oreilles de Bella quand elle rejoint Demetri et Rosalie. La blonde pleure, à chaudes larmes, la mort de son amie mais prend le temps de remercier Bella pour lui avoir offert la mort digne qu'elle désirait. Les yeux embués de larmes de Bella, se concentrent ensuite sur Demetri qui passe un appel de son portable. « Nettoyeurs au niveau 4. ». Il se tourne ensuite vers elle. « Bien joué numéro deux. ».

_**fin de flashback.**_

Bella chasse ces pensées maussades de son esprit et se concentre sur le présent.

Leurs talons résonnent dans le long couloir en pierres anciennes alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à accueillir les premiers dignitaires d'importance sur le tarmac de l'héliport privé des Volturi. Les pupilles dorées de Bella se contractent au changement de luminosité quand ils arrivent jusqu'au sol goudronné de la piste. Son esprit tourne à plein régime. Au loin, lui parvient les sons annonçant le début des festivités dans la ville. Ce moment annonce le fait que sa mission arrive bientôt à terme et que surement sa vie aussi.

**xoxo**

_**Yaïe ! J'ai un nouveau pc, une nouvelle connexion internet et la vie qui va avec !**_

_**N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre OS préféré lors du concours des 7 péchés capitaux créé par l'équipe du Starbucks Twilight… Votez aussi pour moi ça me fera plaisir ! **_

_**Pour lire les OS c'est là : /community/Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux/94893/**_

_**Pour voter c'est ici : /u/2336759/StarBucKs_TwiLiGhT**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	6. Raquel Welsh

_**xo Under The Gun ox**_

_**Inspiration : Twilight par S. Meyer & A Friendly Game Of Poker par Mrs Witter**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre Six.**

**Raquel Welsh (38)**

**« C'est formidable le poker. Ce qui compte n'est pas de disposer de bonnes ou de mauvaises cartes mais surtout de savoir jouer avec les mauvaises. ». Bernard Werber – Ecrivain Français.**

_Chanson choisie pour ce chapitre : Izia – So Much Trouble_

**xoxo**

L'avion survole gracieusement le ciel d'Italie tandis qu'Emmett balance sa tête en rythme avec la musique qui s'échappe de ses écouteurs. Jasper et Carlisle sont en grande conversation, étudiant avec soin les dossiers des différentes personnalités importantes de Volterra. Edward observe, sans réellement le voir, le paysage, à travers le hublot. Il ferme les yeux et exhale doucement, serrant et desserrant consécutivement ses poings. Ses doigts le démangent, ressentant le picotement dû à son excès d'adrénaline. Bella n'est plus très loin et son corps vibre rien qu'à l'idée de la retrouver.

Près d'une année s'est écoulée depuis leur dernière rencontre et Edward se meurt de la revoir à nouveau. Lui et son équipe ont enchainés mission après mission, soutenant même, de temps en temps, les autres équipes Deltas qui pouvaient avoir besoin de renfort.

Le jeune homme a parcouru les quatre coins du globe, croisant régulièrement l'équipe de la Division 13, dorénavant sous le commandement de James Dwyer. En pensant à ce dernier, Edward fronce les sourcils, depuis le départ de la meilleure amie de James, il s'attendait à des représailles musclées de la part des Seals mais non… à croire que, soit ce sont des petites bites sans conscience, soit ils ont réunis leurs petits bouts de cerveaux pour n'en faire qu'un seul fonctionnel et respecter la décision de Swan.

Bon, Black gronde toujours un peu, ou montre ses crocs, prêt à pisser sur le premier arbre venu pour marquer son territoire mais rien de plus. Comme s'ils avaient tous reçus la consigne de ne rien dire. Ou peut-être est-ce juste qu'ils sont plus pros que lui. Car, pour Edward, malgré l'importance de son boulot et de ses missions, seule Bella occupe son esprit. Victoria lui a déjà reproché son empressement, lui expliquant que le fait de tenter la mort ne ferait pas revenir la jeune femme.

Une des hôtesses s'approche de lui et l'incite à attacher sa ceinture, posant sa main sur sa cuisse et accompagnant sa demande d'un joli clin d'œil. Le soldat lui fait un sourire éclatant mais, contre toute attente et à la surprise générale, il repousse ses avances.

Carlisle sourit, appréciant la sagesse nouvellement acquise d'Edward. Maintes fois, il a failli tout avouer à son fils. Pourquoi est-ce que la femme qu'il aime le rejette autant malgré les signes évidents de son affection. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui dit rien quant à son comportement de Casanova qui montre clairement une certaine autodestruction. Pourquoi aux réunions de famille, Esmée semble au bord des larmes quand elle imagine déjà la réaction explosive de son fils quand il apprendra la vérité, surtout qu'elle garde précieusement les cartes de remerciements accompagnant les bouquets envoyés par Bella et compte bien découvrir quelle perle peut être la jeune femme qui a capturé le coeur de son idiot de fils. Bien qu'ils se doutent que la raison de ces cartes doit être quelque chose d'odieusement impudique, impliquant le jeune couple vu que la première fois qu'Esmée en a discuté lors d'un brunch, Edward, les joues rouges, a recraché son thé glacé sur la tête d'Alice.

Le Falcon atterrit en douceur sur la piste d'atterrissage. Quand Edward descend les marches menant au sol, il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer de contentement face à la douceur de l'air italien. Jasper et Emmett arrivent sur ses talons, suivis par le Général Cullen. Celui-ci est encore en ligne avec son état-major, pour discuter des derniers points à aborder lors de la grande réunion avec les dirigeants de Volterra au sujet des différentes demandes d'extradition concernant les présumés terroristes et mercenaires américains exerçant des contrats en toute impunité avant de se planquer dans le territoire Volturi.

Plusieurs voitures de luxe, aux armoiries Volturi scintillantes, sont alignées, prenant en charge les dignitaires qui arrivent au fur et à mesure de la journée. C'est pourtant une autre voiture, sans signe distinctif mais non moins luxueuse, qui approche silencieusement à leur niveau et une superbe blonde, dont la cape rouge accentue un tailleur pantalon de couleur sombre, descend de la place du chauffeur. Enfin, si le volant est bien à gauche comme sur la plupart des voitures européennes.

Elle retire ses lunettes aviateur aux verres miroir et dit. « Général Cullen ? Messieurs Cullen, Whitlock et McCarthy ? Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. ». Ses talons claquent sur le tarmac quand elle s'approche pour les saluer correctement.

Carlisle la reconnaît et s'incline. « Agent Hale, je présume. ».

La blonde sourit fait un pas de côté et ouvre une des portières. « Allons-y. ».

Ils s'approchent du véhicule et Emmett ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un sifflement admiratif. « Dites-moi que je rêve ! C'est une Brabus Rocket ! Une Mercedes customisée par Brabus ! ». Son sourire enfantin est semblable à celui qu'affiche la jeune femme.

Elle lui demande, le sourire toujours présent sur son joli visage. « Vous vous y connaissez ? ». Son regard reste fixé sur les fossettes d'Emmett n'osant le regarder directement de peur qu'elle ne rougisse comme une ado.

Celui-ci hoche la tête vigoureusement. « Je suis l'opérateur logistique de mon équipe alors on peut dire que les véhicules sont plus une obsession qu'une simple passion. ».

Rosalie sourit. « Vraiment ? Ça vous dirait de l'essayer un de ces quatre ? Enfin si vous êtes capable de supporter une telle puissance… ».

Emmett reste plusieurs secondes la bouchée bée, mais finit par bafouiller. « Sûr… Oui, oui sûr ! ».

« Il faut qu'on en reparle alors… ». Ses lunettes reposées sur son nez, Elle se réinstalle dans sa voiture.

Bien que Rosalie ne soit plus visible, Emmett prend juste le courage d'hocher la tête. Remarquant immédiatement les atomes crochus et la déconnection du cerveau d'Emmett, Jasper pose une main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier pour l'inciter à monter à bord, avant que celui-ci ne s'emporte de trop, ne devienne idiot ou fasse une gaffe devant la dame. Ils montent tous en voiture. Bien que moins costauds qu'Emmett, qui caresse langoureusement le tableau de bord, les trois autres soldats se tiennent aisément à l'arrière et ne peuvent que constater qu'en effet, c'est une superbe voiture.

Au démarrage, Emmett pousse un petit cri joyeux. « Oh mon dieu ! Vous entendez ça les mecs ? ». Edward et Jasper tendent l'oreille mais il n'y a rien d'autre que le vrombissement puissant du moteur. Ils hochent la tête négativement. La fossette du soldat situé devant eux se fait encore plus profonde. « C'est ça ! Il n'y a rien à entendre ! Tout est dans le ressenti. Elle vibre. ». Il se tourne vers Rosalie, qui passe tranquillement de jolis gants en cuir. « Alors, faites-moi rêver… Combien ? ».

Le sourire machiavélique de la jeune femme annonce la couleur. « Zéro à Cent en trois secondes sept. ». Emmett exhale bruyamment l'air qu'il a dans ses poumons et elle continue. « 230 Miles heures ». Il gronde doucement tant la jeune femme et sa voiture lui plaisent.

Edward se demande s'il n'est pas en train d'assister à un rituel amoureux… Enfin, pour ceux fanatiques d'automobiles cela s'entend.

Les yeux de Jasper s'écarquillent et il saisit rapidement sa ceinture de sécurité. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas et sans vouloir vous vexer Rosalie… Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. ».

La voiture avance doucement, prenant le chemin de la sortie. Carlisle demande. « Alors ? Dites-nous les grandes lignes. ».

Rosalie soupire avant de dire les présentations de convenance. « Nous partons directement pour la Tour Volterra, où vous logerez. Le programme des festivités et du congrès vous attendent dans votre bureau… Je suis le garde officiellement assigné à votre équipe et je vous prie d'effectuer la procédure habituelle de sécurité et de rester armé sous toutes conditions. Entre la fête nationale et le sommet diplomatique, il y a énormément de risques et tout le monde est sur les dents. ».

Le général Cullen demande. « Mais pourquoi tant de précaution ? Et pourquoi n'avons-nous pas le même traitement que les autres ? ».

Rosalie resserre ses mains sur le volant, alors que sa voiture quitte le tarmac. Son regard bleu électrique croise celui du général avant de lui indiquer les autres passagers. « Je ne suis pas sûre de… ».

Il l'interrompt. « Vous pouvez parler Agent Hale. Les soldats, ici présents, sont au courant de la mission de l'agent Swan. ».

La Brabus roule silencieusement le long de la voie principale, semblant glisser sur la chaussée. Vu le nombre grandissant de fêtards dans les rues de la ville, Rosalie explique sans quitter la route des yeux. « Depuis quelques mois, les choses se sont un peu précipitées et les américains ne sont pas bien vu à Volterra… Surtout depuis que la presse a dévoilé que le tueur en série, qui sévissait ici, était américain. Le dossier a beau être clos, il reste encore beaucoup d'animosité. Puis, le Lieutenant-colonel Swan n'a pu, encore, obtenir le nom du traitre. Nous savons juste que c'est quelqu'un qui vient de votre état-major, d'où le changement de protocole vous concernant. Il semblerait qu'elle tienne à ce que vous arriviez sains et saufs. ».

Jasper hoche la tête. « Ravi de savoir qu'elle nous tient assez en estime pour tenter de nous protéger. ».

Rosalie sourit. « En effet… J'ai pu constater qu'il vaut mieux faire partie de ses amis. ».

Edward enchaine rapidement. « C'est donc Bella qui vous envoie ? Est-ce qu'on aura l'occasion de la voir ? ».

Carlisle grimace. « Je vous le déconseille. ». Ses yeux se plissent, sachant très bien que son fils aura du mal à se contenir, il propose une réponse plus subtile. « Cela mettrait en péril tout son travail. ».

La voix de la jeune femme se fait admirative. « Puis, les gardes d'élite sont tout aussi inapprochables que les dirigeants qu'ils protègent. En tant que numéro deux, elle n'aura pas une minute à vous consacrer. Je remercie encore toutes les déités de ce monde qu'elle soit venue me sauver de mon enfer. ». Son regard bleu glacier s'assombrit, se rendant compte qu'elle parle trop. Le Général et les trois deltas comprennent rapidement que l'agent de liaison devait être dans une situation bien plus que périlleuse pour vouer une telle admiration envers Bella.

Jasper demande tout de même. « Mais, votre mission ne s'arrête-t-elle pas là ? Pourquoi êtes-vous encore sur Volterra ? ».

Rosalie hoche la tête. « Je n'abandonnerais pas tant que tout n'est pas fini. Avec l'aide de l'agent Tanner, j'ai pu déceler l'emplacement de tous les dossiers stratégiques dans l'enceinte de la tour mais nous nous sommes fait prendre avant de pouvoir les sortir d'ici. Bella est en charge de les récupérer et je lui apporte toute l'aide que je peux... Nous avons quelques comptes à régler. ».

Jasper tape doucement sur sa vitre, suivant un rayon de soleil du bout de ses doigts. « Et, elle en fait une affaire personnelle. ».

Edward resserre ses poings. « C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. ».

Elle acquiesce, son regard se posant furtivement sur le Général. « Ne vous inquiétez pas… Elle n'est pas la seule. ».

**xoxo**

Le lendemain, Edward lève les yeux pour admirer le plafond cathédral de la grande salle. Tout ce qui se déroule, le dépasse un peu. Il ne manque que des gens en costumes et quelques troubadours pour que la scène soit complète. Sur une estrade, se tient le chef de Volterra et tous les dignitaires, tels des serfs, le saluent avec déférence. Des gardes armés, vêtus de capes d'un bordeaux sombre, sont disposés tout au long des grandes colonnes qui entourent la pièce et comme l'avait prédit Rosalie, lors de leur briefing de la veille, les gardes d'élite attitrés à Aro Volturi sont situés derrière lui.

Le soldat reconnaît automatiquement la jeune femme qu'il aime désespérément. Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils se rencontrent en un moment si formel ? Elle est si près et pourtant semble intouchable… Quoique c'est toujours le cas…

**xoxo**

Le temps qu'Aro échange quelques salutations et mots de bienvenue avec chacune des personnes présentes, Bella se trouve face à Edward et fait mine de ne pas le reconnaitre. Ils sont séparés par le 'Maître' de Bella et Carlisle qui semblent inconscients de l'émoi et de la tension entre leurs gardes du corps respectifs. Les pensées tumultueuses de Bella sont interrompues par la conférence qui démarre une fois que tout le monde a salué le maitre des lieux.

Aro, assis sur une estrade, toise et invite tous les dignitaires à s'asseoir tandis que Bella et Demetri se tiennent debout et stoïques, derrière lui. Autant Aro est le symbole du pouvoir au sein de Volterra que les deux gardes émanent une réelle puissance létale.

Edward n'apprécie absolument pas le comportement de Demetri envers la jeune femme et, alors que celle-ci croise son regard vert émeraude, de temps en temps, lui ne la quitte pas des yeux. Dans sa tenue… Super sexy, il faut l'admettre… de garde d'élite et affublée d'un masque Kato, comme les autres gardes Volturi, Bella est d'une classe incomparablement supérieure aux autres et Edward ressent, comme jamais, la jalousie qui l'anime.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce con ? Il la regarde comme si elle était un morceau particulièrement juteux d'un bœuf de Kobé… Je suis sûr qu'elle apprécierait la fine comparaison avec une vache qui boit de la bière…_

Jasper, son meilleur ami, ne cesse de faire valser son regard bleu d'Edward vers Bella comme s'il ne parvenait pas à décider lequel des deux il faut retenir. Bien que séparés par une table de conférence et les dignitaires assis tout autour de celle-ci, Jasper ressent aisément la tension sexuelle émanée par les deux amants. Mais, comme à l'époque de l'Académie, le tout est de savoir s'ils vont se battre ou s'ils vont, comme le dit vulgairement Emmett, baiser comme des bêtes. Il n'aime vraiment pas avoir ce rôle de chaperon mais il doit bien cela tant à Bella qu'à Edward.

La réunion perdure et Demetri vient de passer machinalement son bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire, lui parlant doucement à l'oreille. La mâchoire d'Edward se contracte à nouveau et il est obligé de se contenir pour ne pas approcher la jeune femme et péter le bras de celui qui se tient près d'elle. Le regard de Bella se tourne vers lui, fronçant les sourcils un bref instant… _Est-ce qu'elle arrive à lire ses pensées ?_... avant qu'elle ne tourne à nouveau son attention vers Demetri puis Aro. Elle lui chuchote quelque chose, en se baissant à son niveau et il sourit, apparemment satisfait.

Le vieux Volturi entame une conversation passionnée avec les généraux sur une possibilité de partenariat sur la sécurité des ambassadeurs Volturi au sein de l'Etat américain en échange d'un protocole d'accord pour les extraditions. Edward ne parvient pas à garder son attention sur les propos entretenus, qui ne sont qu'un vague bourdonnement à ses oreilles, et se concentre encore sur Demetri. Ce mec ne lui inspire rien de bon.

Une fois la réunion terminée et que son esprit revient sur Terre, Edward ne peut que constater le départ du Volturi par une petite porte, située directement derrière son trône, suivi par ses fidèles gardes du corps. Encore une occasion de manquée.

**xoxo**

Quelques jours plus tard, au cours d'une des nombreuses soirées organisées tant pour la fête nationale que pour le sommet diplomatique, de petits groupes se forment, certains discutant de simples mondanités, des nouvelles armes disponibles et d'autres de géopolitique ou de rumeurs sulfureuses. Jasper, le Général Cullen et Edward sont en pleine discussion baseballistique avec un des ambassadeurs Volturi sur le sol américain, Caius, quand celui-ci nomme quelqu'un qui attire leur attention. « … Cette jeune femme est incroyable... ». Vulgairement, il balance doucement ses hanches d'avant en arrière, simulant l'acte sexuel. « Et quel tempérament… ». Il donne un coup de coude et un clin d'œil coquin vers Carlisle. « Vous voyez ce que je veux dire hein ! ». Les yeux du général s'élargissent, ne voulant vraiment pas qu'une telle image s'inscrive sur ses rétines.

Jasper demande. « Vous parlez bien d'une des filles Denali ? Je ne savais pas que les Denali étaient à Volterra dernièrement. ».

Le dénommé Caius, sourit. « C'était une telle orgie…Je ne peux même plus vous dire laquelle j'ai eu… Puis, Eléazar et sa famille viennent ici, tous les étés depuis des décennies. Vous ne le saviez pas ? ». Son regard se fait plus soupçonneux mais le Général américain dissipe rapidement ses doutes.

« Bien sûr… D'ailleurs j'envisage moi-même d'acheter une petite propriété dans les environs. ». Il l'entraine vers le buffet où il espère qu'un peu de le vin volturi, nectar d'un rouge profond et velouté, lui embrumera assez l'esprit pour qu'il ne se souvienne plus exactement de leur conversation et éviter tout incident diplomatique.

Edward se rapproche de son meilleur ami, cachant sa bouche sous le prétexte de siroter son verre d'eau. « Est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver une couille dans mon potage ? ».

Jasper sourit à l'allusion graveleuse mais déchante déjà à l'idée de la future mission qui les attend. « Il faut appeler Emmett pour qu'il interroge Rosalie au sujet des officiels qu'elle a pu rencontrer… Il nous faut la tête de Denali… Mais… On ne peut rien assumer sans preuve. ». Leur attention est détournée un instant quand le rire cristallin de Bella se fait entendre. Jasper pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Edward, sachant que ce dernier n'a pas réussi à la coincer toute seule depuis le début de son séjour. Il grommelle. « Ne fais rien de stupide Edward. ».

Edward sourit, ce fameux sourire en coin, synonyme de problème aux yeux de Jasper. « Oh tu me connais ! Je sais rester sage. ».

Son meilleur ami hoche la tête négativement. « Je ne plaisante pas. ».

Edward passe une main pale dans ses mèches bronze. « Je veux juste un instant… ». Avec la ferme intention de la rejoindre, il finit son verre mais le temps de le remettre à un serveur que Bella a déjà disparue.

**. . .**

Il semblerait que le destin soit contre lui, car la jeune femme est toujours accompagnée ou en service quand il a la chance de pouvoir la croiser. Quel que soit le lieu où la foule qui les séparent durant toutes ces réunions barbantes ou les festivités, Edward ne peut s'empêcher de rechercher le regard doré de Bella. Son attitude farouche, son professionnalisme et cette façon qu'elle a de porter sa tenue réglementaire font d'elle un fantasme incroyablement sexy, surtout que pour ces soirées, elle porte de terribles escarpins noirs. _On ne peut pas faire plus féline…_

Une nouvelle soirée a lieu directement dans la grande salle du château. Cela fait déjà plus de deux heures qu'Edward est présent, comme toujours flanqué d'Emmett et Jasper qui prennent bien plus sérieusement la sécurité de Carlisle. Leur avancée dans la salle est longue et constamment interrompu par des invités et des jeunes femmes qui tentent de les draguer plutôt ouvertement.

_En effet, ici, ils n'ont pas les mêmes mœurs…_

Edward retrouve celle qu'il cherchait, immobile et impassible derrière le trône du roi de Volterra, à veiller sur son 'Maître' au côté de Demetri. Dans cette atmosphère qui semble bon enfant, le ton monte rapidement. Un homme d'affaire, plus éméché que les autres, tente de plaider sa cause directement auprès d'Aro pour une quelconque affaire et dans son courage alcoolisé, il franchit la distance de sécurité, séparant le roi du reste de l'assemblée. Son avancée est automatiquement stoppée par Bella.

Outré d'être ainsi interrompu par une simple femme, il déclare à l'attention d'Aro, qu'il n'y a qu'à Volterra où l'on peut trouver des hôtesses aussi jolies, avant d'essayer de poser sa main sur le derrière de Bella, comme pour en tâter la qualité. Sans perturber la tenue de son carré impeccable et ôter son sourire de façade, Bella attrape le poignet de l'ivrogne et lui fait une prise véloce, au point qu'il se retrouve face contre terre, le talon aiguille de Bella menaçant de percer sa gorge et son épaule risquant d'être déboitée de son axe. Le silence le plus complet se fait dans la salle. Demetri intervient et silencieusement, somme deux autres gardes d'évacuer l'homme. Alors qu'on l'entraine sans ménagement vers la sortie, Aro l'interrompt, lançant un regard glacial vers l'importun. « Sachez mon brave, que cette jeune femme fait partie de notre garde d'élite et, tenez-vous en informé, elle est capable de vous tuer, de mille façons avant que vous n'aillez encore l'impudence de penser que vous pouvez poser votre main sur elle. Fichez le camp et soyez ravi de la chance que vous avez de sortir d'ici en vie. ». Il lève ensuite une main lasse vers ses convives. « Reprenez mes amis. Ne laissez point les malotrus gâcher cette soirée. Amusez-vous. ».

Carlisle fait signe à ses soldats. « Je dois discuter avec Marcus… Il semblerait qu'il soit le prétendant au trône donc il est bon d'entretenir notre amitié. ».

Emmett se rapproche de Jasper et Edward avec une assiette débordant de petits fours. Il hoche la tête, appréciateur. « Mon dieu Eddie… Swan est devenue une James Bond Girl… Vous pensez que j'ai un problème si je vous dis que je trouve ça super, mais alors super excitant ? Puis, quelle agilité... Il ne connait pas sa chance… Avant, elle aurait sorti une de ses lames pour moins que ça. Vous croyez qu'elle s'est adoucie ? ».

Il gobe une partie de son butin quand Jasper hoche la tête négativement. « Oh non mec… Je pense surtout que ça lui vient du fait qu'elle était constamment en train de faire en sorte que ses deux crétins de meilleurs amis, appelons-les Ping et Pong pour garder leur anonymat, ne tombent pas la tête la première dans la merde. Ce qui fait qu'elle a dû développer certains reflexes, dirons-nous… Plus aimables. ». Il boit une gorgée de son verre et se tourne vers ses amis. « Mais je me demande surtout si je peux trouver cette tenue de garde au magasin de souvenirs du château… Rien que d'imaginer Alice en train de me… ».

Il est interrompu par Edward. « Trop de détail, tue le détail mec… Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu peux faire à cette jeune femme pure et innocente qui fait partie de ma famille. ».

Jasper sourit. « Sérieusement ? Pure et innocente ? Tu es sûr qu'on parle d'Alice là ? Si tu savais ce qu'elle est capable de faire avec sa petite… ».

« Finis cette phrase et tu es mort. ». Edward avale un petit four et demande. « Rappelles moi, pourquoi nous sommes amis déjà ? ».

L'accent Texan rend la voix de son ami sirupeuse. « Parce que tu aurais du mal à trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui te supporte… ».

Emmett finit d'engloutir ses petits fours et sourit de toutes ses dents. « Bon… Vous surveillez le patron et moi je vais retrouver Rose… Elle m'a promis une visite de son garage mais elle avait quelque chose à faire avant. ». Ses sourcils montent et descendent quand il leur offre un grand sourire malicieux.

Edward boit une nouvelle gorgée de champagne et manque de s'étouffer. « Rassures-moi, c'est un code ? Sérieusement… La visite de son garage ? On dit ça comme cela maintenant ? ».

Jasper éclate de rire. « Le pire c'est que vu comme elle rit à ses blagues… ça doit être au littérale comme au figuré. ».

**xoxo**

Une fois dans sa chambre, Bella soupire. La soirée fut extrêmement longue surtout quand elle a dû intervenir auprès du soulard, et qu'elle était obligée d'assister, sans bouger de sa place, au défilé de pouffiasses qui rampaient devant Edward. Un nouveau soupir, encore plus profond, sort de sa poitrine.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est encore là ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de le voir partout où je vais ?_

Elle balance ses escarpins dans un coin de sa chambre et enfile ses bottes en cuir noir. Un coup d'œil à ses mails lui confirme que Rosalie a réussi à maîtriser certains des employés du château comme Bella lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt. Maintenant la jeune espionne doit être avec Emmett, qui lui servira d'alibi en cas de problème.

Comme si elle avait besoin d'une raison pour être avec lui...

Bella sourit, se disant que Rosalie parvient, petit à petit, à mettre son expérience atroce avec Royce derrière elle et qu'Emmett sera peut-être une raison suffisante pour l'inciter à rentrer aux USA.

Elle vérifie ses armes avant d'enfiler sa veste et de vérifier la bonne tenue de sa minijupe. Malgré la présence déconcertante d'Edward, cette réunion au sommet tombe à point nommé. La sécurité est plus soutenue mais surtout portée vers les étrangers, donc le fait que la numéro deux se balade dans les couloirs ne choque personne.

Une fois sortie de la chambre qui lui est réservée, elle salue les quelques employés encore présents et surveille scrupuleusement les environs afin de ne tomber sur un quelconque importun.

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche furtive, elle se retrouve dans le couloir menant aux bureaux de l'administration. Elle cherche tous les documents possibles pouvant l'aider dans son enquête, suivant la liste établie par Rosalie et Bree. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle obtient assez d'informations pour faire pression sur les Volturi quant au traitre américain.

Elle grogne. « Eleazar Denali… ». Ses pensées se tournent vers le Général, Directeur de l'Académie où elle a fait ses premières classes et surtout vers ce souvenir éprouvant qui entretient son envie de vengeance depuis tant d'années.

_**Flashback…**_

_**Salle du Conseil Disciplinaire, Siège du NCIS, Washington Navy Yard (Washington D.C.)**__**, quelques années plus tôt…**_

Bella serre un peu plus ses poings dans son dos. Engoncée dans son costume d'officier, ses insignes rutilants sur sa poitrine et ses épaules, et son esprit complètement ailleurs, elle tente de vider son esprit. Cela fait déjà deux heures qu'elle est là, à entendre les différents membres du conseil qui essaient de déterminer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé en Sibérie. Son regard doré se tourne vers le Général Denali, aux joues rougies par l'excitation. « Bla bla bla bla bla ! ». Un autre général lui répond. « Bla bla bla bla bla bla ? ». Elle lève un sourcil interrogateur quand les Généraux Black et un autre dont elle ne connaît le nom, se redressent et tapent de leurs poings velus sur la table. « BLA BLA ! BLA BLA BLA BLABLA ! ». Le Major Jasper Whitlock, se tient près d'elle et répond à l'interrogation musclé qu'il subit. « Bla, blabla bla… ». Sa mâchoire est contractée par le stress et son regard est sombre, montrant combien il n'est point ravi d'être le remplaçant de Cullen, lors de ce conseil.

Au bout de quelques instants de silence, la jeune femme se rend compte que les regards sont, tout d'un coup tournés vers elle.

Le Général Carlisle Cullen semble inquiet. « Est ce que ça va Lieutenant ? Vous semblez un peu pale… ».

Bella rehausse ses épaules et répond froidement. « Non mon Général. Tout… Tout va bien. ». Elle se décide à écouter, plus sérieusement, le verdict du pseudo tribunal devant elle.

Seul le regard compatissant du Général Cullen ainsi que son orgueil digne de la famille Swan, l'empêchent de passer la porte en crachant le mal qu'elle pense de ces abrutis, leurs gros derrières posés dans les fauteuils en cuir et qui osent la toiser froidement. Surtout qu'elle vient à peine de se remettre d'un putain de virus qui l'a clouée au lit durant plus d'une semaine.

… _En même temps, tentez de résister physiquement lorsque votre boulot vous oblige à effectuer des missions en plein désert d'Afrique Centrale, puis dans le froid glacial de Sibérie avant de revenir au climat humid__e de Washington en moins de quatre jours et cela sans prendre un pull et on en reparlera…_

Bella se mord la lèvre pour éviter de rétorquer sa façon de penser au seul haut dignitaire des forces armées présent qui compatie avec le dossier en cours, vu que tous les autres ont décidés d'avoir la tête des compagnies concernées. L'un d'entre eux, le Général Denali, se décide à prendre la parole. La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de rougir en se remémorant le moment, plus qu'intense, qu'elle a vécu sur son bureau à sa sortie de l'Académie.

… _Purée, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il me déteste ?… Non comment l'aurait-il su ? En tout cas, je ne regrette pas car c'est vraiment un con…_

« Lieutenant-colonel Swan… Aux vues des éléments contenus dossier… Je répète les faits conclus… Le semi-échec de la mission '_ThunderBird'_ est mis sur le compte de la traitrise du Sergent Laurent, porté disparu à ce jour et activement recherché, ainsi que des Sergents Stephan et Vladimir, tous deux morts lors de l'intervention... ».

Il feuillète quelques papiers et continue, comme si l'avenir de la jeune femme, au pilori devant lui, ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela. « Il est décidé les points suivants. L'intervention des équipes Delta Force _Black Eagle_ et _Black Ops_ ayant été mise à mal par la traitrise des Sergents, mais tout de même exécutée avec soin. Les armes de destruction massive ayant été totalement retrouvées, aucun dommage ne sera compté sur le dossier des agents concernés.

« La récupération des équipes Delta a été parfaitement exécutée par les Seals de la 13e division, aucun dommage ne sera compter sur le dossier des agents concernés.

« En raison des faits précités, le Lieutenant-colonel Cullen Edward, Delta Force responsable de la division Black Ops, évite la cour martiale militaire pour le meurtre des Sergents Stephan et Vladimir mis en cause, mais sera déclassé au rang de Premier Lieutenant. ».

En entendant ces mots, Bella expire un souffle qu'elle maintenait bloqué dans sa poitrine mais elle sait que Red est loin d'être sorti d'affaire. _… Général Denali, vous êtes le plus gros con des Etats Unis… _Son regard se pose, une nouvelle fois, vers Carlisle, qui semble bouillir de colère avant qu'elle ne se re-concentre sur la voix monotone du président du conseil disciplinaire.

« En ce qui concerne son inculpation pour ces mêmes crimes auprès du Tribunal Civil, votre requête, Lieutenant-colonel Swan, sert de caution. Connaissant vos états de service et votre rivalité légendaires, la Navy considère votre témoignage comme une preuve de sincérité suffisante. Mais, pour appuyer vos dires, aucune implication relationnelle d'un quelconque type ne pourra être attribuée entre le Premier Lieutenant Cullen et vous-même, sous une période probatoire de dix ans révolue. Si une preuve de relation est formellement apportée, il sera automatiquement envoyé au Tribunal Civil d'Olympia pour son jugement et son emprisonnement. ».

Les yeux de Jasper et de Bella s'écarquillent à cette annonce et le même regard dubitatif s'inscrit sur leurs visages, exprimant la même chose. _'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jugement pourri ?'._ Mais sachant très bien que la moindre plainte pourrait largement être en défaveur d'Edward, aucun d'eux ne pipe mot.

Le Général Denali plisse les yeux, clairement en train de jauger la réaction de Bella et continue. « Vu qu'il est encore hospitalisé, le jugement sera annoncé au soldat concerné par le Général Cullen. ». Eléazar s'enfonce à nouveau dans son fauteuil, prenant une pose plus décontractée. Bella grommelle intérieurement_… Gros __con intersidéral…_

La jeune femme reste imperturbable jusqu'au moment où surgit un souvenir de cette nuit-là. Lorsqu'Edward, après l'avoir sauvée, a planté un baiser sulfureux sur ses lèvres, en expliquant qu'il ne voulait plus la quitter, avant d'essuyer la larme traitresse qui coulait le long de sa joue. Juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, Bella s'était juré que s'ils s'en sortent en vie, elle sortirait avec lui, voire peut être, dans un futur proche, elle irait même jusqu'à le porter par la peau de son petit cul, jusqu'à l'église.

… _Bon ben le riz et la jarretière, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, hein…_

Bella se mord la lèvre, tout de même, soulagée que Cullen ne pâtisse pas trop dans cette histoire. Le regard du Général Denali se fait soupçonneux.

Fatigué de cette chasse aux sorcières invraisemblable, Carlisle s'empresse de se redresser et dis à l'attention du Général. « Ce dossier a bénéficié d'une telle attention de votre part… Mais passons… Je pense que nous avons fini ? ». Les autres membres du jury expriment ou maugréent tout autant leur approbation.

Un soupir de soulagement général est émis dans la grande salle, tout le monde pensant que le conseil disciplinaire est terminé. Mais, le Général Denali tape de son marteau pour rétablir le calme. Un sourire, encore plus grand que le précédent, dévoile ses canines, lui donnant un air de charognard au possible. « Dernier point… vu que la contribution de votre requête ne peut plus être attribuée à disculper le nom du Capitaine Swan Charlie qui, je le rappelle, était cité par les agents coupables de trahison, et bien qu'il soit mort lors de sa précédente mission à Volterra… Il est décidé qu'il ne bénéficiera pas de la '_Médaille du Mérite'_ vu qu'il subsiste une possibilité qu'il soit traitre à la Nation, cela, sous réserve de pièces complémentaires à apporter au dossier. ».

Le dignitaire lève ses yeux vers la jeune femme dont le visage impassible n'est trahi que par la fureur émanant de son regard. Il rit presque quand il demande. « Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter Lieutenant-colonel Swan ? ».

_Il me demande de choisir entre l'honneur de mon père et la liberté d'Edward… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela ?_

Bella expire doucement, serrant un peu plus ses poings dans ses paumes. « Non Général Denali. Votre jugement est… clément. ».

Maintenant, le regard attristé du Général Cullen lui laisse un sentiment aigre.

_Comment peut-il rester auprès de ces vieux cons ? Comment peut-il accepter ces termes ? Souiller ainsi le nom de Charlie qui était son meilleur ami ! Puis, merde ! Ne pas défendre l'honneur de son propre fils…_

Bien que Bella se doute qu'il ne doit pas avoir mot à dire sur toute l'affaire, son esprit peut laisser filer cette amertume dans son cœur et cela nourrit sa colère.

Le Président du Conseil disciplinaire dispose les feuillets qui tiennent en un petit tas et se redresse. « Bien. Maintenant, on peut dire que… La séance est levée. ». Il lance un sourire froid à l'attention de la jeune femme. « En espérant que vous tirerez des leçons de vos choix et de vos erreurs, Lieutenant-colonel Swan. ». Alors qu'il se permet de lui faire la leçon, Bella reste stoïque, ne montrant aucune faiblesse. _Oh non, elle ne lui fera pas ce plaisir…_

**. . .**

Quand Bella quitte la salle, les articulations de ses mains craquent doucement au moment où elle finit par desserrer ses poings, montrant leur mécontentement devant une telle torture. Des perles de sang dégoulinent de ses paumes et Jasper lui tend, silencieusement, un mouchoir afin qu'elle puisse s'essuyer.

Ils sont rapidement rejoints par James et Victoria puis par Carlisle. Quand celui-ci fait un résumé rapide de la situation aux deux autres, James montre sa fureur en tapant violemment son pied contre un banc à proximité. « Comment peuvent-ils te faire un truc pareil ? Putain ! Et accuser Charlie de traitrise ! Il a donné sa vie pour la Navy ! Comment est-ce possible ? ». Alors qu'il s'écarte pour tenter de se maitriser, sa meilleure amie n'ayant pas besoin de stress supplémentaire, Bella en profite pour dire. « Carlisle, Victoria… Jasper, vous êtes les personnes les plus proches d'Edward… Soutenez-le s'il vous plait et surtout ne dites rien au sujet de… de l'arrangement. ».

Jasper secoue la tête, visiblement non ravi de garder pour lui le poids d'un tel secret. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? ».

Bella lui sourit tristement. « Mon père, là où il est, n'a aucun besoin de cette médaille… ». Victoria ouvre et ferme la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Les mots se bousculent dans son esprit mais aucun son ne sort. Bella vient de sacrifier le titre honorifique le plus important de tous les corps d'armée pour éviter que le petit cul blafard d'Edward ne se pose, un instant, sur la paillasse d'une prison… Et… Et, il faudrait ne rien lui dire ?

_**Fin de flashback.**_

La jeune femme vérifie encore une fois ses données et sourit. « Denali… Tu voulais des preuves supplémentaires et je vais me faire un plaisir de t'en fournir… De celles qui te balanceront directement en taule. ».

Une fois sortie du secteur administratif, Bella se dirige vers le quartier réservé aux équipements de sécurité. Méticuleuse, elle compte bien effacer toute trace de son passage sur les caméras qui enregistrent 24/24h les faits et gestes des occupants du château sauf les quartiers privés qui ont leurs propres équipes de sécurité.

L'endroit est calme, prouvant que Rosalie a réussi sa mission.

L'équipe du soir a, comme prévu, laissé sa place à celle prévue pour la nuit, cela, sans savoir que la superbe blonde, venue porter les cafés, a discrètement versé un puissant laxatif dans les différentes boissons à disposition pour la nuit… Et même dans les sandwichs au cas où. Ceci faisant qu'une demi-douzaine de personnes arpentent dorénavant les couloirs à la recherche d'un lieu salutaire, plus communément appelés toilettes. Suivant le protocole, ils partent d'abord les uns après les autres, mais le médicament les pressant un peu plus à mesure que le temps passe, ils finissent par prendre des mesures plus extrêmes, se disant qu'être absent quinze minutes ne pouvait être trop grave vu que les autres vont revenir. C'est juste le temps qu'il faut pour notre James Bond Girl pour faire disparaitre les images l'incriminant.

Alors que Bella parvient à crocheter la porte menant à la salle réservée au PC Sécurité qui gère le building, quelqu'un la pousse à l'intérieur. Elle est complètement prise par surprise. Bella n'a ressentie la présence de qui que ce soit à proximité du lieu. Se préparant à combattre s'il le faut ou à maintenir son image de garde du corps modèle, la jeune femme se tourne pour faire face à son assaillant. Mais, il la surprend en éteignant la lumière. Seul le clignotement de certaines machines lui permet de détecter une présence.

Les yeux dorés de la jeune femme se plissent en recherchant la menace qui se dresse devant elle. Elle prend en compte la silhouette de son opposant et grommelle une quelconque insanité. Surprenant son adversaire en tentant de lui mettre des coups de poings, mais il contrecarre ses coups avec facilité. Bella conclue rapidement qu'elle se trouve face à quelqu'un entrainé au combat rapproché et non un simple gardien.

Peu importe, elle est toujours partante pour une bonne baston. N'oublions pas que ce n'est pas pour son aptitude au tricot qu'elle est une des meilleures SEALS.

Cherchant une faille, ses oreilles sont aux aguets. Elle pivote quand un bruissement vers la gauche se rapproche, bien que ses yeux ne discernent rien. Puis, plus un bruit. La garde de Bella ne faiblit pas pour autant. Vu qu'il n'y a qu'une sortie et qu'elle la bloque avec son propre corps, l'autre occupant du lieu est toujours présent. Elle est désolée de ne pouvoir sortir ses dagues vu que l'éclat du métal trahirait sa présence. Sachant qu'elle est une proie facile, la jeune femme reste immobile, concentrée, attentive à la moindre erreur…

Du mouvement se fait entendre de part et d'autres de la pièce, l'obligeant à avancer de quelques pas, pour parvenir à discerner quels déplacements sont réels. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard la main de Bella est saisie alors qu'elle sent qu'on tente de l'immobiliser par l'arrière. Comment a-t-il fait pour passer derrière elle ? La rapidité de son adversaire est déconcertante surtout qu'il l'empêche de saisir ses armes en lui maintenant fermement les poignets et la plaque face contre la porte.

Bella souffle rapidement, prenant en compte la situation dans laquelle elle est embourbée. Elle est dans une pièce non autorisée, en pleine nuit, dans une obscurité totale, et contrainte par un mec qu'elle ne peut voir… Il y a pire comme plan. Elle se débat et use de ses jambes pour tenter de se libérer.

La jeune femme y parvient presque quand son opposant fait un geste auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Il retire une des lames de son holster pour clouer le tissu de sa veste au-dessus de sa tête. Comment a-t-il su que ses dagues étaient là ? Comment a-t-il su les retirer si aisément ?

Elle pousse un grognement emplit de colère et réalise qu'il doit certainement la connaître. Ses jambes essaient encore de l'atteindre mais c'est difficile quand on est clouée de face, à une porte. Apparemment, il ne compte pas la tuer directement. C'est déjà ça. Tant qu'elle n'est pas morte, il y a toujours un espoir.

Putain. Elle aurait dû être plus prudente. La dernière fois qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans une telle situation, c'était il y a quelques mois, dans un baraquement avec… Non. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à lui. Il faut surtout qu'elle se sorte de là. Vivante et indemne, histoire d'avoir une chance de botter le cul de celui qui parvient à hanter ses pensées, même dans ce genre de situation périlleuse.

Alors qu'elle déchire doucement sa veste… Heureusement que ses lames sont plus affutées que des ginzou2000… Elle analyse encore et encore la situation et son potentiel. Son attaquant se tient tout près d'elle. Son souffle est lent et assuré… C'est un soldat. Comment aurait-il pu la surprendre ainsi et la paralyser sans même que sa respiration n'en soit altérée ?

La lame continue à glisser le long du tissu. Le bout de ses manches est presque arrivé. Feintant l'abattement, Bella se relaxe. L'homme se colle contre elle et relève ses mains pour saisir ses poignets et retirer la dague qui les maintient en hauteur. Il dit d'une voix rauque, teintée d'amusement. « Comme on se retrouve, Swan. ».

**xoxo**

_**A bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	7. Dead Man's Hand

_**xo Under The Gun ox**_

_**Inspiration : Twilight par S. Meyer & A Friendly Game Of Poker par Mrs Witter**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre Sept.**

**Dead Man's Hand (A8)**

**« On peut en savoir plus sur une personne en une heure de jeu, plutôt qu'en une année de conversation. ». Platon.**

_Chansons choisies pour ce chapitre_ :

_Brother – Stuck in the Sound_

_I'm a Lady – Shaka Ponk_

**xoxo**

Bella sursaute en reconnaissant le timbre de cette voix, mais ne pouvant pas encore se retourner, elle émet un grondement sourd. Le feu dans ses pupilles montre qu'elle est un rien... _Et c'est peu de le dire... _sur les nerfs. « Cullen ! CULLEN ! ».

Le jeune homme se rapproche et franchit la distance qui les sépare, s'arrêtant juste à côté d'elle. Il se penche au point que ses lèvres effleurent l'oreille de Bella. « Chut ! Tu te défends encore comme une tigresse. Je suis ravi de voir que tu ne t'es pas empâtée durant ton séjour ici. ».

Elle gronde, une nouvelle fois, et tente de se retourner mais la main d'Edward la retient fermement. Loin d'être idiot, il sait qu'elle risque de lui arracher les yeux s'il ne prend pas ses précautions. Au lieu de cela, Bella ne peut que faire pivoter sa tête vers lui, exposant ainsi son cou, qu'Edward a toujours trouvé gracieux, telle une invitation à le gouter. Il passe doucement sa main sur la nuque ainsi offerte. Elle fait mine d'apprécier sa caresse, mais avant qu'elle ne parvienne à l'attraper, le Delta a déjà reculé hors de son atteinte. « Tut tut tut tut ! Bella ! Enfin ! Où sont tes manières ? ».

Elle gronde, rangeant son arme dans son étui. « Tu vas voir où je compte te les carrer mes manières ! ». Mais, comme d'habitude, Edward ne peut s'empêcher de revenir vers elle et une fois qu'il est à une bonne distance, Bella lève son poing et lui colle une belle raclée. « T'es vraiment un con, Cullen. ». La tête d'Edward part sur le côté et Bella s'empresse de trouver un des ordinateurs pour y insérer la clé USB contenant son virus bouffeur de vidéos. N'oublions pas qu'elle était venue jusque-là pour ça. _Et ce con qui en profite pour lui foutre une crise cardiaque !_

Une fois que ses yeux finissent d'afficher des étoiles, vu qu'elle vient de lui décrocher la mâchoire, Edward cherche la jeune femme du regard et lui fait un petit sourire. « Bon… Je crois que celui-là, je le mérite… ». Bien que son ton reste amusé, son regard émeraude s'assombrit rapidement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et ce type ? ».

Bella pose ses mains sur ses hanches et demande, la colère teintant clairement sa voix. « Si c'est le moment pour poser des questions existentielles, alors réponds à celle-ci. Qu'est-ce qui me retient de sortir une de mes dagues, de te couper les couilles et de te les faire manger en salade ? ».

Même sous la menace, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. « Mmmm… Je dirais… Le fait que tu veuilles des tas de petits Cullen dans un avenir proche ? ».

Pour éviter de montrer sa frustration sur un tel sujet, Bella lève sa main droite et fait semblant de regarder l'état de ses ongles. « Quelle idée ! J'espère que tu n'auras jamais d'enfant Cullen. Ils seraient les êtres les plus proches de Satan que le monde n'aurait jamais porté. ».

Il sourit et se rapproche d'un pas. « En parlant du diable… Tu devrais vraiment vendre lui vendre ton âme histoire d'être meilleure, car je te maitrise encore au combat rapproché et je pense que passer une éternité à t'entrainer dans la souffrance ne suffirait pas à me battre. ».

La jeune femme recule, voulant garder un espace de sécurité entre eux. « Vraiment ? Alors… Dis-moi quand est-ce que tu es disponible pour un rendez-vous _'Oh Seigneur des Ténèbres'_ et on en reparlera... Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais là je file ! ». Elle s'empresse de rejoindre la porte mais il lui saisit le poignet avant qu'elle n'y parvienne.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Bella. ». Il l'attire contre lui et ne peut s'empêcher de respirer son parfum. « Dis-moi ce qu'il y a entre vous… ».

Elle cherche à se dégager de son emprise et le repousse violemment. « Est-ce vraiment le moment pour poser une telle question ? ». Bella lève un sourcil comprenant à présent d'où lui vient toute cette agressivité. « Pourquoi Cullen ? En quoi ma relation avec Demetri te regarde ? ».

La colère d'Edward ne fait qu'empirer. _Comment ces jolies petites lèvres roses peuvent si facilement dire le prénom de ce mec qui semble tout droit sorti d'un mauvais James bond alors qu'elle ne m'appelle jamais Edward ? Enfin sauf sous la contrainte !_ Il s'emporte donc un peu plus. « Ta… Ta relation ? De quelle relation tu parles ? Je suis juste outré de cette façon que vous avez de vous affichez ensemble ! Tu sais ce que ça me fait de te voir en train de te pavaner avec ce gorille ? ».

Bella lui fait un sourire narquois. « Me pavaner ? Maintenant, tu sais ce que je peux ressentir… Tu connais l'expression qui utilise les mots hôpital et charité dans la même phrase ? Tu devrais y réfléchir avant d'oser me parler. ». Les bras croisés et la tête tournée vers le côté car elle refuse de croiser son regard, Bella semble presque être en train de bouder.

Edward attrape une des longues mèches de la jeune femme et tire dessus, afin qu'elle retourne son attention vers lui. « Ne crois pas que je sois jaloux. Je ne te pensais pas du genre à t'impliquer autant dans une mission, c'est tout. Est-ce qu'il sait que tu ne seras jamais sérieuse avec lui ? Que tu le mèneras par le bout du nez avant de piétiner ses espoirs ? ».

Bella se tourne vers la porte, ne voulant même pas affronter son regard sur un tel sujet. « Tu te fous de moi ? ». _Non… Non… Ce n'est pas bon. Bella, tu n'as pas le droit d'être jalouse ! N'oublies pas qu'Ed… Que Cullen n'est rien pour toi ! Rien du tout ! Profites du temps passé avec lui mais rien de plus ! _Elle expire profondément, imaginant sa colère qui s'échappe autant que l'air dans ses poumons et affiche un petit sourire. « Et toi Red ? Quand comptes-tu te caser ? Ne me dis pas qu'aucune de tes pouffes blondes, brunes et rousses n'a jamais tenté de te mettre le grappin dessus ? ».

L'empêchant toujours de sortir, Edward clôt la distance entre eux. Posant une de ses mains à plat contre la porte, il inhale, une nouvelle fois, l'odeur de la jeune femme. Même après si longtemps, Bella le captive toujours autant. « J'ai… J'ai déjà promis mon cœur à une autre, Bella… Mais elle me rejette constamment. ». Il repousse ses cheveux et de la pointe de son nez effleure sa nuque, résistant, tant bien que mal, à l'envie d'embrasser la peau douce et velouté. « Puis… Ces filles… ne sont que de simples distractions sans conséquences… Tu sais qu'on a du mal à me résister. ».

Bella se tourne enfin pour lui faire face. Avec un ton enjoué, elle essaie de prendre la situation à la légère. « C'est une façon assez malsaine de compenser, tu sais ? Je pourrais tenter d'être polie et tout… Mais sérieusement, je préfère vraiment en rester à mon adage habituel…. T'es un con, Cullen. ».

Edward lui offre son sourire en coin, riant doucement. « Je sais. ». Il en profite pour se coller un peu plus contre elle, plaçant habilement son genou entre les jambes de sa prisonnière, ce qui fait que sa minijupe se relève, dévoilant le seul endroit où il meurt d'envie d'être et faisant directement glisser sa main entre ses cuisses fuselées. Bella demande, surprise. « Mais, qui t'autorise à faire une chose pareille ? ».

Edward sourit, sentant venir un nouveau défi. Ses yeux verts se font plus sombres, et soudainement plus intenses. « D'une, je fais généralement ce que je veux. Et ensuite, j'ai cette remarquable envie de te voir jouir pour moi. Ça me travaille depuis un certain temps et je compte y remédier dès maintenant. ». Sa langue passe doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure avant que ses dents ne mordent la chair humide. Bella reste hypnotisée par le geste anodin.

Contre toute attente, les joues de la jeune femme prennent une subtile couleur coquelicot. Elle hésite puis se met à rire doucement. « Mais, pourquoi une telle idée ? Donnes moi une bonne raison et je le ferais. ».

Edward se fait plus insistant entre ses jambes et sourit quand il remarque qu'elle commence à fondre sous ses doigts. « J'ai vu comme tu me regardais durant la réunion. Et je ne t'ai jamais donné le droit de fantasmer sur moi. ».

Les orbes dorés de Bella s'écarquillent. _Pardon ? Quoi ? Pour qui est ce qu'il se prend ? Oui… Bon en y réfléchissant…. Comment a-t-il deviné ?_

Puis, il n'en reste pas là. « Donc, on peut dire que ce sont des royalties. Se servir de mon image pour un tel sacrilège… Tu imagines comme ma mère va être déçue qu'on puisse ainsi salir l'image angélique de son fils ? ». Le va-et-vient de ses doigts se fait plus insistant et la bouche d'Edward pose des baisers et mordille le creux de son cou au même rythme.

Entre un soupir et un gémissement, la jeune femme parvient à marmonner. « Oh… Cullen…. Oh… Promis, je lui fais envoyer des fleurs… Oh mon dieu, oui… Dès demain matin… ». Elle ferme les yeux et s'accroche à lui comme s'il était la seule raison qui la tienne encore debout.

Edward accélère la cadence, luttant pour ne pas craquer et tenter de la prendre ainsi, tant il désespère d'être profondément enfoui en son intimité. Il manque de jouir dans son pantalon, tel un ado en chaleur, quand il sent les parois veloutées qui se contractent et se détendent autour de ses doigts. La paume de sa main tape durement contre la porte quand Bella lui mord l'épaule, pour réprimer l'envie de vocaliser son orgasme. Puis, un simple soupir s'échappe de la poitrine de sa partenaire qui pose sur lui un regard voilé et teinté d'un fébrile contentement. Sa main se lève doucement, effleurant la joue endolorie d'Edward puis telle une chatte, Bella fait de même, en se frottant avec sa propre joue puis l'embrasse doucement, la passion prenant aisément le contrôle de leurs langues et de leurs lèvres quand ils explorent et tentent de dominer l'autre.

Cette intimité, cette douceur, ce côté câlin et affectueux qu'elle lui offre sont aussi ce que le jeune homme recherche. Edward sourit devant cette facette qu'elle ne voulait surement pas exposer. Il sait que la jeune femme a des sentiments pour lui. Pourquoi elle se refuse de les avouer et comment réussir à la faire craquer sont les deux questions qui restent sans réponse. Mais, il compte mener cette quête à terme.

Bella se remet doucement de l'orgasme qu'il vient de lui donner et, réprimant un frisson, elle se demande si Cullen entend les battements affolés de son cœur alors qu'il se redresse brutalement pour écouter à la porte. Un nouveau frisson la parcoure, au point que le fin duvet de ses bras se soulève, annonçant la venue d'un danger imminent.

_Des bruits de pas !_ Quelqu'un se rapproche de la porte et vient de s'arrêter à moins de deux mètres d'eux. Edward relâche la jeune femme rapidement et retire sa main qui était si aimablement dans sa petite culotte avant de se lécher les doigts. A cette vision, Bella ne peut s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre pour éviter le soupir qui tente de franchir sa gorge. Seul le risque imminent l'empêche de sauter sur le soldat qui se tient en face d'elle telle une tigresse sur sa proie.

Leurs regards se croisent et chacun sourit à l'image de l'autre. Les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements froissés, les lèvres presque contusionnées par leurs baisers mais surtout leurs yeux brillants et leurs joues rouges montrent clairement qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre eux. Comme dirait Emmett dans une telle occasion 'ça transpire le sexe, ici non ?'. Le pire est que Bella a, à peine, le temps de reprendre son souffle que la porte s'ouvre brutalement laissant apparaître Demetri et Jasper.

Ce dernier est, comme d'habitude, le premier à se remettre du spectacle qui fige les trois autres. Il croise ses bras et demande, affichant un sourire plus grand que l'état du Texas. « Ah tiens… Edward ! Toi aussi, tu as le droit à une visite du château ? ».

**xoxo**

Une fois devant ses quartiers, Bella invite Demetri à la suivre à l'intérieur. Leur relation est peut-être devenue plus qu'intime due au temps passé ensemble mais alors qu'elle n'est rien de plus, une certaine gêne est présente.

Encore troublé par la vue de sa collègue avec ses anciens compagnons d'armes, Demetri demande tout simplement. « Alors ? ». Il se sert un verre de vin et fait de même pour la jeune femme.

Portant le verre à ses lèvres, Bella ne le repose qu'une fois vidé de son contenu et soupire. On peut aisément dire que cet homme ne se perd pas en propos inutiles. Un simple '_alors ?_' et c'est à elle de tout déballer. L'alcool parcoure son corps en laissant une trace chaude dans son système. Glissant son disque dur dans un tiroir, elle balance ensuite sa veste sur une chaise et s'installe sur le lit pour se débarrasser de ses bottes. « C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'ai reçu l'appel disant que le pc avait des difficultés et je suis descendue voir quel était le problème… ». La première botte retirée, elle l'envoie rejoindre les escarpins vertigineux qui trainent déjà dans un coin de la pièce, avant de faire de même avec la suivante. « … Cullen m'a vu et a décidé de me suivre. C'est tout. ».

Demetri s'assoit sur un fauteuil à proximité du lit et desserre sa cravate. « La marque de ta main sur sa joue ? ». Il boit une gorgée de vin et regrette de n'avoir pris quelque chose de plus fort vu la conversation déplaisante qu'il partage avec la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait sa chemise, Bella interrompt son geste et esquisse un sourire. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me surprenne. ». Demetri se redresse, posant son verre brutalement sur la table à proximité et se poste devant elle. Sa stature imposante perturbe, un instant, la jeune femme mais elle se reprend. « Pourquoi ces questions, Demetri ? ».

Il s'agenouille et lui saisit la tête, déclarant froidement, son haleine chauffée par l'alcool. « Ne commets pas d'erreur, Isabella. ». Ses yeux noirs tentent de déchiffrer ceux de sa partenaire mais il relâche à peine son étreinte quand il n'y parvient pas. Sa voix se fait plus tendre. « Tu sais qu'Aro s'en servira contre toi, s'il découvre que tu as une faiblesse. Je t'ai choisie Isabella… ». Il écrase ses lèvres contre celles de Bella qui reste interloquée. « Ne me déçois pas. Tu es ma rédemption. ».

« Justement, pourquoi m'as-tu choisie ? Quelle rédemption ? De quoi parles-tu ? ». Elle sait qu'il parlera quand il en estimera le moment le plus juste, mais elle ne peut retenir cette question.

Le reste des boutons nacrés tombent sur le lit et sur le sol, quand il finit par arracher la chemise de sa partenaire. Sans répondre à la question de Bella, la voix de Demetri se fait plus rauque, voilée de désir et de jalousie. « Il y a de l'amour entre vous ? ».

Bella le regarde, intriguée par une telle démonstration possessive. « N'utilise pas de mot que je ne saisis pas. ». Elle desserre ses holsters avant de les retirer et de les poser délicatement près d'elle.

L'homme sourit devant une telle réponse sachant qu'elle correspond exactement à ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il attrape la jeune femme et l'embrasse doucement sur le front avant de clamer sa bouche fougueusement. Au point qu'elle ne réalise qu'au dernier moment qu'une main glisse autour de sa taille. La jeune femme expire brutalement et essaie de croiser le regard de celui qui est un tel mystère. Mais, des lèvres l'assaillent commençant par sa joue, sa nuque et continuant sur son épaule et une langue chaude suit le même parcours, laissant délibérément une trace brulante sur sa peau. Pourtant, son esprit reste obnubilé par… _Edward. _Comme après chacune de leurs entrevues, Bella a encore du mal à se remettre du fait qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble.

La voix qui soupire à son oreille n'est pas celle qu'elle désire. « Isabella… Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi. Ne te laisses plus portée par tes émotions… ».

Alors que Demetri lui saisit la nuque d'une main, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur lui, Bella soupire profondément, ressentant une pointe de tristesse quand l'homme qui l'embrasse avec tant de passion n'est pas celui qu'elle désire. Son esprit reprend le dessus et elle demande. « Dis-moi Demetri ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? ».

Il pose sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune femme et soupire entre deux baisers. « Tu vas me haïr quand tu apprendras toute la vérité. Quand tu sauras qui je suis réellement. ». Sa main glisse sur la cuisse de Bella cherchant à l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

Mais, avant que Demetri ne puisse être plus entreprenant, Bella se redresse et retire le reste de ses affaires. « Je veux des réponses, Demetri. ». Dans un silence lourd de conséquences et de non-dits, et sans un regard pour l'homme encore agenouillé devant le lit, elle se dirige vers sa salle de bains et ferme la porte derrière elle.

Son poing tape brutalement contre le lavabo tandis que son regard furieux croise son double, dans le miroir situé en face d'elle. Bella marmonne. « Putain ! Reprends-toi Bella ! ». Ses yeux, dont le maquillage charbonneux montre des signes de fatigue, luisent d'une colère contenue. _Pourquoi, après tout ce temps, Cullen peut-il lui faire encore autant d'effet ? Pourquoi les remparts, si solidement dressés autour de son cœur et de son esprit, sont-ils si faibles face à lui ?_ _Pourquoi est-ce que Demetri la laisse libre alors qu'il sait qu'elle désire arracher la tête de son patron, de son Maître ?_ Sachant que ce n'est pas en restant plantée là, qu'elle trouvera une quelconque solution, Bella attrape son nécessaire de toilettes et entre dans la vapeur provoquée par la cascade de sa douche italienne.

Fermant les yeux, son front posé contre le carrelage tiède de la douche, Bella tente d'évacuer ses idées noires avec l'eau qui s'écoule. Frottant son corps, elle ne peut s'empêcher de tourner ses pensées et ses fantasmes vers le Delta qui hante son esprit.

**xoxo**

Deux jours plus tard, l'humeur de Bella est morose. Malgré le fait que les informations recueillies aideront grandement la mission qu'elle est censée mener, rien dans ces données ne lui permettent de mener sa quête personnelle. Il lui faut des preuves bien plus convaincantes pour faire tomber la tête du Général Denali, surtout que sa fille, Tanya, fait rempart devant lui. Avec ce qu'elle a déjà recueilli, seule la blonde serait coffrée alors que l'instinct de Bella la persuade qu'Éléazar trempe tout autant dans le coup. Sans oublier le fait que régler le compte d'Aro Volturi est toujours en première place dans ses priorités.

La garde soupire et frotte sa main sur son visage fatigué. Elle vient de rentrer d'une mission d'exploration qui a commencé à l'aube et bien que divertissante, la jeune femme est sur les rotules ainsi que dans un état déplorable. Sans même avoir le temps de se changer ou de prendre une douche, elle entre dans la grande cafétéria.

Son plateau en main, elle retrouve son équipe, tout autant qu'elle, couverte de poussière et de boue, en plein débriefing avec Demetri. Installée près d'eux, Bella picore sa salade et coupe son morceau de poulet comme s'il représentait tout ce qu'elle déteste chez les gallinacés, tandis que les autres rient et mangent de bon cœur.

Elle remarque, quelques tables plus loin, l'équipe américaine accompagnée de Rosalie, qui semble sur un petit nuage au côté d'Emmett. Bella ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son amie mais elle perd le fil de ses pensées quand elle croise le regard émeraude de Cullen. Ils restent ainsi, immobiles, comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux mais les doigts du jeune homme battent une mesure qui démontre cette théorie. Leur contact est interrompu par l'arrivée de Tanya Denali, ambassadrice extraordinaire, qui impose sa présence à côté du Delta. Bella regarde les interactions du couple, ne sachant comment les interpréter.

_C'est peut être une des dernières fois que je le vois et il est encore avec une autre._

Bien que la jolie blonde lui parle sans arrêt et tente de capter son attention, Edward ne cesse de regarder devant lui. Le fourmillement de ses doigts ne fait que s'accroitre, lui suppliant de céder à son envie de franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparent et de toucher Bella. Est-ce vraiment un risque à prendre ? Déjà qu'il a reçu une leçon de morale pas possible de la part de son père quand Esmée lui a dit qu'elle venait de recevoir un énorme bouquet de la part de Bella. Puis, le hochement de tête négatif et strict de Jasper le retient. Non… Il se doit de jouer le jeu. Réussir à soutirer des informations de la Denali qui se frotte contre lui pour que Bella puisse foutre le camp de ce nid de scorpions aussi rapidement que possible. Pourtant son regard retourne vers la femme qui détient son cœur… Malgré le fait qu'elle soit prête à danser le sirtaki dessus. Une main glaciale lui tourne la tête et il se retrouve, presque nez à nez, avec la diplomate. Tanya lui dit froidement. « Eddie, tu m'écoutes là ? ».

Edward sourit. « Oui, oui bien sûr. ». Mais trop tard, la jeune femme tourne sa tête en direction de l'endroit qui captivait tant le soldat et sa lèvre supérieure remonte légèrement comme si elle était prête à montrer les crocs.

Bella ressent directement l'animosité de la blonde et détourne son regard, posant son attention vers sa propre équipe et observe les traits du numéro un. Bella sourit quand elle remarque qu'il a le visage aussi enfariné que les autres. Demetri tourne subrepticement son cou vers elle, semblant sentir le poids du regard de sa partenaire sur lui.

_Pourquoi pense-t-il que notre relation subira les conséquences de ses actes passés ? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'une rédemption ?_ _Je sais qu'il a dû faire des choses plus ou moins brutales voire meurtrières mais c'est notre métier. Je sais qu'il est loin d'être un saint._

Un sourire discret apparaît, l'espace d'un instant, sur le visage du russe. C'est assez rare pour qu'elle en soit surprise et qu'elle lève un sourcil perplexe. Il ne se détend que rarement et généralement c'est quand il est en privé, et en sa compagnie. Bella grimace… Malgré toutes leurs aventures… Et, aussi intense soient leurs vies… Ce n'est pas le russe qu'elle voit, qu'elle ressent. Toute son imagination, tout son être sont dirigés vers Edward. Ses yeux verts qui la brulent, ses mains qui la pétrissent, ses lèvres qui la dévorent alors qu'elle l'enserre de ses cuisses ou simplement dans ses bras. Au point qu'il lui faut un énorme effort de concentration pour qu'elle évite de murmurer le nom du soldat qui la hante tant.

La jeune femme rougit à l'idée et se mord la lèvre en tentant de calmer son cœur. Subrepticement, son regard repart vers le Delta qui l'observe avec intensité mais une main la détourne.

Demetri passe son pouce sur la pommette de sa partenaire, retirant de la poussière. « On rentre. ». Bella acquiesce, se rendant compte que les autres membres de l'équipe se sont déjà levés et tournés vers elle, ils l'attendent pour se diriger vers la sortie.

**xoxo**

Les gardes d'élite marchent tranquillement le long des couloirs du building, imposant le respect et la crainte aux personnes qui croisent leur route. Demetri et Bella sont en tête, leurs capes noires aux armoiries étincelantes malgré la poussière, et se dirigent vers leurs quartiers. Les deux élites se séparent de leur équipe, leur souhaitant un repos bien mérité avant la reprise des festivités du soir.

Une fois qu'ils sont seuls, Demetri se tourne vers elle. « Sois prudente Isabella. Il semblerait qu'Aro ne soit pas le seul ennemi que tu ais ici. ».

Le russe continue ensuite de marcher comme s'il ne lui avait que, simplement, souhaité une bonne journée. Mais Bella ne compte pas en rester là et elle le suit jusqu'à l'entrée des quartiers privés du numéro un. « Quand vas-tu te décider à me parler, Demetri ? ».

Il retire sa cape et la secoue faisant tomber un peu de la poussière accumulée. « Qu'ai-je de plus à ajouter ? ».

Les yeux dorés s'écarquillent en entendant ces propos. « Aro… ? ». Avant de se plisser par suspicion. « Si tu sais pourquoi je suis ici… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais rien pour m'arrêter ? N'es-tu pas censé protéger ton Maître à tout prix ? ».

Demetri surveille encore les alentours avant de continuer. « N'oublies pas que c'est grâce à moi que tu es entrée. Tu dois te rendre compte de la puissance de ton adversaire. Aro a ce sixième sens… Comme une sorte de don… Qui lui permet de savoir ce que l'on pense. Il est impossible de lui mentir. Même si je voulais lui prendre la vie, il le sentirait dès mon approche. ». Il se tourne vers elle, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. « Alors que toi Isabella. Il sait déjà que tu lui voues une haine sans nom. Il ne te tient pas comme il possède tout le monde ici. ».

Bella reste pensive alors qu'il commence à retirer ses affaires. Demetri se tourne vers elle et dit en souriant. « A part si tu comptes prendre ta douche avec moi, je te conseille d'aller te détendre avant qu'on reprenne notre service. ». Contemplant un moment le corps magnifiquement sculpté et brut de l'homme nu en face d'elle, les joues de Bella prennent une couleur coquelicot du plus bel effet. Il penche un peu sa tête. « Je vois que je te plais ! ».

Elle secoue sa tête, honteuse d'être surprise ainsi et pousse un dramatique « Aaargh ! Arrêtes de me tenter Demetri ! », avant de partir en claquant la porte.

**xoxo**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Bella se rend dans l'espace aquatique de la Tour Volturi. Posant sa serviette de bain, près du bord de la piscine olympique, elle installe ses lunettes de protection avant de sauter dans l'eau.

La jeune femme profite quelques instants de la sensation agréable de l'eau et commence une série de longueurs. Alternant différentes nages, le temps passe sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte et quand Bella finit par sortir la tête de l'eau, il fait déjà presque nuit.

Ses mains agrippent fermement le rebord de la piscine et d'un mouvement puissant, elle relève tout son corps. Elle se rend vers la pièce adjacente, resserrant sa serviette autour d'elle, pour réprimer un frisson.

A l'extérieur, deux silhouettes vêtues de couleur sombre et masquées, tentent de se fondre dans le décor. Aidées par les arbustes et les haies décoratives, elles observent le numéro deux de la garde d'élite Volturi qui sort de l'eau.

La première, visiblement une femme, fait un petit signe montrant Bella. « Elle est là. Dépêchons-nous et finissons-en. ». L'autre hoche la tête et avance tout en restant accroupie. « Je passe par devant et tu prends l'arrière. Tu sais qu'elle est douée alors, on attaque en même temps. ».

Toujours sans bruit, l'autre acquiesce et réajuste son masque. « D'accord. Heidi, soit prudente. ». Les deux personnes savent qu'il ne faut pas prendre leur victime à la légère. Chacune de leur coté, elles avancent prudemment jusque dans la petite salle où se détend Bella.

Cette dernière se prélasse dans un bain, presque bouillonnant tant il est chaud, qui lui sert principalement à forcer la détente de ses muscles endoloris. Ses mains entament une série de clapotis et ses yeux sont presque clos, montrant que le bain aux huiles essentielles fonctionne parfaitement.

La silhouette, qui passe par l'extérieur, sourit devant la décontraction de sa victime. Cela n'en sera que plus facile. Il semblerait que les rumeurs qui circulaient au sujet de cette garde d'élite ne soient que cela, de simples rumeurs. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres mais disciplinée, elle attend le signal de sa partenaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, évoluant silencieusement dans le vestiaire, Bella enfile, avec précaution, un de ses bas avant d'enchainer avec sa jupe. Une fois, qu'elle a passé sa veste, elle s'installe tranquillement devant une des coiffeuses à disposition et s'inspecte avec minutie.

Alors qu'elle enfile les perles, offertes par la sœur de Jake, dans les mèches qui encadrent son visage, l'une d'entre elles lui file entre les doigts et tombe au sol. Bella s'apprête à la ramasser quand elle interrompt son mouvement. La perle avance d'elle-même, prise dans un léger courant d'air. Cela fait un moment qu'elle sait qu'elle n'est pas seule mais là, il semblerait que ses deux assaillants soient prêts à attaquer. L'un est derrière la vitre teintée qui est face aux casiers et penche la tête régulièrement pour vérifier son emplacement, bonne planque sauf quand la lumière extérieure dénonce sa présence, comme c'est le cas en ce moment. Tandis que l'autre se cache juste au niveau de l'entrée du vestiaire, trahi par l'ouverture de la porte et le courant d'air qui a suivi.

Sans un mot, les doigts de Bella récupèrent sa perle et font mine de l'accrocher à la mèche de cheveux. Enfin, c'est ce que croit sa première victime car en réalité Bella récupère une de ses dagues et la fait tourner prestement dans sa main. Son regard doré se détourne à peine quand, d'un geste brusque et calculé, la dague part exécuter son œuvre.

CRITCH !

La lame reste plantée dans la vitre, sans même la briser. De l'autre côté du verre, Heidi a tout juste le temps de souffler « Quoi ? Mais comment ? », que ses yeux s'écarquillent, son esprit comprenant enfin qu'elle est en train de mourir.

A l'intérieur du building, Bella sait très bien qu'elle a eu sa cible. Un léger _pschiit !_ se fait entendre au niveau de la dague et un liquide sombre s'échappe de l'éclat fait dans la vitre. La jeune femme se redresse et avance tranquillement pour récupérer son arme.

Retirant la Charlie's Angel de son emplacement, Bella soupire, visiblement contrariée par le fait d'avoir taché son visage et sa tenue avec le sang qui s'écoule encore de sa lame. « Et merde ! ». De l'autre côté, le corps sans vie de son assaillant, tombe lourdement au sol, laissant une trainée ensanglantée sur la vitre.

Respirant fortement, l'autre silhouette, retire son masque, dévoilant un visage féminin. De grosses gouttes de sueurs perlent sur son visage et elle comprend vite que sa partenaire s'est fait surprendre et que cela lui a été fatal. Décidant d'affronter directement celle qu'elle est venue dégommer, la jeune femme sort son arme, dont le canon luise sous la lumière des néons.

Elle entre dans le vestiaire telle une furie et pointe son arme vers Bella qui est encore le dos tourné. Remarquant le corps sans vie d'Heidi, la jeune femme s'écrie. « Putain ! Tu vas mourir Swan ! ».

Bella reste stoïque, reconnaissant la voix qui l'interpelle et la menace de mort. Pliant son cou à gauche puis à droite, elle finit par se tourner vers celle qui est encore debout. La voix du numéro deux est calme et mortelle. « Sulpicia ? Tu es de l'équipe 4, c'est ça ? Sérieusement ? J'aimerais savoir comment tu t'es retrouvée dans une telle situation ? ».

La fameuse équipe 4 est connue pour être composée principalement de belles jeunes femmes, espionnes aguerries mais usant principalement de leurs charmes, de poison et de diplomatie. Il est incroyable de voir le nombre d'informations que l'on peut soutirer à un homme de pouvoir rien qu'en usant d'un oreiller. Ce qui fait que ces filles sont indispensables dans un gouvernement mais elles bénéficient généralement d'une équipe de protection car très peu sont capables de se servir d'une arme ou encore moins de gagner un combat au corps à corps.

La dite Sulpicia n'en mène pas large et sa main tremble alors qu'elle porte son pistolet les bras tendus. Elle bégaie. « Je… Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres ! Je n'ai rien contre toi ! ». Voir ainsi le numéro deux, si détendu malgré son visage tacheté de sang, a quelque chose d'effrayant. Bella acquiesce et sourit. Elle avance tranquillement vers un chariot et saisit une serviette propre pour essuyer son arme. Sulpicia tente d'être plus convaincante. « Ne bouges pas Swan ! Je suis sérieuse ! ».

_Bang !_

Un premier coup part mais il est loin d'atteindre sa cible et Sulpicia titube en arrière, surprise par le recul de son arme. Les gens pensent qu'il est facile de tirer à cause de l'image faite par la télévision alors que rien que le recul peut vous fouler aisément un poignet. Cela prouve bien qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait.

Bella respire lentement, essayant de trouver de la compassion envers cette petite idiote qui tremble devant elle alors qu'elle ne sait pas qu'elle est déjà morte. « Alors dis-moi Sulpicia… Qui t'envoie ? ».

Les secondes suivantes s'égrènent dans un silence pesant. N'obtenant pas de réponse, Bella décide d'employer la force. Elle pousse le chariot vers la jeune femme qui tente de la tuer et bondit tout aussi prestement dans la même direction, posant un pied sur l'engin à roulettes pour décoller du sol et bondir sur sa proie.

Sulpicia encore surprise par l'arrivée du chariot, ne réalise à peine ce qui lui arrive. La main droite de Bella la maintient face contre terre alors que l'autre plante une de ses dagues à quelques centimètres de son œil. C'est alors qu'elle ressent une douleur intense qui s'étend dans tout son corps. Le poids de Bella qui la maintient au sol, les blessures créées par le choc entre son visage et le sol carrelé du vestiaire et la main de la jeune femme qui la presse contre le sol font qu'elle devrait hurler de douleur mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge tant Bella est véloce dans ses mouvements. Le pistolet qu'elle tenait en main, glisse à quelques mètres de là, hors d'atteinte.

_Il semblerait qu'elle mérite son titre… Quel genre de femme possède une telle force ? _

Sulpicia n'a pas le temps de trouver la réponse que Bella lui redresse brutalement la tête, en la tirant par les cheveux. Un liquide chaud coule le long de sa joue et dans un dernier effort, celle qui est clairement battue, tente de se libérer de l'emprise du numéro deux.

Bella, située derrière, penche sa tête vers elle et lui parle à l'oreille. « Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais toi. ». Le scintillement de sa lame est effectivement à proximité de son œil. Sulpicia déglutit et hoche doucement la tête. « Alors Bambi, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! ». Elle tire un peu plus le crane endolori, qui est dans sa main, vers elle. « Qui était-ce ? ».

Comprenant que sa vie est en jeu, Sulpicia déglutit, à nouveau, avant de répondre. « Denali… Tanya Denali. C'est elle qui nous a informées de notre mission... C'est un ordre qui vient tout droit d'Aro en personne. Le papier… Le papier avait le sceau officiel… ».

_J'aimerais vraiment comprendre pourquoi tous les Denali sont sur mon dos ! Déjà qu'elle court après Edward, voilà qu'elle tente de me faire tuer entre midi et deux. Merde ! Mais pourquoi ?_

Bella lui relâche brutalement la tête, en pleine réflexion. « Aro, tu dis… Comment avez-vous pu être aussi bêtes ? Sulpicia, réfléchis cinq minutes ! Jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille… ou du moins pas en lançant Heidi et toi à mes trousses ! ».

_Maintenant que j'y pense… Comment Demetri pouvait-il être au courant ? Puis cela confirme les données que j'ai obtenu sur le fait que Tanya soit une vendue._

Sulpicia réalise, qu'en effet, elles se sont faites clairement manipulées par la diplomate. Elle jette un œil vers la silhouette du corps sans vie de sa partenaire. « Que… Que vas-tu faire de moi ? ».

Bella s'accroupie à côté d'elle. « Bambi, aujourd'hui je vais, peut-être, être sympa avec toi. Tout dépend de l'aide que tu vas m'apporter. Tiens, prends ça. ». La jeune femme dont le visage commence déjà à tuméfier, tente de se redresser et récupère la serviette tendue, écoutant attentivement. « Dis-moi la suite de la procédure. Heidi et toi, vous réussissez et ensuite ? ».

Sulpicia tousse et crachote ce qu'elle espère ne pas être des bouts de dents. « On doit lui envoyer un message et la rejoindre, une heure plus tard, dans la buanderie de son étage pour lui remettre l'arme qu'elle nous a prêté. ».

Bella tourne sa tête vers le pistolet. « Celle-là ? ». Sulpicia hoche la tête positivement, grimaçant de douleur. La garde d'élite se redresse et parcoure la distance qui la sépare de l'arme avant de s'en saisir. « OK… Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire… Tu envoies le message, comme convenu et je vais me faire un plaisir de lui rendre son arme. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Bambi ? ». Elle se tourne vers Sulpicia et grimace en voyant les dégâts sur la tête de l'espionne. Faisant un mouvement du doigt pour montrer son visage tuméfié, Bella continue. « Vu que tu ne sembles pas en état de le faire, ça ne te dérange pas ? ».

Sulpicia, comprenant aisément l'ironie des propos de la garde, marmonne. « Nan, je crois que je vais, plutôt, passer par l'infirmerie et prendre quelques vacances. ». Elle se redresse avec difficulté, appréciant que Bella lui procure un minimum de dignité en ne l'aidant pas et surtout qu'elle lui laisse la vie sauve. Retirant son portable de sa poche, l'espionne tapote un instant sur son clavier et soupire. « Voilà c'est fait. Et surtout n'oublies pas d'ajouter nos remerciements. ».

Le sourire machiavélique de Swan ne laisse rien présager de bon. « Cela va de soi. ».

**xoxo**

Bella est dans un des ascenseurs réservés au personnel et remonte les étages jusqu'à ses quartiers. Son portable sonne. D'un coup de poignet, elle lit l'écran rétroéclairé. « Victoria… ». Se sachant autant surveillée par les caméras placées à l'intérieur de la cage, qu'écoutée par les employés qui voyagent avec elle, la conversation de la jeune femme se fait plus que brève. « La délégation part à midi. Je t'envoie toutes les infos par mail. ». Le clapet du téléphone se referme brutalement, faisant sursauter une jeune femme qui en fait tomber les documents qu'elle tenait en main. Elles se baissent en même temps pour les ramasser et bien que remerciant poliment la numéro deux, l'employée semble vraiment terrifiée, surtout que les documents, que Bella a en mains, sont maintenant tachés de sang.

_Tu parles d'une pression !_

Bella soupire à l'idée d'infliger une telle terreur aux autres. Mais, en même temps, elle comprend qu'étant la remplaçante de Royce King, il y a de quoi se méfier d'elle. Puis, il faut reconnaitre que les compétences reconnues pour tenir son poste, et rester en vie assez longtemps pour s'en vanter, tiennent plus de la brutalité et de la violence dont elle est capable que de sa facilité à faire des cookies.

Bella passe sa carte d'accès dans la fente qui sécurise ses quartiers et entre. Retirant ses vêtements ensanglantés, la jeune femme se prépare à prendre une nouvelle douche. Il lui reste 45 minutes avant son entretien avec la Denali. Elle met en route ses robinets et prend le temps de passer un nouvel appel. « Rose ? C'est Bella… Oui… Oui, tout va bien. J'ai récupérer une partie des infos. Elles sont dans mon disque dur et seront placées aux endroits convenus. Mais… J'ai un problème à régler ce soir. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'emmener personnellement les agents américains jusqu'à la passerelle du Falcon demain midi. Veilles à ce qu'ils montent dedans et qu'ils quittent Volterra le plus rapidement possible… Ok… D'accord. Et, n'oublies pas, tu disparais dès qu'ils sont partis ! Le mieux serait que tu montes aussi dans l'avion… Non écoutes Rose, tu sais que… Ouais ok, toi aussi, soit prudente… On se reverra. ». Balançant, sans ménagement, son téléphone sur une table, elle entre dans la salle de bains pour en ressortir que vingt minutes plus tard.

Une fois habillée, la jeune femme s'assoit ensuite en tailleur. Bella retire ses dagues du holster caché dans son dos et les pose près d'elle. Se penchant vers sa table de chevet, elle saisit une valise où est gravée une paire d'ailes argentée. Bella l'ouvre et tend son bras vers une des bouteilles d'eau qu'elle garde au sol, puis en boit quelques gorgées avant de verser le reste dans un récipient installé dans la valise. Celui-ci contenait déjà deux comprimés et quand la garde y plonge ses dagues, les lames argentées fument et semblent crépiter sous l'attaque du liquide, faisant que toutes les impuretés sanglantes s'y décollent aisément.

Bella patiente jusqu'à ce que le pétillement cesse, en s'habillant tranquillement. Elle se rapproche de la valise et retire, avec précaution, deux bracelets argentés. D'une main experte, elle relie ses dagues aux bracelets grâce à un fil quasi invisible à l'œil nu. Glissant les bijoux à ses poignets, ceux-ci tintent doucement. Ses préparatifs sont presque terminés quand elle s'empare de nouveaux chargeurs pour ses desert-eagles.

Lorsqu'elle remet les armes étincelantes dans leurs étuis, il est temps pour elle de régler ses comptes avec la blondasse qui lui pourrit la vie. Non point qu'elle n'apprécie pas les blondes, regardez Rosalie…

**xoxo**

L'ascenseur ouvre ses portes au niveau du quatrième étage et la garde Volturi réalise qu'elle va être pile à l'heure au rendez-vous. Elle franchit la distance qui la sépare de la buanderie avant d'entrer dans la pièce. La température est particulièrement élevée et une bonne odeur de linge propre embaume la salle.

Bella verrouille la porte quand elle aperçoit une tête blonde qui déambule entre les étagères.

Seuls son sens de la justice et une certaine morale l'empêchent de placer directement une balle dans la tête de la diplomate. Celle qui trahit le gouvernement américain en offrant des informations aux plus offrants… Celle qui a délibérément sacrifié Rosalie et Bree en pâture dans l'antre du monstre que pouvait être Royce King… Tout cela pour s'attirer les faveurs de quelques puissants ou peut être gagner quelques billets.

Bella lève les yeux au ciel tant cette femme n'a rien à faire de son temps que de lui faire perdre le sien. Elle demande, cynique. « Ne serait-ce pas Satanico Pandémonium que je vois là ? ».

Tanya ne comprenant pas l'allusion à la danseuse vampirique du film 'Une nuit en enfer', tente de répéter. « Satani... Sataniquoi ? ».

La garde soupire et explique. « Ce n'est rien… Juste une fille aux dents longues. ».

La blonde fait une moue boudeuse. « Alors, mes deux complices n'ont pas réussi à te tuer… Comme d'habitude, je vais devoir tout faire moi-même ! Tu as peut être sauvé cette putain de Hale mais tu n'en réchapperas pas et encore moins ce cher Edward. ».

Le cœur de Bella bat la chamade à l'entente du nom de Cullen. Ce n'est pas juste une simple broutille. Tanya a déjà planifié tout ce qu'il doit se passer. La garde d'élite tente de garder un ton neutre. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? ».

Tanya sourit, balançant ses longs cheveux dorés, suivant les mouvements chaotiques de sa tête. « En fait… Tu vois… l'équipe psychiatrique que j'ai été obligée de consulter, a sérieusement fait son boulot…. Détaillant ma vie comme si j'étais un oignon. Ces cons là, voulaient que je dévoile toute mon âme. Jusqu'aux profondeurs les plus intimes… Et sais-tu ce qu'ils y ont trouvé ? ».

Le duvet de Bella se redresse tant la lueur de folie dans le regard de Tanya ne fait que s'exacerber. Elle dit doucement. « Non. ».

_Mais, je me doute que ça devait pas être glorieux…_

Les dents d'une blancheur éblouissantes de la diplomate apparaissent quand elle sourit machiavéliquement. « Il semblerait que ce que je veux vraiment… Mais alors, vraiment, vraiment… C'est te tuer. ». Elle avance doucement entre les ilots, sa tête apparaissant et disparaissant selon le contenu des étagères.

_OK Maintenant ça confirme vraiment qu'elle est malade !_

Bella l'observe, tentant de voir si la blonde est sérieuse ou si elle a juste pété un câble. Quoiqu'elle parait vraiment sûre d'elle.

_Ah les effets nocifs de la teinture !_

« Mais pourquoi ? Dis-moi au moins ce que je t'ai fait ? ».

Un rire tonitruant s'échappe de la gorge de Tanya. « AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! Ce que tu as fait ? Tu n'es qu'une petite pute ! Tout a commencé avec Laurent ! Tu te rappelles de lui, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Bella se renfrogne. Comment ne pas se rappeler du mec qui lui a tant gâché la vie ? Elle hoche simplement la tête, ne voulant pas attiser un peu plus la colère de son interlocutrice.

Tanya la menace de son arme une nouvelle fois. « Irina a pleuré des semaines entières quand il a fini par succomber à ses blessures… Et sur son lit de mort, le seul nom qu'il prononçait était le tien… Toussant et crachant, il ne pensait qu'à toi. Ensuite… Il y a eu Edward… Malgré tout ce que je lui offre, et le fait qu'on baise sans relâche, c'est toi qu'il espère. Sais-tu qu'une fois endormi, c'est pareil ! Il arrive qu'il soupire ton prénom dans son sommeil ? Le pire est que le lendemain, il ne s'en souvient même pas. Et malgré tout ce que je fais pour lui, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi. ».

Bella prend appui sur une étagère, croisant les bras de frustration. « Alors tu fais tout cela à cause d'un mec qui désirait me voir morte et un autre qui a le sommeil agité ? Faut te trouver des occupations ma grande. ».

Tanya écarquille ses grands yeux. « Et Demetri hein ? DEMETRI ! Jamais il n'a été intéressé par quelqu'un puis maintenant il ne regarde que toi ! Tu expliques cela comment ? ».

« Qu'est ce… Ne me dis pas que tu fantasmes sur mon patron aussi ? Faut consulter car tu as un sérieux problème. ».

Tanya rit encore, ce même rire machiavélique et un peu fou qui la caractérise. Sa voix se fait profonde et grave. « Mouah ! Ah ! Ah ! C'est aussi ce que pensait mon médecin. Il semblerait que mon intérêt te concernant tournerait à l'obsession paranoïaque. Cette envie de te tuer… ». Elle tourne son visage angélique, bordé par ses cheveux blonds, vers la garde Volturi. « Le psy pense que ce n'est pas un fantasme acceptable. Il pense même que c'est un frein à mon bien être et que… Pfff… soit disant c'est dangereux pour la sécurité de mes semblables. ».

Bella se demande comment cette fille fait pour encore être en liberté à l'heure qu'il est, alors qu'elle devrait être dans une jolie chambre aux murs capitonnés et dotée d'une chemise fashion dont les bras s'attachent dans le dos par de jolis liens en coton surtissés.

La jolie blonde prend appui contre une étagère et s'y tient telle une danseuse de pole dance. « J'ai dû raconter un bobard à la con sur le fait que ce désir n'était que pour surmonter le fait que je veuille tant plaire à mon Général de père… Que tu représentais tout ce qu'il voulait obtenir de moi, bla, bla, bla, bla… J'ai versé ma larme et laissé mon charme agir face à cette bande de vieux cons. Et TADA ! Me voilà, prête à réintégrer la société et à te trouer la peau avec ce qui me passera sous la main. ».

Bella sourit. De toutes les façons, c'est ça ou pleurer devant l'incapacité des médecins à gérer une folle quand elle se pavane devant eux avec un écriteau indiquant qu'elle est légèrement psychopathe. « C'est vrai que tu respires la santé ! Alors, c'est ton plan ? Tu vas juste me tuer ? Comme ça ? ». Elle se rapproche un peu plus de la diplomate avant qu'un frisson ne l'incite à ne pas avancer plus.

_Bang !_

Bella ne s'attendait pas au fait que la diplomate puisse posséder une arme à feu supplémentaire. Alors que la blonde débite ses conneries sur le fait que la voir morte serait une bonne thérapie, la garde Volturi évite de justesse une nouvelle balle qui fuse tout près de son visage, coupant quelques cheveux de son carré au passage.

_Bang !_

Malgré son déséquilibre, Bella saisit une de ses Angel et lance la lame vers son adversaire. Celle-ci hurle quand la dague reste plantée dans son bras et une nouvelle fois quand elle la retire.

Bella retombe lourdement sur le sol, tenant toujours en main le fil arachnide qui la relie à sa lame. Elle soupire. « Putain c'est qu'elle est vraiment timbrée ! ». Comprenant qu'elle ne pourra plus rien tirer de Tanya, elle se relève en silence.

« Oui ! D'ailleurs, passons aux choses sérieuses ! ».

Il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans la buanderie, mais elle sait que la blonde rode dans les parages. L'ancien soldat d'élite ressent la pression massive qui force sa concentration. Ses paupières se ferment et son attention se porte sur tous les sens à sa disposition. Tanya est loin d'être un soldat mais ce n'est pas une raison de la sous-estimer. Quand Bella rouvre ses yeux, elle a pris en compte tout son environnement. Elle force son pas à être plus rapide et fait le tour d'un premier ilot, formé par des étagères emplies de draps, d'oreillers et de couettes.

_Je suis sûre qu'elle est là…_

Elle sort son autre dague de son étui et prépare sa rencontre avec Tanya au détour suivant. Personne. Bella récupère la dague trempée du sang de la diplomate et la plante dans une des étagères. Sa main déroule un peu plus du fil arachnide de son poignet avant que la jeune femme ne reparte à la recherche de celle qui tente de la tuer.

_Où est-ce que tu te caches ?_

Bella avance encore et encore, toujours prudemment, d'un ilot à un autre, s'évertuant à retrouver Tanya. Elle entremêle son fil entre les étagères, tissant une toile de fil arachnide dont la blonde serait la proie. Quelques gouttes de sang disséminées, ici et là, montrent le passage de la blonde mais rien de plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la garde se retrouve, encore une fois, devant l'entrée de la buanderie… _Putain… La porte est toujours verrouillée ! Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu disparaître ainsi ?_

La jeune femme commence à s'affoler. Aurait-elle une adversaire plus rude que prévu ? Peut-être la fille du Général Denali a-t-elle suivi un entrainement digne du sien ? Bella inspire profondément. Non, il n'y a que Charlie Swan qui pensait qu'une petite fille de dix ans pouvait supporter un entrainement intensif digne des commandos. Son poignet fait un mouvement circulaire afin que ses doigts tirent un peu plus le fil arachnide qu'ils détiennent.

_Aucune vibration… Elle se cache la garce._

Bella avance de quelques pas, doucement avant de prendre appui contre le dernier ilot. Soudain, le déclic. Une goutte de sang retient son attention sur une des étagères situées à côté d'elle. Au lieu de couler en arabesque, comme lorsque quelqu'un fuit en courant, la goutte vermillon épaisse glisse verticalement vers le sol, arrêtée dans sa course par la coagulation.

Sa poitrine se gonfle tant elle tente de ne pas laisser échapper un éclat de rire. Elle peut la chercher longtemps au sol, vu que la blonde démoniaque se planque en hauteur, habilement cachée sur un des ilots.

Bella se décolle de l'étagère sur laquelle elle se tenait et saisit sa Charlie's Angel par la pointe acérée. D'un geste fluide, son épaule, son coude puis son poignet partent en arrière juste avant que ses doigts de relâchent la dague. Celle-ci file jusqu'au fond de la buanderie. « Denali ! Si je ne te tue pas, c'est parce que tu as un compte à régler avec Rosalie et Sulpicia. Ne m'obliges pas à te faire plus de mal que nécessaire. ».

Est-ce que la dague a vraiment raté sa cible ou est-ce une chance laissée par la jeune femme ? Bella semble hésitante et Tanya plisse les yeux en remarquant cela. Elle se redresse et pointe son arme vers la garde Volturi. Souriant en voyant sa victime ainsi acculée, elle s'esclaffe. « Loupé ! Je te croyais plus talentueuse… Tu parles d'un numéro deux. ». La blonde fait un pas en avant. « Et moi qui pensais que… ». Ses propos s'évanouissent dans sa poitrine. Son pied est comme retenu par un fil… invisible. Elle tente un second pas en avant et en perd presque l'équilibre. Sans que cela soit volontaire de sa part, sa gorge recrache une écume sanglante. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise et elle tente encore d'avancer mais cela lui arrache un cri de douleur. « QU'EST-CE QUE… ! ». Déstabilisée, son poids l'entraine vers le sol, situé au moins deux mètres plus bas.

Bella se permet enfin un mouvement. Ses bras se soulèvent, les poings serrés devant elle, avant qu'elle ne les écarte brutalement, comme si elle se retrouvait soudainement écartelée, faisant tinter furieusement ses bracelets.

Le corps de Tanya, tel une marionnette, interrompt sa chute, à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol et sa gorge émet un cri déchirant. Les deux lames plantées dans son dos et reliées par le fil arachnide tenu par Bella lui évitent de tomber brutalement. Bien que dans un état critique, la brune ne veut pas qu'elle meurt. D'autres personnes ont des comptes à régler avec Denali et la garde ne compte pas leur retirer ce plaisir. Elle s'approche de la diplomate, qui tombe face contre terre, et retire ses dagues. Sans même les essuyer, elle les pose à terre avant de déclencher l'enrouleur automatique situé sur chacun de ses bracelets.

Comme prise de frénésie, les dagues se soulèvent et partent dans tous les sens. Des gouttes de sang sont projetées de part et d'autres de la buanderie, montrant le parcours sinueux que Bella a créé, tel une toile d'araignée dans toute la pièce jusqu'au moment où ses mains récupèrent prestement les lames qui reviennent vers elle furieusement.

Tanya, sans le savoir, était totalement prise au piège. En avançant vers Bella, elle a déclenché le mécanisme. Les fils arachnides n'attendaient qu'une simple erreur de sa part pour agir.

Bella saisit une serviette et la passe sur son visage. Du sang. Elle soupire se disant qu'elle doit encore prendre une douche. Des propos incompréhensibles se font entendre plus bas. Son pied retourne le corps secoué de spasmes de son ennemie. « Tu disais, Denali ? ».

La blonde sourit, du sang coulant abondamment de sa bouche. « Tu es un monstre Swan… Tu n'as aucune chance avec Edward… Pfff tu n'es même pas humaine… Juste… Juste une machine de guerre. Tu es incapable de sentiment. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il passe son temps avec d'autres ? Hein Swan ? Si tu es si parfaite hein ? ». Elle essaie de se redresser mais échoue lamentablement et s'évertue à ramper jusqu'à un ilot pour s'y appuyer.

Les orbes dorés de Bella s'écarquillent. Son esprit tente de faire la part des choses, de ne pas laisser le venin de Tanya infiltrer ses pensées. Mais, même si elle ne le montre pas, ses paroles font mouche et sont plus que blessantes. Faisant preuve de sa froideur habituelle, Bella rétorque. « Et où veux-tu en venir exactement ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu ne te trouves pas pathétique à forcer Cullen ainsi ? Puis merde, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus qu'un autre hein ? Il est coureur de jupons, égoïste, gamin et la plupart du temps tu n'arrives jamais à deviner ce qu'il pense ! Il a une des personnalités les plus dérangeantes que j'ai pu croiser durant toute ma carrière et tu crois que tu peux décider de sa vie ? ».

_Cela fait bizarre de dire à haute voix, ce que je pense si souvent… Habituellement je réserve ce genre de discours à mon reflet dans le miroir._

Tanya gronde. « Je sais qu'il tient à moi ! Je sais qu'il est fait pour moi, tout comme je suis parfaite pour lui ! ».

Bella soupire, regardant ses ongles et affichant un sourire en coin machiavélique digne de Cullen. « Bla Bla Bla… C'est bon, laisses tomber. Mais, il faut que tu comprennes une chose, Denali. Quoi que tu imagines dans cette jolie tête vide, quoi que tu tentes dans ta misérable vie, rien ne fonctionnera car Cullen est toujours après moi. Qu'il soit en mission au bout du monde ou dans les bras d'une pouffiasse dans ton genre… Je sais que c'est toujours vers moi qu'il ira. ».

La garde Volturi recule de quelques pas avant de se retourner franchement vers la sortie.

Bien que son discours couillu soit sorti sans faillir ni même une hésitation, Bella est loin d'être aussi sûre d'elle quant à la relation qu'elle entretient avec le Delta. Mais bon… Tanya n'est pas obligée de le savoir, hein ? Elle regarde, un instant, par-dessus son épaule. « Alors, je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser gagner. Mais, si malgré cela, tu veux encore te mesurer à moi alors saches que je ne me défilerais pas.».

Elle entend la diplomate qui se redresse avant de l'interpeller. « Swan ! Tu aurais dû me tuer pouffiasse, car moi je ne joue pas dans les règles. ». Le raclement du métal sur le sol, provoqué dans son mouvement, prévient la garde quand Tanya porte son arme à feu en hauteur et lui permet de s'éloigner à temps pour éviter une nouvelle balle dans sa direction.

_Bang !_

_Bang !_

_Bang !_

Tanya tire sans discontinuer sur sa cible mais Bella la distrait en poussant des étagères emplies d'oreillers. Ceux-ci s'éventrent quand ils sont touchés par les balles de la diplomate, expulsant des plumes blanches et brunes au travers de la pièce.

_Bang !_

_Bang !_

_Bang !_

_Tchik… Tchik… Tchik !_

Les plumes volètent dans la buanderie, donnant un caractère féerique à la scène. Le numéro deux des gardes d'élite reste droite et stoïque, un de ses desert-eagles sorti et pointé dans la bonne direction, attendant que la blonde finisse par comprendre qu'elle a épuisé son chargeur. « Pas de chance, ton chargeur est vide, ma grande… C'est à moi de jouer. Et… Tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix, Denali. ». La blonde tente encore et encore de tirer sur la femme qui se tient à quelques mètres devant elle.

_Tchik… Tchik… _

La diplomate recule comme elle le peut, jetant rapidement son arme devenue inutile. Elle pousse un cri affolé, se rendant compte que sa fin est proche. Puis, réalisant soudain qu'elle ne peut échapper à une mort certaine, un sourire mauvais étire ses traits. « Même si je meure Swan… Mon père t'aura. Il te reste peu de temps à vivre. ».

_Bla… Bla… Bla…_

**xoxo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella entre dans un des ascenseurs de la Tour Volturi. Malgré le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles dû au fait qu'elle se soit servi de son arme dans la buanderie, elle hoche la tête en direction des personnes présentes à l'intérieur. Les membres du personnel qui la saluent en retour, s'écartent vivement contre les parois de la cabine, pourtant d'un espace confortable, pour lui laisser de la place. Sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche, elle se rend compte qu'il n'a pas apprécié le moment passé en sa compagnie vu que l'écran est brisé. Des plumes volètent autour d'elle quand elle tend le bras vers la paroi de la cabine. Elle appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et une voix hésitante répond dans la seconde. « Que… Hum… Que puis-je pour vous… Made… Mademoiselle Swan ? ».

Levant un œil vers la caméra qui surveille l'ascenseur, elle dit sérieusement. « Une équipe de nettoyage dans la buanderie numéro 4 et… ». Baissant les yeux vers sa tenue tachée de sang et dotée de plumes ensanglantées, la garde soupire. « … Et je retourne dans mes quartiers alors qu'on ne me dérange pas. ».

Un des employés commence à éternuer sans relâche. Il s'empresse de s'excuser, marmonnant quelque chose sur une allergie aux plumes d'oie. La jeune femme remarque encore qu'à chacun de ses mouvements, une nuée de plumes s'agitent autour d'elle. Ses joues prennent une couleur vermillon. « Manquait plus que ça… Hum, passez par une des infirmeries et mettez ça sur ma note… Je suis désolée. ».

_Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils n'auront plus peur de moi…_

Bella entre dans sa chambre et saisit son téléphone pour en retirer la puce qui conserve toutes ses données avant d'en prendre un nouveau parmi la dizaine qu'elle garde dans un tiroir de sa commode. Ses mains se posent sur le meuble et de grosses larmes tombent sur le bois brillant. Un cri rauque et désespéré s'échappe de sa gorge.

La jeune femme ferme les yeux tentant vainement d'arrêter le flot d'émotions qui la traverse. Jouer le rôle d'un soldat impitoyable est aisé en public ou quand son adrénaline est au maximum, mais difficile à supporter quand on se retrouve seul. Et là, Bella est seule. Seule avec sa conscience.

Elle retire ses vêtements qui vont s'ajouter à la pile déjà haute qu'elle a balancée depuis le matin et rentre encore une fois dans sa salle de bains, la porte se refermant doucement derrière elle.

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	8. Call Of Duty

_**xo Under The Gun ox**_

_**Inspiration : Twilight par S. Meyer & A Friendly Game Of Poker par Mrs Witter**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre Huit.**

**Call Of Duty**

**« Il faut toujours jouer loyalement quand on a des cartes gagnantes. ». Oscar Wilde. Écrivain**

_Chansons choisies pour ce chapitre_ :

_(Bella) __Darwin Smiles – Kill The Young__ / (Edward) __Placebo – For What It's Worth__ / (Bee x Ed) __The Rope – The Foo Fighters_

**xoxo**

Le jet d'eau est brulant sur sa peau et Bella savoure cette détente. Ses muscles endoloris relâchent la pression qui les maintenait tendus et sa peau prend une coloration rosée. La jeune femme repense aux derniers évènements. Tanya a soulevé un point de son passé que la garde aimerait vraiment oublier. Posant son front sur le carrelage tiédi de la douche, elle s'immerge une nouvelle fois dans ses souvenirs.

_**Flashback…**_

Bella saisit sa plaquette alors que l'hélicoptère fait un nouveau soubresaut. James l'empêche de partir la tête la première par la trappe ouverte et elle le remercie d'un hochement de tête. Elle montre, sur la carte, le terrain accidenté où son équipe va être balancée et leur réexplique la situation.

« Ceci est une mission d'urgence. Nous savons que les Deltas sont tombés dans un guet-apens et nous devons tout faire pour les récupérer. La survie des agents est notre priorité. L'équipe 6 doit récupérer la marchandise. ». Jake interrompt son discours en éternuant. Il s'excuse et l'incite à continuer. Bella sourit et enchaine. « Je sais que nous ne sommes vraiment pas dans de bonnes conditions. Nous connaissons, à peine, le terrain et notre équipement provient de la précédente mission mais on ne les laissera pas tomber. ».

Sam, James, Quil et Embry acquiescent et bien que réticent Jake finit par hocher la tête à son tour. Mais, il se permet. « Purée, mais où est-ce qu'on est ? Je me gèle les couilles ! ».

Bella marmonne, repositionnant sa capuche sur sa tête. « Sibérie. ».

Le Dog écarquille ses grands yeux, dont les traits de maquillage de camouflage accentuent la noirceur. « TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? On vient de passer une semaine en plein désert et tu nous sors, maintenant, une mission en Sibérie ! Mais, on va mourir à ce rythme… ». Plainte futile car Bella ne l'écoute déjà plus. Elle est en train de coordonner la mission avec le responsable d'une autre équipe. Voyant que son supérieur ne dit rien, Jake continue à maugréer, jusqu'au moment où une autre voix se fait entendre.

« Arrêtes de faire ta baltringue et vérifies tes armes, mec. On est là en mission et nous ne discutons pas les ordres. Putain, t'es monté dans l'hélico sans savoir où tu partais ?».

Bella redresse la tête, quittant brièvement les cartes des yeux. Elle ne sait pas qui vient de parler mais il a bien résumé la situation. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté une mission aussi rapprochée de celle qu'ils viennent d'exécuter. Mais, la demande venait expressément du Général Cullen et sachant qu'Edward est concerné, tout le monde sait que Bella serait la première à aller le chercher.

Jake maugrée. « Si l'équipe se casse, je pars aussi et cela peu importe l'endroit… Mais, putain, ils pourraient nous accorder cinq minutes… ».

James se rapproche de son supérieur. Elle semble bien trop soucieuse pour être honnête. Il demande à voix basse, bien que le bruit dans l'hélico réveillerait aisément un mort. « Alors ? Comment ça se présente ? ».

Elle décide d'être franche. « Mal. Cette mission craint. Il n'y a rien de potable dans ce dossier. À croire qu'ils sont partis sans vérifier d'où venaient les informations… Et le pire est qu'on va les rejoindre dans les mêmes conditions. C'est d'autant plus grave vu qu'on sait très bien qu'ils sont dans la merde. ».

Elle lève son regard doré vers lui, et son meilleur ami lui offre son plus beau sourire de prédateur. Son ton est rieur quand il tente de lui remonter le moral. « C'est ce qui rend notre métier si agréable, non ? ».

Sam vient s'installer auprès d'eux. « Le pilote vient de dire qu'il nous reste dix minutes. ».

Bella ressort la grande carte indiquant la zone qui les concerne. « Ici et là, il y a les Deltas. Nous allons sauter ici et encercler la zone par là. L'équipe 6 se tient en couverture de l'autre côté… ». Ses doigts montrent les différents emplacements. « Les hélicos nous attendent ici… Notez bien la zone sur vos GPS. Ils seront stationnaires 150 minutes avant de repartir… Sinon, uniquement de la longue portée. Personne ne doit soupçonner notre intervention. Seuls Hunter et moi-même pouvons entrer dans la zone active. Dog et Alpha, vous formez deux équipes avec la division 10, faites le cerclage et gérez l'évacuation. Ici. Point de retour. 120 minutes max. ». Elle donne encore plusieurs informations concernant les bâtiments et le type de véhicules disponibles sur place.

Une lumière rouge clignote, signalant qu'ils arrivent au point de saut. Chacun fait les derniers réglages sur son équipement avant de se préparer au jump. Bella réajuste sa capuche et déclare, tendant son poing en avant. « N'ayez aucun scrupule quand vous croisez l'ennemi, mes chéris car je suis pire que l'enfer… ».

Chacun pose sa main sur celle de leur chef. « Et Tu-Es-Celle-Qu'il-Faut-Craindre ! ».

Bella sourit et sa voix tremble à peine quand elle finit par un. « Et je vous aime les mecs. ».

La suite de leur mission est beaucoup moins bon enfant. Les Seals parcourent les bois enneigés situés à plusieurs kilomètres d'une petite ville minière de Sibérie. Bella et James ouvrent la route en éclaireurs alors que le reste de la division 13 et les autres équipes sécurisent les zones traversées au fur et à mesure.

En bordure de la ville, Embry et Quil sont les premiers à s'arrêter. Ils suivent les conseils silencieux de Bella et chacun choisit le toit d'un bâtiment d'où ils pourront s'installer et couvrir le retrait. Après avoir retiré la neige accumulée sur ses épaules et sa tête, la jeune femme réinstalle correctement sa capuche et sa visière.

Le reste de l'équipe continue, s'enfonçant, de plus en plus, dans la cité fantomatique et glacée. Bella sourit en entendant Jake grommeler quelque chose sur les Bahamas. Dix minutes plus tard, James tape sur son épaule et elle comprend qu'il est temps de laisser les autres afin qu'ils commencent leur infiltration.

Elle lève sa visière et s'accroupie à côté d'une voiture retournée, cherchant une position où s'installer. Le pilonne d'une affiche publicitaire est un emplacement parfait. Glissant le sac contenant son fusil M107 modifié dans son dos, elle grimpe l'échelle et située à plus de 25 mètres du sol, cherche ses coéquipiers du regard. Tous lui font un signe prouvant qu'ils se sont bien positionnés.

À son tour, Bella sort son attirail. Trépied, chargeur, silencieux et viseur. Elle s'allonge sur la grille et avec une application quasi religieuse et une main sûre, la jeune femme équipe son fusil. Son œil doré se place devant le viseur et sa respiration ralentit au point qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle est en apnée si de petites volutes de fumées ne trahissaient pas son souffle.

Elle reconnait Edward, Jasper et quelques autres de son équipe, qui sont encerclés par les truands avec qui ils devaient marchander des armes et des informations. Ce qui devait être une simple affaire a été corrompue par la divulgation du dossier. Comment les terroristes ont pu être informés du fait que leurs clients étaient des Deltas ? Cette mission était classée plus que secrète… Mais, là n'est pas son problème. Bella doit juste réussir à les sortir de la merde dans laquelle ils sont jusqu'au cou.

La situation s'échauffe. Le ton semble monter entre les différents protagonistes. Et l'un des terroristes pointe directement son arme sur la tête d'Edward. Celui-ci lève les bras, tentant encore de calmer son adversaire mais bien que Bella soit à une distance considérable elle comprend que la situation est sans retour.

Dans son viseur, elle jauge sa première victime. Il a le doigt sur la détente et s'apprête à tuer Edward.

_Quelle idée ! Si quelqu'un doit faire cela, ce n'est que moi !_

_Piiiouu !_

Sa balle fonce, sans faillir, dans le poignet de celui qui ose menacer le Delta puis, une autre la suit dans son épaule. Elle enchaine ensuite sur les quatre personnes à proximité qui tombent comme des mouches. Le restant des ennemis est rapidement pris à partie par James. Les survivants se penchent tous pour échapper à la rafale de balles qui leur tombe dessus.

James et Bella continuent à tirer, à tout va, mais dorénavant les terroristes répliquent aussi avec du matériel bien plus lourd que prévu. Les balles antichars qu'ils utilisent détruisent tout autour des deux deltas. Puis, comme convenu, Sam et les autres se mettent à les couvrir. Ils ont dix personnes, du matériel et une valise remplie de secrets militaires, à ramener … Rien ni personne n'empêchera la jeune femme et son équipe de ramener tout le monde vivant.

Obligée de descendre de sa planque avec précipitation, Bella avance un peu plus vers le point de rencontre des Deltas et entame un parcours meurtrier à l'encontre de tous les terroristes qu'elle rencontre. Sur tous les deltas qui doivent rentrer avec eux, il manque encore trois d'entre eux.

Il en faut peu pour qu'elle ne tue Jasper quand la jeune femme le balance contre un mur, le tenant par la gorge. Il tente de lui desserrer la main. « C'est moi ! C'est moi ! Du calme Angel ! ».

Bella regarde autour d'eux, relevant à peine sa capuche. « Où est-ce qu'il est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ? ».

Jasper, terrifié par l'approche peu subtile de la jeune femme, tente de récupérer son cœur qui vient de tomber à terre et expire bruyamment, soufflant son mécontentement. « Merci… Oui je vais bien. Je ne sais pas. Un des mecs s'est sauvé avec la valise et Red est parti à sa recherche. ».

_Pfiiou ! Pfffiiiouu ! BAM ! Pffiiiouuu !_

Des coups de feu sont tirés dans leur direction et les deux jeunes gens comprennent que leur position n'est plus sûre. Bella lui demande. « Est-ce que tu es armé ? ».

Jasper soupire. « Nan. Ils nous ont obligés à tout balancer. ».

Elle lui tend une mitraillette et quelques chargeurs. « Prends ça. Continues le long de la voix principale, elle est sécurisée. Puis, enchaines dix minutes dans les bois. Sur le chemin tu retrouveras le reste de nos équipes. ».

Il saisit l'arme et passe la bandoulière autour de son cou avant de réaliser qu'elle ne compte pas partir avec lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? ».

La jeune femme lui sourit. « Tu le sais. ».

Jasper tente de l'en empêcher. « Toute cette zone est sous leur contrôle. On s'est fait piégé Bella ! ».

Elle l'interrompt. « Je fais juste un tour. Vérifier s'il est dans le coin. Je te rejoins dans peu de temps. ».

Il reste éberlué. « Non, mais ça ne va pas ! On pourrait croire que tu parles d'un mec parti chercher du pain ! ». Jasper hoche la tête, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. « Dix minutes et je viens te chercher. OK ? ».

« Yep ! ».

Elle passe le coin de la rue et Jasper suit l'autre route pour trouver une planque. Il lui a offert dix minutes et compte bien s'y tenir. Il ferme les yeux, appuyant le mitrailleur contre son torse et, se promet que s'il s'en sort, il offrira une demande en mariage des plus romantiques à la petite Alice.

**xoxo**

_Allez Bella ! Allez ! Ils sont après moi !_

Bella court comme elle peut, se sachant poursuivit. Elle cherche désespérément à se démarquer de ses poursuivants. Courant, avec une haleine perdue depuis déjà au moins 500 mètres, ses poumons la brulent à chacun de ses souffles et ses muscles menacent de céder sous l'effort qu'elle leurs demande.

Elle a vraiment besoin de s'arrêter mais il serait risqué de le faire.

Les balles fusent autour d'elle et les branchages lui griffent la peau, l'accrochent par les vêtements et la font trébucher. Mais non, elle ne stoppera pas. Malgré la neige dans laquelle elle s'enfonce jusqu'à mi mollet, la jeune femme zigzague à travers bois, cherchant un instant pour retirer un de ses desert-eagles. Mais le temps lui est compté et ses poursuivants se rapprochent.

Après avoir retrouvé Jasper puis Edward, ils sont bien partis, comme prévu, vers le point de rendez-vous. Mais, Bella les a abandonnés en chemin, quand elle a aperçu une silhouette familière qui tient, en plus, une valise à la main. Se disant qu'elle pourrait aider ainsi les Deltas, la jeune femme est partie sur cette piste sans prévenir les autres. Puis, après une bagarre rondement menée, elle est parvenue à récupérer la valise mais en retournant sur ses pas, Bella se rend compte qu'elle royalement seule. Seule entourée par l'ennemi. Ne voulant pas les entrainer vers ses coéquipiers et pour couvrir la fuite d'Edward et Jasper, elle décide de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les bois et de perdre ses poursuivants.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'est retrouvée tant rapprochée par les terroristes que distancée par les autres Marines. Au son des cris et des explosions qu'elle entend dans les alentours, elle comprend que leurs adversaires sont bien plus nombreux que prévu. Mais, toujours dans les temps, et avec une certaine chance, elle parvient à une ravine qu'elle avait repérée un peu plus tôt sur la carte. Ce chemin lui éviterait un détour considérable.

À mesure qu'elle court, elle balance son équipement pour s'alléger au possible. Une fois à quelques mètres, la jeune femme passe la valise sous son bras et accélère son pas. Son pied prend un appui fort et Bella s'élève, sautant par-dessus la ravine, avec aisance. Son atterrissage se fait sans grâce mais parvenant à ne pas se faire tirer dessus, elle jette un bref regard en arrière, fière d'avoir franchi une telle distance et repart aussi sec dans les bois.

La seal parvient jusqu'à un monticule et se jette dessus. Sortant un de ses flingues, son visage se tourne à gauche et à droite, rapidement, histoire de réussir à capter la position de ses poursuivants. Elle tire et les oblige à reculer sur plusieurs mètres. Repérant un vieil entrepôt un peu plus loin, la jeune femme pénètre dedans. Elle ajuste sa visière et attrape un masque respiratoire trainant sur un des établis.

Avant même que ses poursuivants n'entrent dans la vieille usine, ses balles transpercent les énormes sillons à gravats accrochés au toit. Une poussière épaisse, mélange de poudre, de roche et de ciment, engouffre tout l'espace vacant.

_En espérant que cela couvre mes traces assez longtemps pour que je rejoigne les autres…_

Telle une petite souris, Bella parvient à se glisser hors du bâtiment et se remet directement à courir afin d'atteindre son point de rendez-vous. Elle se presse car, en plus de la crainte de rater l'hélico, le fait d'avoir perdu une partie de ses affaires la met carrément en danger dans un environnement aussi hostile et glacial.

Quelqu'un est très proche d'elle et lui tire dessus. Une balle ricoche et fait tomber une branche devant elle. Bella tente de l'éviter mais tombe lourdement. Grimaçant de douleur en récupérant la valise, elle ne s'arrête pas pour autant. La seal ignore le fait que son cœur semble s'être déplacé dans plusieurs parties de son corps et que le bourdonnement dans ses tympans est annonciateur d'un risque d'évanouissement. Mais elle continue… Encore et encore. Une mort certaine l'attend si elle reste là. Et là, merci mais non merci, cela ne lui dit rien.

Sa concentration est, de plus en plus, défaillante, laissant place à de la panique. Plaquant son dos contre un large tronc d'arbre, la valise posée à coté d'elle, la jeune femme parvient à retirer un de ses flingues de son holster et le charge, prête à tirer. Un des assaillants arrive précipitamment, négligeant le fait d'être silencieux pour tenter de la rattraper.

Quand elle récupère la valise, laissée au sol, une brindille signale sa position. L'homme se tourne vers elle et hurle pour signaler leur position. L'instinct de Bella l'incite à s'enfuir. Elle est, de nouveau, pris en chasse et à mesure qu'elle avance, la jeune femme réalise que son prédateur est bien plus performant qu'un simple malfrat.

La seal parcoure une vingtaine de mètres avant de tomber sur une clairière. Elle tourne sa tête à gauche, puis à droite et prend le temps de se cacher derrière un rocher pour sortir son GPS. L'écran monochrome lui indique sa position par rapport à celle de son équipe.

_Putain ! Encore deux kilomètres !_

Cette situation d'urgence l'oblige à sortir de petits bracelets argentés avant de les relier à ses dagues. Elle range son matériel et replace sa visière et sa capuche. Rampant doucement pour s'écarter de sa planque, son regard doré scrute les alentours pour déceler le meilleur chemin. Malgré la brulure de la neige sur sa peau, elle reste bouche bée devant le spectacle. La clairière, magnifiquement éclairée par la pleine lune, est totalement dégagée. Très jolie dans un cadre romantique, c'est une situation désespérée pour la jeune femme car être autant à découvert est une prise de risque inutile.

Bella n'a pas d'autre choix que de contourner la clairière en continuant par le sous-bois. Revenant sur ses pas, elle avance difficilement, engourdie par le froid, tout en surveillant régulièrement sa position. Mais, elle tombe sur quelque chose à laquelle la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas. Et non ce n'est pas Bambi… Des corps gisent par terre. Ce sont deux terroristes égorgés.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent jusqu'ici ? Et vu que je ne les ai pas tués alors qui l'a fait ?_

Du bruit sur la gauche. Une silhouette est étendue sur un tronc et semble blessée. La seal se rapproche et entend le souffle laborieux d'un homme. Reconnaissant le visage sombre et la tenue du soldat, Bella dit doucement. « Laurent ? C'est bien toi ? Je te pensais avec les autres. ».

Il se tourne vers elle. « Ouais…. Angel ? Je me suis blessé en allant vers le point de rendez-vous... ».

Bella lève un sourcil, restant sur ses gardes. « Sérieux ? Mais où sont les autres ? ».

_Jamais Edward ou Jasper ne l'auraient laissé pour mort. Ça pue le plan foireux ?_

Sans même répondre, il tend le bras vers elle. « Aide-moi s'il te plait. ». Bella hésite un instant, mais préférant mettre son instinct sous silence plutôt que d'abandonner un '_compagnon d'armes_', elle range son arme et pose la valise sur le côté.

Elle se penche vers lui, plongeant ses genoux dans la neige, pour évaluer son état, tout en étant à la recherche d'une blessure. Du sang. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillent quand elle redresse sa main ensanglantée. Comment va-t-elle réussir à atteindre ce putain d'hélico avec un mec blessé ? Toute cette situation n'est vraiment pas normale.

Saisissant un peu de neige pour nettoyer la plaie, la jeune femme est surprise quand la main large de Laurent lui attrape fermement le poignet. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça chérie. ». C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalise plusieurs choses.

_La neige, qui retombe en un filet rougeâtre sur le sol en laissant sa peau indemne, montre clairement que le Delta n'a aucune blessure…_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là alors qu'elle-même s'est déviée de la route initialement prévue ?… à moins qu'il ne la suive…_

_Le sourire qu'il porte et la langue qu'il passe doucement sur ses lèvres sont bien trop malfaisants pour être honnête…_

_Cullen n'aurait jamais laissé un mec, blessé ou non, à l'arrière…_

Le duvet de ses bras lui signale un danger qui se rapproche, et le regard brillant du Delta portant derrière elle prouve qu'il le sait tout aussi bien…

La seal décide de rester pro et de jouer le jeu. Elle se redresse et dit. « OK… On va faire comme ça. Tu viens avec moi, on rentre ensemble… ». Elle se rapproche de la valise et essaie de rester nonchalante, déclipsant doucement ses bracelets.

Laurent se lève et rit doucement. « Lieutenant-Colonel Swan, je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais vous. Votre réputation vous précède princesse… Cette valise vaut énormément d'argent et mes amis et moi comptons bien en profiter. ». Lorsqu'il finit sa phrase, deux autres silhouettes apparaissent dans l'obscurité du sous-bois. Des deltas… Vladimir et Stephan, si les souvenirs de la jeune femme sont corrects.

Elle soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. « Sérieusement ! Quittes à trahir votre pays… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça autre part, qu'au fin fond de cet enfer que peut être la Sibérie ? ». Ses mains sur ses hanches montrent sa défiance plutôt que ses craintes.

L'accent de Stephan se fait prononcé quand il réplique. « Vous méritez votre titre de Reine des Glaces, Lieutenant… N'avez point de question à poser sur nos intentions, aucune frayeur sur votre avenir ? ».

Après avoir retiré la neige sur ses épaules et remis sa capuche sur sa tête, Bella retire les dagues qu'elle a, comme toujours, dans son dos. Un pied en avant et son centre de gravité abaissé, elle jauge les trois hommes qui l'encerclent. Son sourire est éclatant. « La seule question que je me pose c'est… Je vous prends à trois ou un-par-un ? ». Elle écarte les bras et défie les traitres avec ses lames rutilantes, posant comme elle a pu voir Bruce Lee le faire dans un des innombrables dvd de Jake.

Laurent se met à rire. « Ah l'optimisme des Seals… Il est vraiment dommage que l'on soit obligé de te tuer, princesse. L'idée de profiter de ce corps parfait me fait triper rien que d'y penser… Mais bon, on peut toujours se défouler sur ton cadavre… ».

Les deux autres sergents se rapprochent, goguenards. Bella profite de leur idiotie pour changer de tactique. Elle lance une de ses dagues vers la valise, plantant le métal profondément de sa lame et l'autre semble manquer Laurent de peu, le blessant à la joue avant de se ficher dans une branche. Avant même que les autres soldats ne le réalisent, elle tente le tout pour le tout et se sauve comme une dératée. N'étant pas stupide, la chance de réussite au corps à corps avec trois deltas, après tout ce qu'elle vient de vivre, est infime alors Bella choisit la fuite.

_Comme dit Victoria, mieux vaut être lâche et en vie, que morte et pleine de courage…._

Telle un félin, Bella plonge, sans crainte, dans les buissons à proximité et tire sur son bracelet pour ramener le fil arachnide vers elle. La valise file dans sa direction à toute allure, surprenant les deltas. Tenant l'objet tout contre elle, elle coure, prise d'un nouvel élan dans la neige, espérant qu'elle en a encore assez dans les jambes pour échapper à ses adversaires. La seconde dague arrache la branche dans laquelle elle était plantée, blessant Stephan au passage et fuse tout aussi vite vers sa propriétaire. Plutôt que de s'arrêter pour les glisser correctement dans son dos, Bella retire, comme elle le peut, sa veste pour accéder directement aux holsters. La seal jette le vêtement car elle ne détient plus le temps pour le remettre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un rire se fait entendre et tellement proche qu'elle en a des frissons. Un rire grave et sombre… Laurent. Le duvet de Bella se redresse, lui indiquant, pour ne pas changer, qu'elle est vraiment en danger et que ce n'est pas que dû au froid. Les terroristes, les traitres deltas, faire un marathon en t-shirt en Sibérie… Ca fait peut-être un peu trop pour une seule femme.

_Puis, ce mec n'a plus rien à perdre. J'ai la valise et je suis la seule qui puisse témoigner contre lui._

Comme un grand méchant loup, Laurent avance sur ses traces, appelant doucement. « Bella… Bella… Bella, montres toi ! ».

Elle sort son GPS qui lui indique qu'elle est encore loin d'être en sureté.

_Nord, Nord Est… au moins quatre minutes… Allez Bella !_

La jeune femme parvient à garder un certain rythme malgré les brulures du froid sur sa peau et la fatigue qu'elle subit.

Mais, sa chance finit par tourner, enfin si on peut considérer qu'elle en a eu jusqu'à présent, en la forme d'une plaque de neige instable. L'attention de Bella étant surtout concentrée sur son GPS, plutôt que sur son environnement, la jeune femme ne réalise que trop tard qu'une nouvelle petite ravine était située devant elle.

Elle glisse et se retrouve quelques mètres plus bas, retombant lourdement sur le sol. Sa respiration est erratique, due par son souffle coupé, et par un suprême effort, Bella réussit à se mettre à quatre pattes. Sa tête se secoue pour éviter de perdre conscience et sa main part à la recherche d'un appui pour aider son corps à se relever.

La seal se soutient contre la paroi glacée de la ravine, et passe une main sur son visage ensanglanté. _Fuck !_ Son corps tremble de froid et de douleur mais elle cherche, tout de même, des racines assez solides pour grimper. Du bruit se fait entendre juste au-dessus d'elle et la jeune femme n'a pas à attendre très longtemps avant d'être rejointe par Laurent et ses sbires. « Tiens… Princesse… Comme on se retrouve. ». Il se tourne vers les deux autres. « Remontez et surveillez la zone. Il serait dommage d'être interrompu. ».

Une fois seul en sa compagnie, Laurent s'approche et lui arrache la valise des mains. Il s'en sert pour la gifler. « J'admire ton courage. ». Quand elle tente de se redresser, il la frappe à nouveau. Le delta se penche vers la seal qui reste en position fœtale. « Tu sais que tu vas mourir et pourtant tu luttes encore… ».

Malgré son épuisement, Bella ne veut pas abandonner. Elle économise ses mouvements, tant pour gagner un minimum d'énergie que pour éviter que l'homme ne tente de la soumettre par la violence. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Hein ? ».

Alors que Laurent se penche vers elle, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'expliquer. « Tu ne pouvais pas rester à ta place ? Non, la grande Swan se sent obligée d'aider son prochain… ». Il fait les cent pas, retrouvant, peu à peu, son calme. « Seuls ces cons devaient tomber ! Emmett… Jasper… Et ce putain de Cullen ! Jamais ! Jamais ils ne m'ont vraiment accepté ! Mais, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille. Tu ne te rends pas compte encore Swan mais tout ce système est pourri. Ces mecs contrôlent tout. ». Le soldat continue ainsi plusieurs minutes à déblatérer sa haine de la Navy et de la base de Forks en particulier.

Bella comprend les motivations de Laurent. Tout cela juste pour obtenir du pouvoir, de la reconnaissance. Ne parvenant pas à trouver ce qu'il recherchait si désespérément chez les Marines, tout le monde étant toujours plus fort, plus brillant ou plus reconnu que lui, le Sergent Laurent est parti les trouver ailleurs, même si cela signifiait retourner sa veste.

Une fois son discours terminé, l'homme sourit devant la forme de la magnifique jeune femme, sublimée par la clarté de la lune. Son sourire se fait plus carnassier quand il constate que malgré son état, la seal tente encore et toujours de se redresser. Elle se tient presque à genoux, se tenant sur un bras. Sa peau est pale, presque bleutée et son cou gracile est dévoilé par sa visière qui retient ses cheveux en arrière. Elle semble si belle et fragile que Laurent ressent directement les pulsations de son sexe qui ne demande qu'à être libéré pour la prendre et la soumettre à ses désirs.

Ne se laissant pas uniquement porté par ses pulsions, Laurent s'approche d'elle et l'attrape par les cheveux. Un gémissement s'échappe de la gorge de la malheureuse et il soupire. « Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié qui tu es, princesse. ». Il la plaque, face contre la paroi de la ravine et retire les armes qu'elle cache dans son dos pour les jeter plus loin. Inspectant une des dagues, il siffle son admiration devant le travail d'orfèvre et découpe la combinaison protégeant la poitrine de Bella. « Voilà qui est bien mieux, maintenant on peut discuter. ».

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, Laurent étouffe ses propos. Son corps se colle contre elle et il savoure cette sensation. « Tu es vraiment magnifique Swan. Sais-tu que tu es un des plus gros fantasmes des mecs de la base ? Et, comme tu peux le sentir, le mien aussi. ». Il joint le geste à la parole en frottant son érection contre la cuisse de la jeune femme. « Pourtant personne n'a jamais réussi à pénétrer ta cuirasse. ». Sa langue passe, douce et chaude dans son cou, contrastant le fait que sa main libre, froide et rêche, parvient à atteindre la peau de Bella, griffant dans ses caresses maladroites son ventre et sa poitrine. « C'est dommage, je ne pourrais pas m'en vanter auprès des autres. ». Il frotte le bout de la dague contre la poitrine de la seal et en perce doucement la peau fragile. « À moins que je ne te laisse un petit souvenir… Une marque ici… Ou peut être là ? ». Son geste est interrompu par une sorte de fil qui pend sur son parcours mais il n'y prête pas plus d'intérêt.

_C'est le moment…_

L'attention de Laurent est totalement tournée vers le corps de la jeune femme, ainsi Bella en profite pour prendre appui contre une racine et parvient à lui donner un coup de pied. Mais son geste n'est pas assez violent pour que Laurent s'écarte suffisamment d'elle et pour toute punition, il la projette au sol. « Ah ! Salope ! Je vais te faire payer ça ! Tu vas regretter le fait d'avoir la vie sauve. ».

La seal retombe quelques mètres plus loin en criant. Sa tête se soulève avant de se rebaisser dans la neige. Ses paupières clignent pour tenter de retirer les points noirs qui menacent sa vue. Puis, le scintillement de son autre dague, abandonnée dans la neige, attire son regard. Bella avance doucement son bras, espérant que ce n'est pas une hallucination, due à sa fatigue et à ses nerfs à vifs. Le métal froid contraste avec la sensation de liqueur chaude et réconfortante qui la traverse une fois qu'elle l'atteint.

Les pas de Laurent se font lourds dans la neige quand il se rapproche d'elle. Son instinct en alerte, Bella reprend le contrôle de sa situation. C'est peut-être la dernière chance qu'elle a de s'en sortir. Son cœur, plein d'appréhension, bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

_**Fin de flashback**_

**xoxo**

Edward avance tranquillement dans les couloirs de la Tour Volturi. Il tente de se concentrer sur des choses mondaines telles que les jolies femmes qui lui sourient alors qu'il s'approche des ascenseurs. Sa voix se fait meurtrière. « Emmett, je me fous du fait que Rosalie t'ai dit que tout va bien. Je veux qu'elle me dise où est Swan…. Et je veux cette info tout de suite ! ». Seul le tremblement de sa main pourrait trahir son anxiété mais il le dissimule parfaitement en dissimulant son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Cela fait déjà trois fois qu'il tente de joindre Bella sur son portable mais elle ne daigne pas répondre.

_Ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle ne le peut pas ? Putain Bella où est ce que tu es ?_

Une certaine frayeur lui enserre les tripes et, alors qu'il patiente dans l'ascenseur afin d'atteindre l'étage de la jeune femme, Edward ne peut s'empêcher de se remémorer le moment où il a ressenti la même sensation.

_**Flashback… Quelque part au fin fond de la Sibérie…**_

Edward sort du bois et parvient à retrouver Jasper à quelques centaines de mètres du point de retour. Le voyant tout seul, il lui demande. « Où sont les autres ? Et Swan ? ». Il remarque l'équipe de Bella qui s'agite, pour sécuriser les lieux sans pour autant voir leur chef.

Jasper hoche la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien. Elle était, juste là, avec nous et je ne sais pas où elle a filé mais ça fait déjà un moment qu'elle n'a pas donné signe de vie. ». Montrant les seals en penchant la tête, il continue. « Les autres n'en savent pas plus… ».

Bien qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné l'arrivée d'une équipe d'intervention, Edward a clairement reconnu la '_Touch_' de Bella car il n'y a qu'elle qui soit capable de prendre le temps de viser le poignet et l'épaule d'un mec lors d'une offensive. Et, en s'attaquant directement à celui qui voulait attenter à sa vie, plutôt que de créer une diversion, la seal a confirmé qu'elle était là pour lui. Edward se pince l'arête du nez, cherchant à s'éclaircir l'esprit. Toute cette mission est plus que pourrie. « OK. Alors, donne-moi un rapport détaillé de la situation. ».

Jasper montre le reste des deltas qui montent dans un des hélicos. « Il manque encore Vladimir, Laurent et Stephan. Notre mission a été sabordée de l'intérieur. Cela confirme bien qu'il y a une taupe dans notre secteur. Et si on se base sur l'expression qui impliquerait la culpabilité des absents… Enfin, tu vois où je veux en venir. ».

Edward l'interrompt. « Comment peuvent-ils ne pas être présents alors qu'ils sont partis devant moi. On m'a pris la valise et vu qu'on était déjà en péril… ».

Son tacticien soupire. « Je ne veux pas accuser sans preuve formelle mais il semblerait bien que nos trois sergents soient passés du coté obscur de la Force. Faut te faire une raison, mec. ».

Comme un seul homme, les deux soldats tournent leurs regards vers le bois. Des coups de feu se font encore entendre et bien que distants ils comprennent bien qu'une rixe est sérieusement engagée. Edward murmure. « Putain, Bella… ».

James arrive en courant vers eux. « Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Elle est partie vous chercher, alors si vous êtes là, où est-ce qu'elle est ? ». Sans même attendre une réponse, il saisit le col d'Edward. « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Cullen ? ».

Jasper les sépare, remarquant bien que, pour une fois, Edward ne fait rien pour envenimer la situation. Ce qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas. Une même inquiétude se lit sur leurs traits. Son attention toujours fixée sur les bois enneigés, Edward finit par se reprendre. « Jasper, tu prends Alec avec toi et je veux que tu établisses le contact avec l'État-Major. James, toi et ta bande de castors juniors, vous continuez votre mission en sécurisant le terrain et en préparant l'évacuation. Je vais chercher Swan. ».

Bien que réticent, James hoche la tête. il sait très bien que Bella le tuera s'il rate la mission et surtout si c'est pour elle. Levant sa main, pour vérifier son chrono, sa voix se fait froide. « Tu as 25 minutes Cullen avant que je ne m'occupe de ton cas personnellement. ».

Edward ne répond pas, comprenant aisément la menace. Le jeune homme s'infligera bien pire s'il ne ramène pas Swan en vie. Jasper lui tend sa veste et James, un GPS. « Il t'indiquera l'emplacement de Bella dès que tu seras à 150 mètres. ». Il hoche la tête et part s'enfoncer dans les bois.

Le delta suit le chemin, qu'ils ont tous empruntés, durant plusieurs minutes avant d'entendre des coups de feu, bien plus au nord de sa position actuelle. Suivant son instinct, il décide de suivre cette piste. Le GPS s'active et montre un point situé non loin de là. Edward découvre par terre une veste, aux ailes brodées dans le dos, et le GPS gravé au nom du lieutenant venu à son secours. Il avance encore un peu et se cache au moment où il repère du mouvement.

Deux silhouettes semblent penchées au-dessus d'une crevasse. Edward s'accroupie près d'un tronc couché et écoute leur conversation.

« Putain ! Regardes là, elle ne semble même pas terrifiée ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que lui qui peut en profiter ? Je me ferais un plaisir de lui montrer de quoi je suis capable… ».

« Nan mais ne t'inquiètes pas, après ce que Laurent soit passé dessus, on pourra en profiter aussi et lui faire comprendre où est sa place. ».

Edward reconnaît aisément les deux voix. Stephan et Vladimir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là et qui est leur victime ? Un gémissement étouffé et la voix de Laurent font qu'il obtient sa réponse. Une colère froide monte rapidement mais le jeune homme la canalise. Ne parvenant pas à visualiser ce qu'il se passe en dessous, il en conclue qu'il faut agir rapidement.

La chance lui sourit quand Vladimir s'écarte, prétextant une envie pressante. Edward s'approche doucement, restant, au possible, dans l'obscurité. Le saisissant par derrière, il lui flanque un coup dans la tempe, l'assommant sans ménagement. Le sergent retombe lourdement dans la flaque jaunâtre qu'il venait de créer.

Ne voyant pas revenir son coéquipier, Stephan se dresse, comme un lémurien, pour voir le retour de son ami. Apercevant une silhouette aux pas lourds et en train de se rhabiller, il retourne son attention vers l'intérieur de la ravine.

La nouvelle attaque est rapide. Stephan tente de se débattre et bien qu'il soit aguerri et entrainé, son lieutenant le prend de vitesse et l'immobilise, lui assénant de manière identique un coup dans la tempe. Car malgré le fait qu'Edward les soupçonne fortement de traitrise, jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à les supprimer. Ils ont été ses frères, ses coéquipiers, ses compagnons d'armes.

Un gémissement étouffé de Bella se fait entendre en dessous de lui. Sans même réfléchir à une idée d'attaque, Edward plonge dans la crevasse.

Ce qui offre une opportunité à la jeune femme de planter sa dague dans la jambe de Laurent mais celui-ci n'est surpris que quelques instants. Sortant une matraque de l'étui situé à sa ceinture, il commence à lui assener des coups et ne sera stoppé que par Edward.

Une bagarre entre les deux deltas prend place. Les coups de poings fusent et Edward est largement gagnant jusqu'au moment où Laurent s'écarte et abandonnant sa matraque, il retire la dague plantée dans sa jambe par Bella auparavant. Alors qu'il tentait surtout de s'enfuir, Laurent s'arrête brutalement. Il fait quelques pas précipités vers son ancien lieutenant et plonge en grondant la lame dans le ventre de son adversaire.

Encore surpris par le changement de tactique, Edward n'a pas le temps de se protéger de l'assaut qu'il subit de plein fouet. Sa tête tombe lourdement contre l'épaule de son ancien sergent puis à terre quand celui-ci laisse son corps inerte dans la neige. Le jeune homme sent que son cerveau n'arrive plus à gérer toute cette douleur qu'il ressent et menace de le plonger dans l'inconscience. Un coup de pied l'empêche de se remettre en position fœtale.

Il voit les bottes de Laurent qui se rapprochent de la femme qu'il était venu sauver et entend ses propos quand il se penche sur elle. « Tu te demandes pourquoi est-ce que je ne te finis pas hein Cullen ? ». Son regard vert reste fixé sur Bella. Il lui faut réagir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne doit pas la laisser entre les griffes de ce mec assoiffé de vengeance et de pouvoir.

« Alors princesse ? Il semble à présent que ton conte de fées tourne au cauchemar… ». Laurent ricane puis reprend sa respiration et retourne Bella qui est encore allongée face contre terre. « Maintenant que ton chevalier est hors service, je vais me faire un plaisir de te dévorer. ». Agenouillé près d'elle, il écarte les lambeaux de la combinaison de Bella et passe sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle essaie vainement de repousser son contact et finit par tousser et presque suffoquer tant ses poumons ne supportent plus le froid et la douleur des coups qu'elle a reçue.

Laurent sourit et l'attrape par les cheveux, la libérant de sa visière. Il lui force un baiser avant de se tourner vers Edward. « Hé Cullen ! Regardes ça et surtout regardes bien ! Je vais me taper celle dont tu rêves… Juste sous ton nez. ». Il ne prête, ensuite, plus aucune attention à son ancien supérieur tant il est pressé de violenter la femme qui est totalement à sa merci.

Edward se redresse, lentement. « Ne la touches pas ! ». Son corps vacille tant qu'on pourrait croire que c'est un tremblement de terre sous ses pieds qui menace son équilibre. Son regard vert et intense est froid et presque sans vie. Laurent est complètement abasourdi. « Comment ? Comment peux-tu être encore debout ? ».

Retirant la dague plantée dans son estomac, Edward se rapproche de son sergent et lui dit doucement. « De toutes les merdes de ce monde… Tu fais partie des pires, Laurent. Tu étais un de nos frères et… Le pouvoir t'est monté à la tête. ». Il crache à terre, colorant la neige d'un rouge profond. « Qu'est ce qui te différencie maintenant de ces terroristes que nous poursuivons depuis tant d'années ? ».

Laurent baisse les yeux. « Je ne veux pas justifier mes choix avec un mec comme toi, Cullen ! Tu as toujours tout eu et tu te permets de regarder les autres de haut ! ça ne sert à rien… Il n'y a plus rien à dire ! Je vais te crever une bonne fois pour toutes ! ». Il montre le plat de sa main et assène un coup sur le corps inerte de Bella, la retournant sur le dos. Elle n'émet qu'un petit gémissement.

Edward fait encore un pas en avant. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas la toucher ! ». Il regarde la dague qu'il a dans la main. « Quel dommage... Je voulais te laisser encore une chance et tu viens de la rejeter. ».

Laurent éclate de rire. « QUOI ? Une chance ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ! Regarde ce que je fais de ta copine et toi… Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir vivant ? ». Il se redresse doucement et s'époussette. Cullen aura le droit à une mort rapide mais Bella subira son courroux. Alors que Laurent s'apprête à mettre en œuvre son plan, il s'approche d'Edward. Mais, contre toute attente, une main le retient, saisissant sa botte.

Bella est agenouillée près de lui et passe une main lasse sur son visage. Sa voix est rocailleuse tant sa gorge lui fait mal. « J'ai fini… Il est à la bonne distance… ».

Laurent sourit, gêné de ne pas comprendre son allusion. « A la bonne distance ? pour quoi exactement ? ». N'attendant pas de réponse, il prend son élan et fonce vers son ancien lieutenant, prêt à lui assener un coup dont il ne se relèvera pas.

Edward respire profondément et tient la Charlie's Angel par la lame. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que si cela semble si facile quand Bella le fait, il doit pouvoir être un minimum crédible en lanceur de couteau.

Mettant toute sa force dans son lancer, il tombe à la renverse, évitant, par la même occasion, le poing de son adversaire qui était prêt à lui fracasser les os.

Laurent sourit. « Ah ! il semblerait que ce ne soit pas ton jour de chance, Cullen. ». Traversant plusieurs couches de vêtements, la lame n'a fait que griffer sa peau.

Une voix fatiguée mais sûre d'elle, répond. « Peut-être mais ce n'est pas non plus le tien... ». Bella, agenouillée, lève doucement ses bras. Laurent et Edward restent à l'observer sans comprendre. La jeune femme fait l'effort de se lever, prenant principalement son appui contre la paroi glacée. Ses mains tremblent quand elles saisissent les bracelets pour enclencher leur mécanisme.

Les dagues entament leurs parcours meurtriers afin de retourner vers leur propriétaire. Et, Laurent est clairement dans leur chemin. Sans réellement le savoir, Edward a permis au fil arachnide d'être accroché à sa victime et, à présent, il observe, dans un silence morbide, son ancien sergent en train de se faire méchamment découpé par le fil et les lames.

Du sang coule de la bouche de Laurent, dont le cerveau n'a pas encore réalisé l'ampleur du problème qui se pose à lui. Il bafouille. « C'est impossible ! Je… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que… Qu'elle puisse s'en servir comme ça. ».

Les lames finissent par se planter dans son torse, profondément, cherchant à passer au travers de son corps pour rejoindre les bracelets qui les réclament. Bella lui saute dessus et appuie sur une des dagues. C'est le moment que choisi Edward pour réagir. « Arrêtes ! Arrêtes ça Bella ! ».

Sa lame est étroitement placée dans sa paume mais Bella hésite à l'utiliser. Elle reconnaît cette voix. Dans un état second, elle lève un regard sombre vers celui qui détient une grande place dans son cœur. « Cullen… Je… Il… ». Elle doute, sa raison et sa soif de vengeance clamant chacune une part de son esprit. « Comment ? Pourquoi ? _». Comment peut-il lui demander cela après ce qu'a fait Laurent ? Il a failli me tuer, le tuer lui !_ Bella finit par détacher les dagues et les retire sans ménagement du corps de Laurent, lui laissant encore moins de chances de s'en tirer au vu des petits geysers de sang qui s'en échappent.

Edward comprend son tourment et lui explique. Il est obligé de se tenir l'estomac pour se pencher vers elle, sa plaie menaçant de s'ouvrir un peu plus. « Il doit passer devant un tribunal, Swan… Tu le sais. Laurent doit expliquer sa trahison. ». Ses jambes finissent par céder et il tombe à genoux. Le jeune homme tousse et crache encore plus de sang. L'adrénaline qui les possédait s'atténue, les laissant à bout de force. Bella verse de grosses larmes silencieuses et cache sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Le delta l'enserre de ses bras et pose une série de baisers sur son front brulant et ses cheveux glacés, lui offrant sa veste pour couvrir sa poitrine dénudée. « Je comprends… Je suis là maintenant et… Je comprends… ».

Cette affaire est dégueu dès le départ. Vu qu'ils n'ont aucune preuve tangible, seule la parole de Laurent peut disculper les soupçons qui seront portés sur l'équipe d'Edward au cas où ils se retrouvent face à un tribunal… Enfin s'ils s'en sortent en vie.

Edward la reprend dans ses bras et l'écarte du corps. Il la maintient fortement contre lui, comme si elle menaçait de disparaitre en une volute de fumée au moindre instant.

_Tic tic tic tic tic !_

Une petite sonnerie se fait entendre et son écho se déclenche quelques mètres plus loin. Un râle de détresse sort de la gorge de Bella. Sa main se tend vers une lumière bleutée qui émane de sous la neige. Son GPS. Le décompte 00 :00 :00 clignote sur l'écran signalant la fin de la mission et donc le départ des hélicoptères.

Elle retourne dans les bras d'Edward et pose une main glacée sur sa joue. La seal ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort. Il lui fait son sourire en coin, malgré la douleur et son teint cireux. « Je sais chérie. Je sais. ». Le regard de Bella est encore emplit de larmes et l'une d'elle finit par couler. Le pouce d'Edward la récupère et il finit par l'embrasser. Leur étreinte est désespérée et le delta tente surtout de ramener de la chaleur dans le corps glacé de la jeune femme.

Ils se trainent et prennent appui contre la paroi de la ravine. Edward soupire de contentement. « On se repose un peu et ensuite on repart OK ? Mais là, j'ai besoin de souffler. ». La seal hoche la tête, se doutant qu'il n'est vraiment pas en état de se déplacer à nouveau et encore moins prêt à parcourir la distance qui les sépare de la civilisation. Ne voulant imaginer ce que pourrait être la vie sans lui, elle joue le jeu silencieusement. Il soulève la main de Bella et demande, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure. « Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais mettre une bague à ce doigt ? ».

La jeune femme sourit devant l'absurdité de la question. « Sérieusement Cullen ? On est juste devant la porte des enfers et tu me demandes ça ? Franchement si on s'en sort vivants, je veux bien me faire tatouer ton nom dès le lendemain. ».

Il se blottit un peu plus contre elle. « Un tatouage, tu dis ? Mmmm… J'aime cette idée. Avec plein d'arabesques… et juste au-dessus de ton semper… Mais je tiens à la bague… Pour faire plaisir à ma mère… ».

Une toux grasse et douloureuse s'échappe de la poitrine de Bella quand elle se surprend à rire. « Je savais bien que tu n'étais qu'un fils à sa maman… ». Les paupières de Bella se font lourdes et bien qu'elle sache qu'il est imprudent de les fermer, elle ne peut résister. « Mais OK, c'est promis. ».

_**Fin de flashback**_

Cela fait au moins cinq bonnes minutes qu'Edward tambourine à la porte menant à l'intérieur des quartiers privés de Bella et il commence sérieusement à perdre patience. Sortant encore une fois son téléphone de sa poche, prêt à passer un coup de fil incendiaire à Jasper ou Emmett… Le premier qui osera décrocher en fait… Il prend appui contre la porte. « Oh ! Ooh ! OOOH ! ».

Celle-ci, bien entendu, n'attendait que ça pour s'ouvrir brutalement. Edward ne parvient pas à se rattraper, de justesse, et tombe à terre. Il soupire, les yeux clos et maugrée. « Ah putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à… Putain ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de… ».

Une voix calme et sensuelle demande. « De quoi, Cullen ? Tu te retiens de quoi exactement ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment finir cette phrase ? ». Il ouvre les yeux. Un gros calibre est juste devant son nez et Edward ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand il ressent la pointe de l'autre desert-eagle qui effleure le tissu qui protège son entrejambe. L'effet est immédiat. Il n'y a rien de plus excitant qu'une Bella teigneuse dans sa vie. Elle appuie un peu son arme contre la joue du jeune homme. « Alors, vas-y, dis la ta connerie… ».

Il se positionne sur ses coudes et relève un genou pour cacher la tente qui menace de se monter dans son pantalon. « Ça te ferais aussi mal qu'à moi, chérie. ».

La jeune femme gronde de colère, ses joues sont roses et ses cheveux semblent avoir été pris dans un courant électrique. L'odeur florale qui encense l'air ambiant explique rapidement la situation. Elle était sous la douche et ne pouvait donc pas l'entendre.

Alors que Bella retourne à l'intérieur de ses quartiers, elle le somme de fermer la porte… devant ou derrière lui, peut lui importe tant qu'il la ferme. Edward s'exécute et entre dans la suite, souriant comme un idiot. Il l'observe alors qu'elle évolue dans la pièce. À droite, elle dépose ses armes sur une commode. À gauche, elle se sèche les cheveux, retenant sa serviette de bain comme il est possible quand on a les mains prises.

Edward se rapproche doucement, se glissant derrière Bella alors qu'elle passe les perles dans les deux longues mèches qui encadrent son visage. Le delta penche sa tête et embrasse sa nuque. Bella… Bella Swan est là, devant lui… Tout près de lui en fait et comme d'habitude, son esprit est carrément transporté à l'idée qu'elle lui accorde son attention.

Ses lèvres se posent sur la peau fine protégeant sa carotide et son cœur prend le rythme de sa partenaire. Sa main droite glisse le long de son bras, l'obligeant à poser la brosse, qu'elle tient, sur la coiffeuse tandis que sa main gauche parcoure son corps lentement, jusqu'à son visage pour se poser sur ses lèvres douces, qu'il remplace ensuite par sa propre bouche. Bella est là... Sur ses joues, chaudes. Bella est vivante…. Sur ses paupières qui papillonnent. Bella est hors de danger.

Edward repose son front sur le sien et ferme les yeux, relâchant un soupir de contentement. Il s'explique à voix basse. « Lorsque j'ai appris qu'ils avaient découvert deux femmes mortes dans ce putain de château fort, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de craindre le pire… ». Il s'approche un peu plus de la jeune femme, dont le corps dégage encore la chaleur dû à la douche, certainement brulante, qu'elle vient de prendre.

Dans un mouvement leste, Bella s'écarte et parvient à lui échapper. « Ah bon ? ». Edward soupire, comprenant qu'elle ne dira rien de plus, et se tourne vers elle. Pour chaque fois qu'elle recule d'un pas, il en fait autant en avançant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve acculée contre une autre commode. Elle souffle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Red ? ».

Edward fouille dans sa poche et en ressort une petite boite en velours. Il la pose derrière elle. « Tu sais ce que je veux Bella… Je sais qu'on serait parfait ensemble et que… ».

La jeune femme secoue la tête, refusant de le laisser continuer et même de le regarder dans les yeux. « Ne me forces pas la main ainsi. Tu sais je ne l'accepterais pas. ».

Il sourit. « Penses-tu vraiment que je t'oblige à quoi que ce soit ? ». Ses doigts longent le bord de la serviette, hésitants au prime abord. « C'est toujours explosif entre nous mais tu pourrais m'aimer à force, même si tu n'arriveras jamais à atteindre ce que je ressens pour toi… ». Son index suit la courbe de la poitrine de Bella, qui se soulève et se rabaisse avec intensité.

Elle est déjà fébrile rien qu'à ce contact. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous retrouvons dans cette situation. ».

Edward embrasse sa joue. « Et comme à chaque fois, cela marquera mon esprit de manière indélébile. ». Elle semble céder du terrain quand il accède au creux de son cou et qu'il y mordille la peau translucide. « Je ne pourrais jamais… Jamais… Te laisser. ».

C'est à ces mots que Bella réagit et secoue négativement sa tête. Son ton se fait accusateur. « Menteur. Tu m'as abandonnée dès le moment où tu en as croisé une autre. ». Ses mains le poussent, afin d'éviter tout contact. Elle soupire d'une manière dramatique. « Est ce qu'il est possible de te faire changer de sujet ? ». Essayant de prendre le dessus et de paraître désinvolte, son ton se fait plus que moqueur. « Comment se fait-il que tu sois connu comme un mec qui fuit tout engagement, alors qu'en ma compagnie, tu ne fais qu'offrir des sentiments plus qu'inutiles ? ». Bella se rapproche de lui, l'obligeant à se reculer, tel un prédateur encerclant sa proie. « Est ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ou est-ce plutôt l'idée de me conquérir qui t'excite ? ».

Il gronde. « Mais tu es si difficile. Que voulais tu que je fasse hein ? Vu qu'un jour, tu sembles avoir des sentiments pour moi et le lendemain c'est comme si je n'ai aucune place dans ta vie. Putain, est-ce qu'un jour tu te décideras ? ». Comment peut-elle se permettre de le juger ? Est-ce qu'elle a déjà tenté de se mettre à sa place, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Edward préfère ne pas s'appesantir sur le fait qu'elle piétine, une nouvelle fois, l'amour qu'il lui porte et répond avec ironie. « Je ne peux m'en empêcher de revenir pourtant. Tu es comme cette forteresse… Impénétrable. ». Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux bronze et son sourire en coin, désarmant et narquois, s'affiche clairement malgré la pénombre. « Et, je ne serais pas un vrai Cullen si je ne montre pas au monde, à tous ceux qui te désirent tant, que je suis capable de t'avoir. ».

Bella ne répond pas et Edward sait, à la vue de son visage dénué de toute expression, qu'elle lui cache quelque chose. Il serait prêt à donner ce qu'il a de plus cher pour connaître la véritable raison qui empêche celle qu'il aime de lui retourner son amour. _Non, ce n'est pas qu'il soit si confiant, ni même qu'il ait un putain d'égo plus gros que le derrière d'Emmett ou qu'il se fait des films. Non ! … Enfin, il n'espère pas car sinon ça lui mettrait une sacrée claque dans la gueule…_ _La reine des glaces n'a jamais accordé son attention qu'à lui._ _Alors pourquoi ?_

Bella lève un sourcil inquiet. « Cullen ? Hum… Cullen t'es avec moi, là ? ».

Se rendant compte qu'il s'est laissé distraire par ses pensées obscures, Edward décide de passer à l'attaque. Il saisit la serviette et essaie de la retirer.

La jeune femme sourit avant d'éclater de rire, retenant fermement le tissu en éponge dans son poing et frappant sa main baladeuse. Son rire profond et séducteur fait qu'Edward la désire d'autant plus. « Cullen… Tu rêves encore… ».

Et comme d'habitude, leur petit jeu de chat et souris reprend. Elle le pousse et il en fait de même plus fortement. Bella le pousse une nouvelle fois et au lieu de la repousser comme aurait été la règle, Edward l'attire vélocement contre lui. Il l'enserre contre son torse et lui saisit les poignets. « J'aime beaucoup trop cette réalité pour me contenter d'un rêve. ». Il l'oblige à garder les bras contre son torse mais la jeune femme gigote déjà avec la ferme intention de se libérer.

Bella finit par se laisser faire et chuchote. « Montres moi cette réalité alors. ».

Edward se penche, pressant son front contre le sien et saisissant son regard doré dans ses émeraudes. Il la libère juste assez pour qu'elle passe ses bras le long de son corps tout en la retenant prisonnière. Cette opportunité leur permet de se presser complètement l'un à l'autre et, de partager la chaleur de leurs corps. Le couple se berce doucement, comme porté par une musique lascive. Edward se demande si elle ressent les pulsations de son cœur qui tente vainement de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. « Il faut me croire Bella. Tu es la seule que je désire vraiment. ».

Bella reste immobile. « J'en arrive à te croire… Mais… Je t'ai vu aussi. ».

Edward passe ses mains sous les bras de la jeune femme, la soulevant aisément. Par simple réflexe, elle croise ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. La pression de son sexe en érection contre celui de Bella est fantastique. Un grondement sourd s'échappe de sa gorge et sa voix se fait plus rauque. « J'ai envie de t'embrasser… de te toucher… d'être en toi… de te faire jouir de mille façons. ».

Elle l'embrasse passionnément, faisant courir sa langue sur les lèvres fines de son partenaire. « J'aime quand tu m'embrasses… Quand tu me touches… Quand tu es profondément en moi… Mais Red… ». Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Edward sent qu'il la perd à nouveau. Ses mots se précipitent dans sa bouche. « Écoute… Écoute… Putain, Bella… Est-ce que parfois tu penses à moi ? Sais-tu que certaines fois, j'ai l'impression de sentir ton odeur… Qu'il suffit que je ferme les yeux et me concentre suffisamment, pour savourer la douceur de ta peau sous mes mains ou sur ma langue. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose ». Il l'embrasse encore et encore. « Penses à moi. Penses à nous. ».

Bella déglutit, parvenant difficilement à jouer le jeu de la femme inaccessible. Edward se dit qu'il hallucine quand elle souffle. « D'accord. Je vais y réfléchir… Sérieusement. ».

Il ferme les yeux. Enfin ! Les choses finissent par avancer. Toute la volonté du monde est nécessaire pour qu'Edward ne lève son poing vers le ciel et de crier un 'YES !' victorieux sur une des terrasses surplombant la ville médiévale. Surtout qu'il est sûr que Bella le calmerait méchamment une fois qu'elle aurait réussi à se relever de sa honte….

Ses lèvres embrassent les pommettes de la jeune femme et il se retient encore pour ne pas lui arracher sa serviette et la prendre violemment sur tous les meubles de la pièce. _Quoi que là, maintenant, tout de suite, rien ne l'en empêche, non ?_

_Tut ! Tut ! Tut ! tutututu ! Tut ! Tut ! Tut !_

Edward soupire lourdement. Leur moment est passé. « Ah merde ! C'est quoi ça ? ».

La garde Volturi regarde à gauche puis à droite, resserrant la serviette autour de son corps. _Un portable ? _Elle finit par se rappeler qu'elle vient de changer de téléphone. Son regard fait le tour de la pièce et Bella retrouve l'objet. L'écran rétroéclairé lui indique qui tente de la joindre.

_Demetri…_

Un signe de main, en guise d'excuse, vers Edward et la voilà partie dans une conversation mélangeant sa langue natale et l'italien. Il veut vraiment ne pas s'immiscer mais des bribes de la discussion lui parviennent.

Elle cale son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule. « … Non, je vais bien… Oui, oui, je t'assure… ». Sa serviette tombe négligemment sur le sol, la laissant parcourir le reste de la pièce, nue, sous les yeux ébahis d'Edward.

Quelques pas vers une armoire et, Bella saisit des vêtements avant de les jeter sur le lit. « QUOI ? ». Bella baisse directement la voix, remarquant le delta qui tend l'oreille. « OK, d'accord. Oui, Rosalie est prête… Mais, je pensais avoir plus de temps. ». Elle entreprend de mettre ses sous-vêtements, glissant ensuite ses bas le long de ses jambes.

Edward s'assoit sur un des fauteuils à disposition et profite du spectacle. La garde Volturi s'habille doucement, tenant en équilibre le portable. Elle enfile sa tenue réglementaire dite décontractée, chemise et jupe ultra courte noires qu'elle complète avec des escarpins. L'espace d'un instant, ses soucis traversent son visage, elle les efface rapidement. Une fois fini, Bella pose le téléphone sur le lit.

« Je n'ai plus le temps, Cullen. Il faut que tu retournes avec les autres. ». Elle charge ses holsters de ses armes blanches et à feu, les installant ensuite sur ses épaules.

Edward se lève, prêt à se diriger vers la porte, sans forcément résister. « Donnes-moi ta réponse alors. Est-ce que tu porteras ma bague ? ».

Elle saisit sa cape avec la ferme intention de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, sans rien dévoiler de leur avenir… ou plutôt du peu d'avenir qu'ils ont ensemble. Après un petit moment de réflexion, la petite boite en velours finit dans la poche de la jeune femme. « Je t'accompagne jusqu'à tes quartiers. Il n'est plus prudent de se balader seul à cette heure. ». Bella relève la capuche sur sa tête, cachant ainsi ses cheveux et son visage.

Edward se retient de dire ce qu'il pense. Lui faire comprendre qu'il est prêt à rester à Volterra si elle le désire ou, de rentrer aux États Unis avec lui. Qu'ils ne se quittent plus et qu'ils fondent une famille… _OK là, il est déjà sérieusement atteint_… Surtout qu'elle semblait prête à vomir sur ses pompes et qu'elle ne lui a toujours pas donné de réponse. Mais, une chose est sûre. Quelle que soit sa décision, Edward continuera à lutter pour qu'elle l'accepte à ses côtés.

**xoxo**

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	9. Beautiful Move

_**Under The Gun**_

_**Inspiration : Twilight par S. Meyer & A Friendly Game Of Poker par Mrs Witter**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre Neuf.**

**Beautiful Move**

**« Il faut savoir que si j'étais Roi, je me méfierais des As. ». Tristan Bernard. Écrivain**

_Chansons choisies pour ce chapitre_ :

(Bella x Edward) _Jack White – Love Interruption_ / (Edward x Bella) _The Turtles – You Showed Me_

**xoxo**

Bella et Edward avancent silencieusement dans le couloir, se rapprochant des ascenseurs. Le jeune homme cherche un quelconque sujet de conversation afin de briser le silence pesant qu'elle impose entre eux.

Son regard se tourne, subrepticement, vers la Volturi, dont il ne discerne plus le visage, caché par la capuche épaisse sous laquelle elle se dissimule. Il soupire, remarquant bien qu'elle s'est encore détournée de lui.

Il prend le temps d'apprécier la silhouette qu'elle représente alors qu'elle appuie tranquillement sur le bouton d'appel des ascenseurs. La tenue réglementaire des femmes appartenant à cette confrérie que peut être Volterra, est carrément paradoxale. Une cape ample et lourde permet de camoufler leurs corps alors que l'uniforme qui se cache en dessous est à la limite de l'indécence. Une chemise étroite, une jupe ou un short ultra court et bien entendu une paire d'escarpins vertigineux. Rien qui montre qu'en réalité les employées à la solde d'Aro sont plus létales qu'un citoyen lambda.

Les portes, aux reflets argentés, s'ouvrent avec un 'ding' discret. Bella a un bref mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle réalise qu'ils ne seront pas seuls dans la cabine. Deux autres employées sont en pleine discussion, n'interrompant leur bavardage que pour les saluer d'un hochement de tête.

Leur conversation distrait Edward de ses idées sombres concernant Bella, jusqu'au moment où les deux jeunes femmes commentent les derniers évènements. Toutes deux sont outrées, mais non surprises, du fait que deux autres femmes aient été attaquées dans l'enceinte, pourtant calme et ultra sécurisée, du Château…. Enfin, depuis la mort de l'ancien n°2, qui était un brin tueur en série avec un soupçon de psychopathie avancée.

L'une d'elle soupire, désespérant de vivre une époque plus que dangereuse alors qu'elle n'a pas encore connu de véritable histoire d'amour. Quand les portes s'ouvrent pour les laisser à l'étage qu'elles désirent, l'autre employée lui explique qu'on ne sait jamais de quoi le lendemain sera fait et qu'il faut trouver et profiter de l'amour que les autres peuvent nous porter, tant qu'il est encore temps.

Edward sourit devant la vérité annoncée, sachant très bien que Bella doit se retenir de vomir sur leurs pompes à l'écoute de telles fantaisies…. Pour ne pas dire foutaises. Il serait prêt à tout donner afin que la femme qu'il aime puisse un jour penser la même chose. Quoi que…. Il fut une époque où elle semblait prête à l'aimer réellement, enfin, au grand jour…. Un peu avant leur retour de Sibérie. Il se rappelle du désespoir, de la douleur mais aussi de l'amour qu'elle lui portait à ce moment. Mais, à son réveil, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, Jasper lui a dit que Bella ne désirait plus avoir un seul contact avec lui. Jamais.

Il a mis bien plus de temps à s'en remettre que de la blessure, pourtant profonde et quasi-mortelle, procurée par Laurent.

_Mais, tout cela est du passé, n'est-ce pas ?_

Cela fait des années maintenant qu'il traque et joue une comédie dramatique autour de la jeune femme, la faisant passer par une multitude d'émotions. Jalousie, rancœur, combativité, passion.

Maintenant, le Delta est enfermé dans ce cube de métal froid avec elle, où le temps semble ralentir à mesure qu'ils approchent de son étage. La machinerie est assez discrète pour que leurs respirations soient distinctes. Edward se tient juste à côté d'elle. Son visage est encore dissimulé par la capuche dont elle se sert tel un rempart mais il remarque aisément qu'elle en est consciente, par le fait que ses poings se serrent et se défont à mesure que sa nervosité augmente. Il lui saisit une main et l'enserre, comme pour l'apaiser, lui faire comprendre qu'ils sont bien ensemble. Cela semble marcher car elle parait se détendre.

Il soulève sa main libre doucement, comme pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écarte et saisit prudemment une des mèches qui encadre son visage, en profitant pour pousser la capuche qui la sépare de lui.

Des yeux dorés et brillants lui font face, montrant un désir évident, encore plus intense que lorsqu'ils étaient à la cafétéria ou encore juste quelques minutes plus tôt, dans sa chambre.

_Les propos des deux employées auraient ils insuffler une once d'intérêt dans la tête de l'ancienne Seal ?_

Ne voulant perdre aucune chance, Edward saisit son courage par les couilles et, alors que son cœur bat la chamade et menace de percuter la cabine métallique comme une balle rebondissante, il se penche pour embrasser sa joue. Sa main finit de retirer la capuche, et part se glisser jusqu'à sa hanche, sécurisant son approche.

Bella semble retenir son souffle quand il l'étreint et elle laisse échapper un soupir quand il se colle un peu plus contre elle. La Seal pose son front contre son torse et c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut pour comprendre que oui, elle le désire tout autant. Edward lui relève le menton et l'embrasse, cette fois, sur les lèvres. Comme toujours, ce contact n'est pas suffisant.

_Purée, pourquoi est-ce que je ne me lasse pas d'elle comme c'est le cas pour toutes les autres ? J'ai beau chercher, aucune femme ne m'attire autant que Bella…._

Leurs fronts sont pressés l'un contre l'autre, et au travers des mèches bronze qui lui cachent son regard, Edward soupire. « Par quel sortilège m'as-tu envouté, Swan ? ». Il lui sourit tendrement alors qu'il entremêle ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune femme. « Sais-tu l'effet que tu me fais ? ».

Elle hésite. « Je… Non… Oui… Pfft. Je ne sais pas…. Il y a trop de moments où j'ai envie de te tuer pour que cela rentre en considération. ». Demandez-lui de tirer sur une cible à 600 mètres et Bella vous ferait cela sans problème mais parlez-lui de ses sentiments et pouf son cerveau frit directement. Ses paupières se ferment un instant et, elle lui retourne la question. « Et toi ? Pourquoi tiens-tu à garder une place si importante dans ma vie ? ». Elle se mord la lèvre. « Je ne sais si c'est de la magie ou simplement quelque virus qu'il y a dans l'air mais je sais que cela s'attrape car j'ai les mêmes symptômes que toi. ». Poussant un grognement, elle continue. « Ou peut être devrais-je aller tuer ces deux connes pour m'avoir insufflé tant de guimauve ! ».

Edward éclate de rire et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui reposer la question qui le démange depuis qu'ils sont sortis de la suite réservée à la jeune femme, les portes signalent leur arrivée. Bella se détache de lui, replaçant sa capuche correctement sur son visage. Edward pose un dernier baiser sur la bouche du numéro 2, la pointe de sa langue insistant sur la lèvre inférieure avant qu'elle ne s'écarte, reprenant cet air supérieur et puissant qui caractérise les personnes de son rang.

La silhouette de Bella est la seule chose sur laquelle il parvient à se concentrer, à mesure qu'ils avancent dans le couloir. Les tableaux de maîtres, les pièces inestimables de grands sculpteurs... Rien ne retient son regard. Leur destination se rapproche et quand ils arrivent devant la porte, le Delta n'y tient plus. Vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours, il saisit Bella et la couvre de baisers, lui murmurant doucement ce qu'il veut. « Alors…. Ta réponse ? Je veux savoir si tu es prête à accepter ma bague. ».

Sa réponse manque de conviction mais elle tente tout de même. « Je ne pense pas être celle qu'il te faut Cullen… Choisis une autre victime… ».

Il roule des yeux devant ce choix de mot… Victime ? Une onde de douleur parcoure les veines du jeune homme mais il insiste. « Tu es parfaite pour moi. Nous sommes pareils, du même calibre et nous vivons les mêmes expériences. ».

Elle soupire. « On finira par s'étriper ! ».

Il laisse échapper un petit rire dans le creux de son cou. « Oui, mais au moins tu ne t'ennuieras jamais avec moi ! Alors dis oui, s'il te plait dis oui. ».

Il ne lui laisse point le temps de reprendre ses esprits et recommence à la marquer de ses lèvres. Son corps frissonne tandis qu'elle hoche la tête positivement. Bella l'attire contre elle, prenant la porte de sa chambre pour appui et l'oblige à l'embrasser encore plus brutalement.

Le cœur d'Edward bat à tout rompre et, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en se disant que ce serait con de faire une crise cardiaque maintenant. Il parvient difficilement à passer la carte donnant accès à sa chambre dans le lecteur situé à proximité de la porte sur laquelle il menace sérieusement de prendre Bella sur le champ.

Alors qu'il ouvre la porte, Edward parvient à saisir la jeune femme et elle enserre ses jambes autour de sa taille, tant par reflexe que par envie. Le delta ne cesse de l'embrasser de la tempe jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, grondant doucement. « Bella Swan…. Future Madame Cullen…. Ma Bella Cullen. ».

**xoxo**

Bella soupire, fondant un peu plus dans les bras de celui qu'elle s'est jurée de protéger au péril de sa propre vie. L'embrassant avec une frénésie identique, elle demande, presque à court de souffle. « Redis-le… ».

Edward sourit et l'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre. « Bella Cullen. ».

« Encore… ».

« Bella Cullen… ».

Ils sourient tous les deux, comme des gamins un matin de Noël. Edward l'enserre tellement fort entre ses bras qu'elle risque de mourir étouffée s'ils n'arrivent pas rapidement à destination.

Ils entrent en collision avec un mur et grimacent, entre excitation et douleur, avant d'éclater de rire. Malgré la précipitation, il ne la décolle pas de la paroi en pierre froide du château. La bouche d'Edward pose de longs baisers humides et bruyants sur la peau échauffée de la jeune femme, la marquant à maintes reprises. Il force son corps contre le sien, lui faisant ressentir son excitation, qu'elle attise un peu plus en faisant courir ses doigts le long de sa ceinture, cherchant à atteindre ce qui lui permettrait d'assouvir les fantasmes qui lui passent par la tête.

Edward la relâche un peu mais interrompt son geste quand il réalise que Bella ne tient plus sur ses jambes. Il la soutient afin qu'elle prenne un véritable appui contre le mur qui sépare la pièce principale de sa chambre et pose un baiser chaste sur son front, avant de lui défaire sa cape. Faisant descendre sa main le long du corps de la jeune femme, il ressent une forme dans une de ses poches. La boite contenant la bague. L'ayant triturée, tournée et retournée durant des heures avant de parvenir à trouver le courage de lui offrir, le jeune homme connait la forme de cette boite par cœur. Il n'en fait rien pour le moment, souhaitant principalement la délester de ses vêtements. La cape et les holsters tombent lourdement sur le sol. La chemise commence déjà à suivre.

Edward saisit son bras et fait doucement descendre la première manche, le tissu soyeux offrant des frissons à celle qui le porte. Ses doigts s'attaquent ensuite à l'autre manche tandis que sa bouche pose un autre baiser sur son épaule cicatrisée depuis leur mission avec Tanya, dans le pli du coude découvert, sur le plat de sa main.

Il est maintenant agenouillé devant elle et embrasse chacun de ses doigts. Bella baisse la tête vers lui, ses joues rouges et ses yeux sont brillants. Elle a l'impression que son cœur risque fortement de s'échapper de sa poitrine, d'ailleurs quand elle baisse les yeux vers lui, il lui semble apercevoir la feinte d'un battement entre ses seins. Elle sait bien que c'est impossible mais c'est ce qu'elle ressent.

Edward parvient jusqu'à son ventre et s'attarde sur la peau veloutée avant de retirer sa jupe. Alors qu'il est encore à genoux devant elle, son visage magnifique semblant la contempler, scrute ses moindres émotions. Mais, Bella se demande si elle ne fait pas une erreur. Les propos des deux dindes dans l'ascenseur l'ont profondément perturbée, au point d'en arriver là. L'ex seal sait qu'il lui reste peu de temps à vivre… Une journée voire deux, grand maximum…. Elle aura accompli les deux missions qui dirigent sa vie, venger la mort brutale de son père et disculper celui qu'elle aime…. Mais, est-ce qu'Edward lui pardonnera ? Est-ce qu'il excusera l'indécence de ses actes, de son choix ? Le fait qu'elle accepte sa demande alors qu'elle se sait condamnée…. Qu'elle périra surement entre les mains d'Aro ou d'un de ses gardes avant qu'il ait quitté le sol de Volterra.

Est-ce si égoïste qu'elle souhaite, elle aussi, gouter à ce bonheur dont parlaient les deux femmes, même si ce n'est pas réel ? Ne devrait-elle pas fuir à toutes jambes ? Non, impossible car courir requiert une concentration qu'elle ne possède plus pour l'instant. Respirer, tenir son équilibre, répondre aux étreintes d'Edward, ressentir l'amour qu'il lui offre.

Bella revient sur Terre quand Edward lui passe la bague au doigt. L'annulaire de la main gauche, qui selon la coutume, relie directement les sentiments de Cullen à son cœur. Puis tout s'enchaine rapidement. La fuite n'est même plus envisageable. Edward se redresse et la submerge par sa présence. Il écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser qui diffère de celui des autres. Celui-ci est plus dur, plein d'ardeur. A-t-il perçu ses doutes ? Peu importe car désormais il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait d'elle et la jeune femme n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'y astreindre. Sans même attendre qu'elle participe un peu plus, il insère sa langue dans sa bouche, la goutant encore pleinement. La main qu'il passe dans ses cheveux, l'empoigne fermement afin de la contraindre à un meilleur accès. Bella gémit sous la douleur mais ne fait rien pour s'en défaire, comprenant qu'il souhaite surtout qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas.

Edward se détache de la jeune femme et reposant son front contre elle, il gronde. « Je t'aime Bella Cullen. Je t'aime plus que tout. ».

_Non ! Non ! Non ! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! C'est du pur égoïsme de ma part de t'imposer une épreuve pareille._

Elle l'oblige à se décoller d'elle. S'écartant du mur où elle est coincée, la garde Volturi prend le temps de réfléchir un instant. Comment ce mec est-il capable d'affirmer aussi aisément ses sentiments ? Comment peut-il être si sûr de lui ?

Bella décide d'en finir avec cette mascarade pour ce soir et de reprendre leurs 'activités' que si, et seulement si, elle s'en sort vivante. Commençant à se baisser pour ramasser ses affaires, elle déclare, le regard fuyant. « Je dois partir…. J'ai encore des tonnes de choses à faire… Hum… Nous reparlerons de tout cela à mon retour. ».

Edward se rapproche d'elle et sa bouche esquisse un sourire trop beau pour être honnête. Ses deux mains frappent violemment le mur, bloquant Bella des deux côtés. « Je ne ferais pas cela, si j'étais à ta place. Je suis prêt à user de la force. ».

La jeune femme fait mine de prendre cela à la légère et tente de le repousser. « Ah ! J'aimerais bien voir ça. ». Elle lève sa main comme pour écarter un moucheron. Grossière erreur. Bella regrette immédiatement sa défiance car le soldat la soulève d'une main et la balance sur son épaule.

Edward entre dans sa chambre alors que la jeune femme gronde et s'énerve tel un chaton en colère. « Putain mais laisses moi descendre ! Je te jure que tu vas le payer ! ».

Il claque sa main sur le derrière de sa captive et éclate de rire. « Oh mais j'espère bien princesse ! ». Rejetant sa proie belliqueuse sur le lit avant de retirer sa chemise, il sait déjà que la vengeance de la belle sera terrible et compte bien en découdre.

Elle a, à peine, touché le matelas que Bella tente déjà de s'en dépêtrer mais Edward se place sur elle et lui bloque les jambes et les bras en la chevauchant, sa voix rendue plus rauque par l'action entre eux. « J'aime quand tu es furieuse, ça te rend encore plus sexy. ».

« SEXY ? Je vais t'en foutre moi du sexy ! ». Les perles tintent au bout de ses mèches alors qu'elle secoue sa tête, en cherchant une faille dans la posture d'Edward.

La poitrine de Bella, découverte, monte et descend rapidement vu qu'elle est foncièrement en train de gronder. Le Delta attend patiemment qu'elle se calme et lui prend la main, en malaxant doucement la paume, pour déclarer. « Tu ne peux revenir sur ta réponse. Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Il est vrai que je ne peux rien te promettre sur ce que nous réserve l'avenir mais nous serons ensemble. Et, c'est tout ce qui compte. Même si le temps nous est compté, au moins on aura tenté notre chance. ».

**xoxo**

_Ensemble ? C'est tout ce qui compte ? _

Edward remarque que le regard de Bella reste posé sur la ligne épaisse et rosée qui parcoure son estomac, joli souvenir offert par Laurent et qui a failli lui couter la vie. La main de la jeune femme remue et quand il la libère, passe délicatement le long de la cicatrice. Le Delta fait ensuite de même sur le corps de sa captive. Ses doigts frôlent les stigmates dus au métier plus que dangereux auquel Bella a dédicacée sa vie. Il finit par embrasser cette marque violacée sur son épaule, qu'elle a obtenue en le secourant en Amérique Latine, celle située sous sa poitrine, marquant son passage en Sibérie et toutes les autres, lui montrant que Bella est loin d'être immortelle.

Un gémissement s'échappe des lèvres de la Volturi. « Tu regretteras ces propos Cullen…. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux…. ». C'est sur ces mots qu'elle passe à l'attaque. Bella le retourne prestement, appliquant une des tactiques d'autodéfense qu'elle a apprise étant plus jeune. Par la violence de ses mouvements, le corps du Delta, complètement abasourdi par l'assaut, rebondit sur le matelas et avant qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux, elle est sur lui, le chevauchant et le tenant par le cou, comme prête à l'étrangler. « Arrêtes de penser que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. ».

Les yeux vert d'Edward tentent de percer la carapace formée par ceux, dorés et brillants, de Bella. « Ce sont mon cœur et mes tripes qui me dictent ma conduite. Je sais que tu es pareille, Bella et tu ne me feras pas croire le contraire. ».

Restant silencieuse un instant, comme pour le jauger, Bella ne dit plus rien. Elle écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'attirant vers elle, l'oblige à se redresser, lui offrant ainsi un baiser plus que passionné. Une larme coule sur la joue de Bella et mouille le torse du jeune homme.

Un frisson glacial parcoure le dos d'Edward. Car bien que ce baiser soit empli de désir et de possession, il est teinté d'amertume et de désespérance qui font que le jeune homme se demande pourquoi elle ne lui avoue pas ce qui la mine tant… Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui cache ?

Mais un soupir de Bella fait qu'il préfère laisser ses doutes de côté. Tout est oublié quand elle commence à bouger ses hanches dans un rythme lent et suave.

Comme d'habitude, Edward est complètement sous le charme. Malgré ce qu'elle dit, il sait qu'elle l'aime aussi. Le Delta inverse leurs positions, se plaçant sur elle, reposant ses hanches entre les cuisses de Bella. Elle ne peut cacher le fait qu'elle est particulièrement excitée par la sensation provoquée par l'érection d'Edward qui ne fait qu'aller et venir doucement juste au-dessus de son propre sexe.

Il se repose sur un de ses coudes et prend le temps de l'observer. Ses yeux émeraude suivent sa main qui, décrivant une arabesque autour de son visage, de son cou et de sa poitrine, prennent le temps d'enregistrer dans sa mémoire chaque courbes et déliés de son corps.

Edward y met une telle intensité que Bella se demande si elle ne va pas grillée par combustion spontanée. « Putain Cullen…. Tu me… ». Elle a le malheur de croiser une nouvelle fois son regard. Sobre, Ténébreux et Profond. Une mèche lui barre un peu la vue et la jeune femme la replace tendrement. Ces cheveux presque rouges qui lui ont valus son nom de code. « Red… ».

Il lui saisit sa main et la serre comme pour la contraindre. « Plus de question. Plus de doute. » Elle grimace mais il ne relâche sa pression qu'au moment où elle acquiesce. Edward la libère de ses sous-vêtements et la pénètre sans ménagement. « Ton corps confirmera ce que tu n'es pas capable de dire à haute voix. ».

Le Delta décide du rythme à suivre et la jeune femme subi avec plaisir ses assauts. Elle ferme les yeux tant ils menacent de faire un tour complet dans leurs orbites. Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, son corps se laisse faire dans ce délicieux abandon. Ses bras enlacent l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout, au point d'offrir sa vie afin qu'il soit libre.

Edward, malgré la rudesse qu'il exerce sur son corps, ne cesse de murmurer son amour pour elle. Il se montre insatiable, fort et ardent. Tout aussi addictif qu'une flamme qu'on ne peut réellement approcher par peur de se bruler mais qu'on ne peut quitter à cause du froid que l'on ressentirait.

Le jeune homme lui fait ressentir exactement ce qu'elle désire. Le fait d'être vivante. Le fait d'être aimée pour qui elle est et non la machine de guerre qu'ils veulent tous qu'elle soit. Toutes ces questions et ces doutes qui la minent se réfugient dans un coin obscur de son esprit à mesure qu'il va et vient dans son corps. Elle peut mourir demain. Il peut continuer à chercher son réconfort dans les bras d'une autre. Leurs équipes peuvent continuer à se chamailler comme chiens et chats. Tant qu'Edward continue à lui faire ressentir son amour et sa passion de cette façon. Il alterne douceur et vigueur, calme et tempête. Car s'il ne faut reconnaitre qu'un talent chez ce mec…Outre son égo surdimensionné bien entendu, c'est un expert en la matière. Oui, il n'y a pas à redire, Cullen sait ce qu'il fait.

**xoxo**

Le sourire en coin d'Edward se fait lumineux malgré le peu de clarté dans sa chambre. Cela fait déjà un moment qu'il exténue Bella et il est loin d'en avoir fini avec elle. Pense-t-elle vraiment qu'il la laisserait se défiler après avoir accepté sa demande ?

Ses deux mains larges saisissent la taille étroite de la jeune femme et la retourne, aisément, sur le ventre. Elle pose à peine sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il lui soulève la taille et recommence à lui faire l'amour comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils y mettent tant d'ardeur que des gouttes de sueur perlent rapidement sur leurs peaux. Alors qu'Edward prend appui contre le dos de Bella, le Delta est toujours aussi ravi que le corps de la jeune femme soit autant fait pour le sien. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'ils sont réellement faits l'un pour l'autre, tant physiquement que mentalement.

Précédemment Bella tentait de lui échapper mais, à présent, son souffle est court, sa peau est brulante et elle semble incapable de sortir une phrase cohérente. Il ressent la vague de frisson suivi d'une série de spasmes confirmant la jouissance de la jeune femme et sourit sournoisement à l'écoute des petits bruits qu'elle fait.

Les deux mains d'Edward se font plus rudes sur les hanches de Bella. Il la pénètre si violemment qu'elle relève sa tête vers lui, surprise par ce regain d'énergie alors qu'elle plane encore. Sa voix se fait presque sournoise. « Madame Cullen, ne croyez pas que j'en ai fini avec vous…. ». Le Delta sait que sa partenaire lui fera payer son insolence mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. Accélérant encore un peu sa cadence, Edward sent cette contraction qui le prend, annonçant le moment culminant de sa jouissance. Il saisit la nuque de la Volturi et l'oblige à se redresser afin de l'embrasser avant de la relâcher. Alors qu'il jouit brutalement, il se rend compte d'une petite erreur de calcul… Ses reins donnent encore quelques coups puissants qui font que la jeune femme tape sa tête contre la tête de lit en bois précieux juste avant qu'il ne s'affale sur elle, à bout de force.

_Oups…._

Bella le repousse et une certaine colère teinte sa voix. « Tu sais que je vais te tuer, pas vrai ? T'es vraiment con, Cullen ! ». Elle le repousse et ils reprennent leurs respirations exaltées, allongés à plat sur le matelas. « Putain…. Tu n'es plus un gamin pour faire un coup pareil ! ». Sa main frotte l'endroit qui a méchamment frappé contre le lit.

_OK Donc ce n'est pas le moment de faire la petite gigue qu'il avait prévu, non ?_

Il passe une main lasse sur son visage, repoussant ses cheveux humides de sueur. « Ouais, mais avoues que je suis un dieu au pieu ! ».

La jeune femme se met à rire doucement. « Comment passes-tu les portes avec un égo de cette taille ? ». Elle fait mine de mesurer approximativement sa tête, en écartant largement ses deux bras avant de faire un calcul tout aussi approximatif vers la porte, sans bouger du lit. « Nan, ça ne passe pas ! Comment tu fais ? ».

Edward la saisit par la taille et la recouche sur le lit, la dominant de tout son poids. Il grommelle. « Madame Cullen, je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de vous mettre une fessée ! ».

Bella tente de rester le visage impassible. « Tu n'oserais pas, n'est-ce pas ? ». Le jeune homme fait mine de se redresser prêt à lui infliger la correction dite et ils en viennent à se chamailler tels des gamins.

Cette étincelle, souvent explosive, a toujours existé entre eux. La fameuse rivalité entre Edward Cullen et Bella Swan. Cette concurrence perdure depuis l'enfance qu'ils ont passée ensemble sur la base militaire, puis à l'Académie et maintenant sur le terrain. Jamais ils n'ont pu tenir une conversation, plus de dix minutes et avec témoin, sans que l'un d'eux n'en vienne à menacer la vie de l'autre. Mais, c'est au lycée qu'Edward a pris une réelle claque émotionnelle quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il était irrévocablement amoureux de la jeune femme. Ce fut douloureux. Hyper douloureux même.

Alors qu'Edward tente de reprendre son souffle, allongé auprès de Bella, des flashs de ce moment lui traversent l'esprit.

_**Flashback…**_

Dans la cantine, où plus des trois quart des lycéens, fils ou filles de militaires, sont entassés, en raison du mauvais temps, règne un silence digne d'un tombeau de pyramide. On pourrait croire que même la tempête qui sévit à l'extérieur, depuis plusieurs jours, fait en sorte de souffler moins fort pour ne pas perturber le moment.

Edward Cullen…. _beau gosse et star incontestée des seniors_…. le visage marqué par la surprise et la confusion, tient ce qu'il reste des cheveux magnifiquement longs de Bella Swan…. _future valedictorienne et espoir de la nation militaire_…. dans une main et un couteau, bien plus tranchant que prévu, dans l'autre.

Ses oreilles bourdonnent, son cerveau vient de déclarer forfait et son cœur semble hésiter à tomber dans ses chaussettes ou à ressortir par sa bouche. _Comment a-t-il fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation ?_

Il se tourne vers Jasper qui, pour toute réponse, recule de quelques pas et hoche la tête négativement avant de poser son regard apeuré vers Bella. Edward prend ce qui lui reste de courage et baisse la tête vers elle, aussi. Il tente de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche qui s'ouvre et se ferme comme s'il était un poisson qui manque d'oxygène.

« Tu n'es pas drôle, Cullen. ». _Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'obstine à garder cette distance entre eux, en l'appelant toujours Cullen ? Surtout que cette distance vient de s'allonger de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres avec la connerie qu'il vient de faire._

La jeune femme passe une main sur sa tête et tente de saisir, à plusieurs reprises, ses cheveux, comme pour démontrer que ceux qu'il tient dans sa main, ne sont qu'une illusion ou une mauvaise blague. Seuls pendouillent deux longues mèches qui encadrent son visage et qui par miracle ont échappées au couperet. Quand la réalité de la situation la saisit, les yeux de Bella sont emplis de larmes et elles coulent à grosses gouttes sur ses joues.

Cette image transperce le cœur d'Edward qui se rend compte que malgré toutes ces années à se pourrir mutuellement l'existence, jamais il n'a souhaité la voir ainsi. Alors qu'il comptait juste lui faire peur, en la menaçant de lui couper les cheveux, quelqu'un l'a malencontreusement poussé et la main d'Edward a continué son geste.

Le reste de la situation n'est qu'un vaste brouillard mais Jasper et Emmett lui ont fait un topo au moment de son réveil dans sa chambre d'hôpital, deux jours plus tard.

Ainsi, la jeune femme lui aurait sauté dessus et bien qu'il ait évité une des Charlie's Angel dans son entrejambe alors que l'autre fusait vers sa tête lors de sa fuite, le coin d'une table lui a été fatal.

Emmett y va de son petit commentaire. « C'est bien la première fois, qu'elle rate sa cible ! Tu as une chance de dingue ! J'ai bien cru qu'on accrocherait tes boules au sapin de noël ! ».

_Une chance de dingue ? On peut voir ça comme ça, surtout après deux jours de coma…._

Ensuite, il lui raconte en détail combien il a fallu de mecs pour retenir la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne le découpe en petits morceaux…. « Menus, menus les morceaux ! ».

Comment certaines filles se sont évanouies en remarquant le sang qui coulait de sa tête, alors qu'il était allongé par terre….. « En faisant des ah et des oh ! ».

Un rire tonitruant se fait entendre. Edward se demande comment faire taire Emmett quand celui-ci ajoute encore. « On a vraiment cru que tu étais mort ! Tu imagines la mort stupide ? Fracasser son crane en glissant sur… ».

« Ta Gueule Em ! Continues s'il te plait Jasper. ». Emmett se tourne et grommelle quelque chose avant de se tourner vers un autre coin de la pièce.

Jasper soupire et finit par le fait que c'est un certain Ben qui prononcera le discours lors de la remise des diplômes vu que Swan a été destituée de son titre en punition pour l'avoir conduit à l'hôpital en tentant de le tuer.

_Parfois, il est bon de ne point se souvenir…._

Puis, c'est en souriant que Jasper lui dit qu'il serait bon d'éviter le père et la fille Swan, s'il tient à ses bijoux de famille. Il s'affale sur le fauteuil situé près du lit d'Edward, posant ses pieds sur le matelas et demande avec l'accent texan qui le caractérise. « Et sinon à part ça ? ».

Edward sourit. Ses yeux émeraude brillent machiavéliquement. « Je crois que je suis amoureux. ».

Jasper secoue sa tête. « Okkkay…. Je pense qu'ils t'ont donné quelque chose de fort, car là tu délires carrément. ».

Voyant bien que son meilleur ami ne le prend absolument pas au sérieux, Edward insiste. « Si je t'assure. Cette fille… Bella, elle m'a…. Elle a…. C'était comme si…. Enfin tu vois ? Hein ? Nan mais, tu me comprends ? ».

Jasper secoue sa tête. « Non, je ne peux pas comprendre ça. Elle veut ta peau Edward ! ».

Emmett, qui était occupé de l'autre côté de la chambre, intervient à son tour. Il rit la bouche pleine. « Ouais, tes couilles sur une pique, comme les français. ».

Jasper rectifie. « Ce sont les têtes qu'ils coupaient Em, pas les couilles. ».

Le grand gaillard hoche la tête. « Ah oui c'est vrai. ». Il saisit une pomme et lui règle son compte rapidement.

Le ventre d'Edward gronde au point qu'il demande. « Em, j'ai une sacrée dalle et tu t'empiffres devant moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? ».

Emmett se tourne vers lui, l'air penaud. « Hum… Ton déjeuner. ».

Jasper se lève et regarde ce qu'il reste du plateau. « Merde, Em, tu as même bu le bouillon ? Sérieux, tu crains. ».

Il lève ses mains pour se disculper. « Mais Eddie dormait et je me suis dit que ce serait de la bouffe perdue. Puis, pop ! Tu t'es réveillé ! J'y peux rien moi ! ».

Le texan éclate de rire devant le visage outré d'Edward et entraine Emmett, comme il peut, vers la cafétéria pour ramener de quoi combler la faim du malade qui menace de tuer leur ami avec sa perfusion.

La porte de la chambre individuelle se referme, laissant Edward tout seul, lui permettant de méditer sur tout ce qui a été dit depuis leur visite.

En réalité, ce n'est pas le premier réveil du jeune homme. Quelques heures plus tôt, au milieu de la nuit, Edward a été réveillé par un visiteur impromptu. Vêtue de noir, des pieds à la tête, Bella Swan en personne, est venue lui rendre visite. Ne sachant pourquoi elle a déjoué le système de sécurité de l'hôpital pour venir jusqu'à sa chambre, Edward a préféré jouer le rôle du comateux plutôt que d'affronter directement son courroux.

Ce fut un des moments les plus intenses de son existence. Les yeux clos, il reste immobile, se concentrant sur son souffle, afin qu'il paraisse régulier et sur ses autres sens pour écouter les bruits autour de lui. Edward attend. Les secondes semblent durer une éternité.

Les pas de Bella, aussi étouffés qu'ils soient, sont lourds tant le jeune homme est aux aguets. Elle s'approche et pose une de ses mains sur le lit, tout près de lui. L'autre lui effleure le visage, évitant la cicatrice au-dessus de son sourcil, et il ressent le souffle de cette fille qui risque de le tuer à tout moment, qui approche de son oreille. Sa voix est douce quand elle murmure. « Je suis désolée Edward…. Tellement désolée. ».

Bella pose ses lèvres souples et humides contre celles d'Edward parcheminées par le manque d'hydratation avant de repartir comme elle était venue.

Il n'a pu se rendormir que bien plus tard tant son cerveau tournait à plein régime. En moins de 24 heures, il a découvert qu'il ne détestait plus quelqu'un qu'il pensait abhorrer plus que tout et cela une grande majorité de sa vie. Il a suffi d'un baiser, simple, rapide et chaste pour que la haine qui rongeait son être s'évapore comme si la guerre ouverte et déclarée depuis si longtemps entre eux n'avait plus aucun intérêt.

_**Fin de flashback**_

« Cullen ? ».

« Cullen ? ».

Edward revient sur Terre et se tourne vers la jeune femme qui partage son lit. « Hum, désolé… je crois que je fatigue. ». Il lui sourit pour dissiper son visage inquiet et soulève sa main pour tirer sur une des mèches perlées qui encadre sa figure.

Bella grimace. « Aïe ! Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça ? ».

Il l'embrasse en la prenant dans ses bras. « Tu ne sais pas que les mecs tirent sur les cheveux des filles qu'ils aiment ? ».

Elle grommelle, collée contre lui. « Peut-être en maternelle mais normalement vous ne continuez pas après le lycée. ».

« On reste toujours un peu gamin, tu sais. ».

« C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Je te rappelle que la division 13 était une des meilleures bandes de boyscouts qu'il m'a été donné de connaitre. ».

Edward la relâche, parlant un peu plus sérieusement. « D'ailleurs, il faut que tu reviennes car ils sont perdus sans toi. Et, je ne parle même pas des techniciens qui s'ennuient sans le fait que tu sois sur leurs dos pour trouver des idées plus dingues les unes que les autres afin de nous tuer virtuellement. ».

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je sais que Sam et James se débrouillent extrêmement bien. ».

La bouche du jeune homme se fait boudeuse, quand il se rend compte que sa technique ne fonctionne pas. « Alors, disons que c'est moi qui ne supporte plus cette solitude. Et en plus, personne n'est capable de me battre dans la salle des dangers. ».

Bella rit. « Ah oui, sans moi ta vie a beaucoup moins de saveur… ».

Edward passe sa langue sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. « En effet, tu es savoureuse. ». Doté d'une volonté incroyable, qu'il s'en taperait lui-même le dos pour se féliciter, Edward parvient à détacher ses lèvres du corps de Bella. Il la soulève et parvient à inverser leurs positions. « Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à te présenter officiellement à ma mère. ».

Elle lève un sourcil. « Ouah Cullen… Je ne te pensais pas si traditionnel. ». Il la repousse quand elle retente de l'embrasser.

« Je suis sérieux Bella. S'il te plait, rentres avec moi. ».

Elle soupire et se redresse. « Je m'en doute. Mais, je ne peux pas. ».

Edward la regarde surpris alors qu'elle repousse le drap qui la recouvre. « Où est ce que tu vas ? ».

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et scrute la pièce, à la recherche de ses vêtements. « Dans mes quartiers. ».

Il se redresse à son tour, ennuyé par la tournure des évènements. « Quel est le problème ? Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ici ? ». Saisissant son bras, il l'a rallonge près de lui. Son impatience est flagrante.

Les doigts de Bella jouent avec le drap, comme si elle ne savait quoi faire avec. Son regard se fait, à nouveau, fuyant. « Ce n'est rien…. C'est jusque que…. Qu'il serait plus prudent que je retourne dans ma chambre. Tu sais que tout ça ce n'est pas mon truc. ».

Elle finit par lui sourire et Edward comprend. _Tactiques de diversion niveau 1_. Ne pas affronter le problème, inverser la situation et prendre l'initiative. Distraire son interlocuteur de la conversation initiale et la tourner à son avantage avant de prendre la fuite.

Dommage pour elle. Edward n'est pas si aisément distrait et il lui sourit. Ce sourire en coin qui en fait fondre dix à la douzaine. Apparemment, il aurait pris les cours de _Distractions niveau 2_. Chercher toutes les solutions possibles, ne prendre que celle qui vous arrange et retourner la situation à son avantage.

Edward remonte le drap sur elle et se blottit tout contre son corps. « Dans ce cas, il est vraiment temps que tu t'y habitues. ».

Immobile, Bella ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle est tombée dans un monde parallèle, où le Cullen qui habituellement laisse tomber une fille après lui avoir fait son affaire, apprécie le fait de se blottir contre elle.

La jeune femme ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais ne sachant comment répliquer, reste allongée, raide comme une planche. Un frisson la parcoure quand il murmure à son oreille. « Tu es à moi, maintenant. ».

En temps normal, une lame serait déjà plantée dans son foie ou un autre point vital pour déclarer une telle chose mais en cet instant, Bella est tellement fatiguée d'avoir à être forte pour tout le monde, tout le temps qu'elle réalise que c'est la première fois qu'elle apprécie le fait que quelqu'un tel que lui joue le rôle de protecteur, de dominant, en la couvrant de baisers.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son attention se fait plus distante, signe que le jeune homme commence sérieusement à s'endormir, jusqu'au moment où il reste juste pelotonné contre elle.

Elle demande doucement. « Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais être heureux avec moi ? Ou plutôt, est ce que tu es heureux avec moi ? ».

Edward répond, la voix de plus en plus ensommeillée. « Non. Enfin, je veux dire pas en ce moment car je venais juste de m'endormir et tu trouves le moyen de me réveiller. ».

Elle tourne légèrement son visage vers lui, pour tenter de déchiffrer son expression malgré la pénombre. « Mais en général ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'on a une réelle chance d'être heureux ensemble ? »

Malgré sa fatigue, Edward se retient de faire quelque chose qui le démange. Il a réellement envie de la secouer. Ou au moins de lui foutre une baffe. Non, plutôt de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le cerveau de Bella enregistre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il l'aime vraiment. Oui voilà le programme…. Il la secoue, l'embrasse, puis la secoue encore et l'embrasse avant de conclure par la claque qui lui démange le bout des doigts, avant de prendre le premier vol dispo pour la Moldavie où elle n'irait surement pas le traquer.

Edward soupire et l'embrasse. « Je suis plus content maintenant que je ne l'ai jamais été de toute mon existence, Bella et en fait… ». Un bâillement coupe sa diatribe. « Ma vie ne peut être plus parfaite qu'à cet instant. ».

Bella sourit tristement, détournant son visage de lui. « Merci. ».

Edward reste allongé contre elle, son corps touchant totalement le sien. Alors qu'elle semble enfin assoupie, il scrute son visage qui semble angélique et délicat lorsqu'elle dort. Cette jeune femme est magnifique et dotée d'un tel charisme qu'on se retourne sur son passage. Son visage est généralement peu fardé et elle ne tente que rarement de paraitre plus féminine. Bella porte aucun bijou, ni même de parfum. Enfin, Bella n'est rien d'autre que Bella. Et elle vient d'accepter d'être sa femme. Bella Cullen. Il faut à tout prix qu'elle rentre aux États Unis avec lui. Rien qu'à imaginer la tête de James et de ce putain de Jack quand elle va leur annoncer la nouvelle, il est prêt à lui prendre un billet en première classe dans un de ces gros paquebots volants qu'ils font maintenant.

Les paupières d'Edward finissent par perdre leur combat contre le sommeil et la fatigue prend le dessus alors qu'il s'endort en la tenant dans ses bras.

**xoxo**

Ayant quitté la chambre d'Edward, une heure à peine après qu'il se soit réellement endormi, Bella est retournée dans ses quartiers privés. Elle s'autorise un sommeil de quelques heures avant de se relever afin de prendre une douche et de réfléchir un peu à la situation.

Quand elle finit par sortir de sa salle de bains, détendue et la peau encore brulante, la jeune femme n'est pas vraiment surprise de se trouver nez à nez avec Demetri, qui est assis sur un des fauteuils à l'attendre.

La numéro deux des gardes Volturi n'est pas facilement intimidable. On peut même dire que Bella Swan n'est pas connu comme étant aisément apeurée. Faisant toujours face aux situations qui se présentent, elle les gère avec une efficacité glaciale. Mais, contre toute attente, il semblerait que la présence du bodyguard russe, visiblement contrarié, lui ôte toute envie de se relaxer.

_Calme-toi Bella. Respire. Tu l'as déjà foutu en boules avant et tu as survécu alors du calme…._

Son reflet dans le miroir acquiesce et la jeune femme se dirige vers son lit. Elle ressent le regard de son mentor et fait mine de ne point être affectée. Alors qu'elle s'habille sans mot dire, il finit par lui parler. Son accent russe se fait plus prononcé car teinté de colère. « Je suppose que tu étais avec l'américain…. ». Elle ne prend même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui alors il continue. « Aucun attachement. Tu avais pourtant promis et comment vas-tu faire maintenant ? ».

Bella réajuste ses perles le long de ses mèches. « C'était une erreur. Je sais bien mais…. C'était une erreur. Cela n'arrivera plus. ».

Il se lève et se tient derrière elle. « Bien entendu que ça n'arrivera plus. Tu viens de le condamner à mort ! Cette petite démonstration dans le couloir était assez éloquente pour Aro afin de confirmer ton attachement envers eux. Il reste six heures avant que leur avion ne décolle et tu ne peux être derrière eux constamment. Surtout si tu dois accomplir ta mission…. ». Il marque une pause. « À moins que tu ais décidé que ça aussi c'est une erreur ? ».

Bella se redresse. « Arrêtes un peu ! Ne remets jamais en cause mon engagement pour cette mission. Ma vie est en suspens depuis que j'ai mis les pieds ici. J'ai pris soin de leur sécurité tant à l'intérieur du château que sur tout le parcours jusqu'à l'aéroport. ». Ses poings se serrent et se desserrent à mesure que sa colère augmente. « Tout est prévu dans les moindres détails, je compte bien faire… ».

Demetri lève sa main pour l'arrêter. « N'en dis pas plus. Tu sais qu'Aro est capable de sentir une menace envers lui et si tu me dévoiles tes plans, il risque d'être au courant. ».

Bella roule des yeux. Les fameux pouvoirs d'Aro Volturi, s'ils sont réels, sont assez impressionnants pour qu'il fasse un show à Las Vegas avec Siegfried, Roy, leurs petits collants moule-bites pailletés et leur fameux tigre blanc. Une certaine faculté à lire dans les pensées ou à déceler ce que les autres ressentent, personne ne sait vraiment, mais cela lui a toujours permis de déjouer toute tentative d'attentat à son encontre. « OK, OK. Ne t'inquiète plus. J'ai parfaitement planifié ma mission de A à Z. Mais toi, que comptes-tu faire ? ».

Demetri recule de quelques pas et dit d'un air sombre. « Ce que mon patron me commandera. ». Cette simple phrase confirme le fait qu'ils retourneront surement leurs armes l'un contre l'autre d'ici quelques heures.

Bella grommelle quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de taper du poing sur la commode. « Merde. Combien de temps comptes-tu jouer à ce jeu ? Profites de cette occasion Demetri. Tu sais que le Général serait prêt à t'accueillir sur le sol américain. N'aimerais tu pas ça ? Une nouvelle vie, voire même une nouvelle identité… Un nouveau départ ?

Contre toute attente, il la prend dans ses bras. Le russe est tellement plus imposant que la jeune femme qu'elle semble disparaitre entre ses bras. Il murmure. « Isabella…. Il n'y a plus rien à sauver….. Mon âme est déjà perdue. ».

Bella tente de s'écarter, afin d'observer son visage. « Qu'est-ce que…. ».

Il l'étreint à nouveau, posant un baiser sur son front. Recueillant une dose de courage, Demetri finit par avouer qu'il a fait quelque chose de terrible étant plus jeune et que maintenant seul la mort d'Aro pourrait lui rendre une partie de son âme. Et le fait qu'il disparaisse par les mains de Bella allègerait sa peine, sans donner plus de détails. Il tient la poignée de la porte, prêt à sortir des quartiers de la jeune femme. « N'oublies jamais qui tu es et pour quoi tu te bats, Swan. ».

Une larme coule sur la joue du numéro deux. Pourquoi cette phrase semble être la dernière qu'elle entendra de lui ?

**xoxo**

_**Mon déménagement est terminé. Je suis de retour. Lentement mais sûrement.**_

_**Ohhhh l'image manager semble plein de promesses ! cette nouveauté va nous permettre d'oublier un temps cette jolie chasse aux sorcières qui a lieu sur le site.**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	10. ShowDown

_**Under The Gun**_

_**Inspiration : Twilight par S. Meyer & A Friendly Game Of Poker par Mrs Witter**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre Dix.**

**Showdown**

**« Pourquoi jouer tant de notes quand il suffit de jouer les meilleures ? ». Miles Davis. Compositeur et artiste de Jazz.**

_Chansons choisies pour ce chapitre_ :

(Edward) _The Raconteurs – Steady as She Goes_ / (Rosalie x Emmett) _The Rapture - Echoes_ / (Bella) _Alicia Keys & Jake White – Another Way to Die_

**xoxo**

_**Volterra…. Quelque part dans le centre ville….**_

Il y a peu de temps de cela, ils s'embrassaient et s'aimaient comme si le temps était compté. Maintenant, il est seul. Là, étendu dans son lit, Edward ne parvient pas à bouger. Son corps semble cloué sur place. Il ressent encore la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'en même s'en rendre compte, passe sa langue dessus comme pour revivre la sensation.

Comme toutes les autres fois, il se demande si ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, ou un délire dû à une imagination trop débordante. Non. Impossible. Sa présence est encore palpable. Subtile mais là. C'était elle. Et c'était vraiment cool. Maintenant qu'elle semble partie, est ce qu'il peut se permettre une petite gigue, juste histoire de fêter ce moment ? Non, il est encore trop fatigué.

En cet instant, tout lui revient. Bella lui a dit oui. Il lui a passé la bague au doigt, lui a fait l'amour tel un damné et, s'est endormi, à ses côtés, comme un prince.

_Fucking perfect !_

Il passe sa main sur son visage, cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises et prend en compte la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve. Putain que ce château est glauque. Malgré tout le confort et le luxe qu'ils ont mis dans la décoration, Edward ne parvient jamais à réprimer un frisson de dégout. Il s'attend toujours à ce que les murs suintent le sang des victimes d'Aro et de sa clique de Volturi malfaisants, comme dans un bon film d'horreur.

Ses paupières se referment. Tout à l'heure, il n'aurait pas dû s'endormir. Rester éveiller jusqu'à ce que Bella soit auprès de lui, surement menottée, dans l'avion qui les ramènerait aux États Unis. Le soldat se remémore les derniers instants passés avec la jeune femme. Elle a vraiment réussi à lui faire peur. Lui foutre une trouille pas possible même. Un frisson glacé a parcouru son corps lorsqu'elle lui a offert ce baiser…. Qui semble vraiment être un baiser d'adieu. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, délicates et fragiles. Son regard était brulant et intense. Autant il n'est pas certain de leur avenir que Bella ne semble pas croire qu'il est possible entre eux. Peut-être est-il allé trop loin, trop brusque ou sûr de lui mais il ne voulait pas faire machine arrière. Bella Cullen…. Bella Cullen…. Ces deux mots sont parfaits ensemble.

Putain, il a réussi.

_Serait-il mal venu de sauter à pieds joints sur le lit pour fêter cette petite victoire ? Nan, je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries._

Une heure plus tard, le pas léger, il rejoint son équipe pour leur dernier petit déjeuner sur le sol italien. Son sourire béat et passablement idiot n'évoque rien de bon pour ceux qui le connaissent. Jasper finit par demander quand son meilleur ami se met à rire tout seul devant son bol de céréales. « Alors que s'est-il passé entre hier quand je t'ai quitté et ce matin ? Ou est-ce que ce sourire idiot est greffé sur ton visage naturellement ? ».

Tournant sa tête, de gauche à droite, pour vérifier que personne n'écoute, Edward, souriant de toutes ses dents parfaitement alignées, dit doucement. « Bella a accepté ma bague. ».

Les réactions sont diverses et instantanées. Emmett recrache le capuccino qu'il buvait directement devant lui. Jasper fait tomber sa tartine, coté confiture. Et Carlisle, semble atteint d'une apoplexie fulgurante. Seule Rosalie réagit directement. « QUOI ? Elle ne m'a rien dit ! ».

Edward répond. « HO ! HO ! HO ! Ouais, vous avez bien entendu ! La future madame Cullen a enfin décidé de ne pas me tuer et de m'épouser à la place ! Je vais finir par la convaincre de rentrer avec moi et de quitter cet endroit, une bonne fois pour toutes…. Et vous, quoi de neuf ? ». Sa nonchalance forcée cache ses appréhensions. Maintenant qu'il a les idées plus claires, Edward devine combien le comportement de Bella n'annonçait rien de bon.

Le général se penche un peu plus vers la table et demande. « Est-ce que tu es sûr Edward ? ». Son regard sombre et inquiet fait comprendre à toutes les personnes présentes que quelque chose d'obscur concernant Bella est en parfaite contradiction avec les propos fleuris de son fils.

Edward sait qu'il ne sera pas mis dans la confidence alors il préfère mettre un terme directement à cette conversation. Il se redresse et dit d'une voix passablement énervée. « Quoi que vous ayez décidé la concernant, cela ne changera rien. Sachez que j'ai réussi à la convaincre de me laisser une chance et je ferais en sorte que personne ne se mette sur mon chemin…. Je vais préparer mon sac. On se retrouve dans le hall à l'heure prévue. ».

Jasper se lève et tente de le calmer. « Edward attends ! ». Il le rattrape en courant quand il voit que son meilleur ami n'interrompt pas son pas. « Ne le prends pas mal. C'est juste que ta nouvelle est plutôt inattendue. ». Quand Edward finit par s'arrêter, il pose sa main sur son épaule. « Félicitations mec. ».

Edward finit par retrouver le sourire. « Merci. ».

Le texan le prend dans ses bras pour accentuer ses dires. « Sérieux, c'est incroyable. Alors dis-moi de quoi l'as-tu menacée pour que Swan accepte ? ». Ils finissent par monter dans un des ascenseurs ensemble, alors qu'Edward lui raconte sa soirée, gardant certains détails, 'les plus croustillants', pour lui.

**xoxo**

Rosalie enfile une veste en cuir et vérifie une dernière qu'elle n'a rien oublié dans son appartement. Refaisant un dernier tour des lieux, elle soupire en repensant au temps passé en Italie, à la perte de Bree et à sa mission chez les Volturi.

Elle saisit un trousseau de clés ainsi qu'une carte magnétique avant d'éteindre les lumières définitivement. Une fois dehors, ses mains posent élégamment ses lunettes aviateur aux verres miroir sur son nez et son sourire s'élargit quand elle retrouve Emmett, tranquillement appuyé sur le capot de sa voiture de fonction.

Alors que la voiture entre dans le parking réservé aux employés de la tour, un téléphone se met à sonner. Elle répond sans même prendre le temps de s'interroger sur l'appelant. « Oui ? ».

Emmett, assis silencieusement à ses cotés, fait mine de ne rien remarquer mais plusieurs détails l'interpelle. Ce téléphone n'est pas celui qu'elle utilise habituellement. Rosalie montre des signes de nervosité flagrants quand sa main serre et desserre en rythme son volant en cuir. Dernier point et non des moindres, la jeune femme évite son regard, comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

Quand elle termine sa discussion, il pose sa main sur la sienne et lui offre un regard affectueux. Rosalie semble se détendre un peu mais quand ils arrivent sur leur place de stationnement, toute gaité est, une nouvelle fois, évaporée.

Le couple retrouve Jasper, Carlisle et Edward au niveau du hall, entourés par des agents de sécurité. Rosalie intervient pour les prendre en charge. « Agent Hale. Numéro 2 m'a directement recommandée pour prendre en charge l'équipe américaine jusqu'à l'aéroport. ».

Un des gardes hoche la tête et demande confirmation dans son oreillette. Tout semble en ordre, mais ils doivent, tout de même, être accompagnés jusqu'au parking.

Rosalie réprime une grimace et acquiesce. Le trajet, jusqu'au sous sol réservé aux voitures officielles, est emplit de tension. Une fois passé un portique de sécurité, où d'autres gardes armés prennent la relève, l'équipe s'arrête dans un grand sas. Rosalie passe sa carte magnétique dans une fente, quasi invisible qui se tient à proximité et un clavier finit par apparaitre.

Jasper demande. « Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? ».

Sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui, la jeune femme pianote une série de codes. « L'étage est protégé pour que personne ne puisse aisément atteindre les véhicules. ».

Un haut parleur retentit…. « _Bzzzz…. Ting ! Ting ! Ting !... Agent Rosalie Hale. Demande acceptée._ ».

Une grande porte métallique s'ouvre et laisse transparaitre le trésor qui se cachait de l'autre coté. Des voitures, de tous modèles, sont alignées, noires et aux chromes et armoiries rutilants.

Rosalie les fait avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à une série de Hummers plus énormes les uns que les autres.

Emmett, qui était silencieux jusque là, finit par dire. « Alors ? Alors ? Lequel de ces bestiaux est pour nous ? ».

La jeune femme soupire et retire ses lunettes, vérifiant ses données sur son smartphone. « Zone 10-27. On n'y est pas encore. ».

Ils continuent à avancer au point de se retrouver devant une nouvelle porte métallique. Carlisle soupire. « Ca devient ridicule. Qu'est ce que vous cachez là dedans ! ».

« Nous allons prendre une des voitures du numéro deux. L'accès est encore plus sécurisé vu qu'elle fait partie de l'élite. ». Quand Rosalie passe sa carte magnétique dans le clavier, ne lumière rouge clignote. _« Accès non autorisé. »._ La jeune femme grimace et fouille dans ses poches. Elle se tourne vers Emmett, qui cherche à son tour dans les siennes. Il sort une petite carte argentée et lui tend. Elle la passe dans la fente et la réponse ne se fait pas attendre. _« Bella Swan. Accès autorisé. Bienvenue. »._

L'équipe reste immobile devant l'absurdité de la situation. Alors qu'ils viennent de traverser un garage emplit de Hummers, de 4x4 et d'autres véhicules à la limite du tank, les américains se retrouvent face à une voiture à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas.

Edward éclate de rire. « C'est bien Bella…. Donnez-lui tous les choix possibles et elle trouvera le moyen de prendre une Volvo… Une putain de Volvo…. ». Il en fait le tour. « XC60…. Au moins c'est un modèle récent. ».

Rosalie regarde sa montre et presse tout le monde. « On a moins de deux minutes pour monter à bord. Les caméras de surveillance sont fixes durant ce laps de temps. Personne ne doit savoir qui est dans quelle voiture. ».

Emmett maugrée quelques instants afin de convaincre Rosalie de prendre un des 4x4 mais elle insiste sur le fait que Bella a personnellement choisi ce modèle et qu'elle se fie totalement à son jugement. Bien que la voiture semble banale, l'équipe s'installe à l'intérieur et Rosalie met la voiture en marche. Un écran s'illumine, souhaitant la bienvenue aux passagers. La jeune femme entre leur destination et roule juste assez pour sortir de la place réservée. _« Confirmation de la route… Bip…. Opération effectuée. »._

Au même moment, un des hummers stationnés à proximité, exécute le même mouvement. Une voix féminine et métallique se fait entendre._ « Initialisation du mode sécurité….. Bip…. Opération effectuée…. ». _Les vitres transparentes deviennent, à mesure que les secondes passent, opaques et une lumière douce prend le dessus sur le jour qui disparaît. L'écran montre les deux voitures côte à côte, une ligne rouge les parcourant. _« …. Régulation du poids des passagers…. Bip…. Opération effectuée…. ». _Les Deltas et Carlisle sont surpris quand leur voiture se met à s'élever.

Rosalie prend le temps de leur expliquer. « La Tour a un système de surveillance très sophistiqué. Ils prennent en compte le poids des véhicules entrants et sortants du garage afin d'être sûrs que rien, ni personne, ne leur échappe. Les passagers clandestins ou les colis suspects sont repérés sur le champ. ». Elle montre l'écran du doigt. « La jauge, qui est là, indique que le poids de la Volvo est modifié afin de faire croire qu'il n'y a qu'une personne à bord et que vous êtes tous dans le Hummer. ».

Après un sifflement admiratif, et bien qu'épaté, Jasper demande. « Mais, qui est dans le 4x4 ? ».

Rosalie sourit, enfilant de petits gants en cuir et ses habituelles lunettes de soleil miroir. « Personne, il sert de renfort et est télécommandé. Heureusement, car je pense qu'il sera détruit avant même d'arriver à la prochaine intersection. Alors, libre à vous de monter dedans. ».

Les mecs lèvent les mains, admettant leur défaite face à l'intelligence du système.

« OK C'est parti ! On va les secouer un peu. ».

À peine les deux voitures sont sorties de la tour de verre, qu'une autre série de 4x4 semble surgir de nulle part et les suit à bonne distance. La Volvo passe un premier carrefour et, fait un virage abrupt pour changer de file, suivie de près par son ombre. La foule, qui se concentrait aux alentours de la tour, pour profiter des festivités, se fait plus rare et maintenant, il n'y a plus que quelques locaux. C'est à ce moment que leurs poursuivants montrent clairement leur jeu. Une forte explosion les souffle sur plusieurs mètres et la carcasse du Hummer qui les suivait par téléguidage, les dépassent, tourbillonnant avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin, sur son toit, effectuant une dernière vrille du meilleur effet.

« Wouahou ! ».

Carlisle soupire. « Il semblerait que vous n'avez pas sous estimé la situation et j'en remercie le ciel. ».

Rosalie sourit. « C'est surtout Bella qu'il faudra remercier. ».

La voiture file à vive allure sur une grande avenue, zigue-zaguant d'une voie à l'autre, évitant de justesse les autres véhicules. Edward se tourne, une nouvelle fois, vers l'arrière. « Ils sont encore plus nombreux après nous. ». Il sort son arme mais Carlisle interrompt son geste. « Une seule balle tirée par l'un de nous et c'est un incident diplomatique de grande ampleur. Il n'y a que Rosalie qui peut se permettre de répliquer, vu qu'elle fait partie de la garde Volturi. Je pense que Bella a dû prendre cela en compte quand elle l'a chargé de nous escorter. ».

« C'était moi ou Demetri… ». Rosalie tourne, à peine, son regard dans les rétroviseurs pour constater l'effet de ses dires et jubile intérieurement en remarquant la tête déconfite d'Edward. La voix métallique de l'ordinateur de bord lui conseille la prochaine sortie. La jeune femme sourit machiavéliquement. « C'est maintenant qu'on va rire. ». Bien que les panneaux conseillent de ralentir la vitesse, son pied se fait plus lourd sur l'accélérateur. Sa main gantée appuie sur un autre bouton et les occupants comprennent qu'elle s'est connectée à la radio des gardes Volturi.

Des voix masculines, furieuses et exaltées, hurlent des indications et des informations concernant la Volvo qu'ils poursuivent. « Ne les perdez pas de vue !... La cible tente de s'échapper !... ».

La blonde, derrière son volant, gronde. « Oh oui…. Ne me perdez surtout pas. ». Enchainant les coups de volants, à gauche, puis à droite, la voiture finit par prendre un passage signalé à contre sens. Jasper lui hurle de faire attention mais la jeune femme réplique. « Je sais ce que je fais ! ». La Volvo passe dans l'étroite allée formée par deux immeubles, si justement que les murs frottent, de temps en temps, les cotés, provoquant quelques étincelles. Les mecs s'inquiètent pour la santé mentale de la conductrice jusqu'au moment où un grand crash se fait entendre. Les Deltas et leur Général se retournent, surpris. Au moins quatre des hummers qui les poursuivaient sont encastrés à l'entrée de la ruelle que Rosalie vient d'emprunter.

Emmett éclate de rire. « Je comprends maintenant l'intérêt de cette voiture. Elle est plus petite que la plupart des 4x4 utilisés par la sécurité de Volterra et dans une ville médiévale telle que celle-ci, ils auront beaucoup de mal à nous suivre. ».

Dans un grand dérapage, la Volvo retourne dans une avenue, émergeant dans une nuée de flammes et de poussière. Emmett montre des gyrophares situés à une centaine de mètres de là. « Merde ! Il y a des gardes là bas. ».

Rosalie reste calme. « Je vais m'occuper d'eux. Prends le volant ! ». Emmett, habitué à ce genre de situation, prend la relève, agrippant le volant comme il le peut afin d'atteindre la place du conducteur. La jeune femme se tourne vers Jasper et lui tend une série de Bristols colorés. « C'est à toi de jouer. Bella m'a dit que tu étais le seul assez calme dans ce type de situation. ».

Jasper, surpris, lit ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la première fiche. « Prendre la boite bleue sous le siège passager et suivre les instructions. ». Le texan fait comme il est indiqué et se retrouve en train de monter une sorte de fusil mitrailleur.

Edward lève un sourcil devant l'engin. « Ouh là. Belle came. Mais, pas très discret. ».

Jasper prend une seconde fiche. « Equiper Rosalie de la couverture située dans la portière. ». Il s'exécute et tend un paquet d'où s'échappe un tissu en simili métal, qui ondule comme les écailles d'un serpent. ». Les mecs sont admiratifs devant le tissu de protection. « Mademoiselle, ceci est pour vous. ». Elle sourit et les trois passagers arrière recouvrent la jeune femme, ne laissant apparaitre que sa tête au travers de la cuirasse. Le troisième bristol indique une commande sur le tableau de bord. Rosalie appuie sur le bouton.

La voix métallique de la Volvo confirme la demande. _« … Mise en place du mode 'attaque' dans exactement trois minutes…. ». _Ils continuent ainsi à zigue-zaguer dans la foule de véhicules circulant dans Volterra.

Jasper tente d'en apprendre un peu plus en lisant la fiche. « Rosalie, il semblerait que tu dois te tenir vers l'avant et rester accroupie. Tu poses ton pied sur le tableau de bord et tu maintiens le poids de ton corps vers l'arrière. Prépares toi au recul car les balles de cet engin sont plus grosses que ma tête ! ». La jeune femme s'exécute et le Texan lui tend le fusil mitrailleur.

_« … Deux minutes…. Merci d'attacher vos ceintures…. »._

Le toit de la Volvo semble crisser et il finit par se replier comme un éventail, découvrant les passagers situés à l'avant. Les yeux de tous les occupants s'écarquillent surtout quand la jolie blonde, lourdement armée dit à Emmett. « La voiture va effectuer une vrille toutes les deux minutes alors tu reprends le contrôle de la situation à chaque fois, compris ? ».

Ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir, le Delta répète avec affolement. « Une vrille ? Mais, qu'est ce que tu veux- ».

_« Une minute… Merci de fermer vos vitres et d'éteindre vos cigarettes… »._ Il n'a point le temps de finir que le véhicule se met en branle.

Rosalie agrippe son arme fermement et son regard furieux se tourne vers Jasper. « La fiche ! Jasper lit cette putain de fiche ! ».

Jasper s'applique à rester concentrer. « Passer la sangle Bleue dans le crochet de la même couleur….. App… Appuyer sur la pastille verte pour désenclencher la sécurité…. Insérer les balles à bouts rouge dans le chargeur…. Faire attention au recul et… et…. Et viser ! QUOI ! ».

Rosalie exécute les instructions, comme elle le peut. « Ok…. Ok, je crois que je suis ok… ».

Le visage déjà effrayé d'Edward s'affole un peu plus. « Rose ? Tu sais te servir d'une arme, pas vrai ? ».

La voiture les rappelle à l'ordre. _« …. Mode Attaque activé…. Bip…. Opération effectuée. »._

Elle écarte une mèche lui barrant le visage et sourit sombrement. « Pas du tout ! Je suis mécano moi ! Mais Bella m'a dit que je n'aurais pas de problème avec celle-ci. ». Priant le ciel que les leçons données par Bella lui permettent de se sortir de là, l'espionne, dont la spécialité est effectivement plus maîtrisée au niveau des voitures que des armes à feu, se lève et débloque le toit. « C'est maintenant ou jamais ! ».

_« Bip…. Bip…. Bip…. BIP ! »._

La main de Rosalie attrape fermement la sangle qui la maintient en équilibre entre les sièges. « Emmett, Prépares toi ! ».

Bien qu'au courant de ce qui se passe dans le véhicule, la surprise est telle que les passagers arrière, Edward, Jasper et Carlisle se retrouvent projetés contre un coté puis l'autre quand la voiture effectue sa première vrille avant de consciencieusement attacher leurs ceintures.

Rosalie retrouve son équilibre, déterminée. Ses mains tiennent fermement son arme à feu, l'afflux sanguin tambourinant à ses oreilles à cause de la pression, ses cheveux virevoltent en tous sens, et la couverture ondulant comme une mer obscure et déchainée, à cause du vent et de la vitesse comme on peut le voir dans les films d'action. Son regard se durcit quand elle prend en compte les véhicules qui les suivent. Elle lève le viseur vers son œil, le maintient en joue et se concentre sur sa respiration comme le lui a appris son amie. « Un…. Deux…. Trois…. ».

_Bang ! Bang ! Bang !_

Ses balles sont assez puissantes pour éclater tout ce qu'elles atteignent, de la simple boite aux lettres à l'abribus qui ont le malheur de croiser son chemin. Même si la jeune femme ne vise pas correctement et après quelques essais, elle parvient à toucher les 4x4 Volturi. Rosalie pousse un cri de joie et continue de vider son chargeur contre leurs poursuivants. « Un… Deux…. Trois…. ».

_Bang ! Bang ! Bang !_

Elle détruit tout à la ronde, avant que la Volvo ne se remette dans le bon sens de circulation.

De là, Emmett fait en sorte que la voiture reste sur la route, les muscles de ses bras devenant saillants sous l'effort fourni.

Il en est ainsi durant plusieurs kilomètres jusqu'au moment où ils parviennent à semer, ou à exploser, le reste des véhicules de sécurité, se dissimulant au possible dans la circulation italienne. Les italiens, tout aussi charmeurs et machos qu'ils puissent être, sont loin d'être idiots et lorsqu'ils aperçoivent, dans leur rétroviseurs arrières qu'il y a l'équivalent de la troisième guerre mondiale derrière eux, eh bien, ils laissent volontiers passer la Volvo et les Hummers qui la coursent.

Contredisant les ordres de Carlisle, Jasper et Edward soutiennent avec leurs glocks réglementaires, la passe d'armes entre eux et les Volturi, visant uniquement les pneus et les moteurs des véhicules qui les poursuivent.

Quand Rosalie, hilare et ivre d'une énergie nouvelle, finit par retourner sur le siège passager, Edward et Jasper répriment un frisson. L'un demande à l'autre, à voix basse, de peur d'être entendu. « Elle aime vraiment ce qu'elle fait… ».

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle émet des ondes maléfiques ? Genre, on a découvert une nouvelle facette, plutôt obscure, de sa personnalité…. ».

L'autre continue sa phrase. « …. Qui aurait mieux fait de rester enfouie dans son esprit ? Oui, totalement. ».

La Volvo leur signale. « _Fin du mode attaque… Bip… Opération effectuée._ ».

Emmett, qui restait concentré sur sa conduite, depuis le passage en mode 'attaque', jette plusieurs coups d'œil affolés dans ses rétroviseurs. « Il semblerait qu'on ai encore de la compagnie. ».

Rosalie se tourne violemment pour regarder derrière elle. « Putain… Il y a trop de civils ici pour que je puisse encore me servir de mon arme. Passes par là ! ». Emmett tourne le volant et prend l'embranchement signalé par sa copilote et s'insère dans un accès autoroutier.

Un panneau indiquant la proximité de l'aéroport montre qu'ils sont sur le bon chemin, mais qu'il reste encore deux kilomètres à parcourir sur la voie rapide. Carlisle soupire. « On y est pres-… ».

Ses propos sont interrompus quand deux 4x4 remontent la voie jusqu'à leur hauteur. On pourrait penser qu'ils comptaient les dépasser mais au lieu de cela, ils les enserrent à en froisser la carrosserie afin de les projeter sur le bas coté. Emmett tente, tant bien que mal, de se dégager mais perd le contrôle de la Volvo. Celle-ci s'encastre dans la rambarde de sécurité et glisse sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter définitivement.

Quelques minutes passent dans un silence plus qu'inquiétant avant que des gémissements et infamies soient proférés. Edward demande, la nervosité lui prenant la gorge. « Tout le monde va bien ? Papa ? Jasper ? Emmett ? Rose ? Putain, répondez ! ».

Chacun émet un grognement ou dit quelque chose pour signaler que tout va bien. Rosalie sort sa tête de sa couverture. « Merde…. J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir…. ». Elle secoue Emmett pour s'assurer qu'il va bien.

Jasper tente de voir ce qui se passe autour d'eux. « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit mieux d'être resté en vie. ». Au travers des vitres teintées et fissurées, ils peuvent apercevoir les phares des différents 4x4 qui les poursuivaient, se garer autour d'eux, leur laissant aucune chance de fuite.

Emmett tape sur le volant de ses deux mains. « Et merde ! Je suis désolé les mecs ! J'ai perdu le contrôle de la voiture et putain j'ai merdé ! ». Alors qu'il tape, une seconde fois sur le volant, l'écran de l'ordinateur de bord se met en marche.

_« Situation actuelle…. Mise à jour des informations disponibles…. »._ Une série de gargouillis et de bruits de ferraille se font entendre. _« Bip…. Bip…. Bip…. Opération effectuée…. Vous êtes à deux kilomètres de votre destination…. Le véhicule n'est plus apte à vous transporter au point d'arrivée…. Souhaitez-vous enclencher le panic switch ? »._

Emmett, toujours empli de culpabilité, saisit l'arme de guerre qui git aux pieds de Rosalie. « Restez à couvert, je vais faire diversion et tenter d'en stopper le plus possible. Vous filerez dès que possible. ».

La jeune femme lève des yeux affolés. « Hein ? Quoi ? Mais tu es dingue ! ? On ne sait même pas combien ils sont dehors ! ».

Jasper pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, essayant de le retenir. « Et après quoi ? On prend le bus ou un taxi ? Nan, attends. Il nous faut un plan. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, genre Inspecteur Harry et croire que tu vas tenir plus de cinq minutes avec tous les mecs qu'il y a dehors. On va trouver un truc. ».

La machine réitère. _« Votre demande n'a toujours pas été enregistrée…. Souhaitez-vous enclencher le panic switch ? »._

Edward gronde, alors qu'il vérifie le nombre de balles qu'il lui reste dans le chargeur de son arme. « Que quelqu'un appuie sur ce putain de bouton, qu'elle se taise ! ».

Rosalie lève les yeux au ciel et finit par appuyer sur l'écran. La voix métallique répond instantanément. _« Opération enregistrée…. Le panic switch va s'enclencher dans cinq…. Quatre…. Trois…. »._

La voiture grince de partout, comme prête à tomber en ruine pour les laisser uniquement dans une carcasse vide. _« Deux…. Un…. Envoi du signal de position…. Effectué…. Mise en place de la coque de sécurité….. Bip…. Insonorisation et refroidissement de l'habitacle…. Opérations effectuées. Prière de rester à l'écart des fenêtres…. Merci de rester à bord et d'attendre la fin de l'opération. »._ La Volvo semble se recouvrir de milliers de plaques métalliques, d'une texture identique à la couverture protectrice de Rosalie, à part que là, toute la voiture est blindée.

Tandis que les occupants de la Volvo, restent accroupis sur leurs sièges, une tension certaine les prend aux tripes à mesure que le temps passe.

Jusque là, les Volturi étaient passifs, attendant surement que leurs victimes sortent d'elles mêmes mais, cela n'arrivant pas assez vite, il faut peut de temps avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous à tirer sur la voiture, essayant de la percer de part en part… Alors que les balles crépitent, s'évertuant à forcer le blindage de la Volvo. Ils sont tellement pris dans leur folie meurtrière que les agents italiens mettent un certain temps à réaliser qu'ils ne sont plus les seuls à être intéressés par la Volvo. Et, c'est à partir de ce moment là que la situation se précipite.

Quelqu'un hurle dans la radio que les américains ont du renfort et qu'il faut à tout prix se replier…. Mais c'est déjà trop tard. En un instant, les 4x4 ennemis ne sont plus qu'un tas fumant et il ne reste que peu de temps à vivre pour leurs occupants. Au moindre mouvement, une ou deux déflagrations se font entendre, et malgré l'insonorisation quasi parfaite de la voiture, les explosions de hummers et les râles d'agonie des Volturi qui tombent comme des mouches, donnent des sueurs froides aux deltas.

Edward est à cran, cela fait au moins six minutes qu'ils restent ainsi, sans bouger. Seules leurs respirations les trahies et ne font qu'accroitre leur angoisse. L'inactivité n'a jamais été le fort de ces soldats. Les Deltas se redressent pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passe.

L'écran clignote. _« Confirmation reçue…. Fin de l'opération panic switch…. La zone est sécurisée… Souhaitez-vous accéder à l'extérieur ? ». _Rosalie appuie sur l'écran tactile et la voiture perd sa carapace de protection, les écailles tombant bruyamment comme les jetons d'un bandit-manchot de Las Vegas.

Emmett lâche une série de jurons avant de se redresser. « Mais, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous voulez me faire gober que cet engin est une Volvo ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? On joue dans le prochain Transformers ou quoi ? ». Il sursaute quand une main gantée frappe au carreau. Quelqu'un à l'extérieur l'appelle par son prénom. Rosalie, Jasper et Edward mettent directement leurs armes en joue vers la portière alors que Carlisle est recouvert par la couverture de sécurité de Rosalie afin d'éviter toute balle perdue. Fébrilement, Emmett descend sa vitre et ils aperçoivent, au premier abord, une silhouette vêtue d'une tenue de camouflage.

Une voix, qu'Edward aurait vraiment préféré ne pas entendre à ce moment précis, les interpelle d'une manière plus que vulgaire. « Désolé les mecs…. Mais la mère de McCarthy m'a retenu ! C'est vraiment une chaudasse… Sinon on serait arrivé plus tôt ! Dis donc, sympa le quartier…. Il y a de l'animation dans le coin ! ».

Emmett sourit, bien qu'on parle de sa mère en ces termes. Il n'y a que les salauds de l'équipe 13 qui se permettent tant de liberté avec lui. « Putain, me dites pas que… ».

Carlisle le coupe court. « Je ne connais vos relations avec la mère d'Emmett, Major Dwyer mais je vous remercie de votre intervention. ».

James, soulève sa visière, qui lui cachait le visage et sourit. Ses dents blanches, parfaitement alignées offrent cet air sournois et carnassier qui le caractérise. « Général ! Tout le plaisir était pour nous. Et j'ai tout le respect qu'il se doit envers la gente dame qui a enfanté le Capitaine McCarthy. ». Il appuie sur son oreillette et scrute les alentours. « Dog, Alpha… Venez jusqu'ici. Les jumeaux… Maintenez vos positions et conservez le périmètre de sécurité. Alec et Peter…. Nettoyage du site au lance-flammes. Exécution. ». À peine a-t-il finit de parler que des bruits de filins se font entendre.

Carlisle fait de gros yeux. « Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? ».

Emmett sort prestement du véhicule et prend le Major dans ses bras. « Putain que je suis content de te voir ! ».

James parvient à s'échapper de l'emprise de l'ours et réajuste sa visière, exactement comme le ferait Bella. « Ouaip. Aucune trace de notre passage ne doit être visible. Ordre de la patronne. Puis vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte. Faire croire à une fuite de gaz causant des explosions sur plus de cinq kilomètres….».

Alors que le reste de l'équipe s'extirpe de la volvo, plus qu'endommagée, Jack et Sam les rejoignent. Ce dernier demande. « Tout va bien ? ». Il tourne sa tête en tout sens, et remarque la jolie blonde qui se tient près d'Emmett. Un sifflement approbateur montre son intérêt.

Jasper sourit. « Faites gaffe, c'est elle qui tenait l'allumette. ».

Les autres Seals la saluent d'une manière tout aussi enjouée mais James commence à perdre patience. « Bien que Madame soit fort jolie… ». Il lui fait un sourire à cent mille dollars sous le regard méfiant d'Emmett avant de continuer. « J'aimerais tout de même savoir où est Swan ? ».

C'est Rosalie qui répond. « Je suppose que vous parlez de Bella ? Elle ne devrait pas tarder…. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire avant de…. ». Sortant son téléphone portable, ses doigts composent le numéro de son amie. Quelques sonneries retentissent avant qu'elle ne mette fin à son appel.

Une superbe Maserati Grand Tourismo Sport vient se garer auprès d'eux. La peinture bleue méditerranée et le trident caractéristiques de la marque, scintillent sous la clarté des flammes sortant des voitures environnantes. La jeune femme continue sa phrase. « Je disais donc, la voilà. ».

Edward et les Seals s'approchent de la voiture jusqu'au moment où la portière finit par s'ouvrir. Contre toute attente, ce n'est pas Bella, mais une autre personne qui sort du véhicule.

Edward gronde. « Demetri… ».

**xoxo**

_**Tour de Volterra, Quartier du Numéro deux…. Une heure plus tôt ….**_

Bella est devant son dressing. Cela fait déjà dix minutes au moins que Rosalie a dû accomplir sa mission et la numéro deux espère que son amie parviendra jusqu'à destination sans que personne n'y perdre la vie ou qu'elle ne détruise la moitié de la ville en visant aussi mal qu'à l'entrainement.

Mais toute cette inquiétude ne répond pas au problème qui se pose actuellement. Que porter lorsque l'on sait que cette mission risque d'être la dernière ?

Demetri entre dans la pièce et semble amusé par ce qu'il voit. Son accent de l'Est, rendant sa voix rugueuse, malgré son sourire. « Qu'est ce que tu fais, Isabella ? ».

La jeune femme ne prend pas la peine de se tourner complètement vers lui, un simple coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule suffit. « Qu'est ce que tu crois ? ». Un soupir s'échappe de sa bouche. « Si je risque de me faire tuer, à cause de ton patron un rien fêlé… ». Elle saisit une jupe en cuir avant de la reposer. « …. Je veux y aller à la Texane…. Ou si tu préfères, quitte à mourir, ce sera sur mon 31 et avec mes bottes et mon chapeau, cowboy ! ».

Demetri émet un petit grognement, qui doit, aux yeux de Bella, être la chose la plus proche d'un rire qu'elle n'a jamais entendu venant de lui et, lui-même semble étonné de sa réaction. « Mon dieu, ces américains ! ». Il reprend vite son air impassible, songeant sérieusement à tout faire pour éviter qu'elle ne perde la vie entre les murs du château.

Il sort de sa poche un médaillon argenté et le pose sur une commode, la plus proche de lui. « Je t'ai apporté ce que tu m'as demandé. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir comprendre pourquoi est ce que tu désirais tant le pass de cette fille. ».

Bella saisit un pantalon de couleur sombre mais qui semble scintillant et se tourne vers lui. « Aro comprendra directement le message. Est-ce que tu l'as modifié ? Il me donne accès partout ? ».

Demetri lève un sourcil comme pour lui demander si elle pense vraiment qu'il aurait fait son travail à moitié. Sans prendre la peine de répondre à ses questions, il enchaine. « As-tu encore besoin de moi ? ».

Une sorte de petite bourse en velours est jetée dans sa direction. Demetri la rattrape avec élégance et en scrute le contenu. « Qu'est ce…. ».

Bella dit d'une voix monocorde. « Il faut remettre ça à Cullen. Si possible, une fois qu'il est loin d'ici. ».

Il gronde. « Je suppose que tu ne parles pas du général…. ».

Elle sourit encore « Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes du fait qu'il risque de tuer le messager ? ». Son mentor et ami répond par un grognement inintelligible et le temps qu'elle finisse de s'habiller, le chef de la sécurité est déjà reparti.

**xoxo**

Bella avance le long du couloir de marbre blanc menant directement aux quartiers du dirigeant de Volterra. Elle a finit par opter pour une tenue des plus classiques, un de ses pantalons en pure aramide, une chemise de la même matière et des bottes en cuirs dont les talons sont rehaussés d'adamantite, cadeau de James pour son vingtième anniversaire. Seule sa cape ne correspond pas aux critères habituels. Au lieu du rouge sanguin et profond, symbole de son rang, elle est bleue nuit, signe d'appartenance au petit personnel de Volterra. Sa tenue est tellement sombre dans cet océan de clarté qu'elle semble attirer toute la lumière.

Sa capuche est baissée, très bas sur son visage, et elle en est bien aise, car toute la luminosité apportée par l'ambiance éclatante, aurait pu être néfaste pour ses yeux. Le couloir est vide, rien ne traine. Aucun meuble, pot de fleurs ou même fauteuil ne perturbe la longueur virginale du couloir à part les quelques gardes d'élite en faction, leurs capes carmin donnant un effet ensanglanté sur les murs.

_C'est d'un funèbre…_

Ses talons cliquètent, avançant tout droit vers un chemin qui semble mener plus vers l'enfer qu'au paradis.

Une fois au bout du corridor, la jeune femme s'arrête et pose son doigt sur un bouton qui bien que caché sert d'interphone, comme elle a déjà vu faire Demetri.

Un instant plus tard, une voix monotone grésille dans l'interphone. _« Bienvenue. Merci d'indiquer votre identité et la raison de votre visite. »._

Sans dévoiler son identité réelle, la jeune femme sourit machiavéliquement. « Bree Tanner. Ange de la Mort. Tout droit en provenance de l'au-delà…. Je suis ici pour régler mes comptes avec Aro. ». Le garde, le plus proche, tourne une tête surprise vers elle, mais ne dit mot et reprend sa pose immobile contre le mur. Ce fut tellement rapide que Bella aurait pu croire à une hallucination.

Aucune réponse…. Surement le temps que la personne de l'autre coté du sas, ingurgite l'information. _« Insérer votre pass, merci. »._ Bella sort le médaillon de sa cape et l'insère dans la fente minuscule où il sera lu. _« Mademoiselle Tanner, veuillez saisir le badge et l'attacher avec votre pass. Nous allons informer Maître Aro de votre visite. »._

La main de Bella sort le badge qui vient de s'imprimer et le porte à ses yeux. Elle sourit en lisant l'inscription dessus. « VISITEUR - Bree TANNER - Délivré par Didyme. ».

_Didyme_….

La sœur de Sulpicia…. Bella se souvient de son altercation avec l'espionne Volturi dans le vestiaire de la piscine. Apparemment, la jeune femme n'est pas la seule à avoir des comptes à régler avec Aro et c'est sa sœur qui, par ce geste de défiance, remet les compteurs à zéro.

Maintenant qu'elle a eu son droit d'accès, Bella avance jusqu'au bout du couloir et passe une double porte vitrée, à peine visible, qui donne sur un petit escalier du même marbre que le couloir. Elle remarque qu'un seul garde, bodybuildé comme ce n'est pas permis, reste à ce niveau et lui offre un hochement de tête.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ses oreilles prennent en compte un battement sourd, comme une valve cardiaque qui résonne dans le petit espace.

Un de ses sourcils se lève en un accent circonflexe impeccable. La légende disait vrai. Le pouls d'Aro Volturi est contrôlé par le garde en surveillance dans le couloir. Au moindre affolement, celui ci peut intervenir sans que son chef n'ait à bouger le petit doigt. Mais, si on s'attaque directement au garde, une grille s'abat sur toutes les issues à proximité. La jeune femme sourit, ses nuits passées à lire et relire les notes de Bree et de Rosalie concernant Volterra ont étés utiles car elle a prévu le coup et sait comment franchir cet obstacle.

Une fois arrivée à l'étage supérieur, la numéro deux prend le temps d'admirer le décor somptueux qui orne l'entrée du bureau de Aro. Une fidèle reproduction de la cité jordanienne de Petra semble être creusée dans la roche.

_On peut être un dangereux psychopathe et avoir du gout…_

Les portes s'ouvrent et la première impression qu'elle a en entrant est que la pièce n'est qu'une immense baie vitrée. Un observatoire gigantesque complètement ouvert sur le territoire Volturi. La jeune femme respire calmement, régulant son souffle et les battements de son cœur avant d'avancer sur le carrelage de marbre, tellement rutilant qu'il reflète parfaitement le bleu parsemé de nuages clairs du ciel italien. Malgré tout, la pièce reste sombre, ténébreuse.

Evaluant la situation, Bella a du mal à croire qu'elle s'apprête, surement, à effectuer sa dernière mission. Avançant tranquillement vers sa victime, ses talons cliquetant sur le marbre comme si elle marchait dans le vide, elle ne cherche même pas une ultime issue de secours.

Assis là, tranquillement derrière un bureau massif, Aro, commandeur en chef et sa supposée victime, exhale des ronds de fumée bleutée, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Reconnaissant sans problème la silhouette de la jeune femme, son regard admire les courbes parfaitement moulées dans la tenue Volturi qui s'approchent de lui. Sa main porte son cigare vers un petit cendrier en cristal d'où il tape la cendre accumulée. Il déclare d'une voix suave. « Je ne pensais pas que vous oseriez venir jusqu'ici Mademoiselle Swan. J'ai vécu cette exacte situation avec votre père… Cette défiance. Cette révolte contre l'autorité. ». Malgré le manque de clarté, le visage de Bella devient maladivement pâle. Aro continue sa sape mentale. « Oui…. La même situation. Et comme je suis encore ici présent, vous pouvez vous douter que j'ai toujours survécu aux attaques menées contre moi. Et que celle de votre père a lamentablement échouée. ». Sa voix est grave et profonde. « Alors, venons en au fait… Quelle cause mérite que vous perdiez la vie ? ».

Bella renifle. « Qui vous dit que je vais mourir sur ce coup ? ».

Aro écrase brutalement son cigare, comme s'il en avait clairement assez de cette pseudo-politesse. « Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, petite. Ca ne te déranges pas que je te tutoie ? ». Se moquant de sa réponse, il continue. « Tu ne sortiras pas de cette tour vivante. Pas cette fois. Nous ne sommes pas en Sibérie. Ta petite équipe ne sera pas là pour te porter secours, vu qu'ils sont certainement tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. ».

La jeune femme avance un peu plus vers le bureau et lève un sourcil interrogateur. « Êtes-vous sûr de cela ? ».

Le chef des Volturis est surpris de sa défiance et appuie sur un des nombreux boutons le connectant au monde extérieur. Des bips se font entendre, signe qu'il tente de joindre un des membres de la sécurité. _« Oui, Maître ? »._

Aro l'interroge sur le champ « Est-ce que tu as exécuté ta mission ? Qu'en est-il des américains ? ».

Le garde montre une certaine hésitation, qui pourrait lui couter la vie. _« Hum…. Il semblerait que leur voiture soit accidentée sur la route menant à l'aéroport. Mais, il y a eu énormément de dégâts. Impossible de dire qui de nos équipes ou des américains sont vivants. Je ne peux y accéder à cause des flammes, du public et des pompiers qui s'activent sur les lieux. Je vous tiens informé dès que possible. »._

Le front du monarque se fait brillant. Est-ce que les passagers sont morts ou se sont-ils joués de lui ? Au sourire de la jeune femme, il commence à comprendre. « Non. Rentrez immédiatement. ». Son doigt relâche le bouton de l'interphone et il pose sur elle un regard calculateur. « Comment comptes-tu t'en sortir, petite dinde ? Toute la tour est sous surveillance. Tu n'auras pas fait trois pas à l'extérieur de ce bureau qu'ils seront tous sur toi ! ».

Bella lui répond froidement. « Le truc est que je ne compte pas m'enfuir. Mon père me disais souvent '_Tu n'as rien à craindre, si tu n'as rien à perdre'_.».

L'homme maintient sa prestance, rallumant un nouveau cigare. « Prête à mourir donc… ». La fumée est exhalée lentement d'entre ses lèvres quand il demande. « Est-ce la vengeance qui t'amènes ? ».

Bella relève sa cape. « Non. Tout ce que je veux c'est la vérité. ».

Il émet un son proche du gloussement. « La vérité ? Quelle vérité ? Il y en a tant…. J'en détiens beaucoup en effet. C'est ce qui me permet d'avoir tant d'emprise sur le monde. Peut être devrais-je t'en conter certaines, ou plutôt dois-je me contenter de celles qui te concerne, vu qu'il ne te reste que peu de temps à vivre ? ».

La jeune femme se tient, stoïque, tout près du bureau, gardant une prudente distance de sécurité. Ses yeux scrutent les alentours, revenant régulièrement sur la porte située en retrait. Aro remarque son attention et sourit. « Alors, tu es au courant de ce qui se cache derrière cette porte, n'est ce pas ? Tous les secrets de Volterra ainsi que les sombres affaires des grands de ce monde. ». Il soupire, inspectant ses ongles. « Dois-je comprendre que Demetri n'est plus digne de confiance ? Ah, le petit personnel de nos jours… ». Il exhale un rond de fumée droit vers la jeune femme. « N'est ce pas vers cet homme que devrait se tourner ton courroux ? C'est un peu à cause de lui que tu es orpheline…. A moins que…. Le savais-tu ? ». Elle hoche négativement la tête et il s'empresse de lui conter cette petite anecdote.

Bella reste de marbre quand Aro explique comment il s'est, tout simplement, débarrassé de Swan, son garde du corps de l'époque, dont il soupçonnait le double jeu et cela en même temps qu'un diplomate russe qui refusait de se mettre à son service.

Le parfait coup double.

Vu que ce dernier ne voulait pas se laisser corrompre, Royce King a provoqué un simple attentat à la voiture piégée, délibérément effectué sur le diplomate quand il était près de Volterra, profitant de vacances avec sa femme et son fils. Bien entendu, sans oublier de laisser quelques preuves incriminant Charlie Swan de-ci, de-là.

Ensuite, usant de chacun comme sur un échiquier, Aro a simplement diriger le jeune Demetri, qui avait survécu à l'attentat et était empli de vengeance, vers celui qu'il pensait responsable de la mort de son père, avant de réaliser que le soldat américain n'avait rien à voir là dedans. _Oups !_

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre le jeune russe sous son aile. Il était facile de le rallier à la cause des Volturi. Ses mains étaient pleines du sang d'un innocent, et vu qu'il n'avait plus de famille, Aro semblait le 'père idéal'.

Et, pendant ce temps, aux Etats Unis, le général Denali s'est débrouillé pour que les accusations de traitrise et de terrorisme soient portées sur le dos de Charlie Swan. Ce que personne n'avait prévu était l'ascension de la fille unique de l'américain et de l'attachement de Demetri envers elle. Aro sourit, la malice tordant son visage, en une vilaine grimace. « Mais depuis, il semble s'en être bien remis vu qu'il couche avec la fille de sa première victime. ».

Bella comprend, à présent, le tourment que devait vivre son mentor. Voilà pourquoi le russe pensait… savait… et, est persuadé que la jeune femme finirait par le haïr. Mais elle ne lui en veut pas, comprenant aisément combien il est facile d'être aveuglé par la vengeance et de se faire manipuler par une personne de pouvoir surtout lorsqu'on est encore un gamin.

Ils ont tué sa famille. Il devait être pétri de colère et tout comme elle, être uniquement obnubilé par la recherche d'un responsable. Et voilà qu'on lui tendait un coupable sur un plateau d'argent. Chacun était un pion manipulé sur l'échiquier d'Aro Volturi.

Mais, Bella ne fera pas la même erreur, et compte bien reprendre le contrôle de son destin. Bien que tout soit calculé, la jeune femme ne compte pas laisser son âme dans cette folie.

_Edward._

Il n'y a que lui qui compte. Comprendre son utilité dans la toile d'araignée dont ils sont prisonniers. Réussir à l'en dépêtrer afin qu'il n'y ait plus aucun danger, quitte à ne pas pouvoir vivre à ses cotés. Gardant son calme, elle demande. « Que s'est il passé en Sibérie ? ».

Aro se lève et se dirige vers la baie vitrée. Il lève les yeux au ciel, comme pour tenter de se rappeler. Au bout de quelques instants, il raconte son point de vue sur cette sombre affaire avant de conclure. « La Sibérie ? Ça remonte à loin…. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris l'attachement de Demetri envers toi... Le fait qu'il t'ait laissé la vie sauve, ainsi qu'au petit Cullen qui était déjà presque mort. Cela m'a surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait même été jusqu'à envoyer un signal GPS aux américains afin qu'ils vous retrouvent. Mais c'est lui qui a tué les autres, les traitres qui étaient à votre poursuite. Je pense qu'il voulait être sûr que personne n'ai dans l'idée de te poursuivre. Ce brave Laurent était quelque peu…. Passionné à l'idée de te revoir. ».

Bella se remémore cette terrible mission. « Donc ce n'était vraiment pas Cullen qui les avait… ».

Aro ricane. « Ce gamin ? Non, jamais il n'aurait eu les couilles de tuer quelqu'un de sa propre équipe. Il est comme son père, un idéaliste. ».

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillent. « Son père ? Le Général Cullen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là dedans ? ». Un semblant de migraine commence à faire son apparition à l'arrière de son crâne.

Tirant une nouvelle bouffée de son cigare, le chef Volturi, toussote. « Mais petite, tout vient de lui. ».

La jeune femme se demande si le bureau est assez haut pour ne pas se rater car, si Aro se permet de lui dire que le Général Cullen, homme qu'elle admire depuis qu'elle est entrée à l'Académie, est un traite alors il ne lui reste plus qu'à mettre fin à ses jours en sautant sans parachute de la baie vitrée. Histoire d'être certaine d'être assez plate et écrasée pour être ramassée à la petite cuillère.

Semblant lire le désarroi sur son visage, Aro se met à rire. « Il semblerait que j'en sache plus que toi sur le passé de la Base militaire de Forks. Je suppose qu'il y a encore et toujours cette guerre fratricide entre les Seals et les Deltas, n'est ce pas ? ».

Bella hoche la tête positivement. « Je ne vois pas ce que… ».

Il lève la main pour l'interrompre. « Tout vient de là. Cullen le Seal et Denali, le Delta… Le Général Denali…. Ah ce cher Eléazar…. Bien utile en son temps, est la cause de ce merdier. Je ne sais pas où commencer… Je ne sais si c'est le fait de perdre Esmée ou qu'il ait été nommé au poste de directeur de l'académie plutôt que responsable de la base de Forks, tout ça au profit de Cullen… Un ancien rival, alors qu'ils n'ont jamais été égaux. Il n'a jamais admis son infériorité et…. On peut dire qu'il est possédé par une rancœur qui ne fait que s'accroitre à mesure que le temps passe. Je regrette encore d'avoir laissé Eléazar d'agir à sa guise en voulant te séparer du petit Cullen. C'est à partir de là que ce crétin a mis les pieds dans le plat. Et voilà où nous mène ces enfantillages…. Je ferais en sorte qu'on s'occupe de lui, une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi. ».

Bien qu'elle n'ai jamais apprécié Denali (_et ses filles plus psychos les unes que les autres_) au point de coucher avec Cullen sur son bureau, Bella semble presque cracher les propos furieux qui sortent de sa bouche. « Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. Tu n'as aucun droit d'agir ainsi. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es un sociopathe qui pense qu'il peut tout régler en tuant ou en menaçant les autres. Qui es-tu pour te permettre de contrôler la vie de chacun ? ».

Écrasant son cigare dans le cendrier, Aro se tient maintenant tout près de la jeune femme. Toute son aura transpire la menace. « Le pouvoir… J'ai plus de pouvoir que Dieu lui-même. Comme tu le dis si bien, je contrôle la vie de chacun des concitoyens de Volterra et, à mesure que le temps passe, mon pouvoir s'étend sur le monde. ». Il cherche dans ses poches avant de saisir un nouveau cigare dans une boite en bois exotique, située à proximité. « Bien que je conçois que le meurtre soit généralement décrié, il faut reconnaître que c'est efficace. ». Bella secoue la tête devant le manque de moral et la cruauté évidente d'Aro. Il n'y a rien à pardonner ou à juger. Cet homme ne fait plus la part des choses, du bien ou du mal. Mais, il a pris le temps de la cerner. « Crois-tu que tu sois meilleure ? Ton âme est aussi sale et noire qu'un autre. Et que dire de ta période au sein de l'armée américaine ? Est-ce parce que tu assassinais des inconnus au nom de ton gouvernement que tu te crois au-dessus du lot ? ». Il susurre à son oreille. « Rallies toi à ma cause Isabella et- ».

Bella le pousse du plat de sa main. « TAISEZ-VOUS ! ARRÊTEZ CA ! Je ne pourrais et je ne serais jamais quelqu'un comme vous. Je vous déteste et vous hais depuis que j'ai appris votre existence, Aro Volturi. ». Ses mains se portent à son visage, comme pour l'empêcher d'exploser. S'en est trop. La jeune femme atteint déjà les limites de son stress. Trop d'informations, trop de découvertes.

Et, alors que tout se précipite dans sa tête, Aro profite de sa distraction pour attaquer. Il n'y a qu'un instant, il se tenait auprès d'elle, dans sa dangereuse séduction pour la distraire et là, sa main large et puissante, étreint la numéro deux contre la baie vitrée. Sous le choc, la vitre, pourtant blindée, se fendille au niveau du crane de la jeune femme. Son genou oblige un passage entre ses cuisses, frottant le tissu de son pantalon et bien que plus petit qu'elle, il la soulève doucement. Ses propos comme ses gestes sont brutaux. « Qui penses-tu être petite garce ? Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Dès le moment où tu as posé le pied à Volterra, tu es devenue mienne. Je contrôle ta vie ainsi que l'heure de ta mort. ».

Bella a du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Demetri l'avait prévenue à plusieurs reprises que le vieux dirigeant était d'une force phénoménale, elle n'imaginait pas qu'il serait si puissant. Dirigeant son attention sur le moment présent, ses mains tentent encore de desserrer la main qui lui enserre la gorge. Ses réflexes de self défense lui permettent de soulever ses cuisses et d'étreindre son opposant, lui pressant les flancs.

Aro titube en arrière et quand la jeune femme parvient à reprendre un peu d'air dans ses poumons, elle fait en sorte qu'il se détache d'elle. Mais, il fait de la résistance et saisit une épée qui était exposée sur un mur à proximité.

Un combat acharné et clairement inégal prend place. Bella, non armée, hésite à sortir une de ses dagues car cela risque d'être sanglant rapidement surtout avec l'autre qui balance sa lame à tours de bras. Il est le chat et elle, la souris. Aro tente de la découper avec sa lame et elle de ne pas le tuer par un mouvement mal placé. Il faut qu'il reste en vie. Le monarque s'approche d'elle, les joues rougies par l'effort. Sa respiration laborieuse indique qu'il reste peu de temps avant que le garde, situé juste de l'autre côté, intervienne pour voir ce qu'il se passe. La jeune femme se jette sur lui, le débarrasse de son épée et le tacle. Geste qu'elle fait à la perfection vue les années d'entrainement effectuées sur Jake, à chaque fois qu'il dit une connerie.

Aro est cloué au sol, le foie et les poumons pressés par les genoux de la jeune femme. Agissant prestement, elle sort une seringue de sa cape, en retire la protection avec ses dents…. Recrachant élégamment le bouchon protégeant l'aiguille…. Avant de la planter directement au niveau du cœur de son patron.

Le souffle encore coupé par la chute, Aro beugle. « Qu'est ce… Tu es morte ! Mes gardes vont arriver et on va se faire un plaisir de… Argh…. Qu'est-ce que ! ». Il respire comme un asthmatique, les yeux exorbités et rouges avant d'être pris de spasmes.

Bella reste posé sur lui et explique. « C'est un mélange d'héparine, de trinitrine et de quelques autres substances actives. Ça va vous calmer. On est tellement bien tous les deux, qu'il ne faudrait pas que vos petits copains se ramènent, pas vrai ? ». Aro semble surpris donc, elle continue. « Et oui, je suis au courant pour ton petit système de sécurité… Il n'y a pas que Demetri qui était prêt à dévoiler tes petits secrets. ».

Pourtant, avant qu'il ne soit totalement immobilisé par la solution qu'elle lui a injecté, Aro réussi tant bien que mal à la déséquilibrer et la lacère avec l'épée qu'il est parvenu à récupérer. Cette fois, le doute ne se fait plus et l'ancienne Seal sort précipitamment une de ses Charlie's Angel et la plante directement dans la nuque du Volturi. Posant sa main prestement sur la bouche de l'homme pour étouffer ses cris, Bella se redresse et prend en compte la situation telle qu'elle se présente.

Mal…. Hyper mal même.

Elle grimace en relevant son bras pour examiner sa blessure. Celle-ci est moins profonde qu'elle n'aurait dû grâce au Kevlar situé dans les fibres de ses vêtements. Puis, un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indique qu'il reste peu de temps avant que le cœur de sa victime se remette à battre la chamade. Et, avec maintenant une lame coincée juste à la limite de sa moelle épinière, il ne lui reste que peu de temps avant que les systèmes vitaux d'Aro ne montrent des signes de faiblesse. Surtout qu'ils sont la principale clé afin d'ouvrir le coffre qui mène aux dossiers secrets cachés derrière la petite porte située en retrait dans son bureau.

Soulevant le corps du vieil homme par les épaules, Bella le déplace jusqu'à la porte. Le tenant par le manche de la dague plantée dans le crane, elle dirige l'œil encore alerte du dirigeant vers la borne oculaire bloquant l'accès.

Un laser passe à plusieurs reprises sur le visage d'Aro et un premier bip retentit. Elle se démène ensuite pour porter la main large et ridée de l'homme sur le scanner situé à proximité. Une lumière rouge prend en compte les empreintes et la chaleur corporelle de la main posée. Un second bip et le bruit de dépressurisation de la porte blindée montrent qu'elle a réussi son premier objectif.

Portant le corps inerte, sur ses épaules, la numéro deux fait l'effort de le trainer jusqu'à son bureau avant de le poser lourdement sur son fauteuil en cuir. _Faut qu'il se calme sur les antipasti et le risotto, le Volturi, car il pèse plus lourd qu'il n'y paraît._ Essuyant les quelques gouttes de sueur qui humidifient son front, Bella regarde sa montre avant de pénétrer dans le coffre fort retenant les pires secrets de Volterra.

La salle contenant les archives est plus grande que ne laissaient suggérer les plans de la structure de l'immeuble. Plusieurs dizaines d'armoires électroniques, classées par zone géographiques, sont reliées par de gros câbles noirs à un ordinateur.

Remerciant le ciel que le coté médiéval de la cité ne soit que dans son architecture, Bella branche sa clé USB contenant le logiciel espion dans l'ordinateur. Et, après plusieurs minutes d'une tension à peine dissimulée tant les ongles de Bella en pâtissent, elle récupère tous les documents concernant Cullen ainsi que ceux sur Demetri. Ensuite, elle transmet directement le reste des données sur le serveur sécurisé de ses contacts de Quantico, du Pentagone et aux Nations Unies.

Plusieurs intermédiaires valent mieux qu'un, car la jeune femme ne se fait pas d'illusion sur le fait que le FBI, le gouvernement et la CIA seraient tout aussi impitoyables et gourmands que les Volturi, s'ils étaient les seuls à posséder tant d'informations.

La cape qu'elle porte est étalée sur une table à proximité et Bella en retire une dizaine de petits sachets gris, dissimulés dans les coutures. Elle insère un petit dispositif de mise en marche dans chacun d'eux avant de les coller un peu partout. Sortant son portable de sa poche, la jeune femme programme les petites charges explosives afin qu'elles sautent dans cinq minutes… Temps qu'il lui faut normalement pour déguerpir de là sans risquer de se faire prendre.

Son regard doré scrute le bureau afin de vérifier qu'elle n'a rien omis. Bella avance prudemment vers Aro dont le corps est affalé sur le fauteuil dans la même position qu'elle l'a laissé un peu plus tôt. Quelque chose scintille. Sa dague.

Les dents de Bella percent presque sa lèvre inférieure quand elle réalise le dilemme qui se présente. Il n'était pas prévu qu'elle use d'une de ses armes personnelles contre lui et voilà que maintenant la preuve, irréfutable il faut l'admettre, de son implication est plantée dans les cervicales du chef des Volturis.

_Je pourrais laisser une carte de visite et un polaroid que cela ne serait pas moins choquant…_

« Et merde. ». Elle soupire à l'idée du geste qu'elle s'apprête à faire. Posant sans ménagement la tête de sa victime sur le bureau, elle le tourne afin d'avoir accès à sa nuque. Deux choix s'offrent à elle. Un, tuer Aro sur le coup en retirant la lame qui maintient le peu de souffle de vie qu'il lui reste et se coltiner tous les gardes de l'étage. Deux, casser sa lame et le laisser ainsi, pas tout à fait en vie, mais pas mort non plus et avoir une chance d'atteindre l'extérieur avant que le cœur de sa victime ne palpite frénétiquement.

Prise d'une nouvelle résolution, la jeune femme retire la dague jumelle restée dans le holster qu'elle a dans le dos. Une grimace s'affiche clairement sur son visage à cause du sacrilège qu'elle s'apprête à commettre. Un souvenir fugace passe dans son esprit.

_Peu de temps après avoir reçu ses dagues pour son anniversaire, Bella accompagnée de James, son meilleur ami, ont passés plus de quatre jours à trouver un moyen de les abimer. Toutes leurs tentatives étaient vaines jusqu'au moment où James s'est souvenu d'une vieille série où le héros apprenait que seul 'le poing le plus puissant peut casser le bouclier le plus dur' et donc si elle voulait un jour s'en débarrasser, la jeune fille saurait quoi faire. Bon, après…. Se dire qu'elle base son expérience sur les propos du crétin blond qui lui sert d'ami, fait douter de ses capacités mentales mais là n'est pas la question…._

Et, c'est ici à Volterra, que la numéro deux compte bien mettre à l'épreuve cette expérience. Tenant le manche, dépassant du crane d'Aro, d'une main et la Charlie's Angel intacte de l'autre, la jeune femme s'exécute. Le bruit métallique est tel qu'on pourrait croire à un râle d'agonie… ou peut être vient-il de sa propre gorge ?

Aro pousse un soupir baveux, vu que c'est tout ce dont il est capable dans son état végétatif alors que les yeux de Bella laissent échapper des larmes de tristesse. Les retirant du plat de la main, son regard doré et dégouté se pose sur le monarque.

Elle se rappelle des propos de son père, alors qu'âgée d'à peine dix ans, Charlie lui expliquait la subtilité de son code moral.

_« Il ne faut jamais leur donner un nom, Belly et ne pas retenir leur tête dans ton esprit. Ne remarque ni la forme de leur visage, ni la couleur de leurs yeux, pas même la forme de leurs oreilles. Gardes toi de toute émotion. Je te garantie que cela te permettra de dormir tranquillement après une mission… Sinon tes nuits seront emplies de cauchemars…. »._

Pourtant, Bella scrute le visage d'Aro, choisissant d'enregistrer dans sa mémoire toutes rides et marques du temps sur son visage. Elle veut se rappeler de la coquille vide qu'il est devenu, comme ce qu'il a fait d'elle quand il a tué ses parents. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure glacial quand elle dit. « Surtout n'oublies pas de bouger tes yeux, histoire qu'ils ne t'enterrent pas vivant. ». Une once de frayeur s'affiche dans le regard peu expressif du vieux dirigeant. Elle sourit comprenant le tourment de sa victime et se redresse avant de tourner le fauteuil en cuir, où il est affalé, vers la grande baie vitrée surplombant la ville.

Après avoir remis la dague intacte et ce qui reste de l'autre dans les étuis de son holster, elle lève sa montre à hauteur de son regard. La jeune femme se rend compte qu'il ne reste que quelques secondes avant que les charges explosives ne détruisent la pièce secrète d'Aro. Elle s'empresse alors de quitter le grand bureau, pour rejoindre les escaliers et tenter de quitter cet enfer. Jetant le pass de Bree par terre, l'ex seal a, à peine, le temps de franchir la porte vitrée que le souffle de l'explosion qu'elle a créée retentit, faisant vibrer toute la tour et la projette violemment contre le mur.

Les lumières du couloir vacillent et les sirènes d'alarme retentissent. Bella se redresse et époussette ses vêtements maculés de poussière blanche, maudissant le ciel et les neufs cercles de l'enfer sur le fait qu'elle aurait dû se douter que, premièrement, demander des conseils sur les explosifs à Quil et Embry, n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée qu'elle ai pu avoir mais qu'ensuite ses chances de sortir de là viennent de s'envoler. Le martellement des bottes des gardes à l'approche lui signale qu'elle sera bientôt en bonne compagnie.

Elle grommelle, dégainant ses desert-eagles. « Tu parles d'une discrétion. ».

**xoxo**

_**Merci à ma cupcake (Fallone) pour ses encouragements et à toutes les lectrices qui ont pris le temps de m'encourager en ces temps de flemme aigue.**_

_**Je vous dis tout de suite : Non, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais publier la suite de Princes... Sachant que j'ai déjà du mal à rester concentrée plus de cinq minutes sur un même sujet.**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	11. Deeper Underground

_**Under The Gun**_

_**Inspiration : Twilight par S. Meyer & A Friendly Game Of Poker par Mrs Witter**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

_**xoxo**_

**Chapitre Onze.**

**Deeper Underground**

_**« Si vous possédez l'esprit de compétition et que vous vous engagez dans une partie, vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de tenir le coup ». Vince Burgio. Américain Professionnel de Poker. (21 tournois gagné au WSP)**_

_**Chansons choisies pour ce chapitre :**_

_**U2 - Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me**_

_**3 doors down – I Feel You**_

_**xoxo**_

_Buzz ! Buzz ! Buzz !_ _Une explosion a eu lieu en zone A04 – Merci d'effectuer les opérations d'urgence – Toutes les équipes sont attendues aux points de rendez-vous – Préparez-vous à la fermeture des sas de sécurité._

Bella se tient dans un angle mort, toujours aux aguets dans l'étage réservé au dirigeant de Volterra. Le martellement des semelles des gardes qui arrivent sur les lieux, lui indique aisément la position de chacun. La poussière, due à l'explosion, lui permet encore de se dissimuler mais elle sait qu'elle doit se déplacer rapidement.

Connaissant la procédure en cas d'accident, d'incendie ou d'attaque terroriste, la numéro deux compte le temps qu'il lui reste avant que les équipes d'intervention n'agissent et que la salle de sécurité générale ne commence à sceller les différentes parties de l'étage.

Une semi obscurité l'accueille quand elle accède au grand couloir blanc, qui a bien moins fier allure avec le gouffre causé par l'explosion. _Oups !_ Se débarrassant des deux premiers gardes, Bella avance en rythme avec l'éclairage vacillant. Elle garde leurs armes à feu et range ses desert-eagles dans leurs holsters respectifs. Les lumières se balancent encore à cause des secousses de l'explosion et grésillent avant de s'éteindre définitivement, laissant place à la pâleur funeste des bornes 'exit'.

Bella arrive au pied d'un premier escalier au pied duquel un garde fait les cent pas. Attendant qu'il fasse un tour complet avant de revenir vers elle… Exactement dix-sept pas… La jeune femme, plus haute de quelques marches, règle son saut pour lui tomber directement dessus. Elle s'exécute avec agilité, lui coupant le souffle avec ses bottes au niveau de son torse et l'assommant ensuite, avec son coude bien placé contre sa tempe. Out !

Elle atteint un nouveau couloir où plusieurs autres gardes sont déjà en faction. Se dissimulant avant d'être vue, Bella retourne sur ses pas et tire le corps du garde assommé avec elle. Ajustant sa cape pour ne point être reconnue, la jeune femme prend en compte son environnement. C'est dangereusement simple. Elle est au point A et doit se rendre au point B mais il y a une multitude de petits C qui lui barrent la route. Cas d'école… Enfin, d'école militaire bien entendu.

Premièrement, attirer leur attention au même endroit. Saisissant une des charges fumigènes qu'elle avait préparée, elle la balance pile entre eux.

_Pschitt !_

Le petit bruit de pétard fait qu'ils se tournent comme un seul homme dans sa direction. Une silhouette avance dans l'épais brouillard et les gardes se mettent à tirer dessus, sans même chercher à comprendre qui cela peut être. Erreur de débutant. La silhouette continue d'avancer sur eux, jusqu'au moment où elle semble se projeter en avant. Ils tirent d'autant plus, au point que certains chargeurs sont rapidement vidés.

La silhouette, criblée de balles, tombe au sol, juste devant eux. Celui qui est plus en avant, crie des insanités quand il reconnait un des membres de son équipe. Bien que Bella ait l'intention de lui laisser la vie sauve, elle s'est servie du garde de l'escalier comme couverture. Alors qu'il émet un dernier soupir, quelque chose s'échappe de sa gorge qui gargouille. Une petite charge grise agrémentée d'un bipeur qui s'affole à mesure que les secondes passent. « Catzata di merda ! ».

Des expressions effrayées s'affichent à mesure que les gardes prennent en compte de la merde dans laquelle ils se trouvent.

_Boom !_

La charge explose projetant les gardes les plus proches contre les murs et dispersant les autres. Bella choisit ce moment pour agir. Droite et concentrée, elle lève son arme. Une main tenant le pistolet, avec le doigt sur la gâchette et l'autre la soutenant par en dessous, son œil doré s'aligne sur le viseur.

Chacune de ses balles atteint sa cible, qui ne se relèvera pas. La jeune femme ne fait pas dans le détail car il ne faudrait pas qu'elle soit ensuite attaquée par derrière. Elle avance sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de se mettre à couvert quand les gardes encore debout se mettent à répliquer. L'un d'entre eux, équipé d'un fusil mitrailleur, n'hésite pas à tirer dans le tas pour être sûr de l'atteindre. Mais, la jeune femme parvient à se dissimuler derrière une colonne. Le dos en appui contre le marbre, sa respiration reprend son calme.

Un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche et, évitant de peu un projectile tiré dans sa direction, elle compte le nombre d'adversaires qu'il lui reste. Bella se permet un nouveau coup d'œil et tire à bout de bras au même moment. Bien qu'elle ait fait de nouvelles victimes, la réplique ne se fait point attendre. Le fusil mitrailleur éclate allègrement la pierre taillée et Bella manque de se blesser avec les copeaux de marbre aiguisés qui menacent de fendre le tissu de sa tenue.

Du bout de sa main libre, elle saisit un gros bout de roche et le lance à l'écart de l'endroit où elle se tient. Les gardes Volturi sont si tendus qu'ils se font avoir par cette tactique vieille comme le monde et ils tournent leur attention vers le bruit suspect. Bella en profite pour se jeter plus en avant et tue deux d'entre eux. Remarquant un bout de marbre effilé, elle prend le temps de l'attraper afin de le dissimuler dans sa manche.

Elle relève la tête, sachant qu'il en reste un. Le souffle laborieux du garde, tant par l'effort que par le stress, lui permet de connaitre aisément sa position. Elle l'imagine planqué, contre le bureau retourné qui lui sert de bouclier, son fusil contre son torse et son front dégoulinant de sueur. Il a surement les dents serrées, à la limite de casser à cause de la pression exercée par sa mâchoire et ses yeux, légèrement exorbités tant la peur et la pression le mine.

La numéro deux se redresse, ajustant sa capuche et dépoussiérant sa cape. Sans aucun bruit, elle avance jusque devant le bureau et l'atteint pile au moment où pris d'une dernière once de courage, son adversaire se redresse, l'arme en main.

Ils se retrouvent nez à nez. Bella tient son arme tendue devant l'homme et lui, la menace de son fusil. Sans aucune hésitation, elle appuie sur la gâchette.

_Clic…_

Le Volturi sourit quand il constate qu'elle n'a plus aucune balle dans son Beretta. Pourtant la jeune femme ne semble pas effrayée. D'un mouvement leste, elle frappe sa main armée contre le fusil, détournant la pointe vers le sol. Encore abasourdi, le garde tire, alors qu'elle exécute une série de pas chassés circulaires et une fois dans son dos, Bella plante son morceau de marbre aussi coupant qu'un silex dans la gorge de l'homme.

Quand il tombe au sol, son regard montre encore une certaine surprise, prouvant qu'il n'a même pas dû réaliser qu'il était mort avant même de se lever de sa planque. Alors que son corps subit encore les soubresauts de la coupure de sa carotide, Bella se penche sur lui et récupère les chargeurs qui sont fixés sur sa ceinture. Elle vide son Beretta et le remplit de balles. Remarquant le corps tremblant à ses pieds, son arme met fin définitivement aux douleurs du garde. L'écho est à peine dissipé que Bella a déjà atteint l'escalier.

Le scenario est quasi identique à mesure qu'elle descend les étages et Bella arrive au niveau menant juste au-dessus de ses quartiers quand elle se retrouve devant un nouvel adversaire. Ne sachant si c'est un ennemi ou un ami, la jeune femme se décide à attaquer directement. Mais, son adversaire est bien plus fort que prévu et déjà bien blessée, ou méchamment griffée, à plusieurs endroits, Bella n'est plus au top de ses capacités.

Alors qu'ils se battent, leurs corps sont projetés contre un mur de verre et ils tombent à la renverse. Son adversaire s'en remet bien plus vite qu'elle. Quand le Volturi la soulève et la plaque durement contre un mur, Bella le reconnait.

_Demetri._

La jeune femme se démène aussi durement qu'elle le peut, mais il la maintient fermement, pressant son corps contre le sien et, si proches que les coups de pieds qu'elle tente sont rapidement vains. C'est même à se demander s'il aura ne serait-ce qu'un bleu le lendemain. Bella essaie de lui mettre un coup de tête, mais étant bien plus grand qu'elle, c'est la sienne qui rebondit durement contre son torse et finit sa course dans le mur. Ses yeux en deviennent larmoyants.

C'est à ce moment que Demetri semble vouloir en finir. D'une main ferme, il lui saisit les siennes et les force au-dessus de sa tête alors que l'autre agrippe sa gorge, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair tendre de son cou.

Avant qu'elle n'en vienne à s'étouffer, Bella essaie encore de se délivrer mais il ne lui laisse aucune chance. Plongeant ses yeux sombres dans ceux de la numéro deux, il gronde. « Amie ou ennemie ? ».

Elle commence déjà à manquer d'air mais son cerveau tente de comprendre, tout de même, où le russe veut en venir. _Amie ou ennemie…_ Doit-elle chercher vengeance vu qu'il a tué son père ou fait-elle table rase de leurs passés ?

« Je répète. Amie ou ennemie ? ». Des points noirs obscurcissent ses iris. Manque sérieux d'oxygène. Sa vie est déjà en train de défiler devant ses yeux. Putain, elle n'a même pas trente ans. Tant d'atrocités et de douleur pour une vie si courte. Elle sait pourtant qu'elle ne veut pas mourir. Puis, la vengeance ne l'intéresse pas.

Le regard de Demetri semble chercher une réponse dans le sien. Sa main libère les bras qui retombent mollement le long du corps de la jeune femme mais l'autre serre encore un peu plus son cou.

Le numéro un cherche dans son dos, de sa main libre et retire une fine lame de sa planque. Bella ferme les yeux. Elle sait qu'entre ses doigts, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle s'en sorte. Elle n'est pas surprise, ni même en colère qu'il puisse tourner son arme contre elle. Charlie, en appartenant à Volterra, a tué sa famille et Bella est la dernière survivante des Swan. La boucle vengeresse serait bouclée.

Ses oreilles captent le doux sifflement de la lame alors qu'il la déplace dans l'air et le craquement des os qu'elle brise quand elle pénètre brutalement la chair. Sa peau capte la douce chaleur du sang qui dégouline sur son visage et Bella ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait aimé une mort plus rapide. Quand il relâche son étreinte, son corps descend le long du mur et elle tombe à genoux. Bien qu'il faut reconnaitre que ce n'est pas… douloureux. Oui, si quelques secondes supplémentaires lui auraient été permis, l'ex SEAL aimerait savoir comment il exécute une telle action car elle a tout ressenti sauf la douleur.

La voix rauque de Demetri chasse ses pensées funestes. « Est-ce que tu vas continuer à me vénérer en restant à genoux ou comptes tu faire des choses plus utiles de ton temps ? ».

Les paupières de Bella s'ouvrent, écarquillant ses orbites. Son mentor se tient stoïquement devant elle, qui toujours agenouillée semble prête à lui faire une gâterie ou à prier en lui baisant les pieds. « Qu'est-ce que… ». Sa tête se tourne et le corps sans vie d'un garde montre la lame sévèrement plantée dans son cou, le petit geyser, créé dans son artère, diminuant à peine. Le sang n'était donc pas le sien… Demetri vient, encore une fois, de lui sauver la mise.

Avec un certain détachement, la jeune femme se redresse et récupère la lame. Elle l'essuie avec déférence sur les vêtements du garde avant de la rendre à son propriétaire. Aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. Cela ne servirait à rien. Le fait de voir ce garde avec la tête presque arrachée de sa base lui a rendu les idées un peu plus claires.

Replaçant la lame dans son étui, Demetri lui dit. « Ton petit ami n'a pas apprécié ton message. Bien que ce fût plaisant de voir sa souffrance, je te prierai de régler tes comptes directement. Tu n'es pas une lâche. Cet américain semble vraiment tenir à toi alors pourquoi gâcher une telle chance ? ».

_Une chance… Avec Edward ?_

Depuis le plus jeune âge, Bella a toujours été de tous les combats. La perspective de mourir, de se faire torturer, violer ou tout autre passe-temps qui pourrait venir à l'idée des psychopathes en tout genre qu'elle rencontre quotidiennement, fait qu'elle ne sait plus réellement pourquoi elle se bat. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lutte autant ?

_Mon pays ? Mon équipe ? Edward ? Oui, mais encore ?_

_Mon destin est scellé mais si je m'en sors ?_

Edward ne sera peut-être pas prêt à l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Le russe la regarde alors qu'elle passe ses doigts contre sa gorge meurtrie. Il lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. « Les halls ne sont pas sûrs pour une jeune et jolie femme. ».

Bella sourit, poussiéreuse et ensanglantée et vérifiant ses armes. « Hum…. Hé bien, je me chargerais de la prévenir si j'en croise une. ». Elle scrute les alentours et demande. « Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ».

Il la regarde, l'air presque paternel. « Je vérifies juste que tu ne tues pas tous mes hommes. Maintenant, dépêches toi car tu es attendue à l'extérieur. Notre prochaine entrevue ne sera peut-être pas si amicale. ».

« Bla, bla, bla… ». La numéro deux lui offre un léger hochement de tête « Je sais que ma proposition revient sans cesse mais… Tu pourrais venir avec moi. Commencer une nouvelle vie… Tu aurais de nouveaux papiers… Un truc à l'américaine, genre Demetri Jones…ça peut être tentant non ? ».

Il soupire. « Une retraite dorée à Las Vegas ou Miami ? Intéressant mais, il y a encore des personnes ici, qui méritent de mourir. ».

Comme une enfant, Bella le tient par la manche. « Mais, tu n'es pas obligé. Tout cela ne peut reposer que sur les épaules d'un seul homme. ».

Il lui offre un chargeur qu'elle glisse dans sa ceinture. « C'est aussi pour cela que je reste auprès du successeur d'Aro. Il aura besoin de toute l'aide possible afin de rester en vie. Mes mains sont déjà pleines de sang alors quelques années de plus ne changeront pas mon cas si je dois tuer une fois encore. ».

Elle murmure tristement. « Je comprends. Je fais partie de ceux qui pensent comme toi. ».

Demetri ferme les yeux et semble, l'espace d'une seconde, ressasser le passé. « Je regrette que l'on t'ai enseigné cela. Autant ton père que moi, nous avons fait une erreur en t'empêchant de vivre une vie normale. Maintenant, sauves toi.».

Bella le prend dans ses bras, dans un élan de compassion et marmonne, la tête enfouie dans l'épaule de son protecteur. « Merci. Merci encore. Je reviendrais quand la situation se sera calmée. ».

Le russe la repousse, déjà fatigué par ces élans d'émotion. « Tu restes Numéro Deux, tant que je ne reçois pas ta démission ou ton cadavre dans une housse en plastique. ».

La jeune femme sourit, comprenant que c'est sa façon de lui dire, bien à lui il faut le reconnaitre, qu'elle doit lui revenir en vie. Elle hoche la tête, puis, sans même un autre regard, emprunte le couloir menant à la sortie.

**xoxo**

Au bout de la piste, où l'avion diplomatique américain attend son autorisation de décoller, chacun évacue son stress comme il le peut.

Carlisle est en communication avec ses contacts tandis que Rosalie et Emmett savourent le fait d'être encore en vie après la course poursuite. Jasper discute avec les membres de l'équipe des Seals qui se sont réunis à côté de la passerelle.

Edward fait les cent pas sur le tarmac, tenant fermement le téléphone de Rosalie à l'oreille, car il écoute fébrilement chacun des bips qui précèdent sa communication avec Bella. Les rouages de son esprit tournent à toute vitesse, cherchant sans relâche les arguments qui feront que la jeune femme accepte de revenir auprès de lui, dans ce putain d'avion.

_Merde, c'est la messagerie…_

Le jeune homme se retient de balancer le portable au travers de la piste. Déjà, qu'il fait l'effort de passer le fait que sa bague repose, brulante de culpabilité et de rejet, dans le fond de sa poche… Voilà qu'il ne parvient pas à joindre celle qui le malmène autant.

Les propos de Demetri, plus ou moins cinglants, ne cessent de lui revenir en mémoire.

_« Elle vous a choisi… Cela me convient parfaitement. Mais sachez une chose, l'américain. Vous la faite souffrir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois et je vous découpe en morceaux. Votre corps sera éparpillé dans une forêt de Sibérie. Je sais que vous connaissez bien le coin. »._

Edward voit encore Jasper et James qui détournent leurs visages et Emmett qui réprime un frisson à l'écoute de cet avertissement. Carlisle lui fait signe de ne pas insister.

_Qu'est ce que ? Comment peut-il être au courant ?_

Pourquoi semblent-ils effrayés par ces menaces alors le gabarit du russe est loin d'être si impressionnant. Certes, le ton employé indique clairement que cet homme ne plaisante absolument pas sur la possibilité d'exécuter ses menaces mais cela semble plus… Non, Edward ne parvient pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Durant toute leur conversation, le Delta a dû énormément prendre sur lui pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du chef de la sécurité de Volterra. Cette façon de montrer qu'il connait Bella intimement…. Cet air condescendant et sûr de lui… Il lui aurait fait bouffer volontiers.

Comme lorsque Jasper a demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont été obligés de laisser Bella dans cette tour, surtout qu'elle risque de se faire tuer à tout moment.

_Demetri ne sourcille même pas quand il répond. « Elle a encore des choses à régler. La culpabilité des Denali n'a pas été clairement transmise, ni démontrée. »._

_Alors qu'Edward allait lui dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, c'est le général, son propre père, qui en a ajouter une couche. « Eléazar doit être stoppé impérativement. Sans preuve, toute cette mission est un échec. »._

Une fois le russe parti et, à court d'arguments, la voix d'Edward se fait presque plaintive. « Cela ne sert à rien de discuter, n'est-ce pas ? Puis, cela ne fera pas revenir Bella. Pourquoi est-elle la seule à prendre un tel risque ? Pourquoi doit-elle se sacrifier ainsi ? ». Il fait quelques pas, s'écartant du groupe resté silencieux, afin d'avoir les idées plus claires. Quand il revient, c'est un soldat décidé qui fait face à son équipe improvisée. « Je retourne là-bas. Je vais trouver un moyen de la convaincre de quitter cet endroit maudit. ».

Et, comme lors de son plaidoyer dans le bureau du général, Carlisle l'interrompt. « Entends-tu ce que tu dis ? C'est une honte Edward. Remets-tu en cause la qualité de son travail, son dévouement pour son pays ou son engagement auprès de l'armée ? Bella est, et a toujours été, une des seals les plus performantes, ne crois-tu pas en elle ? ».

Le jeune homme dément de telles accusations mais réalise la portée de ses paroles. « Non, non, non. Swan est un des meilleurs soldats qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, mais là… Je me fous de ce dont elle est capable. Je veux juste qu'elle revienne… Qu'elle me revienne. ».

C'est à ce moment que Jasper décide d'intervenir. En parfait stratège, il élabore et donne directement des lignes de conduites. « OK, on se calme…. Officiellement, on décolle dans deux heures, alors voilà mon plan. Général, vous montez dans cet avion avec le reste des Seals. Emmett, tu es officiellement sa garde rapprochée, tu restes avec lui. Rosalie, tu montes avec eux. ».

La blonde s'empresse de les rejoindre et dit d'une voix glaciale. « Hors de question ! Tant que Bella est concernée et qu'elle n'est pas à bord de ce putain d'engin, je reste ici ! ».

Edward tente de lui faire changer d'avis. « Rose, tu n'as pas à faire cela. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour rien. ».

La jolie blonde soupire et retire une mèche blonde qui lui barre le visage. « Ce n'est pas pour rien. Cette fille s'est retrouvée dans la même situation. Elle ne me connaissait pas et… Putain… Elle m'a sorti de cet enfer… Je n'étais qu'une photo dans un dossier et Bella a fait bien plus que simplement me sauver la vie. Alors s'il faut que je démonte cette ruine, pierre par pierre, pour la retrouver, dites-moi juste par où je dois commencer. ».

Jasper sourit devant son enthousiasme. « J'en attendais pas moins de toi. Il nous faut une voiture. Un itinéraire complet et surtout que tu nous diriges dans le château. ».

Elle hoche la tête rapidement et dégaine son téléphone portable. « Donnez-moi cinq minutes. ».

James avance vers eux, ajustant sa visière. « Alors, quand est-ce qu'on décolle ? ». Il sourit et pose sa main gantée sur l'épaule de son adversaire de toujours. « J'espère que tu ne comptais pas jouer au héros tout seul, Cullen ? ». Réajustant sa queue de cheval, le SEAL sourit, machiavélique. « Tu sais que nous controns un ordre direct. J'attends le moment où elle va te botter le cul avec une certaine impatience. ».

Edward se renfrogne. « Je suis désolé, mais la laisser là-bas n'est même pas envisageable. Je sais bien qu'elle est capable de s'en tirer mais…. J'ai besoin de l'aider. Je me dois de le faire. C'est juste… dans mes tripes. ».

James sourit. Swan et Cullen sont tellement semblables que stopper l'un ou l'autre est un exercice futile. Ils sont ainsi et tenter de les arrêter serait comme de leur dire de ne pas être ce qu'ils sont fondamentalement.

Une superbe Audi s'arrête près d'eux et une femme, en costume et cape sombre, en descend. « Madame, votre voiture est prête. ».

Rosalie réajuste ses lunettes aviateurs et fait signe aux garçons de la suivre. Emmett lui saisit le poignet avant qu'elle ne monte dans la voiture et les autres roulent des yeux s'attendant à assister à une scène pleine de guimauve. Mais, contre toute attente, le Delta lui tend une arme par le canon. La jeune femme en saisit la crosse et l'inspecte. Emmett lui offre un sourire éclatant, sa joue marquée par ses fossettes si séductrices. « Montres leur qui tu es bébé. ». Elle répond à son clin d'œil par un grand sourire et s'installe sur le siège conducteur.

L'Audi file silencieusement sur le tarmac avant de prendre la direction du cœur de Volterra.

_**xoxo**_

La porte notée '_Lavanderia_' se referme doucement derrière Bella quand elle se glisse à l'intérieur. La jeune femme, toujours sur ses gardes, avance rapidement vers la porte opposée, connectant cette buanderie vers le bâtiment nord.

Le fait qu'elle ait souvent étudié les cartes du château durant son temps libre, paie maintenant. Elle entrouvre la porte et interrompt son geste quand un mouvement soudain l'oblige à s'immobiliser.

Il y a quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Aux différentes ombres qui se déplacent le long du mur, il y a même plusieurs gardes armés dans ce secteur.

Son cœur manque un battement. Préférant chercher une autre solution plutôt que de surgir dans une pièce dont elle connait que théoriquement la configuration, Bella recule d'un pas. Sous sa capuche, son regard cherche frénétiquement si une autre issue, telle qu'une aération ou un monte-charge, serait disponible dans la buanderie. Repérant une grille, située au-dessus d'une étagère emplit de draps, la jeune femme cale son arme dans sa tenue et entreprend de grimper le meuble. Alors qu'elle dévisse les attaches de la grille, son pied glisse, d'à peine un centimètre. Ce qui est largement suffisant pour faire tomber un flacon de détergent quelconque au sol.

Bella grimace quand le bruit de plastique fait écho dans la pièce silencieuse. Une putain d'erreur de débutant. Ces mois passés en Italie lui ont fait perdre certaines de ses habilités. Elle retient son souffle, écoutant, durant quelques secondes, si cet accident à éveiller l'intérêt des personnes situées de l'autre côté.

_Thump… Thump… Thump…_

Les pas qui se dirigeaient vers la porte semblent s'éloigner. Elle reprend son travail afin de se glisser dans l'aération, le plus rapidement possible.

Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvre brutalement et des mains la saisissent par la taille, la projetant violemment sur le sol.

Les blessures qu'elle possède déjà lui rappellent à leurs bons souvenirs et la jeune femme manque de s'évanouir tant la douleur est intense.

Le garde Volturi, dont le fusil la tient en joue, est nerveux. « Ne bougez pas ! Déclinez votre identité ! ». C'est un bon point car il ne l'a pas encore reconnue. Il interpelle les autres, encore stationnés dans le couloir, et Bella sait qu'elle a peu de temps pour inverser la situation.

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, elle décide que, maintenant, le choix le plus simple est de passer par la porte. Effectuant un flip au sol, les jambes de la numéro deux frappent les bras du garde, cognant ses bras, afin de détourner l'arme qu'il tient. Elle le tacle ensuite, et lorsqu'il tombe à genoux devant elle, la jeune femme le retourne avant de faire pivoter sa tête dans un mouvement sec, fracturant sa nuque. Lorsque les autres gardes atteignent la porte et entrent, ses mains glissent sur celle de l'homme qui git, telle une poupée de chiffon, dans ses bras. Ses doigts remplacent ceux du cadavre quand elle use de la gâchette de son fusil automatique. Les soixante balles par seconde font peu de quartier des Volturis qui se présentent devant elles.

Une fois que l'arme est totalement déchargée, Bella réfléchit à peine quand elle dégaine un de ses deserts eagles. Ses flingues de prédilection sont radicaux pour lui fournir un passage, exterminant toute vie qu'elle vise.

Un panneau indique un escalier de service à proximité et l'ex-SEAL s'empresse de l'emprunter. Quand la porte anti feu se referme derrière elle, la jeune femme réprime un frisson. Seules les lueurs des leds de sécurité, encastrées dans les marches, fonctionnent, laissant juste une once de lumière au sol mais créant une multitude de coins et recoins obscurs. L'endroit parfait pour placer des embuscades… Enfin si la situation était inversée, c'est l'endroit où Bella se planquerait pour ficher la trouille de sa vie à un ennemi.

_Sauf que là, c'est moi qui tient le mauvais rôle…_

Comme pour confirmer son pire cauchemar, une voix murmure juste derrière elle. « Je ne savais pas qu'ils acceptaient les éclaireuses à Volterra ! Il te reste des cookies ? ».

Ses réflexes militaires, profondément ancrés dans ses gènes, lui évitent de faire un bond de quinze mètres et automatiquement, Bella menace de son arme l'idiot qui tente de la surprendre.

Oui, idiot car elle a bien reconnu la voix qui vient de l'alpaguer. James. Le seul et l'unique. Tout y est, le sourire carnassier, les cheveux blonds et brillants et le regard sombre des mauvais jours.

_Oh Oh… Non, ce n'est pas le moment._

Bella sent la colère qui pulse dans ses veines. Déjà qu'il est encore dans le château, il trouve le moyen de se foutre de sa gueule. « Je n'ai jamais été scout ! ».

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Dites-moi qu'il est venu seul…_

Pour enfoncer un peu plus sa déconvenue, d'autres silhouettes apparaissent à mesure que les secondes passent et la jeune femme réalise qu'une partie de son plan ne s'est absolument pas déroulé comme prévu.

_Jasper… Edward… Rosalie !_

James grimace. Le fait que sa patronne n'ait toujours pas retirée son desert de sous son nez prouve qu'elle doit être encore passablement énervée. Il tente directement de calmer le jeu. « C'est une décision commune. ». Il avance vers elle et l'oblige à une étreinte.

Comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Bella reste raide dans ses bras un instant avant de céder. À croire que jamais la jeune femme ne s'y fera. Elle murmure. « Mon frère. ». Puis, son regard se pose sur celui qu'elle appréhendait le plus. Edward. Celui-ci avance vers eux et, alors qu'elle se mord la lèvre, prête à affronter la joute verbale qui se prépare, le Delta continue son chemin. Faisant mine de ne point la voir, il se dirige vers Rosalie et lui demande un bref état des lieux. Bella soupire. « Ok. Hum… Écoutes Cullen…».

Son meilleur ami la prévient. « Ce n'est pas le moment. ». La jeune femme hoche la tête, comprenant qu'effectivement l'instant est mal choisi. Plutôt que de perdre son temps en affaires romantiques, elle se dirige vers Jasper, tacticien en chef des deltas, et ils discutent de la situation.

Bella explique les grandes lignes aux autres, sachant que les gardes ne vont pas tarder. « Nous ne pouvons plus descendre car la caserne principale est juste au niveau de cet escalier. ».

Le texan soupire et lève les yeux. « Alors, il ne nous reste plus qu'à monter. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a au-dessus ? ».

La jeune femme réfléchit. « Le toit de ce bâtiment est en terrasse avec celui de la ménagerie. Il me semble qu'une passerelle relie les deux. C'est risqué mais nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix. ». Elle se tourne vers la responsable des véhicules. « Rose ? Tu as encore un pass ? ».

La blonde se tourne et cherche dans sa cape. Sa main en retire deux petites cartes magnétiques qu'elle lui tend immédiatement. « C'est tout ce qui me reste. ».

Bella les saisit et interpelle les autres. « On y va. Une ligne. James, tu fermes la marche et surveilles l'avancée des gardes. Préviens à cent pas. Je passe devant. ». Elle montre un compartiment caché dans le mur. « Ce château est ancestral et moderne à la fois. Le système anti-incendie est tout aussi vieux et dépassé que les hommes qui le dirigent. Je vais l'enclencher manuellement. Ainsi, nous aurons une légère avance grâce aux barrières coupe-feu qui vont ralentir la progression des gardes. ».

James lève les yeux et grimace en remarquant le colimaçon interminable qui mène à l'étage. « Je suppose qu'un ascenseur est hors de question… ». Il hausse les épaules devant l'air outré de son supérieur. « C'était juste pour être sûr. ».

Il continue à grommeler un peu au point que Rosalie s'exclame. « Cela devait être dur pour Bella, de gérer autant d'hommes s'ils sont aussi difficiles que lui. ».

Bien qu'il tente de se contenir, Jasper éclate de rire. « Tu rigoles ? La division 13 est complètement à la botte de Swan. Le Lieutenant-Colonel le plus admiré et le plus craint de toute la base de Forks, c'est elle. ».

La blonde reste les yeux écarquillés. « Sérieusement ? ».

Edward sourit, malgré lui. « Puis, elle est aussi tenace, combative… et la plus coriace. Mais, j'adore quand elle est ainsi car, il n'y a pas meilleure partenaire.». Il se tourne vers Rosalie. « Tu sais qu'une fois, elle a bien failli me mordre ? ».

Faisant mine d'être contrariée, Bella souffle un air mauvais et ronchonne en montant les escaliers. « Je pense que les volturis me remercieront si je plombe l'un de vous malencontreusement… Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ? ». En proférant sa menace, la jeune femme insère des balles dans le chargeur vide qu'elle tient en main. « Alors, ne perdez pas votre souffle en bavardages inutiles. ».

Sachant très bien qu'elle peut mettre ses menaces à exécution, ils répondent comme un seul homme. « Bien Madame. ».

Edward hausse les sourcils en direction de Rosalie, comme si les paroles de Bella justifiaient ses dires. Un œil non averti pourrait être dupé par son comportement et, croire aisément que sa rancœur envers la jeune femme est totalement oublié. C'est loin d'être le cas. Mais, faire passer ses émotions avant une mission serait une tension supplémentaire et inutile pour l'équipe, voire même carrément suicidaire. Surtout qu'il sait que la Seal fera tout pour les ramener à bon port car elle veille sur les siens telle une louve envers sa portée.

**xoxo**

_**Flashback**_

_**JWTC, Camp Gonsalves, Okinawa…**_

_Je vais rentrer chez moi… J'aurais dû écouter ma mère… Me tirer de cet enfer et me lancer dans le porno…. Enfin non, Esmée n'aimerait pas que je fasse du porno mais c'est une bonne idée de reconversion._

Cela fait déjà une semaine qu'Edward subit le JEC, la fameuse course d'endurance dans la jungle, et il y vit un véritable cauchemar. Pourtant, il excelle dans toutes les compétences demandées. Des kilomètres de course avec équipement lourd, alpinisme et rappel, tirs de précision et longue portée…. Tout cela c'est du pipi de chat pour un mec aussi performant que lui. Pour vous dire, même Swan y arrive parfaitement.

Non, lui, son problème vient surtout de l'instructeur. Le Colonel Edward Masen. Oui, son propre père. Celui qui l'a lâchement abandonné à la mort de sa mère, Élisabeth avant de foutre le camp dans cette base du bout du monde. Heureusement que Carlisle et Esmée étaient présents pour le recueillir sinon il serait surement qu'un orphelin de plus en train de passer de foyer en foyer.

Il parvient enfin à atteindre le chronomètre de sa montre, sans se déchirer le bras dans les barbelés qui le surplombent. Dix heures, cela fait déjà dix heures qu'il trempe dans cette eau boueuse et qu'il meure de faim. Tout ça parce qu'un connard de son groupe s'est tiré dans le premier hélico disponible et que l'instructeur a décidé de faire payer le chef de son équipe. C'est con vu que c'est lui.

Edward sort de l'étang et court pour parcourir les derniers obstacles qui se dressent devant lui. Une fois au bout de la piste, il est rapidement rejoint par Jasper et Emmett, qui l'ont suivi dans ce formidable camp d'été.

_Après un coup pareil, je ne m'étonnerais pas s'ils me plantent un couteau dans le dos…_

Le Lieutenant chargé de surveiller son groupe use du sifflet qu'il porte autour du cou, annonçant ainsi la fin de cette journée d'exercices. Aussi joyeux qu'un tombeau, le militaire prévient ensuite qu'ils ont intérêt à être à l'heure aux festivités prévues dès le lendemain, au lever du jour.

_Heureusement qu'on passe à la théorie car je ne pourrais pas tenir une journée de plus dans ce parcours de l'enfer !_

Rentrant cahin-caha vers la base, les nouveaux membres des Deltas sont plus que crevés lorsqu'ils parviennent enfin à retirer les tenues obligatoires qui collent à leur peau. Une fois la douche passée, la bande de 'bleus', affamée, se dirigent allègrement vers la cafétéria.

Mais, avant qu'ils ne passent les doubles portes battantes, l'imposante figure du Colonel Masen leur barre la route. « Messieurs, vos résultats ne sont pas brillants. ». Les bleus soupirent, se demandant à quelle sauce ils vont être dégustés. Le militaire continue. « Nous avons décidés de tester les limites de certains. Cullen… Tu repars sur le terrain dans moins de cinq heures. Messieurs, bonne soirée. ». Bien que son salut militaire soit aussi réglementairement raide qu'il se doit, son sourire machiavélique n'échappe pas aux jeunes gens. « S'il est trop fatigué… Un des hélicos n'est pas encore parti. ».

Il n'en faut pas moins pour qu'Emmett n'ai la subite envie de défendre son ami. Pourtant, Edward le retient du plat de la main sur son large torse. Il hoche négativement la tête, sachant qu'ils paieraient tous, très cher, cette défiance.

Une fois Masen parti, Edward grommelle. « Peut-être qu'il a raison… Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi plutôt que de… ».

Jasper lui coupe la parole avant que son chef d'équipe ne s'avoue vaincu. Il soupire et finit par conseiller qu'il se repose autant que possible avant la reprise de son entrainement. « … Enfin, dès qu'on aura mangé la bouillasse offerte par le cuisinier. ».

Exaspéré par la tournure des évènements, Edward hoche négativement la tête. « Je vais me coucher. Ce con m'a coupé l'appétit. ».

Les autres, comprenant aisément son état d'esprit, lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Et, alors qu'il a déjà fait quelques pas dans la direction opposée, Jasper l'interpelle. « Je te piquerais quelque chose à manger. ».

Son ami hoche la tête, sachant que c'est une mission impossible vu que les repas, bien que dégoutants, sont rationnés et contrôlés au gramme près. Le jeune homme avance tranquillement avant de parvenir jusqu'à sa destination et se couche dans son lit, sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller.

Cela doit faire déjà une bonne heure qu'Edward dort, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, quand la porte de son baraquement claque et qu'un des soldats entre sans attendre d'y être invité. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous Cullen ? Tu as raté le diner. ».

_Cette voix… ?_

Dans un effort surhumain, le jeune homme se tourne comme une crêpe sur son matelas. Le soldat Swan apparait devant son lit. Pour toute réponse, Edward prend son oreiller et le pose sur sa tête. Si c'est une hallucination, peut-être qu'elle finira par disparaitre s'il n'y prête pas attention.

Un petit sachet est jeté sur son torse. La curiosité tuant le chat, il lève son regard pour regarder ce qu'i l'intérieur. Un BLT et un jus de pomme. « Où est ce que tu as trouvé ça ? Cela fait je ne sais combien de temps que l'on bouffe de la merde et putain ! Où est ce que tu as trouvé ça ? ».

La jeune femme lève un sourcil devant un tel débordement d'émotion juste à la vue d'un sandwich au bacon. Prenant un air conspirateur, elle murmure. « On peut dire que je connais les bonnes personnes ici. ».

Edward écarte la cellophane et croque directement une bouchée, puis une autre et encore une autre. Réprimant un soupir de satisfaction, il demande, se rinçant la gorge avec sa boisson. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? C'est Jasper qui t'a dit de venir ou tu viens juste te foutre de moi ? ».

Bella grimace. « C'est vrai qu'il est toujours question de toi, Cullen. ».

_Oh putain ! Il ne manquait plus que la pitié de Swan._

Son regard vert tente de s'habituer au peu de clarté de la pièce. Il tend son bras pour atteindre l'interrupteur et dans une lumière vacillante, Swan apparait dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle est là, devant lui. Son visage est caché par une casquette à large visière, et elle est encore vêtue de son treillis et de son top kaki flanqué du logo des SEALS. Les deux semblent avoir vécus de bien meilleurs jours, maculés de boue comme ils sont. Malgré cela, cette image parvient encore à être attirante.

_Non, ne pars pas vers ce chemin, Edward ! Non ! Non ! Ne repenses pas à ces moments que tu as vécus avec elle ! Ah merde trop tard !_

Comme un ado, Edward rougit légèrement car il sait parfaitement qu'elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus féminin sous cette tenue militaire, vu qu'il en rêve au moins trois fois par semaine depuis cette dernière nuit à l'académie. Finissant rapidement son sandwich, il marmonne un merci, peu amical, espérant ainsi la convaincre de repartir d'où elle vient.

Quand, au bout de cinq minutes, la jeune femme ne dit toujours rien, Edward craque et lève l'oreiller qui le protège du monde extérieur. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? ».

Swan s'assoie sur le lit et semble plus couillu que tous les autres mecs de la base. Elle lève un sourcil. « Et toi ? ».

_Les nouvelles vont vite._

Il soupire. « Je me tire demain. Pour le moment… Je réfléchis à ma reconversion. ».

Les coudes sur ses genoux, son ton est plein de surprise alors qu'elle retire sa casquette. « Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Je croyais que l'armée était toute ta vie… Est-ce que tu m'as menti ? Ne me dis pas que cet entrainement est trop dur pour toi ? ». Ses doigts démêlent ses cheveux, et son regard doré semble faire le tour du baraquement.

Réprimant l'envie de passer, à son tour, ses propres doigts dans le carré négligé de la jeune femme, Edward répond un simple mot. « Non. ».

Elle soupire. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu es malade ? ».

_Est-ce que cela compte si je suis prêt à tuer un de mes supérieurs et à enterrer son corps dans la jungle ?_

Plutôt que de méditer là-dessus, il répond encore. « Non. ».

Elle repose sa main sur son genou et lève un sourcil dans sa direction. Son ton se fait impatient. « Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à un membre de ta famille ? De ton équipe ? ».

_A part le fait que c'est la première fois qu'on se voit, seul à seul, depuis des mois ?_

Passablement irrité, Edward hoche la tête. « Putain, non, ce n'est pas ça ! Qu'est ce que tu en as à foutre de toutes les façons ? Je ne te savais pas si concernée par mon bien être. ».

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Faisant marche arrière, Swan se poste devant lui. Son visage, bien que fatigué, semble prêt à s'embraser tant elle fulmine. « Cullen, tu as bien des défauts mais je ne savais pas que la lâcheté en faisait partie. ». Quand elle n'obtient pas de réponse, elle continue. « Alors ça y est, tu n'es plus le chouchou de la base alors tu vas rentrer chez ta mère, c'est ça hein ? ».

Edward reste assis, ne souhaitant pas entrer dans son jeu bien que ses joues soient écarlates sous l'affront. « Tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. ».

Elle pose un doigt impératif sur son torse. « Et toi, tu devrais garder cette colère pour l'entrainement. Maintenant, dis-moi tout. ».

Le jeune homme recule, pinçant l'arrête de son nez. _Pourquoi est-ce si dur à dire ?_ Bella le regarde avec ses grands yeux dorés, toute à son attention. Elle est obligée de tendre l'oreille quand il finit par dire. « Masen. ».

Elle penche la tête, essayant de comprendre avant de hausser ses épaules. « Le Colonel ? C'est un con mais ce n'est pas le premier, ni le dernier, qu'on rencontre. ».

Edward grommelle. « C'est aussi mon père. ».

La jeune femme ricane. « Ah ceci explique cela. On dirait un Star Wars bas de gamme. ». Prenant la voix de Dark Vador, elle raille encore. « Cullen, je pfff … Suis pfff … ton pfff. Père ! Au moins, il ne te l'a pas dit en te tranchant le bras. ».

Alors qu'elle saisit sa main, surement pour vérifier qu'il n'en possède pas une mécanique, Edward empêche son mouvement en attrapant son poignet. « Swan, est ce que tu crois que j'ai envie de plaisanter ? ».

Elle fait un mouvement d'épaule brusque pour tenter de se libérer. « Oh c'est bon, Cullen ou plutôt devrais-je dire Masen ?! Maintenant, je comprends d'où te viens ce côté chieur. ».

Il resserre son étreinte. « Tu pousses le bouchon là. Ne me compare pas à ce type ! C'est peut être mon père mais… ».

Elle lui coupe la parole. « Qui t'as élevé ? Qui a pris soin de toi ? Tu es Edward Cullen, fils de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. N'oublies jamais qu'on ne mérite le titre de père que lorsqu'on a pris le temps d'éduquer et d'aimer un enfant. Sinon, il est facile de donner son sperme au premier ovule venu. Bien que je ne connaisse pas son histoire, tout ce que je peux te conseiller est d'essayer de ne pas finir comme lui. Bien que par ton comportement de ce soir, on pourrait croire que tu es, tout autant, un lâche. »

Alors qu'il comptait s'en écarter, troublé par cette promiscuité enivrante, les sous-entendus de la jeune femme attisent sa fureur. « Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis. Ce con veut ma tête sur un plateau. ».

Swan sourit, sardonique. « Oh, tu crois ? Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? En plus d'être une victime, tu as peut-être oublié tes couilles à Washington ?! ».

Cette fois, le jeune soldat la pousse, atteignant les limites de sa patience. « Ferme la Swan ! ».

« Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai tort peut être ? » Elle avance, peu intimidée par son adversaire. « Qu'est-ce qui fait que le grand Cullen pense qu'il n'est pas fait pour ce boulot ? ».

Elle insiste ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'au moment où elle parvient à lui faire lâcher prise. Edward est furieux. C'est même plus intense que cela, sa colère est telle qu'il serait prêt à en venir aux mains pour faire taire la jeune femme qui le nargue. Ses phalanges sont blanches tant ses mains sont serrées furieusement. Le Delta avance vers elle. Quand il finit par la contraindre contre un mur, usant de toute sa taille pour la soumettre, son poing entre aisément dans le préfabriqué de son baraquement puis recommence encore et encore.

_Poom ! Poom ! Poom ! Poom ! Poom !_

Les particules de plâtre tombent sur l'épaule de Swan qui, pourtant, ne sourcille même pas devant un tel déchainement. Sa voix est froidement monotone quand elle demande. « Ca y est ? Tu te sens mieux ? ».

Edward essaie de calmer sa colère mais il n'y parvient pas. Le fait qu'il y ait un trou énorme, à quelques centimètres de la tête de la jeune femme, le trouble encore plus. Mais, il doit reconnaitre, qu'effectivement ses idées sont plus claires. Sa gorge est sèche et irritée. « Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Bella. C'est un jeu dangereux. ». Comme à chacune de leurs rencontres, elle parvient à canaliser son énergie, son agressivité et sa violence pour en faire quelque chose de plus ardent et désirable.

Elle époussette son épaule blanchie de poussière de plâtre. Son menton relevé et sa voix hautaine lancent le coup de grâce. « Ouais c'est ça. J'ai failli regretter le fait d'avoir couché avec toi, Cullen. ». D'un pas chassé, sa main se resserre contre la poignée de la porte mais le soldat reste droit sur elle, l'empêchant de sortir.

Sa paume se fait brutale contre la porte mais sa voix, bien que teintée de ressentiment se fait séductrice. « Est-ce que tu y repenses ? ». La tête de Bella hoche de manière négative mais le fait qu'elle se morde si violemment la lèvre indique une réponse toute autre. Les doigts d'Edward entourent les siens et l'oblige à relâcher la poignée de porte. Il sait qu'elle doit sentir son érection appuyée contre son dos et les mots qui suivent l'émoustilleront qu'un peu plus. Ces propos murmurés à son oreille ne sont que pour elle seule. « Je pense à toi si souvent Swan… T'embrasser, te toucher, être en toi… ». Ses lèvres sont fugaces sur le cou dont elle libère un peu plus l'accès en penchant sa tête. Edward pose ses mains sur sa taille pour l'obliger à se retourner, accompagnant ses gestes à sa parole. « Marquer la peau de tes hanches, tant je vais et viens profondément en toi. ». Il sourit, ses lèvres effleurant le lobe de son oreille. « Te permettre de jouir qu'au moment où tu cris mon nom. ».

Bella garde les yeux entrouverts et, pour toute réponse, n'émet qu'un faible gémissement. Edward, profitant de ce moment, fait glisser sa main gauche sur sa nuque tandis que la droite oblige la jeune femme à rester tout contre lui, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de s'enfuir. Il penche sa tête et, passant sa langue sur la bouche de Bella, l'oblige à libérer sa lèvre inférieure déjà gonflée par ses mordillements nerveux. Leurs fronts reposent l'un contre l'autre sans que l'un des deux partenaires cherche à dominer l'autre. Le jeune homme sourit lorsqu'elle frissonne sous son administration et il continue à la travailler au corps. « Il y a des moments où je sens ton odeur. Celle que tu avais cette nuit-là. Si naturelle et complexe. ». Sa langue laisse une trainée humide le long de sa clavicule. « Putain… Depuis Quantico, je ne pense qu'à retourner entre tes jambes. Tu es une véritable addiction. ».

Le bleu respire maintenant de manière haletante, lui-même excité par son propre speech. La cuisse de la principale actrice de ses fantasmes est maintenant fermement maintenue dans sa main large alors qu'il se tient entre ses jambes. Bien qu'ils n'ondulent que de quelques centimètres, Edward se demande si ce simple frottement ne risque pas de le faire griller par combustion spontanée. « Est-ce que tu penses encore à ces moments ? Ou même ne serait-ce qu'à moi ? ».

Un simple murmure est soufflé entre les dents de la jeune femme. « Oui…Mon dieu, oui… ». Bella déglutit et passe sa main lentement sur son visage où une barbe naissante chatouille le bout de ses doigts. Elle continue à descendre ainsi jusqu'à son torse où sa paume finit par le repousser. Bien qu'il soit difficile pour Bella de rester sur Terre plutôt que de profiter du magnifique soldat qui la retient, elle insiste. « Mais, Cullen… ».

_Ah oui… il y a toujours un « mais »…_

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	12. Bring It On Baby !

_**Under The Gun**_

_**Inspiration: Twilight par S. Meyer & A Friendly Game Of Poker par Mrs Witter**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre Douze**

**Bring It On Baby !**

**« Le poker limit est une science, le no limit est un art. Dans une partie Limit, vous tirez sur la cible, en no limit la cible est vivante et vous tire dessus en retour. ». Jack Straus (Joueur de Poker Américain – 2 fois champion WSP)**

**Chansons choisies pour ce chapitre :**

Aerosmith – Dream On

Lianne La Havas – Don't Wake Me Up

Shaka Ponk – Dot Coma

**xoxo**

_**Retour au JWTC, Camp Gonsalves, Okinawa…**_

« Oui… Mais je sais aussi qui tu es, Cullen. On a déjà eu cette conversation… Et tu sais que je ne veux pas être une de tes conquêtes ou une de celles que tu appelles lorsque tu es en manque. Je ne suis pas de celles qui se complaisent dans ce genre de situation et je sais que tu n'aimes pas faire de compromis autant que je n'apprécie pas les promesses non tenues. Alors, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. ».

Edward reste immobile, prenant le temps de digérer ces propos, somme toute injurieux, à son encontre. « Tu uses de moi de la même façon et pourtant cela ne gêne en rien ton éthique. ».

La jeune femme réajuste son maillot de corps. « Je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller. Puis, n'as-tu pas un sac à préparer ? Je finirais surement par trouver quelqu'un… Un vrai mec qui ne se défile pas à la moindre difficulté. ».

Le cœur du soldat bat fort, très vite et intensément…. Si fort que le jeune homme s'étonne que l'organe ne saute pas de son torse et tombe au sol dans un splash sanglant. Il se retient de crier, d'hurler qu'il en a marre de cette pression, qu'il ne sait pas quoi, ni comment, faire pour qu'elle comprenne où il veut en venir ou ce qu'il ressent. Il sait que ce n'est pas en restant immobile qu'il fera taire Bella.

Mais Edward ne bouge pas. Il grommelle quelques propos incompréhensibles… Bien que les termes '_garce_' et _'putain de Seal_' parviennent clairement aux oreilles de la personne concernée… et la garde blottie contre la porte. Sa voix est rauque quand il demande. « Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? ». Ses mains agrippent les poignets de Bella et resserrent leurs étreintes à mesure que sa colère augmente. Ils seront surement bleutés demain mais tous deux préfèrent ignorer ce détail. Il répète. « Tu es sûre ? Que je te montre qui je suis vraiment ? Que je passe mes nerfs sur toi ? ».

Bella se crispe. Elle sait que diriger toute la colère qu'il possède sur elle, est un jeu qui risque de se retourner contre elle. Mais, Cullen a besoin d'évacuer. Ces sentiments, cette détresse, qui le minent, ne feront que le bouffer petit à petit. La jeune femme ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi, elle a autant besoin de lui pour continuer à vivre et se sentir humaine. « Parce que tu penses en être capable ? ».

Edward fulmine. Sa fureur est clairement visible par la tension de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Ses yeux verts irradient. « OK. N'oublies pas que c'est toi qui l'as voulu, Swan. ». Les bras de Bella retombent mollement quand il la relâche.

Elle frotte ses poignets endoloris et le titille un peu plus. « Bla, bla, bla… ».

Le soldat fait un pas en arrière, avant de revenir vers elle et de ses deux mains, il déchire le tissu lui protégeant la poitrine. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillent alors qu'il entreprend de lui retirer son treillis sans ménagement. Son boy short et sa brassière rejoignent rapidement le reste de ses vêtements à terre.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, Bella tire sur ses plaques militaires, montrant le nom inscrit dessus… _E.A. CULLEN… Delta Forces_… et murmure. « Je sais qui tu es Cullen. N'en doute jamais. ». Elle finit son geste en arrachant le dog tag, laissant une marque rouge sur son cou.

Sans même hésiter un instant, Edward descend son propre pantalon, prenant le temps de le retirer totalement avant de lui saisir les jambes et la pénétrer, comme si le fait qu'ils soient reliés était aussi important que l'air qu'ils respirent. Et, bien que le soldat ai tout autant envie de l'étriper que de lui donner du plaisir, il fera peut-être en sorte, qu'elle jouisse avant lui.

Par pur réflexe, le dos de Bella se cambre, ses jambes entourent la taille d'Edward et ses paupières papillonnent, appréciant le déferlement de sensation qu'il lui procure. Quand elle ouvre enfin ses yeux, son regard ne croise jamais celui de l'homme qui la possède. Il murmure. « Bella. ». La jeune femme tourne son visage d'un côté puis de l'autre, montrant clairement son déni.

Edward décide de changer de tactique. Il la tient fermement contre lui et fait les quelques pas qui le sépare de son lit. La posant sur le matelas, le Delta l'encadre de ses deux mains à plat, d'un côté et de l'autre du visage de la jeune femme. « Bella… ». Bella ne parvient pas à poser son regard sur les yeux verts qui la scrutent. Elle tourne, une nouvelle fois, sa tête sur le côté. Il continue son va-et-vient, profond et passionné. « S'il te plait, regardes moi. ». Son soupir provoque un souffle chaud contre la peau nue de Bella et elle finit par poser son regard sur lui. Elle ne peut résister plus longtemps.

Sa mâchoire est si masculine. Ses lèvres qui ne demandent qu'à être couvertes de baisers ou à en procurer. Ses cheveux sombres sont en bataille et couvrent une partie de son visage. Comment est-ce qu'il parvient à éviter la tonte réglementaire de l'armée est une parfaite énigme. Mais, elle en est ravie car cette coupe improbable, tant par sa couleur que par le fait que ses cheveux semblent être un constant défi gravitationnel, fait partie de lui.

Elle tente encore de l'ignorer mais quand Edward se penche un peu plus, posant son avant-bras juste au-dessus de son épaule, l'enserrant, la dominant de tout son corps, Bella sait que c'est peine perdue.

Alors que son corps est occupé à assouvir son appétit, comme lors de leur première fois, des dizaines de questions se bousculent dans la tête du soldat. Mais, il y en a une qui tient principalement le haut de l'affiche… _Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi fait-elle cela ? Pourquoi accepter qu'il se déchaine ainsi ? Pourquoi l'inciter à aller plus loin, à se dépasser pour mieux l'ignorer ensuite ?_

Ces interrogations le taraudent tant que le soldat reste un instant sans bouger, ne sachant s'il doit se soumettre à son désir ou résister et céder à la pression de son esprit.

_On ne devrait pas faire ça. Pas comme ça._

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il sait qu'il finira par le regretter. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, la jeune femme est une constante invariable et unique dans sa vie mais, leur relation tient plus du mirage que d'une véritable possibilité. Comme un flocon de neige, elle semble toujours à portée de main et pourtant quand on croit la tenir, Swan a déjà filé entre vos doigts.

Bien qu'emplit de doutes, c'est son corps qui finit par prendre une décision. La femme qu'il détient est douce, chaude et ferme, si parfaitement faite pour lui que tous ses sens semblent se réveiller et sortir de l'état comateux dans lequel ils étaient plongés depuis son arrivée à Okinawa. En un simple frisson, qui parcourt tout son corps, Edward se laisse porter par son désir de la posséder encore et encore.

Ses reins mènent une parfaite cadence. Ses mains étreignent les hanches de la seal, laissant des marques rosées sur sa peau ivoirine, l'obligeant à l'accepter profondément en elle.

Cela dépasse la simple notion de sexe. Tant de colère, de frustration et de promesses font qu'ils sont rapidement hors de contrôle, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre dans un acte désespéré. Aucun mot d'amour ou de dévotion n'est murmuré ou susurré entre eux alors qu'elle griffe son dos. Edward grimace quand sa sueur brule les plaies que la jeune femme vient de lui offrir, l'incitant, d'autant plus, à mordre tout ce qu'il peut atteindre.

Le lit bouge violemment quand les mains de Bella s'accrochent aux barreaux qui la surplombent, cognant le mur à chaque va-et-vient. Les cuisses de cette dernière se resserrent autour de la taille d'Edward, au grand plaisir de celui-ci, montrant clairement que sa résolution de lui tenir tête s'effrite petit à petit. Ils sont complémentaires tout en étant si différents, emplis de sentiments bruts qui ressurgissent à chacune de leurs altercations.

Edward ferme les yeux, profitant de l'instant, grognant aussi pour ne pas se laisser trop emporter car il ne veut pas que cela s'arrête. Bella est tout aussi active et concentrée que lui. Le crissement du lit métallique, les sons gutturaux qui sortent de leurs gorges et le claquement de leurs peaux qui se joignent, ne font qu'accroitre leur passion.

Puis, vient le moment où la jouissance de Bella culmine. Ses ongles se plantent dans les avants bras de son partenaire quand tous les nerfs de la jeune femme sont saisis, la menant à l'orgasme. Ses lèvres laissent échapper un soupir de contentement, à la limite du ronronnement et son sexe se contracte en spasmes réguliers, incitant Edward à faire de même.

Le Delta jouit peu de temps après elle puis, il pose son front en sueur contre l'épaule de la jeune femme. Sa respiration est profonde et l'air chaud provoque une chair de poule sur la peau nue de Bella.

Quand son esprit et sa raison reprennent le dessus, Edward ne peut s'empêcher de se maudire. Bien qu'il ne regrette jamais le moment qu'il vient de passer en sa compagnie, ils l'ont fait pour de mauvaises raisons et d'une façon qui est contre tous ses principes. Il était en colère et Bella s'est laissée faire. Cette partie de jambes en l'air était plus que phénoménale mais il l'a prise sans ménagement, sans lui offrir le plaisir et le respect qu'elle mérite. Tout cela sans lui demander son accord, sans même savoir si elle voulait de lui ainsi… Le soldat passe une main lasse sur son visage.

_Putain…_

Bella se lève, lui offrant une vue agréable sur son magnifique postérieur. Des « tsk…. » se font entendre quand elle inspecte les lambeaux que sont devenus ses vêtements. Des marques plus ou moins violacées, sur ses cuisses, ses hanches, ses bras et son cou montrent la violence de leurs ébats. Edward ferme les yeux. Il a déjà eu à faire pas mal de choses regrettables dans sa vie mais jamais il n'a porté la main sur une femme et là…. Là…. Déjà qu'elle ne veut pas reconnaitre publiquement qu'ils se connaissent plus qu'intimement, voilà que ce soir, il l'a pratiquement violée sur place.

_Putain… Je l'ai projetée contre un mur, lui ai arraché ses vêtements… Elle va me tuer._

Sa main passe encore et encore dans ses cheveux. « Je… Je suis désolé Bella. Même en colère, je n'aurais pas dû… ».

Bella soulève son menton et sourit. « C'est bon, t'inquiètes. Je suis fière de toi Cullen… Putain… ». Elle grimace quand sa tête fait un moulinet, faisant craquer ses cervicales. « Déjà que j'étais crevée… ». Son sourire est éclatant. « Je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre. ». N'ayant aucunement honte de sa nudité, elle montre ce qui reste de ses affaires. « Par contre, je n'en dirais pas autant de mon t-shirt. Il est tombé pour la cause. ».

Edward indique du doigt le petit vestiaire où sont disposés tous ses vêtements. Il se lève et pose sa main sur le bas du dos de la Seal, l'accompagnant jusqu'au meuble. « Tu ne m'en veux pas ? ». Sa main large montre les marques qu'il trace sur le corps de sa partenaire.

Enfilant un maillot de corps, elle rit. « Tu crois que tout ça vient de toi ? Te méprends pas gamin. J'avais déjà la moitié de ces bleus avant d'arriver ici. Il y en a des bien plus coriaces à mater dans ce camp. ». Saisissant ensuite un short, Bella le fait glisser sur ses jambes avant de se tourner vers lui. « Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se rende compte que je porte un maillot des Deltas…ça ferait jaser. ».

Edward sourit, ce sourire en coin qui la fait toujours un peu fondre, bien qu'elle n'y cède jamais totalement. « C'est même de la trahison, ne penses-tu pas ? ».

Il contemple sa tenue d'un air appréciateur. Le débardeur siglé à l'effigie des Deltas est bien trop grand pour elle et révèle un '_side boobs'_ plus que séducteur dont son regard vert émeraude à bien du mal à se détacher. Le jeune homme l'entend à peine quand elle soupire. « Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois qu'on le fait dans un lit. ». N'obtenant aucune réponse, Bella pose une main sur sa hanche. « Hep Cullen ! Tu m'écoutes là ? C'est plus haut que ça se passe ! ». Son index et son majeur indiquent d'abord sa poitrine avant de remonter vers ses yeux.

Pris en flagrant délit, Edward aurait pu effectivement être courtois et remonter son regard mais lorsqu'elle fait un nœud avec le bas de son maillot, dévoilant son ventre ferme qu'il léchait et mordillait quelques minutes plus tôt, le visage de la Seal est une nouvelle fois oublié. Il parvient tout de même à dire. « Ouais, hum… oui. Pourquoi ? Les endroits publics ne te conviennent plus ? ».

Installée au bord du lit, Bella sourit, enfilant ses boots, impeccables malgré la boue dans laquelle ils pataugent tous depuis plusieurs jours. « Je n'ai pas dit ça. ».

Edward s'allonge mollement près d'elle et baille avant de continuer. « Je serais prêt à désacraliser tout endroit qui semble à ta convenance, si tu m'en donnes l'occasion Swan. ».

Elle ne se tourne même pas vers lui quand elle finit de nouer ses lacets. « Mon dieu, c'est romantique et que tu es sûr de toi, Red. Putain… La classe internationale…. Un débardeur, un short et des rangers… J'ai plutôt intérêt à filer rapidement car je mérite vraiment la cour martiale avec une tenue pareille. À plus tard. ».

_Voilà, comme à chaque fois, une fois son service rendu à la nation, la Swan saute du navire plus vite qu'un rat en cas d'incendie…_

Alors que la Seal s'apprête à se lever du lit, la main d'Edward la retient par le poignet. Il demande, sa voix réprimant un nouveau bâillement. « C'est déjà l'heure du couvre-feu. Tout le monde est dehors maintenant. C'est le meilleur moment pour se faire griller…. Alors… Hum… Tu restes avec moi ? ».

Elle réprime un sourire et fait mine d'être contrariée avant de s'assoir près de lui, au-dessus des couvertures. « Dix minutes… pas plus. ».

Encore surpris que la jeune femme ai accepté et dans un ultime effort, Edward attrape son oreiller et le pose sur les genoux de Bella, où sa tête l'y rejoint. Avant même qu'elle ne le rejette, il murmure. « S'il te plait, laisses moi faire… ». Il n'a même pas à forcer pour fermer les yeux. « Juste pour cette fois… ». C'est le paradis. Elle lui gratte doucement la tête et il s'endort aussitôt. Sa peau est encore chaude et c'est dans un parfait contentement qu'il souffle. « Tu restes avec moi… ».

Comme d'habitude, Edward ne l'entendra pas murmurer. « Toujours. ».

Deux heures plus tard, Edward se réveille en sursaut, pas vraiment surpris d'être seul dans le baraquement. Une serviette autour du cou et son nécessaire de toilette dans la main, le jeune homme se dirige sans un mot vers les douches communes. Il ne lui reste que vingt minutes avant d'affronter, une nouvelle fois, le terrain. Mais, c'est la première fois depuis qu'il est à Okinawa, que son esprit est totalement au repos. Il s'asperge d'eau au-dessus d'un lavabo et sourit. Rien ni personne n'est mieux que Bella pour lui remettre les idées en place.

L'eau sortant du pommeau de douche est brulante et rougit sa peau à mesure que les souvenirs ressurgissent. Leurs baisers passionnés quand ses lèvres réclamaient brutalement celles de la jeune femme. Ses mains glissées dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer un peu plus contre sa peau.

_Argh ! Stoppe ça Edward ! À part si tu veux être surpris pour comportement indécent dans les douches communes…_

Une fois prêt et pris d'une vigueur nouvelle, il effectue son parcours sans sourciller. Le mécontentement sur le visage froid de son père biologique l'incite à courir encore plus vite, évitant les arbres à droite et à gauche, à sauter plus haut, franchissant les lits de rivières aisément et à atteindre ses cibles, et cela avec une agilité qu'il n'a jamais procuré depuis qu'il est en service dans ce trou.

En fin de journée, le soldat rejoint le reste de son équipe. Jasper et les autres sont assis sur un banc entre le tarmac principal et les dortoirs. Ils discutent tout en observant les allées et venues des avions et hélicoptères. Alors qu'Emmett lui déboite l'épaule en le félicitant pour son parcours impeccable, leurs voix sont couvertes par le bruit d'un Chinook qui reste en vol stationnaire avant de se poser non loin d'eux.

La porte d'un baraquement, situé juste à côté d'eux, s'ouvre avec fracas. Toute une bande de soldats semble se chamailler joyeusement. Ils portent des sacs et se dirigent allègrement vers le tarmac.

Edward reconnait automatiquement les paquetages tout droits venus de Forks et le logo de leur division est aisément reconnaissable. Un aigle, un fusil, une ancre et un trident. Des Seals. Son cou se tord afin de voir le soldat qui l'intéresse le plus dans cette équipe.

Emmett passe devant son champ de vision alors qu'il interpelle bruyamment leurs frères ennemis. Sam et James s'approchent, après que Bella ai fait un signe de tête positif, et Emmett, accompagné de Jasper, font les quelques mètres restant. Ils se tapent dans le dos amicalement avant de discuter.

Trop loin pour entendre correctement leur conversation, Edward regarde Bella qui semble concentrée sur un dossier, qu'elle lit consciencieusement. Est-ce le poids de son regard qui fait qu'elle finit par lever la tête vers lui ? La jeune femme essaie de se remettre à lire, mais peine perdue, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire '_Cullen_' ses yeux dorés sont encore sur le Delta qui la reluque. Un discret sourire s'inscrit sur son visage. Elle détourne sa tête, se mordant la lèvre avant de crier quelque chose à l'encontre des mecs de son équipe qui se comportent comme des chiots impétueux quelques mètres plus loin. Ils se tiennent au garde-à-vous un moment, s'infligeant des coups de coudes dès que leur cheftaine a le dos tourné.

_Gamins…_

Edward est surpris d'entendre la voix de son meilleur ami. Jasper se tient juste à côté et observe la même scène que lui. Son accent texan rend sa voix trainante, sexy selon les dires de Victoria mais étant un mec, il est difficile de juger. « Ils ont reçus une mission. ».

Malgré une tentative grotesque de paraitre désintéressé, Edward finit par demander. « Et le camp ? ».

Cette fois, c'est Emmett qui répond. « Putain, ils ont réussi à le valider. Et en battant un record en plus. James et Swan ont même finis les parcours des jumeaux quand ceux-ci étaient trop cassés pour continuer. Ces mecs sont déjà tellement soudés et opérationnels qu'ils ont déjà une assignation avant la validation de leur grade d'officiers. ».

Alex soupire. « Surtout que Masen était furieux. En plus d'être un con fini, il semble que le Colonel soit un misogyne de la pire espèce qui soit. Durant tout le stage, Swan s'est fait insultée et réprimandée pour des conneries. Mais, elle a tenu… C'est une vraie machine. ».

Emmett fait mine de boxer un adversaire invisible, contenant à peine le mépris qu'il ressent. « Ce qui est dingue est qu'elle s'est interposée quand James et Sam ont voulu la défendre. ».

Laurent qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres comme le prédateur qu'il est. « Plus je passe dans le temps et plus je suis amoureux ! ».

Tout le groupe sait qu'il est obsédé par la Seal et qu'il rêve d'une chance de l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Emmett rigole. « Ouais mais Laurent, il y a un truc que tu oublies. Jamais, elle n'ira poser son regard sur toi. ».

« Dans ce cas, je l'obligerais. Mettre Swan à genoux serait un tel délice… ». Il joint ensuite le geste à ses propos en simulant un acte sexuel d'un balancement de ses hanches vers ses mains qu'il maintient devant lui comme pour retenir la tête de la jeune femme. « Oh ouais. Je salirais l'image si parfaite de l'immaculée petit ange qui se pavane constamment devant nous. ».

Edward se redresse brutalement et pousse leur dernière recrue contre le préfabriqué d'un baraquement, avant de l'attraper par le col. « Je ne sais pas ce qui passe dans ta tête. Mais, évites de dire ou même de penser à ce genre de chose si tu tiens à la vie. ».

On voit clairement que le soldat a du mal à respirer en raison de la tenaille qui le maintien à quelques centimètres du sol. Comprenant qu'il a tiré sur une des cordes sensibles du petit prince Cullen qu'il déteste au plus haut point, Laurent insiste. « Quoi ? Tu aimerais y gouter aussi, hein Cullen ? Mais vu ta réputation, on peut dire que j'ai plus de chance que toi de me la faire…. Peut-être qu'une fois que je serais passé dessus… Je t'en laisserais un peu. ».

Bien qu'il soit retenu par Jasper, Edward bloque maintenant la tête de son frère d'arme entre son avant-bras et le mur. « Je t'ai dit de fermer ta grande gueule ! ».

Jasper saisit son poignet afin qu'il relâche son étreinte autour de la gorge de son collègue. « C'est bon, Edward… Il cherche juste à te chambrer. Ne t'en fais pas. Laurent sait très bien qu'un seul geste déplacé et il risquera bien pire que la cour martiale. ».

Edward s'écarte et retourne s'assoir sur le banc alors que Laurent remue ses épaules, remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Il grommelle quelque chose, l'œil menaçant en direction de celui qui a été désigné comme le chef de leur équipe. Vladimir lui tape sur l'épaule, murmurant quelque chose à son oreille. Laurent sourit, d'un air mauvais et persiffle. « Ce n'est pas fini Cullen. ». Avant qu'une quelconque autre menace soit mise à exécution, Vladimir l'entraine plus loin. Ils s'écartent et se dirigent vers la cafétéria.

Emmett grommelle, s'installant auprès de ses amis. « Je me demande encore pourquoi est-ce qu'il a été intégré dans notre équipe… Ce mec est barjo. ».

L'incident est vite oublié quand Edward remarque Bella qui s'apprête à monter dans le Chinook. Elle est la dernière encore sur le tarmac et son regard inquiet est tourné vers lui. Le jeune homme, encore remonté par sa brusque colère, hausse discrètement les épaules, pour lui signifier qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Alors qu'elle a déjà un pied sur la machine de guerre, un nouveau sourire apparait sur son visage quand elle le tourne par-dessus son épaule. Sa main lui montre quelque chose… un objet brillant… Ses dog tags.

Il marmonne. « Pourquoi ? » avant de poser son regard sur ceux qu'il porte autour de son cou. Deux médaillons sont aux couleurs des Deltas alors que…

_Un dog tag noir ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Quand est ce qu'elle a… ?_

Ses doigts retournent fébrilement le métal. Difficilement, il déchiffre les inscriptions qui lui importent le plus_… __I.M. SWAN…. SEAL_

_Ça veut dire quelque chose ça, pas vrai ?_

_**Fin de flashback**_

.

.

**Retour en terre Volturi… Château de Volterra.**

La numéro deux dit à haute voix. « Concentrez-vous ! On doit sortir de là ! ».

Voilà une des bonnes raisons pour lesquelles Bella prévoit toujours ses missions bien à l'avance. Et, cet après-midi n'a rien de différent. Bien qu'ils soient largement moins nombreux, les américains ne s'en sortent pas trop mal mais la jeune femme sait bien que son petit groupe ne tiendra jamais la cadence.

De nombreuses capes Volturi sont maintenant à terre mais des renforts arrivent sans discontinuer. Ils ont beau monter les escaliers, à toute vitesse, que les gardes sont presque à leur portée.

Une fois à un nouveau palier, une attaque surprise fait que l'équipe improvisée se retrouve entre deux feux. Bella hurle une insanité avant de shooter à tout va. Une poussée d'adrénaline l'incite à avancer sans hésitation. Là, on remarque toute son expérience car les personnes qu'elle protège n'ont qu'à rester les yeux ébahis et à éliminer tout garde qui passerait hors de son champ de vision.

Un des volturis est touché directement dans la poitrine. Il recule et la gravité aidant, se retrouve à valser par-dessus la rambarde. Ses collègues, moins courageux, battent en retraite et la voie se retrouve dégagée.

Bella passe une main lasse sur son visage en sueur. Comme on dit, le silence est assourdissant. Ses tympans font encore échos des balles qui ont fusés de toutes parts. Sa langue passe doucement sur ses lèvres craquelées et ses paupières se referment un instant avant que son esprit ne recommence à tourner à plein régime.

Cette passe d'arme était brutale mais aucune blessure n'est flagrante sur leurs tenues. Bella reste le nez en l'air, à l'affut. « Crétins comme ils sont, ils suivent la procédure à la lettre. Il y a cinq hommes par étages et dix supplémentaires à chacun des paliers passés. Si vous remarquez le moindre mouvement, aucune hésitation et tirez. ». Tout le monde hoche la tête et la jeune femme continue. « On avance au même rythme. Je veux atteindre le toit en moins de six minutes. ».

Alors qu'ils montent les marches à vive allure, Rosalie, peu habituée à une telle demande physique, commence à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Ses joues rougies par l'effort et son souffle haletant indiquent qu'elle ne tiendra plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle glisse sur une des marches en pierre, Bella est déjà en train de déclencher la barrière de sécurité. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand elle réalise que Rosalie risque gros. Rester bloquée de l'autre côté ou être coupée en deux par la grille métallique.

James est le premier à réagir. Il bondit jusqu'à la jolie blonde et bloque la grille avec son épaule. Jasper et Edward viennent rapidement l'aider tandis que Bella se dépêche de glisser le pass dans la fente magnétique contrôlant cette partie de l'escalier.

La grille continue sa descente et la numéro deux se jette sur son amie. Sa tête cogne durement contre la paroi mais elle tient tête, arrachant Rosalie d'un cruel destin.

_CLANG ! _

Le pare-feu tombe tel un couperet sur la pierre froide. Rosalie tient la cape de Bella, de ses deux mains, si fermement que Jasper a des difficultés à desserrer les phalanges blanchies de l'espionne. Bella l'aide à se redresser. « Ça va ? ».

La réponse est mal assurée mais positive. Rassurée, la jeune femme penche sa tête et essuie son nez sanguinolent avec le tissu de sa cape. Elle pose un œil inquiet vers le seal appuyé contre le mur. « Hunter, je pense que ton épaule est déboitée. ».

Il lâche un petit rire, dont l'humour n'est vraiment pas présent. « Ah c'est donc cela. ». Il pose doucement sa main sur son épaule brulante. « Ca explique la douleur alors… Et pourquoi j'arrive à me gratter le genou sans me baisser. ».

Bien qu'il ait déjà vu Mel Gibson le faire dans un de ses films, James n'est pas certain d'être capable de remettre seul sa clavicule. Bella se rapproche de lui et indique le mur de son menton. « Je peux te fixer ça, enfin… Si tu veux bien. Sinon, Jasper peut t'aider. ».

Connaissant la procédure, James hoche la tête négativement. « Tu peux le faire, princesse. ». Il prend appui contre le mur et pose son front sur la pierre froide. « J'ai une totale confiance en toi. Vas-y. ». En quelques mots, elle lui rappelle comment contrôler sa respiration et avant même qu'il ait le temps de réaliser que la jeune femme est derrière lui, la main de Bella réajuste l'articulation.

_Clap…_

Le poing du seal est serré et retient fermement les cris de douleurs qui menacent de s'échapper de sa gorge. « Putain de fils de pu- ».

Bella sourit. « Et voilà. Fermes la, Hunter… Je sais que ça fait un peu mal mais tout de même… ».

James semble prêt à lui indiquer sa façon de penser mais pourtant, la douleur diffuse, semblable à la sensation d'une pointe brulante enfoncée dans une plaie, cesse tout aussi rapidement que Bella agit. « Le jour où cela t'arrive, je veux être au premier rang afin de voir si tu souffres en silence. ». Il fait quelques tourniquets avec son bras et réajuste sa queue de cheval.

Elle se tourne vers lui. « Allez… J'attends. ».

Le seal grommelle quelque chose, les yeux dirigés vers le sol.

Bella tend l'oreille. « J'ai pas bien compris ? ».

Comme s'il venait d'avaler quelque chose de citronné, il marmonne plus clairement. « Merci Chef. ».

Avec un petit sourire, elle tape sur son épaule encore endolorie. « Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! On recommence quand tu veux… Allez ! On peut repartir. Ça ne sert à rien de trainer là. ».

Mais son humour ne reste pas à mesure qu'elle reprend sa place à la tête de la troupe. La numéro deux se retourne prestement, cachant la colère qui menace de faire son apparition. La situation est de plus en plus désespérée. Ses yeux scrutent les alentours. Rosalie est à bout de souffle et les deux deltas commencent à être épuisés. Sans parler de James dont le bras n'est plus fiable sans véritable soin.

Ils montent encore deux étages et évitent un nouvel escadron. Bella récupère les armes et munitions sur les corps sans vie des Volturis qu'ils ont abattus avant de les distribuer. Ses paupières la brulent. Sa voix est rauque quand elle donne de nouveaux ordres. « Edward, tu passes devant. Je supporte Rosalie. Jasper fait de même avec Hunter. ». James lève la main pour l'en dissuader. Elle se fait autoritaire. « On ne discute pas et on continue. ».

Ce n'est pas comme ça que la suite de sa mission devait se dérouler. Maintenant, il n'y a pas que sa vie en jeu mais aussi celles de ses compagnons. Durant des mois, son esprit n'avait l'unique et seule idée que de mourir quand il serait temps. Elle peut sentir les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine, dans ses oreilles mais, sa main est encore sûre.

_Pour combien de temps ?_

Une fois en haut des marches, sur le dernier palier, une embuscade plus dure que les précédentes les attend. Au bout de quelques minutes et, avec un grand sentiment de satisfaction, Bella maintient fermement la tête d'un garde. Il s'agite moins à mesure que la vie s'échappe de son corps. La jeune femme se tourne, lâchant sans ménagement le corps qu'elle détient. Son regard doré scrute ses compagnons, à la moindre trace de blessures.

Puis, soudainement, une angoisse profonde la submerge. Le souffle de Bella sort de sa gorge d'une manière erratique, ébranlant son corps de frissons. Voici donc ce qu'elle ressent à la vue de celui qu'elle aime, qui reste immobile, un genou à terre.

Sa main tremble quand elle la tend pour aider Edward à se redresser et qu'il tousse une salive mélangée à du sang. Ses yeux sont brillants de larmes douloureuses et il grimace quand il appuie sa main contre son flanc droit. « Ca fait un mal de chien. ».

Jamais elle n'aurait dû le laisser passer devant. La numéro deux retrouve son calme, essayant d'évacuer la détresse qui la mine. « Où est ce que tu es touché ? Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! ». D'une main plus ferme, elle commence à défaire la veste du jeune homme. Un impact et plusieurs lignes sanglantes imprègnent le tissu de sa chemise. Rien que ces mouvements font que la respiration d'Edward devient saccadée et, son corps se secoue de spasmes. Bella place sa main sur le tissu avant de le palper doucement. « Est-ce que tu as senti la balle ? Est ce qu'elle est ressortie ? ».

Hochant la tête positivement, Edward parvient à montrer ses blessures. « Des éraflures… Rien que ça. Ne t'inquiète pas. ». Ce n'est pas profond mais l'emplacement promet de s'ouvrir encore plus si ce n'est pas recousu rapidement. Malgré tout, elle n'a pas le temps de faire un état plus détaillé. La seule chose à faire maintenant est de le sortir de là avant qu'il n'atteigne un stade critique.

James passe en tête, suivi de près par Rosalie. Aidée de Jasper, Bella aide Edward à franchir le couloir qui mène vers le toit. Ils poussent tous un soupir de soulagement quand ils parviennent enfin à l'air libre. Mais, Jasper déchante rapidement. En parfait tacticien, il décèle, tout de suite, un souci conséquent. Seule une passerelle permet de quitter le complexe. « Tsk… On a un sacré problème, là. ». Il montre l'issue du doigt. « Un seul passage… Totalement découvert… Le temps de parcourir cette distance, on va être méchamment exposés. Puis, on doit sauter là-bas pour rejoindre le parking. ».

Rosalie se ronge les ongles. « Comment alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? ».

Bella lui offre un visage détendu, malgré la pression. « James, tu passes en premier. On te couvre sur tout le chemin et tu trouves une planque pour tirer. Ensuite… ». Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. « Tu passeras avec Jasper. Il t'aidera. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'as déjà prouvé tes capacités lors de notre première escapade avec Demetri. Et, je serais juste derrière avec Cullen. ». Elle regarde au loin. « Qui est le con qui a eu cette idée de créer une passerelle panoramique avec une putain de balustrade en verre ? ».

James sifflote en vérifiant son matériel. « Faut pas leur en vouloir ! Je parie que la vue est belle quand on ne vous tire pas dessus. OK… Laissez-moi juste le temps de trouver un emplacement sûr. ».

Après que Jasper et Bella se soient placés afin de le couvrir, Rosalie installe Edward à côté d'elle. Ses yeux sont clos et elle prie tous les dieux possibles afin que cet épisode ne soit déjà qu'un mauvais souvenir… Pas de chance, son tour va venir et bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'imagine.

Un dernier coup d'œil lancé en direction de Bella et, James resserre machinalement sa queue de cheval. « Bon, ben c'est parti. ». Son torse emmagasine de l'air et une fois ses poumons emplis, il se concentre. Le soldat part à toute allure vers la passerelle, expirant et inspirant calmement tout en gardant un rythme intense.

Les balles fusent dès qu'il est à découvert, démontrant bien que le passage est extrêmement dangereux. Les rambardes en verre n'offrent pas l'abri espéré et, à mesure qu'il avance les impacts de balles fragilisent et éclatent peu à peu les panneaux. Zigzaguant afin d'éviter d'être abattu comme un lapin, il saute et bondit tel un diable et atterrit sur la passerelle en un joli carpé. Un garde, en cape sombre, a moins de chance que lui, ou de talent cela dépend d'où on se place, et est abattu par Jasper au moment où il finit son saut près du seal blond. Ce dernier le regarde avec surprise.

De l'autre côté, toujours sur un des toits du Château, Bella grommelle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Il se prend pour Nadia Comaneci ou quoi ? Mais putain, tu veux une note ? ». Bien que trop loin pour entendre celle qui est plus proche de lui que quiconque de son propre sang, James lève les bras comme un gymnaste en fin de prestation avant de déguerpir vers son point d'observation. Un bruit, situé entre un gloussement et un éclat de rire contenu, s'échappe de la gorge de Jasper, quand il remarque la mine outrée de la jeune femme. Elle gronde. « Il va passer un certain temps au trou, ça va le détendre. ».

Le seal a juste le temps de s'installer sur un pylône publicitaire que d'autres Volturis débarquent en masse. Il fait signe au reste de l'équipe situé de l'autre côté, si près et pourtant si loin du but, et désigne l'emplacement de certains tireurs. Bella hoche la tête avant de faire signe à Jasper afin qu'il se prépare à franchir la passerelle.

Rosalie retire ses chaussures et sort l'arme que son petit ami lui a donnée avant de partir en mission de sauvetage. Sa respiration est lourde et presque haletante, au point de gonfler et dégonfler ses joues, à la limite de l'apoplexie. « Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver Bee… C'est pas moi ça ! ».

Bella retire la sécurité du flingue en souriant, dégageant cette confiance dont ses troupes ont besoin avant de partir au combat. « C'est comme lors de nos entrainements. Je ne te demande pas de viser. Juste de faire du bruit et d'éviter de tuer notre Walker à côté de toi. ».

Un peu plus rassurée, la jeune femme semble décidée. C'est le moment que le texan choisit. Il saisit la main tremblante de Rosalie sans ménagement et l'oblige à quitter le coin où elle se terrait. Il se penche un peu pour vérifier où sont placés les gardes, replaçant vite sa tête quand il est pris pour cible et que des éclats de briques ricochent près de leurs visages. « Rosalie, c'est à nous ! Courage ! Je sais que tu en es capable car tu étais incroyable en voiture ce midi ! Emmett n'a pas tari d'éloges à ton sujet. Montres moi qu'il ne se trompe pas. ».

Ils parviennent à traverser la passerelle en courant, tirant vaguement dans la direction de leurs adversaires. Les mains toujours enlacées, le couple saute. Leurs jambes battent l'air comme s'ils pédalaient et leurs mains se séparent juste avant de retomber au sol. Jasper est vite sur ses pieds, tuant ou blessant les gardes qui se présentent devant lui. Rosalie finit plus lourdement mais parvient à retrouver un certain équilibre. Le renfort de Bella et James aide énormément, incitant les gardes à battre en retraite pour éviter les balles qui atteignent si précisément leurs cibles. Cette accalmie offre du temps à l'espionne afin qu'elle puisse entreprendre de traverser le parking.

Bella sourit presque mais, elle déchante quand Edward essaie de se relever en grimaçant. Elle comprend rapidement qu'il sera incapable de franchir la distance sans qu'elle le soutienne. Surtout qu'elle doit couvrir leurs arrières en même temps. Il réprime un cri de douleur une fois totalement debout et s'agenouille aussitôt. Son teint est cireux et sa peau perlée de sueur. La plaie, qu'il maintient de sa main, ensanglante tellement le tissu qu'on pourrait croire que sa chemise était, au départ, d'un bordeaux presque noir.

La jeune femme grommelle quelque chose d'incompréhensible et glisse doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de sueur afin de les écarter du visage d'Edward. « Il faut te sortir de là, Red. ». Le delta ne comprend pas où elle veut en venir mais réalise rapidement que quelque chose ne va pas dans son comportement. « James va vite être débordé. Il serait plus simple de leurs couper la route… ». Elle ne le regarde déjà plus et parle plus pour elle-même. « Réfléchis Swan… Allez, allez. ». Prise d'une nouvelle volonté, Bella pose son regard vers lui. Elle embrasse son front, puis ses lèvres, craquelées et sèches. « il faut que tu traverses rapidement cette putain de passerelle. Je pense que si tu t'accroches au câble de ma dague, on a une chance que tu passes de l'autre côté et cela va maintenir ta plaie en place. ». Décrochant un de ses bracelets, elle commence à rapidement faire le tour du torse d'Edward.

Bien qu'il ait du mal à respirer, Edward demande. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? ». Son teint déjà pâle vire au livide. « Comment va-t-on se tenir à deux sur ce fil ? Swan réponds-moi ! ».

La jeune femme finit de l'emmailloter et resserre son bracelet contre lui. « On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps, Cullen. Il faut quelqu'un pour te balancer de l'autre côté. Et je n'y arriverais pas si je saute avant toi. ». Elle sourit. « Puis, il me reste l'autre dague… ». Son regard doré se détourne de lui.

Son esprit menace peut être de le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais il n'est pas idiot. Les mensonges sortant de la bouche de la jeune femme sont trop flagrants. Est-ce qu'elle compte se sacrifier… pour lui ? La compréhension redonne vie à ses joues rosies par la colère. Le jeune homme secoue sa tête, à plusieurs reprises, refusant d'admettre l'évidence. Son comportement le rajeunit de plusieurs années tant il ressemble à un gamin boudeur, prêt à taper du pied. « Non. ». Il secoue encore sa tête. « Je refuse… ».

Elle soupire. « Cullen, ne fais pas le difficile. ».

Il tente de la convaincre. « Tu…. Tu vas passer avant moi. Je me débrouillerais pour les retenir. ».

« Avec quoi ? Ta bite et ton couteau ? Tu ne tiens même plus debout. ». Bella lui prend le visage entre ses deux mains. « Cullen, écoutes. Et, écoutes bien car je ne le répèterais pas. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour que tu t'en sortes. ».

Edward essaie de se redresser, alors qu'il est déjà emmailloté dans le fil. Son bras reste collé contre lui, protégeant la partie de son corps blessé et cela gêne ses mouvements. « Putain, ne me fais pas un coup pareil, Swan. Pour une fois, laisses moi agir comme un putain de mec envers toi. Je suis censé te protéger et pas l'inverse ! ».

Un sourire tente de percer le visage fatigué de la numéro deux. « C'est bien essayé mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire le macho…. ». Elle inspire profondément, et remarque du coin de l'œil, les autres qui font des signes pressants cachés de l'autre côté. « J'ai mon autre dague. Puis, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de m'en remettre. ».

La main valide d'Edward tire vainement sur les liens qui l'entravent. « Bella... Ne fais pas ça. Je ne te laisserais pas décider à ma place. Tu me dois bien ça. ».

La jeune femme se lève et se dirige vers ce qui reste de la passerelle. Rosalie et Jasper lui font de grands signes afin que le couple se décide à les rejoindre. Tout autour d'eux, elle parvient à discerner les gardes Volturi qui montent les escaliers et se rapprochent dangereusement d'elle. James snipe toute personne passant à sa portée mais les italiens sont encore tellement, tellement nombreux.

Il reste peu de temps. Elle soulève son compagnon et passe sous son aisselle afin de l'aider à marcher. Elle s'arrête dès qu'ils arrivent au bord de la passerelle, qui est la limite avant d'être totalement à découvert. Sa main passe derrière sa tête et récupère une de ses dagues. Bien entendu, c'est celle qui est encore complète. La lame de l'autre étant profondément enfoncée dans la nuque d'Aro Volturi. Mais ça, c'est un détail qu'Edward ne soupçonne pas… Du moins pas encore.

Calculant sa trajectoire, Bella soulève sa Charlie's Angel intacte et la lance, avec précision juste au milieu du pylône où se trouve le reste de son équipe improvisée. Le fil arachnide accroché au manche luit sous la lumière, juste au-dessus de la passerelle, comme une ligne de vie.

Puis, elle se tourne vers Edward. Des larmes ont coulés sur ses joues, creusant de fines tranchées sur sa peau poussiéreuse. « Ne fais pas ça. ».

Elle les essuie de son pouce. « Je connaissais mon destin avant même d'avoir posé le pied en Italie. J'ai choisi ce qui m'arrive. ». Le martèlement des gardes se rapproche. Encore une minute voire deux et ils parviendront jusqu'à eux.

La voix rauque d'Edward interrompt le cours de ses pensées. « S'il te plait… Je t'en supplie Bella, ne fais pas ça. ».

Bella se penche et le soulève, retenant une grimace. « Je vais faire diversion, le temps que vous puissiez filer. Rose sait comment rejoindre mon second garage. ». Sans même attendre une réponse, elle pose ses lèvres violemment sur celles d'Edward. « Tu n'es pas en mesure de parlementer, Cullen. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être en mesure de tenir ma promesse cette fois… Mais je vais tenter de vous rejoindre. ».

Ces propos retentissent comme un couperet dans l'esprit du blessé. Une promesse qu'elle lui avait fait quand ils étaient encore des bleus. Il essaie encore de se débattre bien que cela soit peine perdu. Elle a déjà fait son choix. Son attention capte le fait qu'elle lui explique encore, et encore, qu'elle aura plus de chance à s'en tirer seule, et qu'au pire, il lui reste encore une dague.

Passant son bras sous celui d'Edward, Bella fait quelques pas avec lui, l'entrainant au début de la passerelle. Son regard doré scrute le visage de celui qu'elle aime. Beau et adorable… Mais surement pas fait pour elle aux vues des événements, bien qu'elle l'ait voulu de tout son être. Ses sourcils se froncent tant cette pensée est désespérée.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le coup de la dépressive._

Elle doit émettre des ondes négatives car Edward finit par le sentir et tourne son visage vers elle. Ses yeux verts expriment une rage froide et sa voix est à peine contenue, bien que haletante. « Je te l'ordonne. Tu me dois bien ça. Tu as promis que tu ne me laisserais pas. ».

Bella sourit. « Cullen, je ne crois pas que cela marche pour ce type de situation. ».

Il murmure, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. « Bella. Tentes de traverser avec moi. ».

Un premier garde arrive et appelle la cavalerie. Bella comprend qu'ils n'ont plus assez de temps et pousse le jeune homme, l'obligeant à continuer seul. « Dépêches toi Cullen. Ils arrivent et je ne pourrais pas les retenir très longtemps. ».

Edward se tient sur la passerelle, et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là pour le soutenir, son équilibre est plus que précaire, mais il résiste. « Nan, je reste avec toi. ».

Elle secoue sa tête et bien que des balles commencent à fuser dans leur direction et que les gardes les plus téméraires accourent sur la passerelle, prend le temps de le contempler. « Ne m'obliges pas. Je serais juste derrière. ». Voyant qu'il est décidé, Bella contourne son regard pour faire signe à Jasper. Celui hoche la tête négativement et entreprend de venir sur la passerelle à son tour mais trop tard.

D'une main tremblante, Bella clipse son bracelet dans le poignet d'Edward et appuie sur le bouton inverseur du mécanisme. Edward a tout juste le temps de dire « Non ! » que le câble commence à rembobiner le fil arachide dans le bracelet, attirant irrémédiablement Edward vers le côté sécurisé de la passerelle. Il se cogne contre le mur de l'immeuble d'en face avant de remonter à l'aide de Jasper qui entreprend de tirer sur le câble. Une fois sur le parking et dans son élan, il entraine le texan à terre. Pendant ce temps la jeune femme accroche le bijou qui lui reste sur la rambarde et bloque le manche, à la lame brisée, dans sa ceinture. Avec un peu de chance…

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le Delta se retrouve à l'abri où le reste de l'équipe, qui les attendaient, le délivre des fils qui maintiennent son corps. Mais tous relèvent leurs têtes quand James saute de son point de tir en hurlant à pleins poumons.

La scène se déroule comme au ralenti. Bella retire ses désert-eagles de ses holsters et au lieu de viser les Volturi qui se précipitent sur elle, elle prend le temps de baisser ses armes. Elle murmure quelque chose, le visage embué de larmes et tire à plusieurs reprises. Son esprit ressasse l'adage que la division 13 a pour habitude de clamer avant une mission. « N'ayez aucun scrupules quand vous croisez l'ennemi car je suis pire que l'enfer et donc celle qu'il faut craindre…».

_BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG !_

Au début, Rosalie ne réalise et ne comprend absolument pas son geste_. Pourquoi tirer dans le vide ? Pourquoi est-ce que Jasper se jette sur James et Edward afin de les retenir ? Le plus dur est fait… La voiture est à quelques mètres et s'ils parviennent à semer le reste de leurs poursuivants, ils pourront quitter cet enfer. Mais pourquoi ?_

_BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG !_

Le bruit infernal du verre qui éclate lui offre un dur retour à la réalité. Tout autour de Bella, la passerelle se délite. Les cordes d'acier, les plaques de verre, les tubes, tout explose au contact de ses balles. Certains gardes ont rapidement compris son action mais ils sont trop nombreux sur la passerelle pour pouvoir reculer.

C'est dans un brouhaha d'enfer et un nuage presque atomique de poussière que le seul lien qui permettait aux gardes de les poursuivre s'est effondré…. Entrainant Bella, plus de cinquante mètres plus bas.

**xoxo**

**Retrouvez moi sur Facebook… sous le pseudo : Lex Lina Fanfiction**

**Merci à mes correctrices Zalihata et Daria**

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	13. DarkRising

_**Under The Gun**_

_**Inspiration : Twilight par S. Meyer & A Friendly Game Of Poker par Mrs. Witter**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre Treize.**

**DarkRising**

**« Quand un homme dit d'un jeu qu'il est puéril et stupide, c'est probablement qu'une femme peut le battre. ». Auteur anonyme.**

.

**Chanson choisie pour ce chapitre :**

Wax Taylor – Down in Flames

Bruno Mars – The Other Side

Rudimental – Waiting All Night

**xoxo**

_**Piste privée – Aéroport de Volterra…**_

Tout le monde s'affaire autour de lui mais, il ne parvient pas à ouvrir les yeux.

_Ils sont au milieu d'une clairière recouverte de fleurs sauvages et d'herbes hautes. Il fait bon et Bella lui sourit. « Edward ! ». Un grand sourire qui pourrait tant le réchauffer si…_

Carlisle aboie des ordres au téléphone tandis que Jasper étudie une carte.

_Bella lui offre un baiser. Un de ces baisers de cinéma qui font claquer les genoux et tournent la tête… Si ce n'est que…. Elle fait glisser la bretelle de sa petite robe d'été, dévoilant sa peau nue… OK C'est quoi le bordel là ?_

_Le jeune homme sait tout de suite qu'il y a un putain de problème. Il demande. « Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Tu parles d'un rêve ! »._

_Celle qui se prend pour Bella, car Edward est certain que ce n'est pas elle, se met à rire. « Ah ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a trahie ? »._

_Il montre l'endroit romantique de son index. « Sérieusement ? On parle de Bella là ! Un terrain royalement découvert, une tenue trop légère pour cacher une arme ou encore le fait de m'appeler par mon prénom… et en plus tu n'embrasse pas aussi bien qu'elle… »._

_Une douleur le prend dans le bras où une marque apparait. Le temps de ce simple geste et ce n'est plus la jolie brune qui se tient devant lui mais un mix de toutes les femmes qu'il a pu connaitre qui lui susurre doucement. « C'est fini. Tu l'as perdu. »._

_Edward tourne la tête à droite, puis à gauche, observant le ciel qui s'obscurcit, les fleurs qui se flétrissent à vue d'œil… et la jeune femme, qui ricane comme une dingue, continue de se morpher en brune, blonde, rousse… _

Rosalie se penche au-dessus de lui. « Edward revient à lui. On vient de perfuser l'antibio mais son pouls est en train de s'affoler… ».

Une voix, dont il ne reconnait pas le timbre féminin, répond. « Il va peut-être délirer un peu. Tout dépend de la façon que son corps va accepter la dose que je viens de lui administrer. Peut-être serait-il bon de lui donner de la morphine ou un sédatif ? ».

_Non… Non, sans comprendre pourquoi, Edward sait qu'il ne doit pas la perdre hors de sa vue. 'Dis-moi ! Dis-moi où est Bella, s'il te plait !?'. Si son subconscient veut lui dire quelque chose, alors autant passer le message jusqu'au bout._

Emmett le secoue maintenant. « Edward ! Réveille-toi ! Il faut que tu te calmes…. ».

'_C'est fini. Tu l'as perdu…'_

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillent et sa gorge brule quand le prénom de la femme qu'il aime passe ses lèvres sèches. « Bella ? ». Il se redresse brutalement. Son cœur bat trop fort dans sa poitrine et ses jambes tremblent quand le delta cherche à se mettre debout.

'_C'est fini. Tu l'as perdu…'_

Il réprime une remontée de bile à cause du monde qui tourne trop vite autour de lui. Sa main se pose sur sa bouche au cas où le liquide gastrique gagnerait le combat.

Une grande respiration et son esprit reprend le dessus. Nauséeux, le soldat a du mal à émerger. « Il faut que j'y retourne. Bella… Elle…. Je dois y aller. ». Son regard fait le tour de la pièce tandis que le delta se souvient, petit à petit, de ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Putain, je suis où ?_

Une douleur lancinante l'oblige à se tenir courbé et son autre main se pose sur le bandage qui lui barre l'estomac.

Leur fuite précipitée de l'immeuble… La chute de Bella... Le fait qu'il soit parti sans elle…

_Non. C'est impossible. Ce n'est pas arrivé et ça n'arrivera jamais. J'ai besoin d'elle, tout comme elle a besoin de moi. Bella est en vie. Elle va bien et elle… Elle le doit…_

Les visages contrits de ses amis lui font craindre le pire. Carlisle met fin à ses doutes. « Edward… Tu es resté dans les vapes durant plus d'une heure après votre fuite. ». Il pose une main compatissante et l'oblige à s'assoir, avant d'insister, une fois encore, pour que son fils se repose. « Tu n'as qu'une plaie superficielle mais tous ces mouvements ne font que l'aggraver. Alors, reste calme. On s'occupe de la suite. ». Il fait un signe de tête vers l'infirmière qui s'approche rapidement, dégainant une seringue et prête à planter l'aiguille dans le fil de sa perfusion.

La main d'Edward intercepte celle de la jeune femme. Son ton est glacial lorsqu'il resserre ses doigts contre la peau fine. « Faites ça et c'est la dernière chose que vous ferez avant que je ne vous brise les poignets. ». Les yeux de l'infirmière s'écarquillent de terreur.

Bien que tout le monde sache que le soldat ne s'attaquerait pas à une femme sans défense, la personne concernée n'est pas au courant et recule de quelques pas, laissant le Général régler, tout seul, ses comptes avec son fils. Passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés, le Général soupire. « Ne fais pas le difficile… ».

Edward ne prend même pas le temps de répondre et se tourne vers Jasper. « Où est James ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a prévu ? ».

Le texan hoche la tête négativement. « Rien. Rien n'est prévu, mec. Tu sais comment ça se passe. Les consignes sont claires… ». Il racle sa gorge, resserrée par la gêne et l'angoisse de la situation. « On a déjà fait une tentative. C'est l'incident diplomatique si on y retourne. ».

Edward fait quelques pas, retenu seulement par le fil de sa perfusion qui menace de le lâcher à tout moment, enfin si ses nerfs ne craquent pas avant. « Ce n'est pas possible… Tu mens…. Je ne peux pas y croire ! ».

Rosalie entre avec fracas dans la pièce puis se poste devant lui. Ses mains reposent sur ses hanches et son regard, embué de larmes, semble prêt à défier quiconque osera se mettre sur son chemin. « Dis-moi que tu vas y aller…. Que tu n'abandonnes pas comme tous les autres ! ».

Emmett la retient par le bras. « Rose… Ne te mêle pas de ça… Viens… ».

Elle retire la main qui tente de l'entrainer plus loin. « Vous vous foutez de moi ? HEIN ! C'est une blague, pas vrai ? Vous êtes des putains de militaires, merde ! Ya pas un code d'honneur ou quelque chose dans le même genre qui fait qu'on ne laisse personne derrière ?! ».

Les soldats présents dans la pièce baissent la tête. C'est toujours un choix difficile. Faire passer son pays avant ses camarades ou même sa famille. Mais la jolie blonde ne s'en laisse pas démordre. « Edward… Je ne te connais pas et… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous mais tu ne peux pas la laisser là. ». Voyant que personne ne bouge, que ce soit pour assimiler ses propos ou simplement parce qu'ils ont déjà fait une croix sur la Volturi, Rosalie décide de passer à l'action, même si c'est seule qu'elle doit retourner chacune des pierres du château. Le regard plein de dédain, elle grommelle. « Je vais voir ce James. Lui aura surement quelque chose à me proposer. ».

La porte claque derrière elle et Emmett, perdu, ne sait s'il doit lui courir après ou s'il doit rester en soutien avec le reste des deltas. Jasper l'aide dans son choix. « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller mec. Faut que tout le monde se calme. Allez viens. ». Les deux soldats sortent rapidement, laissant Edward seul avec son père.

Il retombe lourdement sur le lit et laisser échapper un profond soupir. Les paumes de ses mains frottent ses yeux dont les paupières rouges montrent le stress. Sa voix est rauque quand il finit par parler. « Elle était auprès de moi et… ». Il lève sa main avec la lassitude avant de la laisser retomber lourdement. « Elle a choisi de mourir. ».

Carlisle s'approche et passe un bras compatissant autour de ses épaules. « Je sais. Je comprends. ».

Edward le repousse. « Non. Non, je ne pense pas que tu puisses réaliser. Cette femme est tout pour moi et c'est grâce à elle que je suis ici… Même si…. ».

Le soldat a encore du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle l'ait si froidement abandonné à son sort. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être blessé par le fait que Bella se sente obligée de l'aider. Qu'elle ne pense point au fait qu'il ne veut plus être laissé à l'écart.

_Est-ce que mes sentiments ne valent rien à ses yeux ? _

« ARGH ! » Edward se secoue la tête, maudissant en plus le fait que cela lui donne encore plus la nausée. « Arrêtes de penser à elle ! Arrêtes de penser à elle ! ».

Son père tente de rester sérieux et froid au possible, ce qui est difficile vu qu'il connait les sentiments que porte son fils envers Bella qu'il considère comme une amie. « Est-ce si dur que cela ? Je n'aimerais pas réaliser que Swan n'est qu'une conquête de plus dans ton tableau de chasse… Est-ce que tu y tiens autant que tu le laisse paraitre ?».

Réalisant où il veut en venir, le soldat prend appui contre le lit. Ses doigts agrippent les fils qui le retiennent. « Assez pour désobéir à un ordre direct de mon État-Major, Général. ». Pris d'un nouvel élan, Edward arrache sa perfusion et part rejoindre les autres dehors.

Dommage, il est parti si vite qu'il ne verra pas le sourire de son supérieur.

Edward remarque James qui fait les cent pas non loin du tarmac, mais avant d'affronter le regard de son « _frère ennemi_ », il préfère faire le point avec ceux de son équipe.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Jasper l'informe de la situation. En moins d'une demi-heure, et en parfait tacticien, le texan a accumulé assez d'informations pour faire un récapitulatif précis de la zone. Et, comme ils s'y attendaient tous… _C'est la merde_.

Lorsqu'il relève la tête, Edward est surpris de constater que James n'est plus seul. Planqué par l'ombre d'un hangar, et comme s'il était apparu dans un _'pouf'_ de fumée magique, Demetri se tient près de lui, dans sa cape sombre.

C'est flippant cette manière qu'il a de se déplacer dans l'ombre et, se dire que Bella a passé tant de temps auprès de lui, n'ajoute qu'une couche de plus à son inquiétude. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle partage ce même regard, ténébreux et calculateur. Comme si le russe faisait mentalement le compte des nombreuses façons qu'il pourrait utiliser pour mettre fin à vos jours, ceux de vos enfants et même de votre poisson rouge, sans même se salir les mains. D'ailleurs, il ne faut pas se leurrer, c'est surement le cas quand il pose son regard sur vous.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas à la recherche de Bella ?_

Edward fait lentement la distance qui le sépare des deux hommes, qui ne font absolument pas attention à lui. Si quelqu'un peut lui en dire plus sur l'avenir de Bella, c'est surement eux. Des bribes de conversation parviennent jusqu'à lui. La passe entre James et Demetri semble serrée.

« Tu sais comment cela marche. Je ne peux me présenter là-bas sans elle. Les gradés commencent déjà à s'interroger sur le fait de ne pas voir Isabella. Il faut que je calme les esprits avant qu'ils ne se mettent à sa recherche. ».

La voix de James est tendue. « Ces putains de vautours, ils flairent la mort à des kilomètres. Ça me laisse peu de temps pour retrouver princesse. ». Il montre Rosalie à l'aide de son pouce. « Je pense que la blonde connait assez les lieux pour m'indiquer le meilleur emplacement. Au pire…. Si on lance le protocole, j'aurais une équipe médicale directement dispo. ».

Le russe hoche la tête, montrant sa désapprobation. « Sekhmet, hein ? S'il lui reste un soupçon de vie, elle te tuera. Non, en fait, elle nous tuera tous les deux. Comment es-tu au courant de ce protocole ? ».

_Le protocole Sekhmet ? De quoi est ce qu'ils parlent ?_

James fait mine de taper le bout de son pied sur un petit caillou. « J'ai vécu chez les Swan…. Lorsqu'elle rentrait de ces soit-disants examens médicaux… Putain ! J'ai vécu en direct les séquelles qu'elle subissait… ». Il retire son visage fuyant en passant la main dessus, paraissant plus décidé à vue d'œil. « Et pourtant, elle a survécu… Comment ont-ils pu faire des expériences pareilles ? ».

Les mains du russe se lèvent comme pour le protéger. « Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si son père était un dingue. ».

Le seal soupire encore. « Puis, si cette paranoïa peut servir à lui sauver la vie, je suis prêt à accepter les représailles… Mais, putain, ça me laisse combien de temps ? ».

« Deux heures tout au plus. Je sais que vous les américains aimez gérer jusqu'au moindre détail, pour ensuite foncer tête baissée dans la fosse aux lions. ».

Un sourcil blond cendré se dresse en parfait accent circonflexe sur le visage de James. « Et ça…. De la part d'un boucher moscovite, c'est certain que l'hôpital se fout de la charité. ». Il secoue la tête, ôtant toute trace d'humour à leur conversation. « Tu me donnes les infos et je me charge du reste. ».

Demetri hoche la tête et c'est le moment qu'Edward choisit pour se faire remarquer. Il dit froidement. « Je suis surpris de vous voir ici, Demetri. À quoi nous vaut ce plaisir ? ».

Un sourcil se lève brièvement sur le visage du numéro un de la garde Volturi. Sa voix rendue plus rugueuse par son accent, se fait presque moqueuse. « Ne mentez pas, Cullen. Nous sommes près d'un objet sacré… ». Son index pointe un endroit vers le hangar. Le regard des deux soldats américains se lève et ils peuvent discerner, sous les armoiries Volturi, une représentation religieuse du plus célèbre crucifié sur sa croix, juste au-dessus de l'entrée du bâtiment.

Edward reste dubitatif. Il a du mal à croire qu'il y ait un soupçon de piété dans le corps de Demetri surtout qu'il se doute bien que le garde a dû tuer plus de monde, femmes, enfants, chiens et chats inclus, que toutes les personnes actuellement sur le tarmac. Surtout qu'il est incroyable que le garde du corps d'Aro Volturi ne fonde pas au soleil tant il est la malfaisance incarnée. Puis, le diable continue. « Mais effectivement, c'est un temps de crise et je me dois de retourner au Château. ».

Sachant que ce n'est point le moment de faire la fine bouche, le delta préfère laisser son sarcasme au vestiaire. Il pose sa main sur la cape du Volturi. « Est-ce que vous l'avez retrouvée ? ».

Demetri lui offre un regard sombre et tellement haineux que le Delta a un mouvement de recul et qu'il doit prendre sur lui pour éviter que sa main libre ne recherche son arme. Il est prêt à le faire quand le russe cherche quelque chose dans sa cape. Il en ressort une tablette qu'il tend directement vers James. « Tu sais qu'il reste peu de temps. Voici celle qui contient les codes d'Isabella. ».

Une berline noire roule doucement vers eux. Le véhicule est si silencieux que c'est à se demander s'il n'est pas propulsé par des pauvres mecs qui pédalent, pliés en deux sous le capot. Avant de monter à l'intérieur, Demetri se permet un dernier commentaire. « Je ne sais ce qu'elle vous trouve, l'américain. Mais, c'est là votre dernière chance de prouver que vous méritez une telle place dans sa vie. Quel que soit votre choix, je ne la laisserais pas mourir comme son père. ».

La voiture est déjà loin quand Edward finit par demander. « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Je croyais que Swan était juste porté disparu. ».

« Ne te fais pas plus innocent que tu ne l'es, Cullen. ». Se rappelant que Cullen ne connait absolument pas la suite des évènements liés à la mission en Sibérie, James crache par terre et s'adoucie. « Il y a pas mal de spéculation sur la mort de Swan… On sait juste que ça s'est très mal passé et qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé assez de preuve pour l'identifier. Tout ce que Bella m'a dit est qu'elle finira surement comme lui. Le corps jeté dans un trou… sans funérailles, ni pierre tombale et encore moins quelqu'un pour la pleurer. ».

**xoxo**

Bella ressent à peine le mélange de verre et de métal qui lui perce la chair quand elle réalise que briser la passerelle n'était pas la plus brillante des idées qu'elle ait pu avoir. Obligée de lâcher ses flingues, elle enroule ses bras autour du fil qui est accroché à sa ceinture, grimaçant quand il lacère le tissu de ses vêtements aux fibres améliorées avant de s'attaquer à la peau.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand ses mains ne trouvent aucune prise assez stable pour la freiner dans sa chute et qu'elle se rapproche dangereusement du sol. Le fil de sa dague lui permet de déjouer la gravité quand elle se balance de gauche à droite pour éviter les débris et les gardes qui tombent avec elle. Malgré le nuage de plâtre et de béton, la garde aperçoit une colonne assez stable pour qu'elle y trouve un minimum d'appui. Avant même de s'y laisser glisser, elle prie pour que la structure puisse soutenir ses pas. Remerciant James pour ses entrainements de dingue lors de sa période Jackie Chan, la jeune femme se sert du manche de sa dague comme une tyrolienne avant d'effectuer un Wall-flip, qui finit de la ralentir et se positionne correctement afin de retomber le mieux possible. Malgré tout, elle fait un plat et l'impact est rude. Les tessons, en quantité astronomique, sur le sol, pénètrent aisément les épaisseurs de sa tenue. La douleur se répand dans tout son corps.

Grace à son entrainement physique et son mental rudement endurci par son père, elle ne se recroqueville pas, comme son cerveau lui réclame par réflexe. Un sanglot parvient, tout de même, à s'échapper de sa poitrine.

_La douleur n'est qu'une sollicitation nerveuse…Ce n'est qu'un stimulus nociceptif….Fuck… Putain… de…. Ça fait un mal de chien._

Ses yeux restent ouverts et perdent quelques grosses larmes alors que la numéro deux est immobile contre le sol.

_Restes consciente Bella… Allez bouges toi… _

Bella expire, tousse et crache de la poussière. C'est un effort plus que considérable. Son esprit tente de faire un inventaire.

Sa joue et sa tempe sont griffées par les graviers sur lesquels elle est tombée. Elle bouge une main, puis l'autre… _Aie… _De ses poignets au bout de ses phalanges, des échardes de verre sont logées profondément dans sa peau, à se demander si elle n'est pas née avec. _Putain de…. _Ses deux bras sont marqués par les traits de lacération de son fil… _Aie... Mais bon rien de cassé apparemment… _Et ainsi de suite jusqu'au moment où elle est sûre de pouvoir se poser sur ses coudes et se retourner.

Relevant sa tête lourdement, son regard doré inspecte les alentours. Le nuage de poussière commence, à peine, à se dissiper. Les corps des gardes Volturis ont étés projetés tout autour d'elle et nombreux sont dans des positions trop invraisemblables pour soupçonner qu'ils soient encore tous en vie. Cela ne la perturbe même pas car elle a déjà vu bien pire et elle serait prête à recommencer pour sauver la vie d'Edward.

_Enfin pas tout de suite mais, d'ailleurs si tu veux revoir ce crétin, faut que tu te sortes de là…_

Elle regarde sa position. Du sang, le sien maintenant elle en est sûre, imprègne le sol. Bella tousse encore et détache doucement les fils arachnides qui ont presque scindés sa chair en plusieurs endroits. Puis, avec une douloureuse précision, la jeune femme retire quelques pointes de verre de ses paumes. Du sang coule abondamment des plaies au point qu'elle glisse en grimaçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Il faut, à tout prix, qu'elle se mette hors de vue. Avec le peu d'énergie qui lui reste, elle parvient à crapahuter vers un de ses deserts eagle, tombé non loin d'elle. Sa nuque craque quand elle se contorsionne pour inspecter le sol dans un dernier espoir de retrouver l'autre. La chance n'étant pas de son coté, Bella préfère abandonner. Ses chargeurs sont vides de toutes les façons.

Connaissant les alentours du Château, elle sait qu'un petit talus est à proximité où, à l'abri des regards, elle aura le temps de faire le point sur sa situation. Cette dernière est loin d'être glorieuse vu que Bella n'a plus d'armes et est exténuée.

Ce simple effort, trainant la patte sur une trentaine de mètres, met la jeune femme en sueur, haletant tant cela lui a couté physiquement. Elle tousse encore et resserre sa cape autour de son corps. « Juste une petite minute… ». Le plat de sa main essuie sa bouche alors qu'elle crache un mélange de sang, de bile et de salive et son pied dissimule vite les traces humides faites au sol. Elle laisse une inscription discrète sur une dalle brisée, afin que si un des Seals de la division 13 passe par là, et, connaissant ces idiots, ils en seraient capables, il pourrait retrouver son chemin sans aucun problème.

En plus des râles d'agonie des survivants, les voix de plusieurs membres du service de sécurité, et des urgences médicales du château, parvient à ses oreilles. Il est vraiment temps de déguerpir. La jeune femme se redresse difficilement mais prend sur elle, et sur l'adrénaline qui la shoote littéralement, pour avancer un peu plus vite, un peu plus loin, afin de distancer toute personne qui se rendrait compte de son état et de sa présence sur les lieux.

Encore cinq bonnes minutes passent, alors qu'elle avance dans un coin de la ville pas vraiment familier. Son cerveau commence à lui faire parvenir des signes de plus en plus déplaisants. Les frissons incontrôlables, les points noirs devant ses rétines…. Elle soupire, prenant appui contre la clôture délabrée d'un restaurant de quartier. La barrière en bois cède aisément sous son poids.

La voix de son père ne cesse de retentir dans son esprit, froide et autoritaire…

_Dans ce monde, il n'y a que deux catégories d'être humain. Les forts et les faibles…_

Elle lève les yeux, calculant la distance qu'il lui reste à parcourir pour rejoindre le point de ralliement qu'elle a fixé. « Je ne suis pas faible. ».

_L'argent, le pouvoir, la célébrité, le statut social… tout ça n'est qu'artifice. Chaque personne est différente mais là où tu marques des points… cette infime différence entre toi et le commun des mortels, est la manière dont tu réagis face à l'ennemi, une arme ou tout autre chose qui menace ta vie. Es-tu une faible Isabella ?_

Les lèvres craquelées de la jeune femme répondent par pur automatisme. « NON. ». Ses poumons l'obligent encore à tousser cette lave brulante qui lui râpe l'œsophage, retenant ses gestes quand elle passe la terrasse mal entretenue de l'arrière-cour. Son corps tombe maladroitement derrière un amas de chaises et tables, protégés par une bâche en plastique et dans un ultime effort, elle parvient à s'assoir à même le sol.

La tête de Bella repose lourdement contre un pied de table rouillé mais elle n'en a cure. De nouvelles larmes coulent sur ses joues, laissant des trainées grisâtres sur sa peau salie. « Cinq minutes… Après, j'irais les retrouver… Juste cinq minutes… ». Ses paupières la cisaillent quand elles se ferment et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle sombre dans l'inconscience.

**xoxo**

James reste immobile, étudiant silencieusement les informations transmises en direct par la tablette. Le petit bijou de technologie est une base de données complète, affichée sur écran tactile, en une 3D parfaite, les petits points désignant tout le personnel du Château de Volterra. Que Demetri ai accepté de lui refiler un tel objet dépasse l'entendement. Mais, James sait depuis longtemps que le russe partage des sentiments pour Bella aussi forts que peuvent l'être ceux de tous ceux qui ont eu la chance de la connaitre intimement.

Rosalie leur explique brièvement qu'il n'y a plus de temps à perdre car les subordonnés directs de Bella vont bientôt partir à sa recherche. Emmett sourit. « C'est bien ça, non ? Plus il y a de monde et plus on a de chance de la retrouver ! ».

Jasper grimace. « Tu n'as pas lu le rapport ? Le château est régi par un système de Darwinisme social. Si tu préfères ils laissent faire la sélection naturelle. Il faut faire tes preuves si tu veux prendre du grade. En clair… Si tu veux être un soldat de la garde d'élite, il faut que tu parviennes à en éliminer un. ».

Rosalie acquiesce, passant une main frustrée dans ses cheveux. « En tuant King, Bella est devenue la numéro deux. Elle est un des membres les plus coriaces qu'ils aient pu avoir et c'est un adversaire redoutable. Donc le fait qu'elle soit, surement, ensevelie dans les décombres… Blessée voire même inconsciente… ».

Emmett finit par comprendre l'urgence de la situation. « … Elle est une proie facile pour tous ceux qui rêveraient de prendre sa place, sans risquer de se faire trancher la gorge rien que pour y avoir pensé. ».

À bout de nerfs, Edward ferme les yeux avant de les ouvrir, décidé. Il arrache l'outil multimédia des mains du Seal et fait glisser rapidement son doigt sur la surface tactile. Il grogne. « Comment ça marche ? Comment ça peut nous aider à la retrouver ? ».

James hausse les épaules, fatigué par le comportement impétueux, limite gamin, du soldat. « Ça indique, en temps réel, l'emplacement et l'identité de toute personne travaillant pour le compte des Volturi, qu'ils soient morts ou non. C'est mis à jour toutes les dix minutes, même avec… ». Il fait le signe réglementaire des guillemets avec ses index et majeurs. « …_'la série d'accidents'_ qui a eu lieu aujourd'hui. ».

Toujours aussi nerveux, le Delta maugrée. « Putain et comment on fait pour utiliser cette merde ? ». Une série de jurons passe ses lèvres sèches quand il ne parvient toujours pas à ses fins.

Le regard fixé sur lui, James continue sur le même ton calme. « Tu as juste à taper son nom dans le moteur de recherche. ».

BELLA SWAN_. . . . . . . _Entry no found__

ISABELLA SWAN_. . . . . _Entry no found__

Edward attend et attend encore. « Rien… Il n'y a aucun résultat. C'est une putain de farce, Hunter. ».

« Ce n'est pas une blague, Cullen. ».

La voix du Delta se fait plus forte, la frustration prenant sérieusement le dessus. « PUTAIN, mais ça ne donne rien. Pourquoi est-ce que Demetri nous fait perdre notre temps ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu marches dans son putain de jeu ? Je ne pensais pas que tu la laisserais tombé… Je croyais que tu étais son meilleur ami ! ».

Cette fois, c'est James qui hurle, le saisissant par le bras. « NE REDIS JAMAIS UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! PERSONNE ICI NE PEUT COMPRENDRE MON ATTACHEMENT POUR BELLA ! PERSONNE ICI NE TIENT AUTANT À ELLE QUE MOI ! ».

La pression sur son biceps est si forte qu'Edward grimace avant de réussir à s'en dépêtrer. Il avance d'un pas, son allure menaçante au possible. « Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'apparait pas encore ? Il n'y a que des morts et des blessés sur cette putain de liste ! ».

James le pousse encore mais Jasper s'interpose entre eux, pour calmer la situation. Son accent est plus fort que jamais quand il tente de raisonner les deux militaires. « Réfléchis un peu. Si elle n'est pas là… ».

Les rouages de l'esprit d'Edward font enfin leur boulot, dissipant un peu la tension actuelle. Il scrute encore la tablette et murmure, comme pour lui-même. « ….C'est qu'il y a une chance qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore trouvée. ».

Jasper lui rappelle. « Mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'y retourner. Nous devons rester là. À moins que tu ne connaisses des mecs qui n'ont pas lieu d'être ici légalement… ».

James réfléchit. « Ca tombe plutôt bien alors. ». Il sort un document de sa poche. « La division 13 est officiellement en mission en Espagne. Mes hommes et moi-même sommes attendus à Forks demain soir. Aucun ordre de mission n'a été fait pour ce déplacement en Italie. ». Son sourire carnassier éclaire son visage. « En clair, nous sommes des touristes. ».

Il est donc rapidement conclu que seuls James et son équipe peuvent repartir au Château. Edward semble au bord de l'apoplexie à cette nouvelle.

Carlisle se retient de sourire, devant la nouvelle motivation de l'équipe improvisée. Il prend une profonde inspiration et décide de faire quelque chose pour son fils. Il se tourne vers Emmett. « Est-il possible que le bruit métallique que je viens d'entendre provienne de notre avion ? Il serait bon d'établir un check up de l'appareil… ». Il sort un petit téléphone de sa poche. « Je vais prendre des nouvelles de ma femme… ça peut être long alors qu'on ne me dérange pas. ».

Emmett claque dans ses mains. « Je préviens la tour de contrôle immédiatement et mes sincères salutations à Madame Esmée. ». Il se tourne vers James. « C'est un MC 130… Tu sais le temps qu'il te reste. ».

Le Seal resserre l'élastique de sa queue de cheval. « No problemo. Le temps de prévenir l'équipe. ». Il salue le père d'Edward. « Général Cullen, nous… hum… allons sécuriser le périmètre. ».

Carlisle hoche la tête et son salut militaire est bien plus amical que le décorum ne l'exige. « Ramenez la, Hunter. ».

Le regard machiavélique du soldat montre sa détermination. « Comptez sur moi, Général. ». Il lève sa main et fait plusieurs signes avec ses doigts et son poing. Jake et les jumeaux, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement, à l'écart, en train de discuter, réagissent prestement et sans même un regard pour les autres, filent à toute allure vers la ville. Il jette un œil vers la Volturi, et lui lance un récepteur micro. « Princesse… On maintient le contact radio. ».

Rosalie ne s'offusque pas de son ton limite misogyne et sait choisir ses combats quand ils méritent d'être menés. « Je ferais tout pour vous aider. ».

Alors qu'il vérifie ses munitions, Edward l'interpelle. « Dwyer ! Laisses-moi venir avec toi ! ».

Sans même se tourner vers lui, James repose ses flingues adorés dans leurs étuis respectifs et réponds. « Tu rêves, Cullen. Un soldat blessé, aussi bon qu'il soit, n'est qu'un poids mort pour son équipe. ».

Edward insiste, même s'il se souvient que James a toujours été plus que protecteur envers Bella. Ce clébard de Jake aussi, mais le blond l'est encore plus. « Je peux prendre soin de moi ! Ne me compte pas dans l'équipe. Je ne vous ralentirais pas. ».

D'une main véloce, James appuie sur la blessure du Delta, qui grimace et se plie automatiquement sous la douleur. « Ouais, je vois ça Cullen. ».

_Putain de…_

Ayant raté ce test, Edward sait qu'il faut encore essayer de l'amadouer.

_Comment réussir à le convaincre ?_

Bella et James… Jamais il n'a compris leur lien mais Edward en sait assez pour être horriblement jaloux. Ce n'est pas dû à une quelconque tension sexuelle… Oh là non, l'idée est quasi risible… Même lorsque la jeune femme était en couple avec le clébard, on ressentait une sensation incestueuse plus qu'autre chose. Non, en ce qui concerne Dwyer c'est bien plus profond et sanguin que cela.

C'est une véritable famille. Frère et sœur mais dotés d'un lien encore plus puissant, à la limite du rite vaudou, le sang de poulet et le sacrifice de vierge en moins.

Mais, il ne peut pas être si mal si Vicky le supporte depuis si longtemps et qu'elle est prête à faire des petits avec lui.

_Mon dieu… Un dingue et une psychotique… Je n'imagine même pas les lardons._

Un soupir qui tient plus du grondement que d'une simple expiration le sort de sa torpeur. « Arghh ! Bon, ok Cullen… Mais tout d'abord… ». Il se tourne complètement vers Edward et lui flanque un coup de poing. « Pfff…. Ça fait du bien. ».

Le delta tombe lourdement à terre et se tient la mâchoire quand il tente de se relever. « Qu'est-ce que… ? ».

James sourit, secouant ses phalanges endolories. « J'ai toujours voulu voir ce que ça faisait mais Bee m'en empêchait tout le temps. ». Il fait encore quelques pas vers la sortie, sautillant presque tant son pas est léger et guilleret. « Allez, dépêches Cullen. ».

Tout comme Rosalie, Edward n'émet aucun avis quant à son envie de répondre aussi violemment que le blondin qui vient de lui décocher une droite. Mais bon, se chamailler avec le meilleur ami de Bella n'est pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.

Pour autant qu'il le sait, James et la future Madame Cullen, mère de ses enfants_… Non, il n'abandonne pas cette idée de l'emmener à l'église et cela même s'il doit la trainer par les cheveux jusqu'à l'autel…._ sont comme cul et chemise, donc pour le moment il ferme sa gueule et fera avaler ses dents au Seal dès que sa 'princesse' sera en sécurité.

**xoxo**

James avance droit devant lui. Il passe le grillage qui entoure l'aéroport et descend directement vers la route la plus proche. Dans son oreillette, la blonde, joliment arrivée avec les Deltas, lui donne déjà des indications sur le meilleur moyen de retrouver Bella. « Ok, OK, je te fais signe une fois sur place. Fin de transmission. ». Une fiat, d'un jaune pétant, s'arrête en crissant ses pneus, juste devant lui. James passe une main lasse sur son visage et demande. « C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé de plus discret ? ».

Le rire tonitruant de Jake se fait entendre à l'intérieur. « Tu m'as dit de faire au plus vite. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais appeler le '_triple A_' et demander un dépannage hein ?! Putain, ici les gens doivent être sacrément heureux pour avoir des caisses pareilles. ». Il appuie déjà sur le levier de vitesse que le poing levé de son ami lui fait signe d'attendre. Une des portes arrières s'ouvre et une silhouette pénètre dans le véhicule, tapant déjà sur le siège conducteur afin qu'il démarre au plus vite. Jake maugrée. « Cullen ?! ».

Le visage en sueur, Edward répond. « Ouais clébard. Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps de te faire un câlin. Roules. ». D'une main tremblante, il sort de sa poche une pochette miracle de Bella, de celles qu'elle nomme '_kit de survie'_. C'est un des seuls cadeaux qu'elle lui a fait. Ça et un gilet pare-balles en biosteel et kevlar qui sort surement du même labo rempli de savants fous où elle va faire ses courses… Bon, il ne se plaint pas, c'est tout de même mieux qu'une carte Hallmark ou une casquette à bière.

Il en fait rapidement l'inventaire. Une arme de petit calibre avec ses munitions… Une barre hyper protéinée… Des comprimés antidouleurs… une seringue estampillée de la DARPA contenant un liquide visqueux, dont-il-ne-vaut-mieux-pas-connaitre-le-contenu... Un couteau et une bande de gaze à bords autocollants….

Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, sa main porte les cachets à sa bouche et il les avale '_à sec'_ sans sourciller. Il charge ensuite le pistolet et le planque dans le holster situé sous sa veste avant de glisser le couteau dans sa botte. Déclipsant la protection de la seringue, sa respiration se fait plus haletante…

_Pffouuuu…. Un. …. Pffouuuu…. Deux. ….. Pffouuuuu… TROIS !_

Il plante l'aiguille dans sa blessure qui en moins de cinq secondes, commence à s'emplir d'une mousse rosée et plaque le tout avec la bande de gaze.

James se tourne vers lui, une lueur d'inquiétude, apparaissant brièvement dans ses yeux clairs. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? On dirait de la mousse expansée ! ».

Le blessé soupire. « DARPA… ». Le bout de ses doigts touche le petit coussin formé par la mousse et le gaze. Ils se font plus insistants quand Edward ne ressent aucune douleur.

Le blond reste choqué à l'idée qu'il soit volontaire pour jouer les cobayes pour ces dingues. Il secoue sa tête, tout en gardant les yeux sur la route. « Tu joues les rats de labo, Cullen ? ».

Edward répond, les mots sortants difficilement tant sa mâchoire réprime l'idée de se décontracter sous la douleur. « Je tiens… Je tiens à… Sauver Swan tout autant que vous. ».

Acceptant sa réponse, le Seal se retourne, faisant de nouveau face à la route. « Tu n'as pas idée…. ». Sa phrase reste en suspend et Edward sait qu'il doit surement se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

**xoxo**

_**Flashback...**_

_**Base Militaire de Forks, Washington.**_

James a toujours vécu dans un cocon… enfin, les dix premières années de sa vie. Étant fils de militaire, il est ce qu'on peut appeler un _'army brat'_, quasi obligé de suivre la même carrière que le Sergent Dwyer et tous les premiers nés males avant lui.

Sa mère, infirmière sur la base, était tout ce qu'on pouvait espérer d'une mère aimante. James Sénior était d'une vieille famille richissime et il a quitté fortune et héritage pour celle qu'il a considéré comme la femme de sa vie dès le premier regard.

Il était un soldat modèle, un père sensible, un ami dévoué et un mari admirable, inculquant à son fils, dès son plus jeune âge, les valeurs souveraines qui feront de lui un grand homme.

Bien évidemment, c'était un héros aux yeux de son fils et tout naturellement, James Junior rêvait d'être comme lui.

Leur vie était parfaite à la Base Militaire de Forks, Washington… La meilleure académie de tous les États Unis. Le bastion des soldats d'élite. Un des camps d'entrainement les plus sophistiqués qui soit. Une véritable famille de substitution en sorte.

Mais, comme dans une de ces bouses de soaps télévisés, la chute fut encore plus rude. Tout a basculé, quelques mois après son entrée à l'académie.

Bien qu'on connaisse les risques pour un soldat de terrain, la mort de son père, dans un simple carambolage, fut un choc pour tout le monde et, c'est à ce moment que la vie idyllique du petit James s'est transformée en enfer sur Terre.

Après une période assez difficile, tant financièrement que sur le plan émotionnel, sa mère a cru bien faire en sortant avec un ancien compagnon d'arme de son père, pour tromper sa solitude et afin que son fils ait une présence masculine dans sa vie.

_L'adage 'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné' prend tout son sens dans ce cas…_

James se rappellera, toute sa vie, des commentaires mi complaisants, mi odieux, des autres femmes de militaires quand ils se réunissaient en diverses occasions. _Pauvre petit… Quand tu penses qu'ils étaient si adorables… Une vraie petite famille idéale… Maintenant, il semble que sa mère se soit acoquinée avec ce bon à rien de Trevor… des rumeurs disent qu'il a tendance à être violent… surtout avec tout ce qu'il boit… Il dépense toutes les économies de cette idiote…_

À l'académie aussi, sa vie était peu glorieuse. Il n'était plus aussi bien loti et, dans son renfermement solitaire, était devenu un bouc émissaire pour les élèves plus forts que lui.

Un jour, qui débutait comme tous les autres, changea pourtant le reste de sa vie.

Les poings serrés, il traverse le couloir qui mène du grand hall jusqu'à la salle où a lieu son cours d'histoire. Si quelqu'un prenait le temps de s'attarder sur le gamin, il se rendrait compte que James boite un peu et que malgré la chaleur humide de cette fin de printemps, sa chemise et sa veste sont boutonnées pour cacher, au possible, les bleus qui recouvrent certaines parties de son corps.

La tête baissée, il ne réalise pas que deux silhouettes s'approchent de lui.

_BAM ! _

James grimace, mais reste silencieux, quand son épaule déjà endolorie, se cogne violemment contre les casiers métalliques à proximité et, espère que ce moment finisse rapidement.

Les frères Marks l'entourent. Comme à chacune de leurs altercations, ils se moquent de lui et vont surement le rouer de coups. « Alors petite merde ! Comment ça se passe avec ton nouveau papa ? Je parie que ta mère doit aimer se manger de bonnes claques dans sa gueule, hein ? Vous faites moins les fiers, pas vrai ? ».

James ferme les yeux et respire doucement, laissant son esprit divaguer. C'est un conseil de sa mère afin de prendre sur lui et d'attendre que l'orage passe.

Encore une fois, sa tête cogne violemment contre le métal. Le gamin tente d'ignorer les moqueries, les chuchotements, les doigts pointés vers eux et les adultes qui font mine de ne pas voir ce qui se passe. Voilà, maintenant qu'il y a un public, il sait que les coups vont commencer à pleuvoir. James serre les dents.

Ce n'était pas ainsi avant. Tout le monde le respectait et lui souriait en le croisant mais, depuis la mort brutale de son père, beaucoup de personnes ont montrés une autre facette de leurs personnalités, uniquement intéressés par le pouvoir et l'influence.

Des soit disant amis qui vont et viennent, les méprisent, volant ou extorquant le peu d'argent qui leur reste, brisant meubles et vaisselles sans raison apparente et menaçant sa mère de lui faire mener une vie plus dure qu'elle ne supporte déjà.

Le retour de Trevor, un des meilleurs amis de son défunt père, semblait la solution miracle à tous leurs problèmes jusqu'au moment où les Dwyer ont réalisés le potentiel dangereux et violent d'une personne alcoolique, jalouse et instable.

Un coup de poing, particulièrement sournois, le sort de sa torpeur. Éric, ou peut-être est-ce Austin, postillonne sur son visage. « Alors, le gosse de riche, ton père ne t'a pas appris à te battre ? ». James regarde par-dessus son épaule, ne jouant pas le jeu de son adversaire… à quoi bon lutter ?

_BAM ! BAM !_

Les frères continuent de le tabasser. James reste inerte par terre. L'un des deux lui attrape les cheveux, ce qui est facile vu que sa crinière blonde n'a pas vu un coiffeur depuis longtemps. « Est-ce que tu veux qu'on arrête ?! ».

Il n'a point le temps de répondre qu'une petite voix les interrompt. « Excusez-moi. J'aimerais accéder à mon casier. ». Loin d'être enfantine, cette voix semble surtout malaisée comme si la fille ne s'en sert pas assez souvent pour être fluide et aisée. James ouvre les yeux pour regarder qui ose importuner ce grand moment de divertissement.

Purée, il ne manquait plus qu'elle. _L'enfant sauvage… _Enfin, non, elle n'est pas si sauvage… C'est juste qu'elle est rarement présente … solitaire… et surtout un peu bizarre...

La gamine, qui attend patiemment qu'on lui laisse la place, garde la tête baissée. Une masse de cheveux bruns longs et hirsutes lui recouvre la tête, d'où des brindilles et des feuilles sont accrochées, et elle porte des vêtements trop grands et usés avec une paire de converses qui a dû connaitre les deux dernières guerres mondiales.

_Ouais, vraiment, vraiment bizarre..._ _Il n'y a pas d'autre mot, elle est sauvage_.

Un des frères Marks, celui qui le maintien debout, bégaie. « Swan… Swan ? Qu'est-ce que… ».

Les yeux de James, bien qu'embués de larmes, s'écarquillent devant la magie qui s'installe. Tout le public, qui faisait mine d'assister aux jeux du cirque en attendant sa mise à mort, cesse comme un seul homme de respirer et, certains reculent même d'un pas. Des chuchotis, peu discrets, montrent que les personnes présentes reconnaissent aussi celle qui ose les perturber. La jeune fille resserre ses livres tout contre elle. « Vous êtes à deux contre lui…. ».

Une voix teintée d'une touche d'angoisse lui répond. « C'est pas ce que tu crois, Swan… ». Comme pour justifier ses dires, le Marks relâche sa prise.

James retombe lourdement par terre. « Humpf… ».

Ensuite tout se passe très vite. Cette fille, que les frères Marks appellent Swan, pose ses livres à terre et moins d'une seconde plus tard, Éric hurle de douleur. Personne n'a eu le temps de voir ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Swan saute sur le frère restant et commence à lui assener une multitude de coups de poings. Elle gronde. « Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Deux contre un, c'est ce qu'on vous apprend à l'Académie ? ». Se redressant doucement, elle essuie son front du plat de sa main, pour dégager son visage et reprend une pose combative, un poing au niveau de la poitrine et l'autre juste à hauteur de sa joue. Son regard sombre fait le tour de la foule. « À qui le tour ? ».

La sonnerie retentit dans un silence glacial, annonçant le début de la première heure de cours. Les autres élèves ne demandent pas leur reste et filent avant d'être les prochaines victimes de la petite sauvageonne.

C'est le moment que choisit un des surveillants pour intervenir. « SWAN ! ARRÊTEZ CA IMMÉDIATEMENT ! VOUS IREZ VOIR LE CONSEILLER D'ÉDUCATION ! Et que quelqu'un emmène ces deux idiots à l'infirmerie ! ».

_Où est ce qu'il était depuis tout à l'heure ?_

Une fois que le hall est vide, Swan avance de quelques pas. Elle soupire et ramasse ses bouquins avant de se poster devant lui. « Tu es encore devant mon casier. ».

James émet un petit rire gêné. « Pardon. Je bouge tout de suite. ». N'ayant plus le courage de se lever, il se traine un peu plus sur le côté. Sans même un regard pour lui, elle tourne les chiffres de son cadenas puis ouvre la porte métallique.

_Est-ce qu'elle ne le défendait pas ? Était-ce vraiment que pour accéder à son casier ?_

Quelques instants plus tard, elle le referme avec fracas. « Tu comptes passer la journée à terre ? ». Au moins, cette fille ne le prend pas en pitié surtout qu'elle l'aide à se lever en agrippant son poignet. « Bella Swan, enfin on m'appelle surtout Swan. ».

James essuie sa main sur son pantalon et lui serre celle qu'elle lui tend. « James Dwyer. Enfin… James. Puis… Je voulais dire… hum… ».

« SWAN, NE M'OBLIGEZ PAS À PRÉVENIR LE GENERAL DENALI ! ».

La jeune fille lève les yeux au ciel puis hausse les épaules et sans un autre regard pour James, part en direction du bâtiment administratif.

Le surveillant est toujours là. « DWYER ! SI VOUS NE COMPTEZ PAS PASSER LE RESTE DE VOTRE TEMPS LIBRE EN DÉTENTION… ALLEZ EN COURS ! ».

James sursaute et s'empresse de ramasser son sac afin de franchir les derniers mètres qui le sépare de son cours d'histoire.

Avec la commotion créée dans le couloir, le gamin se doute qu'il est attendu, mais tente d'entrer aussi silencieusement et respectueusement que possible. Le professeur lève la craie de son tableau. « Dwyer, vous êtes encore en retard… Vous allez avoir des problèmes. ».

_Plus que ceux que j'ai déjà ? Ça va être difficile…_

Hochant la tête, sans vraiment la relever, le petit blond, encore ankylosé, traine son pas jusqu'au fond de la classe. Il s'assoit et dirige son regard vers la fenêtre, attendant patiemment que la journée se termine. Peut-être en apprendra-t-il plus sur la seule personne qui s'est aperçue de son existence.

_Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire merci._

**xoxo**

Depuis ce fameux matin, entrée dans sa vie aussi brutalement que cela a pu être, Bella lui a permis de retrouver une certaine confiance en lui. Une amitié timide et incertaine se forge doucement entre eux, mais les absences répétées de la jeune fille et la vie privée de James font qu'ils restent, tout de même, distants. Encore une fois, c'est un évènement, qui aurait pu tourner au drame, qui scellera leur amitié.

Alors qu'il s'empresse de rentrer chez lui avant la nuit tombée, James remarque plusieurs voitures garées devant la maison familiale déjà illuminée.

_Merde, Trevor est rentré de mission._

Il grimace en entendant la musique et les braillements des soldats, déjà à moitié ivres qui squattent le séjour. Dans la cuisine, sa mère force un sourire discret dans sa direction alors que son père de substitution se permet des gestes déplacés et l'oblige à servir les invités.

Bien que Trevor ait lancé quelques balles de baseball avec lui et lui a appris à se servir d'une arme à feux, cela ne change en rien au fait que James soit plus habitué au contact du plat de sa main large sur son visage ou de son pied aux bottes crantées. Et il en va de même pour sa mère. Ils vivent dans un enfer domestique, résistants tant qu'ils peuvent à la pression psychologique et aux dommages physiques qu'ils subissent.

James parvient juste à monter les escaliers, pour se cacher dans sa chambre quand un bruit de verre brisé et les cris de sa mère, l'incitent à redescendre.

Un soldat qu'il ne connait pas, est en train de forcer ses avances sur sa mère. Un plateau contenant des verres et une bouteille sont éparpillés sur le sol. Trevor et ses amis rient grassement devant la situation au lieu de défendre son honneur.

Personne n'a encore remarqué que le jeune garçon est à proximité. Il fait les cent pas dans le couloir, ne sachant que faire. Ses poings se serrent et se desserrent à mesure que les avis divergent dans son esprit. Jamais auparavant n'avait-il ressenti une telle douleur. Primitive et instable, cette sensation l'ébranle comme jamais. Il garde sa mâchoire fermée afin d'éviter de pousser un cri d'agonie.

Devant le refus de sa mère, le soldat la pousse violemment contre le mur, d'où elle glisse doucement. Une plainte douloureuse s'échappe de sa poitrine.

N'y tenant plus, James s'approche de la scène. Il saisit rapidement un morceau de verre brisé qui git au sol avant de sauter sur le soldat. Bien que terrifié, il lui saute dessus et lui assène plusieurs coups.

James est vite intercepté par les autres soldats situés non loin du couple et, bien qu'il se débatte comme un possédé, Trevor l'entraine, par les cheveux, dans la pièce à côté. Son beau-père se penche vers lui et enserre sa mâchoire d'une seule main. Les yeux de James pleurent littéralement sous la douleur infligée mais, toujours emplie de cette colère froide, il ne bronche pas. _Pourquoi a-t-il relâché le bout de verre ?_

Un doigt menaçant pointe devant son œil. L'haleine chargée d'alcool, Trevor postillonne. « Je vais voir comment ça se passe à côté… et toi…. Toi, tu ne bouges pas de là, c'est compris ? ». James ne bronche pas. La main qui tenaille le bas de son visage resserre un peu plus sa pression. « EST-CE QUE C'EST COMPRIS ? ». Le petit finit par capituler et hoche la tête positivement. Trevor sourit d'un air mauvais. « Je règle ton compte dès que je reviens, petit merdeux. ».

La porte claque, les poumons de James le brulent quand il parvient à respirer. Haletant, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était en apnée depuis tout ce temps. Ses yeux frénétiques, font le tour de la pièce. Il sait qu'il risque de payer très cher son acte de bravoure, ou de folie, tout dépend de quel côté on se place.

Une fenêtre est ouverte.

James hésite. Cette issue peut lui permettre de se sauver mais un profond malaise le prend à l'idée de laisser sa mère dans ce lieu. _Que faire ?_

_Je peux trouver quelqu'un pour nous aider ! Il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourra nous sauver !?_

Il s'approche de la fenêtre et se rend compte d'un autre souci.

Malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire sur James Dwyer, ce garçon a une faiblesse. L'obscurité le terrifie. Être dans le noir provoque un certain stress dans son esprit enfantin qu'il n'a toujours pas réussi à dépasser. Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas mais depuis la disparition de son père, il semble que les monstres nocturnes ont pris quartier dans son esprit.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochent de la porte. Trevor revient. Sans plus réfléchir, James se tient contre la fenêtre et saute dehors. Il court jusqu'à l'orée du bois environnant qui est éclairé par un rayon de lumière électrique lorsque la porte s'ouvre et qu'une silhouette se précipite vers la fenêtre. Des insanités sont proférées puis l'alerte est donnée. Des soldats sortent de la maison et inspectent les environs mais James est déjà parti. Il semble que le fait qu'il fasse nuit et qu'ils soient éméchés joue en sa faveur sinon, ils l'auraient surement traqué.

Ce dernier s'enfonce un peu plus dans les bois, se retournant, à plusieurs reprises, pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas suivi. Son parcours est faiblement éclairé par la lune. Les branches lui griffent les jambes, les bras et le visage, mais il continue. Au bout d'un moment, et surement au cœur de la forêt, le petit garçon finit par s'arrêter. Il s'assoit lourdement par terre, à bout de souffle.

_Je me suis perdu… Maman…. J'ai peur…._

De ses bras, il entoure ses genoux repliés et se balance pour tenter de ne pas être terrifié. Être au milieu des bois, sans lumière et avec la promesse d'une punition terrible s'il rentre chez lui, c'est beaucoup… beaucoup trop.

Ses doigts tâtonnent son poignet et trouvent sa montre. D'une pression, l'écran s'éclaire. « AAAAAaaaah ! ». Il pousse un cri quand quelque chose se poste juste devant la lumière. Toujours à terre, il recule comme il peut avant de discerner quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un qui se tient juste à côté de lui.

_Click…_

La lumière d'une maglite éclaire le haut du corps de l'inconnu. Même dans cette pénombre, il reconnait la peau blafarde et les jolis traits de son amie. « Purée Bella ! J'ai… J'ai… J'ai failli faire pipi dans mon pantalon ! ».

Un sourire s'inscrit sur son visage fantomatique, quand la jeune fille répond. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, James ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les bois. ».

« Je devais partir. J'ai besoin d'aide. Ma maman… Ma mère est en danger ! Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un. ».

À ces mots, la lueur de la torche quitte le visage de Bella pour atterrir sur le sien, l'éblouissant. « Racontes moi tout. ». Elle se penche et s'assoit à coté de lui, peu gênée par le caractère particulièrement horrifique du lieu où ils se trouvent.

James se confie, avouant toutes les difficultés qu'il traverse depuis que son père est décédé. Le flot continue de sa confession n'est à aucun moment interrompu par son amie, sauf à l'instant où une main chaude se glisse dans celle du garçon et l'oblige à se lever. « Allez, on y va. ». Devant son air étonné, elle précise. « On va chez toi. ».

Bien qu'il soit dans le noir, James hoche négativement la tête. « Non, on ne peut pas. Il faut un adulte…. La police… Je ne sais pas qui. ».

Bella tire un peu plus son bras. « On n'a pas le temps. Une fois sur place, on verra. ».

_Comment fait-elle pour se diriger dans l'obscurité, sans même une hésitation ?_ Cette question traverse son esprit, et se pose avec les milliers d'autres qu'il a déjà en stock, quand il s'agit de Bella.

Bien que sa situation soit désespérée, le fait de retrouver son amie lui offre une certaine espérance. Un sourire crispé se forme sur son visage. Comme lors de leur première rencontre, elle est un petit rayon de soleil et son seul espoir.

Il entrelace ses doigts avec les siens et se laisse entrainer vers sa maison.

Une fois devant la bâtisse, les enfants restent cachés dans l'herbe haute, à bonne distance des fenêtres.

Bella lui offre un regard déterminé et intense. « Écoutes… ».

Le souffle haletant par l'angoisse, James sursaute presque. « Qu'… QUOI ? ».

Elle prend l'élastique ceint autour de son poignet et attache sa crinière brune. « Donnes moi un ordre de mission. ».

James ne comprend pas. Même si Bella est sa seule amie, elle ne doit pas plaisanter dans une telle situation. Ils ne sont pas à l'Académie. Ne devraient-ils pas appeler son père, voire la police militaire, pour tenter de sortir sa mère de cet enfer qu'est devenu son foyer ?

Son ton est coléreux quand il réplique. « Pourquoi est-ce que je te demanderais ça ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu n'es qu'une gamine, tout comme moi. Si tu peux faire quelque chose alors vas-y ! VAS-Y SI TU ES SI FORTE ! ».

Elle pose son index sur sa bouche. « Chuttt ! Fais-moi confiance. ».

Sa voix est pleine de détresse, ensuite, quand il termine. « Sauves ma maman s'il te plait. ».

« Compris. J'y vais. ». La jeune fille avance prudemment. Juste avant qu'elle ne soit totalement à découvert, elle murmure. « James, tu es vraiment différent des autres… et j'aime être auprès de toi… C'est amusant. Alors… S'il te plait… Ne me déteste pas après ça. ».

Ses mains font quelques flexions avant qu'elle ne les enfonce profondément dans les poches de son bermuda.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je pourrais la détester après ?… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur et pas elle ?_

James réalise ce qu'elle compte faire. « Qu'est-ce que…. BELLA ! ».

Avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir, Bella est déjà en train de franchir la porte d'entrée de la maison. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, la musique qui braillait si fort qu'on l'entendait de loin, s'interrompt brutalement et est remplacée par des cris et des hurlements.

_CRASH !_

Quelqu'un vient de briser la vitre de la cuisine, en passant au travers. James se précipite vers la personne qui git au sol et en s'agenouillant, se rend vite compte que c'est un des soldats habitués à squatter chez lui.

À peine le gamin a le temps de se relever qu'une tornade semble s'abattre à l'intérieur de sa maison. D'autres beuglements et gémissements font échos aux bruits de verre et de meubles fracassés.

À ce point, il est à la limite de se faire pipi dessus tant il est apeuré par la situation. Mais comprenez, il n'est qu'un gamin qui a peur du noir et qui se fait tabasser par les autres.

Le bruit semble se répandre à l'étage. Le visage, en sueur, de James se lève et ses yeux écarquillés contemplent l'apocalypse. Il recule avant que les éclats de verre et de bois ne lui tombent dessus. Surtout qu'ils sont rejoints par les corps d'autres soldats.

Comme dans une scène de guerre, autour de lui s'amoncellent le corps des personnes qui terrorisaient sa mère. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-dedans ? ».

Sans oser entrer dans la maison, il attend…

James lève son poignet et appuie sur sa Casio qui s'illumine si joliment dans le noir. Pas plus de quinze minutes se sont écoulées qu'une silhouette apparait, une nouvelle fois, à la porte principale.

Bella ne semble pas blessée. Du sang a giclé par endroits sur son corps, jusqu'à son visage, mais il est clair que ce n'est pas le sien. Elle traine quelque chose du bout du bras.

James réprime un frisson. Il comprend maintenant pourquoi elle craignait qu'il ne la déteste. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent être encore amis s'il s'avère que ce n'est pas une petite fille normale ? Elle a le même regard que son père quand il rentrait d'une mission plus difficile que les autres, et que sa mère et lui mettaient plusieurs semaines avant de réinscrire un sourire sur son visage….

Sa mère dit que l'armée créée des monstres… Est-ce que Bella en est un aussi ? Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle est comme ça ? Bella n'est pas un soldat !

James pose ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter d'hurler quand son esprit finit par accepter l'idée.

_Non ! Non ! Non ! Bella n'est pas un monstre ! C'est juste Bella !_

C'est une fille qui rigole de ses blagues idiotes et qui partage son déjeuner à la cafétéria quand personne d'autre ne veut s'approcher de lui.

Silencieusement, il tend son index vers le corps qu'elle traine à sa suite. « C'est ! C'est Trevor ! C'est le petit ami de ma mère ! Est… Est-ce qu'il est mort ? ».

La jeune fille lâche le soldat qui gémit doucement. Elle hausse les épaules. « Nan ! Je ne savais pas qui était Trevor alors je les ai tous sortis de là…. Mais comme ils ne voulaient pas venir alors… J'ai dû insister. ».

La mère de James finit par sortir de la maison. Sa tenue d'infirmière est déchirée par endroits et des marques violacées apparaissent sur son visage, ses bras et ses jambes. « James ? James ? Bébé, c'est toi ? ».

Bella regarde, sans émotion, le fils et la mère tendrement enlacés. Les voix des Dwyer se mélangent quand ils la remercient avec profusion. Sans y répondre, elle indique. « Vous ne pouvez plus rester là. ».

Madame Dwyer resserre ses bras frêles tout contre elle. « Je n'en ai plus envie de toutes les façons. Mais, où peut-on aller ? Il a dépensé toutes mes économies. ».

Sans un mot, Bella les invite à la suivre en levant sa main en direction de la forêt. Le regard bleu de James s'éclaire.

_Est-ce qu'elle vit vraiment dans les bois ? Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment si sauvage qu'elle n'a pas de vraie maison ? C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas écouter les ragots mais Bella est connue pour être spéciale et puis si tout le monde le dit…._

Madame Dwyer demande. « Tu es la fille Swan, c'est ça ? Es tu sûre que cela ne posera pas de problème ? ». Bella hausse les épaules. « D'accord… Je sais où tu habites, alors allons y… Si ton père n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, nous resterons un peu. Au pire, je crois que Sue loue encore des chambres… ». N'ayant pas vraiment d'autre choix ni de solution, la mère de James montre sa voiture et elles montent dedans.

Après un dernier coup d'œil vers les soldats qui ont été extirpés de sa maison, James accoure pour les rejoindre et une fois assis, il saisit la main de son amie. Comme un peu plus tôt dans les bois, leurs doigts s'enlacent et une fois ce geste accompli, James les protège en les glissant dans la poche de sa veste.

Une fois encore, Bella a apporté une certaine lumière dans sa vie.

Ensemble, avec une légère déception du coté du petit blond, ils entrent dans la maison, tout à fait normale, des Swan. Elle leur montre le séjour et de sa main indique le canapé. Les Dwyer s'assoient en silence, encore perturbés par les évènements de la soirée.

Une minute plus tard, sans même demander si elle est blessée, ni même prendre en compte les invités impromptus, son père entre dans la pièce et demande un rapport complet de la situation. Et, comme habituée d'une telle requête, la petite fille, pieds écartés à largeur d'épaules et mains dans le dos, donne détails, immatriculations et emplacements des _'ennemis'_ qu'elle a rencontrés.

Charlie Swan finit par se tourner vers eux. « Bienvenue. Les chambres sont à l'étage. Les repas sont pris à sept point zéro zéro, matin et soir. ». Sans autre préambule, il disparait dans une pièce attenante. James et sa mère se regardent et restent éberlués.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette famille ?_

Un instant plus tard, Bella leur montre la cuisine. Posant plusieurs assiettes fumantes sur la table, elle les incite à s'assoir et fait ensuite de même. « Venez manger avec moi avant que ça ne refroidisse. ». Sans les attendre, elle saisit sa fourchette et mange goulument. La mère de James sourit et la remercie encore de son hospitalité. James est plus réservé. Il prend ses couverts et inspecte le contenu suspect de son assiette. Bella lève un sourcil. « Je ne cherche pas à vous empoisonner. ».

Les yeux clairs de James s'écarquillent car loin de lui l'idée d'être impoli. « Quoi ? Non… Enfin… Merci. ».

Bella rigole. Un rire malicieux et franc. « On a l'impression que tu penses que ton assiette risque de t'attaquer… Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est déjà mort. ». Elle offre un regard malicieux à sa mère. « Je sais que je ne suis pas une bonne cuisinière mais je vous assure que c'est meilleur que ça en a l'air. Puis, vous trouverez ça parfait, une fois que vous aurez gouté aux plats infects de Charlie. ». Elle rit encore avant de remplir sa bouche à nouveau, dans un rythme régulier.

James ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. _Apparemment, on mange à sept heures et on finit son assiette à sept heures cinq._

Madame Dwyer tente une bouchée et hoche la tête. « Oh mais c'est délicieux ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ».

Bella hausse les épaules. « Chais pas. Je l'ai chassé dans les bois ce matin. ».

James vire littéralement au vert. « Comment ça ? Tu… Tu…. Tu l'as chassé ? ».

La jeune fille soupire. « Ici, si tu veux manger quelque chose, tu as intérêt à t'entrainer. J'espère que tu sais chasser. ».

Le gamin espère sérieusement qu'elle rigole. « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais de Wal-Mart ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne chasse plus ! ».

C'est en fait à partir de ce moment que le destin de James s'est scellé. Alors que depuis dix ans, son seul souhait était de rendre son père fier de lui… Dorénavant, le fait d'être à la hauteur de l'amitié et du dévouement de Bella Swan, lui importe plus que tout.

_**Fin de flashback…**_

**xoxo**

_CLING ! BAM ! _

Appuyée contre les meubles de terrasse, Bella sursaute, se réveillant affolée et perdue. Elle halète un instant et essaie d'utiliser le peu de force qui lui reste. Son corps raide refuse de lui obéir et tente de persuader son esprit de se reposer encore, rien qu'un instant… il serait si facile de s'allonger et de dormir encore un peu. Se blottissant un peu plus dans le recoin où elle se cache, son regard cherche ce qui a perturbé son sommeil. Elle sursaute à nouveau.

BAM ! CLING !

Un employé du restaurant, la clope au bec et le tablier crasseux, vient de balancer des poubelles dans un container à proximité et repart, sans même l'apercevoir, vers l'établissement.

Bella tâte ses vêtements humides. Sa cape, pourtant épaisse, laisse transparaitre des auréoles grenat. Elle réalise que bien qu'elle n'ait aucune blessure mortelle, elle a perdu trop de sang et donc, si elle s'endort encore, la Volturi risque fortement d'avoir du mal à se réveiller.

_Juste pour lui…. Bella, Bella, ressaisis-toi ! Surtout que… Si je foire sur ce coup, je n'aurais jamais la chance de lui dire… Allez merde, ne sois pas si pathétique…._

La jeune femme se redresse, prenant appui contre une table et se traine jusqu'à la clôture. Prenant appui dessus, de longues trainées de sang coulent sur le bois vermoulu. Ne prenant même pas la peine d'effacer ses traces, Un de ses bras replié au niveau de sa poitrine, elle continue à avancer.

_Fuck… Putain, j'ai mal…._

Elle passe à côté d'un terrain vague, bien trop dégagé pour assurer sa sécurité, et est obligée de rester dans l'ombre des petites ruelles, vu que son état affolerait le voisinage. La garde Volturi sait que son corps et son visage sont maculés de coupures plus ou moins modérées mais rien ne l'inquiète plus que ses bras. Retenue par les fils de sa dague qui serpentaient ses bras, ils l'ont clairement et profondément découpée lors de sa chute. Les lambeaux qui lui servent de manches attestent du tranchant de ses arachnides. Ça serait dommage qu'après toute cette mission, elle finisse exsangue, surtout en territoire Volturi, dont les légendes vampiriques tourmentent encore de nombreux petits italiens.

_Ça serait con, ouais. C'est bien le moment de le souligner…_

Un martellement régulier parvient jusqu'à elle. Reconnaissant aisément le pas des gardes Volturi, chargés de la sécurité, Bella s'empresse d'avancer et marque, du plat de sa paume ensanglantée, le mur afin que les seals l'identifie.

Mais, rapidement obligée de récupérer, ses pas l'entrainent vers une autre ruelle, d'où elle aperçoit une porte entrouverte. Son oreille pressée contre le bois sculpté, semble certifier qu'il n'y a personne de l'autre côté. Ouvrant doucement la porte, elle entre dans ce qui semble être une petite cour intérieure. Son arrivée n'est pas remarquée et seul le chant clair d'une fontaine, et le bruissement des palmiers décorant le lieu, l'accueille.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle avance vers un banc situé dans une alcôve. Il semble lui tendre les bras. La jeune femme s'assoit dessus, relevant ses jambes doucement. Posant sa tête sur ses genoux, Bella ferme une nouvelle fois ses paupières brulantes, espérant accumuler encore assez d'énergie pour rejoindre le reste de son équipe.

**xoxo**

Sur les conseils de Rosalie, Jake se gare à proximité du château et part directement chercher un emplacement pour couvrir leur retour.

James, suivi d'Edward, avance tranquillement dans la rue, jusqu'au cœur des opérations de sauvetage. Dépassant les cordons de sécurité, ils longent les murs comme des fantômes, leurs déplacements à peine discernables dans la panique ambiante.

Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, James reste appuyé contre une ambulance, sa main retenant Edward pour qu'il n'avance pas plus loin. Il montre l'ancien emplacement de la passerelle de son index. « La chef était à ce niveau… ». Sa main descend ensuite vers un coin des décombres. « Vu son poids, une personne normale tomberait vers ici… ». Il sourit. « Mais la connaissant… ». Il indique un autre endroit. « Je parierais plus pour là. ».

Edward hoche la tête. « C'est toi le spécialiste. Je te suis. ». Le Delta essaie de dissimuler comme il peut sa nervosité. Il planque ses mains dans son dos, afin d'éviter de dévoiler ses tremblements. Ils reprennent leur marche, évitant les groupes de gardes, de médecins et d'ambulanciers.

Ils passent plusieurs minutes à arpenter les lieux, sans trouver la moindre piste.

Les ambulanciers continuent leurs fouilles, découvrant des blessés et des surprises plus macabres. Edward demande doucement. « Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'elle a pu s'en sortir ? ».

Sentant qu'il a besoin d'être rassuré, James se tourne vers lui et pose sa main sur son épaule. « Elle n'échoue jamais. En plus de son talent, tout ce qui lui reste est dans la confiance qu'on lui apporte… ». Il baisse la tête à l'approche de plusieurs gardes et continue, sans se faire d'illusion. « Et dans la chance qu'elle peut avoir. ».

_Comment ? Comment Swan a pu créer une telle équipe ?_ Edward reste abasourdi. Chaque membre de sa division semble lui vouer une admiration et une confiance sans faille.

James longe une colonne, où des marques suspectes attirent son regard. Pendant ce temps, Edward est agenouillé. Une main sur le côté de son flanc, il peut sentir sa blessure. Le sang ne demande qu'à s'échapper de la mousse qui recouvre sa plaie ouverte. Grimaçant en se redressant, il avance, ses yeux ne quittant pas le sol. Peut-être n'est-il pas aussi bon sur le terrain ou dans le feu de l'action qu'un Seal, mais comme détective, il n'y a pas mieux qu'un Delta.

James l'interpelle, resserrant son élastique qui maintient ses cheveux blonds. « Cullen ! Je pense qu'elle a réussi à retomber correctement. Pas forcément sur ses pattes mais je suis certain qu'elle n'est pas sous un de ces cailloux. ».

Levant sa main pour toute réponse, Edward avance vers un talus.

_Ici, il n'y a pas assez de trace_. C'est comme si… comme si quelqu'un avait arrangé la scène, mais avait laissé assez d'indices pour qu'on puisse le voir, enfin si on sait ce qu'on doit chercher.

Il continue et monte un petit talus. Quelque chose attire son regard, mais Edward continue à marcher, supposant que ce ne sont que des débris. Non, il revient sur ses pas. _Pourquoi cette dalle aurait des traces de sang alors qu'il n'y en a nulle part ailleurs sur ce secteur ?_

Du bout du pied, Edward pousse la dalle un peu plus. _Des lettres ?_ « Hé Blondin ! Est-ce que ça te dis quelque chose ? Cy… CYG…CYGNUS ?».

James arrive en courant, un desert-eagle dans la main. « Cygnus, ouais. Où est ce que tu as vu ça ? ».

Le delta lui montre les dalles. Le sourire machiavélique de James refait surface. « OK. Putain, Bella je t'aime. Je sais où elle est. ».

« Je ne comprends pas. ».

Lui faisant signe d'attendre et saisissant le micro de son émetteur, James interpelle son équipe. « Dog, Gemini…J'ai une position. ».

Le casque grésille un instant puis les voix de Jake, Quil et Embry se font entendre. « On t'écoute. ».

Leur chef sourit. « Sortie Sud-Ouest…. Position CYGNUS…. Elle a de l'avance sur nous. »

Edward fait les cent pas à côté de lui. « Alors tu m'expliques ?! ».

James fait tourner la dalle entre ses mains avant de la jeter au sol. Sa chaussure crantée la piétine à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne daigne lui répondre. « La constellation du cygne, ça te dis quelque chose ? ». Voyant le regard perdu de son frère ennemi, il continue. « Orionis, Draconis, Leonis, Canis et Ursa…. On se sert de coordonnées célestes pour indiquer un membre de l'équipe ou un emplacement. Allez, viens ! On doit foutre le camp. ».

_Purée ! Ils ne sont pas si demeurés que ça en fait ! Dingues oui mais pas stupides…_

Les soldats avancent durant plusieurs minutes, remontant les traces laissées par la jeune femme, certaines plus inquiétantes que d'autres. Là où elle a pris appui, là où elle semble s'être arrêtée… Le cœur d'Edward se serre un peu plus à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent. Beaucoup trop de sang. Bella perd bien trop de sang pour être encore consciente à l'heure qu'il est.

La voix d'Embry, ou peut-être est-ce Quil, tranche le silence qui pèse sur leurs épaules.

_Critch !_ _« Hunter ! Hunter ! Votre position est compromise… Trente degrés ouest... »._ _Critch !_

James hoche subrepticement la tête et fait un signe pour Edward. Le Delta se rapproche de lui. Le blond lui indique. « Je m'occupe d'eux. Toi, tu continues tout droit, sur encore 200 mètres avant de trouver un carrefour à trois voies… De là, tu trouveras surement une autre marque. Je vous rejoins dès que possible. ».

Sans même répondre, Edward accepte sans broncher et fait comme demandé. Peu de temps après, il est rejoint par James, qui passablement essoufflé et taché d'un sang qui n'est surement pas le sien, reprend la route avec lui comme si rien n'était.

Au détour d'une ruelle, une main ensanglantée marque l'emplacement. Leurs regards font le tour des environs avant de s'arrêter sur une grande porte en bois. Avec une certaine anxiété, ils passent le seuil et s'approchent de la fontaine. James décide de rester en retrait pour sécuriser le périmètre, le temps que le Delta inspecte les lieux.

Edward retient son souffle. Son estomac tombe dangereusement dans ses talons. Il accélère le pas au point de finalement courir. Là, elle est là. Edward reconnait la silhouette recroquevillée sur le banc. La pâleur de son visage, entouré par le carré de ses cheveux sombres. Sa tête, comme reposée sur ses genoux, est dans un angle trop improbable, pour être confortable ou simplement endormie. Et, un petit 'ploc' régulier mène son regard vers une flaque de sang, située juste sous le banc.

_Pitié non… Non, ne me dites pas que…_

Paniqué, le Delta se jette sur elle, appelant James à la rescousse. Il tourne le corps vers lui. Bella est enfin là, dans ses bras, les yeux clos et sa peau froide et cireuse. Du sang s'échappe de son nez, de sa bouche et de toutes les écorchures faites par le verre de la passerelle. Ses lèvres gercées ont déjà une teinte grise alors que ses paupières sont marquées par de fines lignes violacées. « Non, non, non… ». Le Delta pose son front contre celui de la jeune femme et pose une main sur sa joue glacée.

Elle semble morte. « Bella ? ». Son esprit s'embue de tristesse. Il resserre son étreinte autour d'elle, comme pour la protéger alors qu'il n'a pu le faire auparavant.

Alors que James le rejoint, Edward tremble de tout son corps, ne parvenant pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il puisse la perdre. Des mains fermes l'écartent de Bella. Elles soulèvent une paupière, laissant paraitre un œil doré, dont l'étincelle semble ternie. Elles glissent ensuite jusqu'à sa carotide, pour tester son pouls.

James se redresse et appuie sur son émetteur. « Putain ! Dog ! Les jumeaux ! On se bouge ! Elle est là… Appelez Emmett ! Je veux un véhicule d'urgence ! Et une équipe de nettoyage. ».

_Critch ! « C'est déjà fait ! Ils sont prévus à zéro point deux minutes. ». Critch !_

Le Seal passe ensuite de l'autre côté du banc, pour aider Edward à la transporter. « Cullen ! Cullen !? Est-ce que tu te sens capable de la porter ? ». Sans attendre de réponse, ses bras passent aussi sous le corps inerte de sa sœur d'adoption. Il murmure. « À trois… UN… DEUX…. TROIS ! ».

Avec plus de douceur, qu'ils n'ont jamais révélée, les deux soldats saisissent Bella et la sécurisent dans les bras d'Edward. Ce dernier grimace quand sa plaie lui rappelle à son bon souvenir, mais il tient le coup.

Une main sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos, il la blottit contre lui. Dans un geste affectueux, le blond replace une mèche brune qui lui barre le visage et essuie les traces sur les joues de Bella. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il lève une main armée vers la sortie.

Ils n'ont pas d'autre choix car si quelqu'un les attend de l'autre coté de la porte, seul James est vraiment apte à défendre les trois américains.

Un crissement de pneus indique l'arrivée certaine de leur moyen de transport. James, l'arme au poing, sort en premier. Il inspecte les alentours et fait un signe.

Un grand SUV noir, rutilant, est avancé à l'entrée de la ruelle. Une porte latérale s'ouvre et les soldats reconnaissent Jake et l'infirmière qu'Edward avait menacée un peu plus tôt.

Quand ils posent Bella sur la place improvisée dans le 4x4, elle gémit faiblement, encore protégée dans les bras du delta. La voir ainsi, sans défense, l'incite à ne pas s'en défaire.

Conduit par Rosalie, la voiture file à toute allure vers l'aéroport tandis que l'infirmière livre les premiers soins à la blessée. « Je ne peux que stabiliser son état. On doit l'emmener à l'hôpital, de toute urgence ! ».

James l'arrête tout de suite. « Non, l'équipe médicale de notre avion la prendra en charge. Elle ne reste pas ici, une seconde de plus. ».

La main d'Edward, fébrile, caresse la peau mise à nue par les déchirures de la tenue de la jeune femme. Un souffle faible frôle son cou tandis qu'il pose ses lèvres un peu partout sur son visage.

James, soulagé, retire son émetteur. « Bien joué Cullen. ».

Ils échangent un sourire, bien qu'il ne monte pas jusqu'à leurs yeux. Décidant de se reposer un peu, le soldat commence à divaguer. Des images de son rêve réapparaissent derrière ses paupières. Au moins, maintenant il pourra dire. _« Je ne l'ai pas perdu. Je ne la laisserais pas me quitter. Elle ne peut pas m'abandonner. Bella m'a promis qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais. »_.

_Et je sais qu'elle tient toujours ses promesses…_

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
